El Regalo de Rivaille
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: En el año 2023, Rivaille Ackerman y Eren Jaeger forman una pareja. Eren estudia en la universidad, faltando un año para salir médico profesional. La trama comienza cuando a Rivaille se accidenta al ir a recogerlo y en el cual se descubre qué Rivaille es Portador de una "Enfermedad" qué lo lleva a desafiar toda lógica al ser capaz de Embarazarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Este una historia dedicada a mi Querido Rivaille, Sí Rivaille Ackerman. Explicaré un par de cosas antes de empezar.**

 **Primero:** No soy la creadora de Shingeki no kyojin. Bueno creo que eso ya lo saben.

Con Respecto mi forma de Narrar:

 _Letras en cursiva_ son pensamientos, y cuando no, son recuerdos cercanos, hace unas horas o un mes

 _ **Letras en cursiva con negrillas**_ recuerdos mas lejanos, de años o incluso de sus vidas pasadas

Tengo la extraña manía de siempre especificar quien narra y donde, por lo que verán mucho [Levi narra en cocina] :3

 **Segundo:** Este es un Fanfic, En tiempo Actual en el cual habrá **Lemon.** **¡Quedan advertidos!** Aunque no soy buena lo haré. **[Sino Te gusta te pido que salgas en este momento en el que estas leyendo esta linea]**

 **Tercera:** Es un Mpreg, Hombres Embarazados. En este caso No es Eren Sino Rivaille. Ya sé, de seguro están desconcertados del porqué Rivaille (?) Pues lo pensé mucho y tras leer tantos Fic's sobre Mpreg, siempre le tocaba a Eren ser el embarazado [No me mal entiendan me Fascina ver a Eren hormonal y panzón. Sólo fue qué se me vino la idea a la cabeza de que en está ocasión fuera Rivaille. Además no he podido quitarme de la idea de ver a mi mini-Levi preñado. Se imaginan como sería si estuviera embarazado, con su carácter y estatura. jijiji]

 **Y cuatro:** Esta es una reencarnación en la que Rivaille y Eren estaban enamorados. Esto esto es un **Ereri**. **¡Que quedé bien claro!**

 **AU/YAOI/MPREG/LEMON/OOC**

 **.**

Capítulo 1. Accidentado.

En Alemania, distrito de Munich. Es donde se encuentra asentada la residencia de los Jaeger. Es el año 2023, Eren Jaeger y Rivaille Ackerman forman una pareja en la actualidad.

[Levi narra]

Es reconfortante estar dormido sobre su pecho abundante, amplió, y que sin que lo pudiera evitar calentara mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo, ahora me hallaba dormido sobre la cama. Encuentro una perfecta visión de mi pareja y Futuro Esposo durmiendo a mi lado. Eren. No puedo evitarlo ni resistir verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo me hace emoción, llena ese vacío en mi corazón... Me siento completo a su lado. Cierro los ojos, dando mi duodécimo suspiro. Pero mi sueño es interrumpido por el sonido bullicioso sonido de ese maldito reloj, abro los ojos inconforme al ir extendiendo una de las manos hacia él. Apagandoló, particamente lo tiro al suelo para que deje chillar. Aunque sé muy bien que ese sonido va alertándome que ya es tarde. Es mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno de Eren ahora, antes de que se le ocurra salir otra vez muriendo de hambre.

Voy retorciéndome con cuidado entre las almohadas, sábanas y su cuerpo al ir despertando. Apartando esas finas, delgados y lisas telas me descubro aun desnudo. La brisa de mañana acaricia mis mejillas, y me produce un ligero temblor. Cogiendo una de sus camisas del aparador me pongo de pie y camino unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando el equilibrio me falla por un momento y tambaleo un poco queriendo caer al suelo, es un mareo ocurrente y matutino. Bastante incomodo a lo que a mí respecta. No tengo tiempo para distraerme cuando sus brazos descienden por mi cuello y me rodean por la cintura.

-Te encuentras bien, Mi Levi. -murmullo viéndome de costado. Cuanto odiaba que me tomara desprevenido.

-Cállate ya. Tengo hacer el desayuno -me volteó para estar de frente a ese pecho

-...Sabes que te amo aún más, cuando te veo usar mi ropa y preocuparte por mi salud, ¿verdad?

Su insinuación es tan cerca que no puedo evitar que me lo balbucee. Segundos después retuerce más sus brazos al contorno de mi cintura, me apresa por ella y no me deja ir. Antes de que lo haga de nuevo y me tome desprevenido, lo beso. Es un simple roce el que me da, pero es el beso que siempre deseo tener con él. Me separo suspirando y el con balbuceos incoherentes, mirando fijamente mi rostro.

-... ¿Qué haría sin ti Levi? -se pregunta a sí mismo. Yo lo atraigo un poco más a mí y le doy su respuesta.

-Morirías de hambre Jaeger, estarías tirado en el suelo y lo más probable es que nadie sea capaz de reconocer el cadáver –me le burlo.

Eren ríe nerviosamente antes de darme otro besó. Lo sabe, no subsistirá sólo sin mí. Desde que lo conocí siempre ha sido un mocoso insignificante e irresponsable pero también es...

-Eren quieres "jugar" una vez más hoy... Antes de ir a clases...-lo voy tentando.

-Levi... hoy no... Debo dar un examen... -el brillo travieso que tenía en os ojos hace minutos atrás, se va apagando al bajar la mirada igual de avergonzado que aquel día.

Aún recuerdo esa tarde en la Universidad, cuando aquel muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda. Con un jersey plomo y una chaqueta negra, se me iba acercando todo tímido, bajando la cabeza vacilante. Mirando los mocasines mostaza que traía con una sonrisa. Me parecía bastante estúpido. No le tome la atención hasta que me nombro.

 _"Mmm, Etto... Rivaille, ¿no es cierto?"_

Giro mi rostro en su dirección. Para verlo ahora en mí en frente, extrañamente su rostro me llamo a la atención mientras él continuaba

- _Me llamó Eren Jaeger y... Usted me gusta, por favor corresponda a mis sentimientos"._

Sí, de mi parte se ganó un gran golpe.  
Pasaron un par de semanas antes de hacernos pareja, pero al año siguiente salí de la Universidad. Aún así Eren no dejó de verme y continuamos saliendo, ahora vivimos en la misma casa y planeamos casarnos.

-Levi, Necesita un bañó. -menciona al regresando a mi mente al presente.

Observo que va entrando en aquel cuarto frente a la cama cerrando la puerta. Escuche la pila abrirse, mientras yo me quedo sentado sobre la cama inmóvil... Qué molesto me resultaba quedarme Sólo y con el deseo ferviente de Eren todo el día, toda la tarde, deseando nada más que al ser amado a mi lado. No debía precipitarme Eren era Mío. Pronto sería Mío, y yo sería todo suyo... Mierda, el desayuno de Eren. Salgo corriendo.

.

Ya abajo, en la cocina veo como Eren desciende por las escaleras ya cambiado pero un aroma fresco y dulce. Huele a humedad. Lo veo de reojo mientras termino de tostar el huevo. Eren llega a mi lado y está parado por detrás de mi

-Deje tu desayuno listo sobre la mesa... Tus llaves están en la repisa y asumo que traes puesto todo lo necesario en tu mochila -el soló me sonríe cogiendo la bolsa marrón.

-Te amo -dice al besarme con agrado y prolongación

-No me obligues a patearte El culo para que llegues temprano. -lo amenazo con elocuencia.

Eren va despidiéndose de mi con dos besos mas, antes de cruzar esa puerta. Eren siempre ha sido así de idiota. Más aun cuando lo volví a encontrar. Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, que nacimos otra vez. Amándolo desde hace mucho, por lo que ahora espero dejar atrás todo nuestras tragedias pasadas y vivir esta vida. Desde que nací lo supe... Yo no pertenecía a esta Era. Lo sabia, porque hasta la edad de 18 años, siempre tuve pesadillas sobre la muerte y mis soldados. Incluso sobre el amor tan grande hacia mi cadete, Eren.

Ese día en la universidad, nos conocimos otra vez. Eren fue capaz de reconocerme antes que yo. Estoy seguro, el me lo había prometido... y ahora lo cumple. No puedo olvidarle lo reconocí al instante siguiente. En que vi esa risa tierna y traviesa. Un rostro infantil, una mirada penetrante y la misma estúpida sonrisa Sin igual que en nuestra vida pasada.

Pero ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes. Este es otro tiempo y yo...

 _ **...[Recuerdo de Levi. 15 años atrás]...**_

 _ **-¡Eres una desgracia para la Familia Ackerman! -recrimina la voz de un hombre mayor y canoso. Apenas era un chiquillo cuando recibo tal reprimenda**_

 _ **-ma-mamá... -tartamudeo con lágrimas en los ojos ya rojos.**_

 _ **Ella me abraza, apegando su cuerpo más al mío. Dándome su calor, amor y protección. Luego levanto la mirada contra el otro hombre**_

 _ **-Kanney, Levi no tiene la culpa -decía con clama**_

 _ **-Deja de esconderlo bajo tus faldas Kushel. Ese niño no crecerá...**_

 _ **-No lo trates como un animal ¡Es tu hijo!**_

 _ **-Ese crió no puede ser llamado mi hijo-contraataca, haciéndome notar el tono de enfado en su voz con la mirada seria.**_

 _ **-¡Y quien Si! ¡Mikasa acaso! -protesta ella. Kanney no hace más que verla de frente, contestando al reto de esa mirada.**_

 _ **-Al menos ella tiene bien definido lo que quiere –suelta en una burla para ella, y con la intención de herirme.**_

 _ **-Eres un cerdo Kanney –mi madre me coge del brazo y me va sacando de ahí.**_

 _ **Ya por el pasillo el corazón se me estruja, para cuando llegamos a su habitación ella me siento en la cama. Levanta mi rostro en un intento de que elevara la mirada, lo hago y ella me sonríe**_

 _ **-Lo siento mucho Levi. No debiste escuchar eso... -se disculpa**_

 _ **-¿Hay algo mal en mí? ¿Que hice para molestar a papá? -pregunto con más énfasis, que curiosidad.**_

 _ **-Nada hijo mío. Sólo que él no entiende lo especial que eres –me acaricia la mejilla con sus delgados dedos.**_

 _ **-Estoy averiado...-murmullo, sabiendo que ella trata de consolarme**_

 _ **-No lo éstas -me decía con delicadeza. La miro a los ojos, ya no lo aguanto más, y esas malditas se desbordan, estoy llorando**_

 _ **-¡Si lo estoy! ¡Por eso mi padre No me quiere a su lado! ¡Soy un Error, Él me dijo! -mis lágrimas continúan brotando por mis ojos sin frenos alguno.**_

 _ **Con esos gritos ella guarda silencio unos minutos, mientras yo continuo limpiándome el rostro con las manos. Detestaba verme tan débil. Después de unas tres veces mi madre, vuelve a tomar mi rostro, la veo, sé que eso es lo que ella quiere. Encuentro a su persona acuclillada con su hermoso vestido violeta en el suelo. Ella está ahí para mí.**_

 _ **-Levi... -cierro los ojos con fuerza. Ya no quiero seguir llorando**_

 _ **-...hijo... -me vuelve a llamar, esta vez dirijo la mirada hacia sus ojos.**_

 _ **-Levi, Tú no eres un error -levanta su mano a la altura de mi rostro. Extiendo su mano en esa dirección, cogiéndola, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Me sonríe tan Maternalmente.**_

 _ **-...Una criatura inocente y tan perfecta como tú, No puedes serlo... -me abraza**_

 _ **-mamá -la llamo aun llorando**_

 _ **-Levi... Si tu padre cometió un error contigo, Entonces yo también soy un Error -me abrazo con fuerza entonces. Enrolando sus brazos y atrapando por la espada. Hundiéndome en ese pecho blanco.**_

 _ **-ya ya... Ya no llores más... Tienes una gran bendición -me acurruca en sus brazos, acariciando mi pelo lacio**_

 _ **-...duerme tranquilo, mi pequeño angelito -murmura al perder la mirada en al ventana.**_

 _ **...[Fin del Flashback]...**_

Mi madre siempre fue cariñosa conmigo. Me mentía sí, pero lo hacía dulcemente... Creyéndose cada una de esas mentiras. La amaba mucho... Suena menos cuarto. Se me está haciendo tarde.

.

[Levi narra. 3:35 pm]

-Bien, Les quedo todo claro ¿no? –pregunto a los 20 a 30 de estudiantes. Después de un segundo de espera, ese era el límite de mi paciencia para esperar una queja o duda. Nadie levanta la mano.

-Perfecto. Porque no lo volveré a repetir...-todos suspiran.

Termina la clase recogen cada una de mis cosas, la mayoría de los estudiantes continúan saliendo. Alistando lo necesario para el día siguiente en el maletín voy saliendo, dejando a dos de indisciplinados limpiando el pizarrón. Marchándome, sabían lo afortunados que eran que no los reprobara. Hablar en mi clase, debería ser un delito. Saliendo de la construcción me en adentro en el carro, un honda negro Modelo CR-V, parecido al Accord. Dejando el maletín de lado al tomar el volante, veo la hora en celular. Ya habían pasado más de las tres de la tarde, Eren ya iba a salir de clases.

.

[LNU. Universidad de Múnich. Eren narra]

Entro en sala de clases. Sentándose donde corresponde, y abriendo el cuaderno al tomar apuntes mientras la clase empieza.

Unas cuantas horas transcurren y un compañero nuevo me habla.

-Jeager. Eres Eren jeager ¿no es verdad? -volteo a ver a un joven con jeans y una polera oscura y el rostro más horrible que haya visto.

-Si. Yo soy Eren. -le doy la mano que el extendió, estrechandosela.

-Yo soy Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein, Un placer.

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta qué todo terminara, lo que más deseaba ahora era regresar a casa, con mi prometido. Rivaille Ackerman.

.

[Levi narra]

Había una gran cola. Continuó con las manos en el volante pensando en la cara qué pondría Eren cuando me viera llegar y qué lo recogía hoy. Torcí mi el rostro al ver la luz verde y avanzar. Di la vuelta llegando estacionando y ya en el garaje fue apagando el motor para luego ir bajando del auto. Metí la llave en mí bolsillo al retorcer las manos. Joder, hacia frió mis manos se congelaban. Tal vez debí traer unos guantes, con un chaleco abrigado caminaba por la entrada en esta época de frío acá, voy apresurando el paso hacia la entrada, moviendo un poco los hombros y deseando nada mas que el calor que me proporcionaría mi Eren.

-So Cabrón, ¡Esta me la pagas! -vocifero un joven molesto. Era una típica discusión estudiantil. Volteó en reflejó la mirada y veo a dos críos peleando en la entrada. Tch, como instinto tutorial llego al lugar para intervenir.

-¿Que está pasando acá? -dijo haciéndoles frente a los críos.

-Tú qué buscas acá, Enano. -dice uno de ellos enfadado, lo veo de manera furiosa a la cara para mi desgracia era una cabeza más grande qué yo.

-Oye, No lo molestes que el problema es conmigo -dice el otro joven saltando a mi defensa, me recuerda Eren. Entonces veo que el otro va atinarle un golpe, me interpongo tratando de evitar que lo golpee.

-Déjalo en paz tú...- fue entonces qué al avanzar en la dirección del chico recibo un golpe en la cara. Recibiendolo de imprevisto caigo al suelo de inmediato, escuchando sólo la voz de alguien que grita

-¡Rivaille!-

[Eren narra]

Voy saliendo de clase, y me encaminaba a la salida cuando voy pasando por el estacionamiento descubro el auto de Rivaille. En realidad también era mío, Rivaille estaba acá, Había venido por mí hoy. Sonreí, entonces oigo por detrás en la entrada de la U.

-Tú que te metes, Enano -volteo la vista y descubro a Rivaille. Me encamino a su dirección. El idiota de Jean estaba en problemas por haber ofendido a mi corazón. Entonces pasó algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Rivaille se interpuso en la pelea y termina recibiendo un golpe. Para cuando yo llego simplemente lo encuentro tirado en el suelo.

-¡Rivaille! -grito con sorpresa al inconsciente a los pies de aquel estúpido cara de caballo. Mi mirada llena de furia pasa del Rivaille inconsciente en el duro suelo de cemento en la entrada a él.

-Jean. Estás muerto. -amenazó, apretando los puños a mi costado y rechinando los dientes, el pagaría caro el haberlo golpeado.

Comienzo a caminar o correr al mismo tiempo no lo recuerdo, solo se que lo veía de espaldas en un momento y al otro mi mano toco su hombro para que volteará a verme, porque hasta ese momento sólo retrocedió unos pasos al ver algo impresionado la escena que se había armado.

-Oye tú -le digo, esté gira el rostro viéndome, Yo no hago esperar la respuesta y sin más que decir, le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que lo desestabiliza retrocediendo unos pasos al apoyarse estremecido frente al árbol qué había tras él. Se veía algo confundido, yo por el contrario esperaba furioso por él, Jean tanteo un momento al recobrarse y devolverme el golpe.

-¿Que Mierdas te pasa, Jaeger? -reclama empujándome. Retrocedo un poco.

-Te mataré Kirschtein, ¡Como te atreviste a tocarlo! -Apretó tanto la mandíbula que no puedo evitar decir en eso sin que se escuchara rechinar los dientes.

-Jaeger yo... Eso fue un accidente, él se atravesó...-observo a Rivaille abajo con el rostro pálido y a un costado, Lo único que me da más coraje y término tumbándolo al suelo golpeándolo consecutivamente en la cara hasta hacerlo sangrar y escupir sangre. La sangre en su rostro me remueve un recuerdo viejo en el que yo había visto a esta persona en el pasado, sangrando y muriendo pero en los brazos de otra persona.

-¡Deténganlo, Lo va matar! ¡Llamen al profesor! -decían unas mujeres.

Una multitud se había reunido a nuestro alrededor. Mi reputación de chico bueno había pasado al olvido.

-¡Jaeger! ¡Kirschtein! -llama el Docente. Deteniendo la pelea justo cuando había cogido del cuello y estaba a unto de darle otro golpe mas.

-¡Sepárense De inmediato! -ordena -...De lo contrario repetirán el año -amenazó, dándose la vuelta para regresar a las instalaciones.

Suelto un bufido y me separó de él. Maldición, No podía repetir semestre. Entonces recordé algo importante.

-¡Rivaille! -Me abalanzo a su lado, cogiéndolo de la cabeza y tomándole la temperatura.

-Mi vida ¿Estás bien? -pregunto arrebatándolo de los brazos al chico que tenía y poniéndolo sobre mis piernas, tomó su rostro en mis manos... sudaba y estaba muy caliente, parecía que tenía fiebre. Se había enfermado.

-Llévalo a la enfermería. -aconseja el chico. Yo lo tomo en mis brazos al cargarlo, apoyando con cuidado su rostro pálido contra mi pecho

-Lo llevare a un hospital. -anuncio.

[En el hospital]

-Rivaille. Rivaille. -decía a su lado en la camilla.

Cuando entra la doctora una mujer alta de 1.70, de cabello castaño, con un moño algo desarreglado en la cabeza, y unos lentes sobre aquellos ojos marrones claros. Se acerca a mi y Rivaille viéndolo dormido en la camilla, cubierto del pecho para abajo con una manta blanca, su rostro se hallaba dormido y apoyado sobre una pequeña almohada cuadrangular.

-Doctora, ¿Porque no despierta aún? -pregunto, ya que no puedo evitar la inquietud.

-Tranquilo joven...-me decía la mujer tras bajar la tabla clínica que revisaba, tiqueando su estado con un lapicero.

-Eren.. -contesto de manera rápida al mirarle con preocupación.

-¡¿Eres la pareja de Rivaille, no?! -Esta vez su voz se oye mas alegre y curiosa. Conocía a la mujer. Estaba seguro haber escuchado esa molesta voz en alguna parte.

-Tu eres je..jeager.. -se pone a divagar con el lapicero en la boca.

-Jaeger. Eren Jaeger. -corrijo, mientras ella va extendiéndome la mano junto con un nombre

-Hanji Zoe. Un gusto volverte a ver... Erencito~ -canta al fin. Entonces me quedo claro. La conocía de antes.

-Ha.. ¿hanji? ¡Sargento Hanji Zoe! -digo poniéndome la mano en el pecho. Ella va deteniéndome antes de que termine el saludo.

-Ya no tienes porque hacer eso Eren... Ahora soy simplemente una amiga más -dice mirándome a los ojos. En ellos aun encontré tristeza.

-No creí volver a encontrar a tanta gente... La verdad ya estoy mas que contesta. Rivaille no estara sólo de nuevo -cuando lo menciona es que recuerdo que Levi, aun sigue ene esa camilla. Volteo a el, mirándolo con desesperación.

-No te preocupes, El Enanin dormirá hasta mañana con el sedante que le di. -comenta ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Es mala su condición? -pregunto aun inquieto a su lado.

-No tienes nada dé que preocuparte. Sólo vi que tenía síntomas de desnutrición y le di un suero. Por el contrario dudo que este de humor cuando despierte. –veo el pequeño moretón en su cachete que comenzaba a ponerse morado.

-Puedo llevármelo a casa entonces. –insisto tras verlo un instante.

-Claro. Firmaré el Alta ahora... -me conformaba saliendo del lugar mientras yo pongo mis manos en la almohada de Rivaille.

-...Erencito procura que Rivaille se alimenté bien está esta noche, Mañana me debes traerlo para que le de sus resultados.

Asiento con la cabeza al verla desaparecer por el portal, entonces voy tocando la frente de Rivaille apartando algunos mechones de su perfecto flequillo al ir acariciando su mejilla aun frío. Mi hermoso Esposo, No dejaría que nadie lo volviera a lastimar.

[En la casa]

Giro la llave de la puerta al abrirla. Rivaille entra después de mí en completo silencio mientras yo la voy cerrando al decir

-Rivaille, la doctora me dijo que... -No escucho su respuesta con palabras, sólo el sonido de un vaso de vidrio ponerse con pesadez en la mesa de madera de la cocina, me volteó. Rivaille bebía un trago de licor, me le acerque al dejar la llave en la mesa. El soló me observa a su lado.

-Sólo de esta forma... Puedo aceptar que un Mocoso insignificante, Como ése Me haya derrotado.

-Rivaille. -digo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros acercando mi cabeza por un costado de su oído, quería abrazar una vez más a mi querido Oso de felpa gris y amargado, Cómo lo Amaba.

Mañana ya nos encargaríamos de la visita a la doctora. Me pregunto cuál será esa noticia tan importante que tendrá que decirnos la doctora Hanji.

...*...  
Aclaraciones:

 **En el Fic, la mayoria de los personajes reencarnaron. Pero sus recuerdos de su "Vida pasada con los titanes". No florecen o maduran hasta la edad de 18 años... y si llegan a tenerlos son muy pocos. No recuerdan es su totalidad a algunos.**

 **Hanji por ejemplo es la doctora de Rivaille No su mejor amiga, pero con su personalidad múltiple no tardará en ser su amigasa.**

 **Armin es amigo de Eren, pero es novio de Jean... Y demás personajes irán apareciendo.**

 **Debo aclarar qué es mi tan tan tan... Mi primer Mpreg,** **Espero que les guste. Me dejen un Review ¿uno... dos? jeje.**

 **Se cuidan, bye bye.**

 **Nana-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ole, yo de nuevo aquí, molestandoles el día jejeje... ¿Que les pareció la historia? ¿Les esta gustado? De todas formas seguiré publicando, Aunque no hay reviews (T-T)... Bueno quería dedicar este capitulo a ChibiGoreItaly! Mil Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que disfrutes el Capi :)**

Capitulo 2. La Decisión

[Eren narra. En el hospital]

Rivaille y yo esperábamos sentados en los asientos de los pacientes del consultorio de la Doctora Zoe. Los minutos transcurrían y Rivaille no dejaba su postura actual, de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el suelo. En cambió yo me mantenía a su lado, tratando de tomar su mano a un costado de la silla, pero es en ese momento, en el qué me aventuró hacerlo que se oye el tan esperado rechinido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose al entrar la mujer castaña con lentes y en las manos hartos papeles, camino en silencio al mostrador hasta sentarse con un suspiro adelante en su despacho. La habría saludado pero ella me interrumpe antes que yo logre formular palabra.

-Coung, coung... - Tose un poco para llamar nuestra atención. Ya que se da cuenta de la expresión de fastidio que tiene Rivaille en este momento. Escuchando el algo habitual llamado, volteamos nuestras miradas a ella.

-...Bien empezare a dar el diagnostico -entrecerró los ojos -...Como sabrás Eren, Rivaille se ha estado sintiendo mal esta semana y la anterior lo cual se debe a su falta de alimentación y poca resistencia - Hanji va moviendo un poco los papeles.

-Tch. Chusma. -murmura él con los brazos cruzados a mi costado izquierdo.

-Rivaille, Está... mal alimentado. -digo incapaz de creerlo, he estado a su lado estos tres años y No me había enterado de nada en cuanto a su salud

-Sí. Pero también es consecuencia de su "Enfermedad" -continua tranquila y yo sólo abro la boca más incrédulo.

-Rivaille ¡Está enfermo! -lo miró, el sólo volteó la mirada sin contestar. ¿Porque no me lo había comentado?

-No lo sabías Eren, -Hanji ve un momento a Levi que no hace más que mirar la pared con recelo.

-...Rivaille nació en Francia hacía ya algunos años. En un época bastante complicada para él... Ha vivido enfermo mucho tiempo -calló de pronto, sabia que a Rivaille le dolía recordar sus orígenes.

-En cuanto a los exámenes de los que te comente ayer Eren, parecen tener un mal resultado.

-¿Que sucede con ellos? -pregunto, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Dra con malicia.

-Rivaille -lo llama, él la ignora por completo sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro.

-Levi. -vuelve a llamar, aburrido de su voz Levi contesta.

-Tch, Di cual es el tratamiento de una vez, Cuatro ojos. No tengo todo el día.

-El Tratamiento Es muy sencillo. -va soltando los papeles y poniendo una voz muy cantarina al dar la receta.

-...Reposa, Come mucho y Duerme bien, No hagas deportes ni cosas extremas porque lastimarías a la criatura. Por otro lado también te voy a recomendar una dieta más sana, Nada dé bebida, vitaminas de hierro y calcio, (A, C y D), controles de peso... A partir de ahora pondrás tu salud y la suya en primero lugar...-la mujer hablo tan rápido, que le costó un momento llegar a comprender lo que quería decirle.

-¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste, Zoe?

Rivaille la va interrumpiendi descruzando los brazos, parecía no entender ni creer lo que dijo.

-Digo que la pruebas de ayer fueron habituales y de rutina, pero debido a tu "condición". Los niveles hormonales estaban por los cielos. Decidí realizar un par de pruebas mas para al fin tener un resultado concreto, Rivaille... -hanji se levanta, extendiendo las manos a ambos lados. Manifestante.

-Lo que digo es que ¡Estas embarazado Enanin! ¡Felicidades! -Nos suelta la bomba.

.

Hanji tenia que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír y mantenerse sería... o romperse a reír estruendosamente, al ver nuestros rostros de incredulidad y sorpresa. Aunque en el de Rivaille también estaba sospecha como si intuyera qué tenía algo, pero Embarazo era lo último en que pensó.

.

[Levi narra]

-Embarazo... -apenas y consigo hablar, mis labios soló se mueven para pronunciar esas palabras como un balbuceo.

-¡Eso es completamente absurdo! ¡No puedo quedar embarazado! ...Yo... yo estoy Enfermo ¿Lo olvidas? ¡Ni siquiera puedo tener hijos!

Respiro unos segundos para tratar de calmarme, había alzado tanto la voz que la garganta se había secado.

-Deberías dejar de estar jugando con mis pruebas, y buscarme una cura.

-Rivaille...Tu bien sabes que no hay cura. Cálmate, debo explicarte algo. -ella vuelve a coger la hojas con ambas manos, igualándolas por la base para luego pasarcelas.

Las voy cogiendo, solo para verificar que lo que esta mujer dice No es mas que una "Broma de Muy mal gusto". Con las hojas en mano sigo leyendo hasta descubrir en ellas mi nombre con negrilla en la parte superior y por debajo las palabras

"Prueba de HCG SUB-BETA en Sangre _(Prueba de Embarazo)_ "

"Resultado **POSITIVO** "

-N-no puede ser... Debes estar jugando -se negaba a creer esta locura.

-De hecho, Levi las pruebas que hice en tu cuerpo, me dicen lo contrario. Eres el primer hombre SHF que conozco, hasta ahora que es capaz de albergar vida en su interior.

-Pero yo... No puede ser... -susurro lentamente apoyándome en el asiento.

-Lo es Rivaille, Es muy Real y en la Actualidad a habido un par de casos como estos. Existen pocos hombres como tú que nacieron con esta anomalía (hermafroditas). -Hanji se acomoda lo lentes antes de hablar, su léxico medico original.

-...Tu condición Seudohermafroditismo femenino*, siempre me ha parecido un misterio. Posees ovarios y órganos sexuales masculinos. Tu sexo cromosómico y los órganos internos son femeninos, pero la apariencia es masculina. No obstante... Esto te convierte en uno de los famosos _Hombres Embarazados_ , y aunque tengas este privilegio también te digo que los riesgos son muy grandes. Ya que tu Anatomía es la de un hombre. Debes recibir cuidados específicos, como inyecciones de hormonas femeninas que alienten la desarrollo del feto y un riguroso procedimiento para la concepción, Si decides hacerlo ás que venir cada dos semanas a los controles rudimentarios.

Entrelazaba mis manos rogando que lo que acabo de decir fuera un horrible error, No podía ser ¿Estar embarazado? ...Tener una vida qué cuidar dentro Era muy diferente, toda su vida En el pasado a Rivaille miles de personas le pedían qué cuidara de ellos, Pero está Nueva vida en su interior Nunca se lo había hecho, Se aparecido sin advertencia o presentación. Esté no le pedía que cuidara de él... Le exigía qué viviera bien, se cuidara y alimentara de él. Esto era imposible para mi. Era un hombre. ¿Cómo pude llegar a esta situación?

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas, Eren? -Hanji regresa la vida a Eren que había quedado mudo y sin habla aparente.

-Rivaille está Embarazado y Espero un hijo tuyo. -Eren continuaba en shock, se había quedado cual estatua sentada en un asiento sin formular palabra.

No sabía Si había escuchado o No lo qué más dijo la Dra, El silencio era mortal para él, tanto que comienzo a retorcer más mis manos bajó la mesa al no escuchar la respuesta de mi pareja. ¿Qué opinaría Eren sobre este tema?

-¡¿EH?! -chillo de pronto saliendo del trance, y asustándome un poco.

-E-embarazo... ¿Qué Rivaille está esperando un... -se trancó a media palabra, trataba de digerir la noticia, trago un poco de saliva. Me limitaba a mirarlo y esperar su respuesta.

-...Eso es... fantastic...-decía

-¡Quiero Abortar! -declaro pronto dejando mudo a ambos.

Hanji me mira, pues no esperaba esa reacción por mi parte y mucho menos cuando Eren estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de la concepción. su mirada es tan perturbada, yo le devuelve la misma mirada.

-...Existe esa posibilidad, ¿no? Entonces Yo quiero abortar.

-¡Rivaille! -reclama Eren a mi lado.

-Dijiste que hay riesgos. Yo no quiero esto, Así qué... -iba diciendo.

.

Mientras Eren sentía que en este momento su corazón caminaba a una esquina en la que había una larga fila de hombres sentados y con los corazones rotos, pidiendo un espacio donde sentarse cuando Rivaille dijo que No quería a su Hijo. Su bebé, ¿Que le pasaba?

.

-¡Rivaille Ackerman! -Eren reclamo, llamándome por mi nombre completo al llamarlo

-¡Cómo Puedes decir Eso de nuestro hijo! -defiende rápidamente, llamando mi atención y haciendo que lo vea al voltear su silla hacia mi.

-Pero Eren, Yo No soy mujer... El niño no podrá salir y...

-Si lo eres Internamente, Rivaille... Ademas si la situación llegara a complicarse... Existe la Cesaría Ahora -comento Hanji entusiasta interrumpiéndome.

Rápidamente giro el rostro a su persona que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndome. Sabía que mis escusas se habían acabado. La voy asesinando con la mirada que le dedico, ya ahora bastante furioso. No debía meterse en mis asuntos.

-¡Cállate Cuatro oj- iba reclamando. Pero Eren no estera que lleguemos a un acuerdo con esta discusión. Se pone de pie, tomándome del brazo para sacarme de ahí.

-Déjelo así, Doctora. Rivaille Tendrá al niño. - afirma Eren. Poniendo fin a nuestra disputa, sacándome afuera del consultorio.

[En el auto]

Eren No había hablado conmigo sobre el tema en absoluto desde que me sacó del consultorio, por el contrario solo se limitaba a negar cualquier propuesta mía sobre el tema de Tener o No al niño. Me había dejado claro qué No me iba a dejar hacer lo que planeaba. Estaba sentado en el auto ahora con el calor de motor apagado y el olor de su perfume en el aire, repentinamente este olor llego a mi deseando su presencia ¿Porqué de pronto mi nariz percibía estos olores?

Entonces oigo el crack de la puerta de auto abrirse, olvide mencionar que me encerró aquí mientras fuera a comprar todo tipo de cosas que necesitaba para el embarazo. _¡Hanji, Traidora!_ recrimina mi mente, minutos después de salir de su consultorio nos detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal externa del hospital para entregarle a Eren una lista de medicamentos y los alimentos necesarios en los primeros meses de gestación. Yo simplemente lo esperaba en el asiento del copiloto, en el estacionamiento del supermercado.

-Rivaille, -me llama abriendo la bolsa todo emocionado -..Te compre lo que más te gusta: Pan de arroz (o pan integral), leche, queso, carne, plátano, manzana, naranjas, fresas, espinacas, vegetales y chocolate. Tu favorito.

-Eren. -digo a su lado, deprimiendo su emoción e ignorando por completo sus palabras. Pero el no me hacía caso.

-...Claro tienes qué alimentarte bien ahora, Si tienes antojo de algo dímelo y yo... -continuaba.

-Eren, -Lo sujeto de los hombros haciendo que me vea, retomando nuestra conversación anterior

-Yo no quiero esté...

-No te preocupes más, Yo cuidare bien de ti y nuestro hijo. -dijo confiado de su afirmación. ¿Porqué siempre ponía esa cara de presumido y Todo poderoso?

-Eren, Cállate un momento... -le pido después de un minuto. Me vino un mareó repentino, que apareció como un dolor en la cabeza que luego se extendió a todo mi cuerpo obligándome a desfallecer sobre los brazos de Eren, sudando. Como detestaba ese líquido apestoso que resbalaba de mi rostro.

-¿Levi? ¿Levi? -escuchó que me llama Eren con un mortal tono de preocupación, puso sus brazos en mis hombros para tratar de sostenerme, pero simplemente me apoyo en su pecho respirando un aire caliente con lentitud.

-¡Rivaille, Contesta!... -grita inquieto, pero no me queda fuerza suficiente para contestarle por lo que calló

-...Maldición Rivaille, Voy a llevarte a un hospital.

-No...No quiero ver a la Loca de nuevo... -murmura sudando a su lado.

-No me importa Si quieres o no Rivaille, voy a llevarte a un hospital en este instante.

Trato de levantarme apoyando en sus hombros para verlo a la cara con los ojos cansados. El mareo estaba pasando. Me separo de él recobrándose.

-Estoy bien, No es necesario el escándalo. -digo reponiéndose.

-Solo fue un mareo, No volverá a pasar

-Rivaille, será mejor ir a un...-continuaba con su obstinación.

-No. Llévame a casa. -repito tajante.

-Pero... -me protesta, yo no toleraría su actitud sobre protectora conmigo, no era un chiquillo inmaduro incapaz de tolerar un simple desliz.

-Si no me llevas, Saldré de aquí Cogeré un taxi y Me iré yo Solo. -Amenazo a punto de abrir la puerta del auto, entonces Eren calla encendiendo el motor en silencio y comenzando a conducir.

Cuando dejaría esa actitud prepotente, esta preocupación por mí era innecesaria... No. Un momento, No está preocupado por mi sino por...comienza a observar como maneja el volante en completo silencio y con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Estaba molesto, podía olerlo a kilómetros. Decidí voltear la mirada a la ventana y observar la calle mientras sentía el movimiento del auto debajo. El auto se detiene en una señal del alto, yo observó a una pareja tomada de las manos en un esquina. El chico se veía inquieto, y algo nervioso buscando algo en su bolsillo. La mujer lo veía mas ansiosa, hasta que después de unos segundos el chico rebuscando con cuidado. Al fin se había dado cuanta que desesperarse no le ayudaba en nada. Entonces saca una pequeña caja luego arrodillarse y pro-ponérselo con el tradicional _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ A lo que la mujer había contestado _"¡Ay, Te amo Mi amor!"_ Abrazándolo por el cuello.

Torcí el rostro cuando Eren avanza al ponerse la luz verde. Hacia un par de meses, Eren me había propuesto lo mismo y ahora... la observo a mi lado, continuaba tajante, pensando en algo muy serio de seguro. ¡Agr! Este silencio me fastidiaba, con flojera prendí la radio del auto sonó una canción en ingles algo cursi y lenta. Entonces Eren comienza a dar la vuelta de la avenida a una intersección a la izquierda, frenando en una esquina por debajo de un árbol con pocas hojas por la temporada de invierno. Estábamos en frente de lo que parece un restaurante.

-Está No es nuestra casa. -decretó al verla por un rato.

-¿Dónde me trajiste? -exijo al voltear a verlo

-Es un café. -contesta sin darme la mirada al apagar la radio, interrumpiendo la canción a 10 min del cierre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Apago el motor, en vez de contestarme

-Eren -lo llamo. No soporto su silencio

Eren suelta la llave del auto sin animo. Sin levantar la vista y guardando silencio. No me gustan que se sintiera cohibido conmigo.

-Rivaille, Necesito hablar contigo. -dice por fin dignándose a darme la cara.

-Si es sobre ese tema, Te digo que la respuesta es un No. -Advierto.

-...voy a estar contigo Levi. -murmura

-No me apartare de Tí ni un momento. -Lo miro sin comprender en su totalidad esas palabras

-...Rivaille, tienes una bendición enorme... Ese niño adentro de ti, Es producto de nuestro amor. -tuerzo el rostro en un _"¿Y eso qué?"_

-No quieres conocerlo,...debe tener tus ojos y el color de tu cabello, -me persuade, creyendo que cambiaría de opinión.

Estaba al tanto de que Eren quería tener hijos conmigo, incluso antes había el mencionado el tema. Claro... En ese caso se trataba de lo normal, Una adopción de un niño o una niña, con nuestras mismas características. No de que uno de los tuviera al niño. Eren continuaba ignorándome, y seguía hablando.

-...De seguro que tiene más facciones tuyas que Mías. -hablaba con el rostro abajo, yo miraba al frente.

De pronto decide levantar viéndome a los ojos, sabía que tenía que solucionar este problema de una vez.

-Rivaille Tenlo por favor, Rogare si es necesario.

-Tch, Asique quieres que tenga a este mocoso para ti. -recrimino tras oírlo -Que egoísta eres, Jaeger.

-Es nuestro, Es hijo de los dos -comenzaba animarse al ver que no me negaba. Yo mato brutalmente sus esperanzas.

-Esas palabras No van a convencerme. -digo con los brazos cruzados, mirando testarudo. No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Que Tal esto...-pronuncia con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro -...dentro de cinco meses yo salgo internista en medicina, trabajare con la Dra. Hanji siendo su co-asistente, tu pasaras a ser mi paciente, Te atenderé. Cuidare de ti regulando tu embarazo tanto en casa cómo en el hospital. Y te aseguro Rivaille que estaré contigo en el parto. Cuidare bien de estas dos personas que Amo. -entrecierro los ojos.

-Eren. -pronuncio su nombre en un balbuceo ante su propuesta.

-Rivaille por favor... Sino aceptas eso. Renunciare a mi beca y comenzaré a trabajar para mantenerlos a ambos.

-¡Eren! -chillo bajando totalmente los brazos en protesta, lo veo Estaba decidido.

-Tch, Eres un extorsionista Jaeger. Está bien, Tendré al mocoso. -acepto.

-Rivaille Te amo. -dice al abrazarme, acortando lo más posible la distancia entre los dos, yo voy aparatándome después de un rato.

-¿Me amas a mí... -lo miro fijamente

-...O a este Crió que tendré para ti?

-A los dos, -responde besándome con suavidad en los labios sin soltar mi cuerpo.

Tras un momento me suelta y voltea para atrás, en dirección a los asientos traseros, cogiendo una bolsa blanca

-...Ahora Come. -me pasa la bolsa con cuidado al ir encendiendo el motor.

Rebusco en ella, apartando cualquier tipo de verdura o fruto. Su olor era tan dulce, con un toque del frió de la nevara con concertantes parecido al repollo, me provocaba nauseas. Yo odiaba el repollo. Opte por chocolate y una manzana verde, sé que no es una combinación muy apetecible por separado pero era lo único que comería. Entonces me doy cuenta de que falta algo en la compra.

-No hay Té. -digo en tono de alerta.

Eren simplemente da la vuelta a llave para que se prendiera la luz de encendido en el arranqué.

-Eren. -lo llamo, y el voltea a verme con un sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Moviendo el dedo en negativa a un lado y el otro, igual qué estuviera haciendo una negativa a un niño.

-Nada de Tés, Ni Licor A partir de ahora, Rivaille -me advierte, lo miro sentenciante con la mirada.

Escucho el sonar un Tic-tic de encendido, junto con el movimiento del auto retomando su acabe por la calle.

-Exiges demasiado. -le digo cuando el auto se pone en marcha. Yo cojo la fruta que escogí, y Muerdo manzana.

[Eren narra]

Rivaille continuaba comiendo su manzana, veo cómo la muerde con algo de irritación y molestia al dejar bien marcado sus pequeños dientes en aquel agujero grande qué hizo al iniciar la mordida, sonrió al irme acercando en alto del semáforo para depositarle un beso en la mejilla para que la trague aquel trozo. Eso lo impresiona un momento para al siguiente cerrar los ojos y apartar mi rostro con su mano para que viera al frente.

-No me molestes, mientras conduces...podríamos chocar. -comenta, voltea la mirada al frente con algo de flojera... ¿Chocar?...La Luna tendría que caer sobre mis pies Si eso pasaba, Yo era un buen conductor y más aun teniendo a mi Pareja en este Estado, No me permitiría chocar, de reojo miro a Rivaille. El saca un chocolate de la bolsa con una sonrisa algo inusual en su rostro. Esa sonrisa me despierta un viejo recuerdo en que lo vi sonreír de esa manera al preparar con gran éxito y deleite su postre favorito. Soufflé de chocolate. Rivaille tenía unos gustos muy finos, No sé limitaba a comer cualquier plato que le pusieran en frente sin antes ver la preparación y receta, Por no decir que su etiqueta también era bastante fina. Lo que me puso en un aprieto cuando intente impresionarlo la primera vez. Fue casi imposible que pruebe mi platillo, pero viendo algo en mi rostro lo hizo cambiar de opinión y comió. Su gusto era exigente. Había tenido mucha suerte de haber encontrado su marca preferida "M&M" (es una de las marcas más altas y representativas en el mundo de la dulcería)...Aún recuerdo como obtuve ese chocolate, tuve que arrebatárselo a una señora que me miro ceñuda, yo en cambio le sonrió y ella me deja quedarme, Sin que Rivaille lo supiera yo aún no había perdido mi encanto con las damas, de la misma forma lo hice con la cajera para que me dejara pasar rápido en la fila. Obvio que si se tropezaban conmigo yo con gusto les mostraba mi anillo en el dedo y aclaraba con una sonrisa _"Soy gay y estoy comprometido"_ Esas palabras me Salvaban de cualquier paliza que recibiera en un futuro de mi Adorada pareja. Era 2023, muchas personas aceptaron a la comunidad gay, No digo que vaya a marchas y protestas, Claro que no iba. Pero se podría decir qué Rivaille y yo éramos más pasivos, No declarábamos que éramos gay Si no era necesario, Aunque el 83.5% de la población había aceptado esto, aún existía una minoría del Casi 10.2% que aún estaba en contra nuestra. Sacudí la cabeza No tenía necesidad de pensar es eso ahora, volteo la mirada a mi pareja sentada a mi lado con la argolla en su dedo. Esta era mi vida ahora, mi preocupación no podía rebotar a ningún lado más que su cuidado. Estaba más que claro No le dejaría trabajar, Su empleo de tutor seria cancelado, Y por supuesto que me rompería la espalda por la felicidad de ambos.

 **...*...**

 **Aclaración:**

 _*Seudohermafroditismo femenino_. Hermafroditas mujeres o seudohermafroditas con ovarios y órganos sexuales masculinos. El sexo cromosómico y los órganos internos son femeninos, pero la apariencia es masculina; poseen clítoris de tamaño mayor y vulva más grande de lo normal.

 **Básicamente un hombre, que internamente es mujer, jeje. Mi resumen fuera de lugar.**

 **Desde el próximo Cap, verán que hará Levi para soportar los típicos síntomas del Embarazo y... El antojo mas peculiar... ¡Lemmon! A ver que tal me sale. bye bye Chicas**

 **Nana-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Empiezan los Síntomas

[Levi narra]

Llegando a casa No lo tolere más, me fui corriendo al baño tapándome la boca, tenía enormes ganas de vomitar. Prácticamente me arrojó al váter, expulsando todo lo que tenía.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué yo...? -decía viendo la comida molida, de aspecto y olor horrible salir por mí boca.

-Son cólicos mi vida,...ya pasarán -Responde Eren a mi atrás sonando preocupado.

Esto jamás me había pasado ¿Por qué ahora? Mi garganta contrae los músculos de nuevo y me obliga a votarlo todo.

-¿Quieres que te traía algo? -Niego con la cabeza, pero el continua insistiendo

-¿Una toalla? ¿Un vaso de agua?

-¡Qué No! Cierra la puerta y Sal de aquí.

-La Puerta Está cerrada. -declara detrás de ella, Sonando como un eco.

-Entonces No abras. No toques y Vete de aquí. -Lo que menos necesitaba era que me tratará cómo ser un enfermo antes de morir. Eren se va a la cocina.

-Grng Grng -vomita en el interior de la taza

-...Éste Crío me quiere matar... -mencionó tocándose el estómago sintiéndolo vacío y adolorido, pero esto sólo provoca qué quería y vuelva a vomitar

-Grng Grng, -voto de nuevo más comida, entonces levanto la vista buscando al culpable de mi estado de actual

-¡Eren Jaeger! Me las vas a pagar... cuando nazca éste crío yo...- habló con las manos alrededor de la taza y la boca embarrada en vómitos.

.

Eren estaba en la cocina preparando la Comida para el almuerzo con una sonrisa tatuada al rostro qué no podía quitarse al escucharlo maldecir desde el baño. Oh, sí. Estos meses con Rivaille serían estupendos.

[Levi narra]

Pasan unas horas, yo escucho los murmullos de Eren desde la puerta, él estaba arreglando la cama. Mientras que yo me cepillo los dientes por quinta vez, Aún seguía en mi boca ese asqueroso liquido agrio que bajó por mi garganta, Sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera parecía que No desaparecería, finalmente me rendo y voy saliendo del baño entrando a la habitación, donde descubro que Eren termina de jalar la sabana repasándola con los dedos para dejarlo bien fina y tendida. Conocía bien mis gustos para la siesta, sigo avanzando cuando me doy cuenta que está cogiendo su almohada y tiene una sábana blanca y algo delgado en sus manos, dejando la cama bien acomodada con una almohada en centro y la mayoría de las sabanas incluso unas frazadas a mi entera disposición.

-¿Qué mierda haces? –Pregunto irritado, me mira

–No pensaras que dormiré en esa cama. Solo ¿verdad? –enfatizo "Solo" con gran enojo.

-...Las Embarazadas Necesitan su espacio –me interrumpe al ir saliendo con sus cosas sujetas en la mano.

No se lo permito y antes de que cruce esa puerta Lo agarró del brazo. Eren voltea a verme algo impresionado de mi actitud y rapidez. Pues en un momento lo había alcanzado y al siguiente lo había votado a la cama sentándome sobre él.

-Yo no necesita esas mierdas de _"Tu espacio",_ No soy una mujer...Asique entra a la cama –digo viéndolo de frente, su respiración era cálida y aquellos ojos abiertos de sorpresa me eran muy hermosos.

-Pero...-trata de debatir conmigo. Eso nunca ganara.

-...Si quieres dormir abajo, Será porque yo te haya echado a patadas de mi lado. –Chasqueo los dientes

–Te estas volviendo mentiroso Jaeger, No prometiste que estarías conmigo y no te apartarías de mi ni un solo momento –Recito sus palabras, Eren abrió los ojos impresionado, sabía que cometió un error y que yo había ganado. Relaja el rostro viéndome con amor y me sonríe.

Me retiro de su encima y abriendo la cama me acuesto en ella, estirando las piernas dentro de las sabanas que estaban algo tibias, Ese calentador en la alcoba era un buena idea, y el Idiota de Jaeger diciendo que no serviría después de invierno. No lo veo entrar solo veo que está poniendo su almohada de vuelta a mi lado pero está parado a un costado fuera de la cama, algo dudoso al entrar.

-Entras a la de ya... –Lo miro macabro

-...O duermes tres meses en el sofá Sin derecho a sexo. –Amenazo, Eso basto para hacerlo entrar.

Se acomoda a mi espalda y va agarrándome de la cintura en un abrazo de Oso, Odiaba que fuera más grande y alto, y que yo me viera como un niño indefenso en sus brazos, pero tal vez lo necesitaba... Tal vez quería ser un niño otra vez... Recibir amor y ser Cuidado, amado por la persona que me amaba. Cierro los ojos y duermo abrazado a él.

[Eren narra]

El Tic-tac del reloj hace que me duerma, sometiéndolo en mis manos, Ese cuerpo tan pequeño y caliente que No dejaría ir Nunca más...cierro los ojos en la cama con el rostro apoyado en la fría almohada al soñar.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir. Comienzo a retorcerme en la cama que se había quedado bastante fría, La ventana de nuestro dormitorio estaba algo mal cerrada y dejaba entrar unos aires fríos que enfriaban la habitación y me despertaban. Necesitaba calor, busco en la cama a Mi pequeño Peluche. (Leví) Tantee las manos a mi costado izquierdo, ya que yo dormía a la derecha, pero cuando lo hice Solo me encuentra un par de sabanas arrugadas e igual de fría que mi cuerpo necesitado de calor, Abro los ojos de gran manera y me siento brutamente en la cama ¡Rivaille!

En la oscuridad de mi cuarto No veo nada y más que Eso. Estaba solo en aquella habitación. Con gran rapidez me levante de la cama apartando las sabanas de mi cuerpo rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Rivaille, Donde Estas! –grito, cuando lo veo llegar por el pasillo saliendo desde la cocina, En su rostro una sonrisa y en sus manos un sándwich de mortadela.

-No hagas tanto escándalo...-dice Levi entrando en la cama después de darle un gran mordisco.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al verlo meterse a la cama con su bocadillo en las manos, jejeje, Antes Yo era siempre de los antojos  
...

- _Rivaille, Tengo hambre... –le galoneo el hombro durmiendo a su lado._

 _En ese tiempo (Época del manga. Titanes) No estábamos casados pero Rivaille insistía que durmiera en su cuarto. Más aún cuando Yo poseía a su hijo en mi interior._

 _-Tch, Que molesto...Tú tienes hambre entonces baja por él_.  
...

Si, si...Ese era Rivaille, incapaz de mover un solo dedo Por complacer uno de los deseos de su Embarazado Marido a las dos de la mañana.

Pero ese Es un recuerdo viejo, Mi Rivaille ahora se encontraba esperando a nuestro hijo y su hermoso carácter lo había llevado a levantarse a las 2:35 de la mañana para preparase un bocadillo. Volvi a meterme en la cama y cogiendo la frazada por la espalda, le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si vas a comer eso en la cama, Limpia las migajas Cuando termines -me acuesto en la cama y él se calla para luego abalanzarse sobre mí.

-¿Que sucede Rivaille? –respondo con un rostro por completo lleno de duda al sentir su cuerpo tan palpante cerca mío, ...Tal vez fue una mala idea provocarlo.

-Tengo hambre... –susurro acercando sus labios a mi oído -¿No quieres...saciar mi hambre? –provoca seductor.

-Pero ya comiste...-contradigo -...O ¿quieres que baje por más? –me ofrezco.

Rivaille mueve su cuerpo a mi lado, buscando mi cuello con sus manos. Atrayéndome a él.

-Que ingenuo eres Jaeger... –dice al lamer mi oreja y mordisquearla por el final, reprimo el dolor cerrando un ojo -...Tengo hambre pero No es de comida... -aclaro rápido.

-¿Qué quieres entonces...? –trato de buscar algo de Razón a sus Palabras, Pero Rivaille solo me mira lujurioso, sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de mi pregunta. Va colocando de manera rápida su trasero sobre mi miembro que aún se encontraba bajo mis pantalones.

-¡Rivaille, Pero Qué diablos estas...-No logro terminar de decir, ya que el revienta con gran brutalidad la parte delantera de mi camisa, descubriendo mi pecho. Iba repasando mi piel con sus manos pequeñas que toqueteaban con gran afán cada centímetro que se encontraba expuesto. ...Rivaille Estaba fuera de Control, Es cierto que yo también lo deseaba pero debía pensar en la criatura en su interior.

-Rivaille no...-comienzo a jadear -El bebé... –termino la ultimo palabra sin aliento.

-No pasara nada... –Me contesta, besándome el cuello. -Pero... –lo interrumpo, levantado mis manos en un intento de detener su avance. Él se suelta de mi agarre con gran facilidad, pues no le ponía mucha presión como para lastimarlo o negarme.

-No sabes que el Sexo en el Embarazo ayuda a liberar hormona hgg...que es necesaria para la formación del feto...Hagámoslo -Balbucea tentándome. No sabía Si lo que Rivaille me decía era verdad. Pero estaba Seguro que No podía, No debíamos Seguir adelante... mis ojos se cierran al inspirar su aroma, sintiendo esas manos repasando mi cuello como si fuera un masaje, desde arriba hasta abajo...y ahora continuaba bajando por el pecho, deteniéndose en las tetillas para ir pellizcándolas con suavidad e ir avanzando a... ¡No Sigas Rivaille, No te Atrevas! Grita mi mente, Rivaille conocía como me ponía Si él se atrevía a tocarme ahí.

-No Riva- abro los ojos para ir a detener su mano, pero es demasiado tarde Rivaille ya me había pellizcado con malicia el estómago, esto provoca qué me ponga duró ¡Oh Maldición, Ya es muy Tarde!

Levi Sonríe cínico agarrando mi cuello para echarse en la cama, y a mi colocarme encima de él...Me es irresistible verlo abajo de mí, Sin aprovechar esta oportunidad. Me rindo de una vez y comienzo a besarlo por el cuello e ir mordiendo una de sus tetillas, Rivaille cierra los ojos con un rostro sonrojado. Estando en esta posición no tengo más opciones... La mano de Rivaille desciende a mi miembro a deshaciéndose con rapidez del pantalón de tela y despojándome de cualquier ropa que tenía para tirarla al suelo. Yo hago lo propio con la suya, acariciaba esa hermosa piel porcelana que resbala en mis dedos al simple contacto, Este cuidado que tengo con su tersa piel pulida Lo hace estremecer y a mi excitar. Decido entrar en una penetración algo bruta, Rivaille arruga las sabanas con pies soltando un par de gemidos ahogados por el deseo de continuar.

-ahí... mmm...ahh...-se mordía sus labios al resistir la sensación de aquel liquido caliente invadir su espacio.

Besando su cuello y parte del pecho, lo acercaba más a mí, también necesitaba un poco más de espacio para volver a entrar, el líquido seminal comenzaba a derramarse en las sabanas, era algo molesto pero aun así Estaba más atento a otro cosa. Con algo de cuidado y calidez tome el cuerpo de Rivaille, abrazando su espalda lo atraje a mí, para susurrarle algo en la oreja.

-Rivaille No te reprimas...Quiero escucharlo todo...-murmuro en su oreja.

Rivaille por el contrario no suelta mis labios y continuaba apegándose a mí en silencio, hasta la parte en la que decide contestarme.

-...Y tú No te contengas...-Me murmura arañando mi espalda dejándome unas marcas rojas muy notables bajar por mi espalda que se hincharían después. Excitado como estaba termino penetrándolo con más fuerza y rapidez.

-Oh si, Sigues así... Estas cerca... -decía al gritar al techo.

¡Maldición! ¡Lo Adoro! ¡Lo Amo! Cuando lo veo suplicar por más.

Comencé a hacerlo más rápido y más rápido. Estaría bien descargarlo todo en el de esta manera tan bruta o...

-Eren ya... para... Eren... –gime al sujetarse de mis hombros.

-No. –contesto o susurro, la verdad no importa –No lo haré...hasta que Digas mi nombre una vez...con ese rostro... dilo...-le pido. El no duda en contestar.

-Eren... Mmm... Eren... Ahh! –nombra soltando suspiros. Me corro en su interior.

Ambos nos abrazos cada uno suspirando contra el otro, unidos por este sentimiento estamos sentado en la cama. Lo único que se escucha en la alcoba es el respirar sincronizado de nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Dejamos caer nuestros cuerpo sobre la cama y las frazadas blancas, para lograr dormir plenamente feliz... ¿Cómo No podía dormir feliz Abrazado a la persona que Amo?

[Levi narra]

4:53 de la mañana, El hambre vuelve a levantarse, ¿Qué acaso no poder dormir tranquilo nunca? ¿Porque tenía tanta hambre? Que no le bastaba con alimentarse de mis los próximos meses. Suspirando cansando, me voy levantando con flojera y encamino al baño. Faltaban dos horas más para que eren despertara y sirviera el desayuno. No había nada decente para cocinar, tampoco era perro para buscar sobras...

Llegando a baño enciendo de mala gana la luz empezando a pestañear... voy al lavamanos abriendo el grifo metiendo una mano, el agua fría me despertaría. Pero una ducha me haría dormir y esperaba que con eso al menos me olvidara el hambre por un tiempo. No hubo necesidad de desnudarme, De eso ya se había encargado Eren. Viéndome frente al espejo descubro en mi cuello unos enormes chupetones. Que se habrá creído ese idiota para Marcarme, Si alguien me veía yo... _Tú no saldrás de acá, Rivaille..._ me recuerda su voz, No tenía por qué tomarse tan práctica sus palabras.

Tch, como sea, voy entrando en la ducha sintiendo tras mi espalda la primeras gotas de agua resbalar, simplemente no importaba pero ahora extrañamente me sentía más perceptivo. Comienzo a rascarme la cabeza en un recuerdo de lo que paso haces dos hora atrás. Simplemente a Jaeger le gustaba torturarme. Mis manos comienzan a caer a mis costados pero por hacerlo también hago caer un shampoo

-Mierda –escupo, al arrodillarme para cogerlo.

Doblando mi cuerpo en dos descubro No solo sé que me dificulta, sino que también vientre esta algo duro e hinchado. Toda esa comida comenzaba a surgir efecto y Engordaba. Sin darme cuenta ya tenía dos semanas, según la Loca esa que dice que esto es posible. Me levanto cerrando la pila. No podía permitir que esta situación empeorara. Estaba claro que Nuestros planes tendrían que adelantarse.

Me pongo la bata en el cuerpo y voy saliendo a nuestra habitación donde se encuentra aún dormido Eren. Lo necesitaba despierto, cojo una almohada y se la tiro a la cara de manera que abre los ojos confundido y tambaleante buscándome en la cama.

-Eren. –lo llamo, solo entonces despega la cara de la almohada y voltea su mirada a mí, en el marca de la puerta del baño.

-Si... Ri-Rivaille... ¿necesitas algo? –se ofreció.

-Tenemos qué hablar. –sentencié, descruzando los brazos y fui saliendo por la puerta con Eren tras mi espalda siguiéndome.

...*…

 **Holas mis lectoras, Gracias por seguir la histo y los Reviews... Uhh, que sera lo que Levi tendrá que decirle a Eren, jejeje... Pero antes de nada... y Por si no se dieron cuenta en el enunciado cuando Eren dijo _"Ya pasaran, mi vida" (se refiere a los vómitos) y "Necesitas tu espacio"._ Eren no estaba siendo del todo considerado, jejeje (risa malévola).**

 **Es porque, y como aclare es: Una Reencarnación, En esa vida pasada (Titanes). Eren es obligado a tener un hijo y queda embarazado por lo cual corresponde exactamente a los sentimientos y pesares que está sufriendo su pareja. (｡･ω･｡)**

El (*): Es un fragmento Extraído de la Novela ELG. De la Autora _**Curlies**_ respectivamente. No me pertenece. Solo lo uso como punto de Referencia.

Nos vemos, bye bye Nana-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Problemas

[Levi narra]

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, le planteé a Eren mi propuesta.

-¿Huh? ¿Casarnos, Rivaille? –pronuncia con la taza de chocolate caliente en las manos

-Sí. –repito a su delante.

-Eso es... una gran idea Rivaille pero...No crees que te estas adelantando. Es muy pronto todavía-

-Yo diría que Es demasiado tarde, Eren. –Me pongo la mano sobre el vientre de manera nostálgica

-Esto No debe pasar antes de que tenga una argolla en mi dedo. Un hijo No debe nacer fuera de un matrimonio –reprocho.

Sé que ahora y a estas alturas es algo estúpido, ir sacando mi lado moralista, pero No pensaba tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. No me gustaría que llamaran bastardo a un hijo mío.

-Rivaille, No lo sé... Creo que...-divagaba.

-Ya íbamos a Casarnos de todas formas, Que más da adelantarlo.-solté de pronto.

Eren No sabía Lo importante que era para mí, que significaba que esto se realizara lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba estar unido a el por ese papel antes de que algo malo me pasara o me topara con Esa persona.

-Adelantarlo, Para dentro de Un mes, ¿no? –pregunto de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Un mes No, Esta Semana.

-¡Esta semana Rivaille!, Pero No es posible planear un Boda en una semana, hay que invitar gente, hacer bastantes planes... Yo aún no se lo he dicho a mi madre y...

-No quiero algo grande, Con una argolla me basta.

Eren se levanta de la mesa y viene hacia mí, abrazándome. Toma mi rostro con sus cálidas manos y me obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Rivaille? –pregunta, yo solo me limito a mirarlo.

–Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Voy a estar acá, contigo. Siempre... No te lo prometí, Rivaille –Eren me derrite con esa mirada tan llena de amor a que dirige únicamente a mí.

-Nada malo va a pasar. Confía en mí. –pide, yo bajo la mirada... por ese momento lo dejaría pasar Pero que ni crea que lo He olvidado.

.

Aquel día las cosas estaban bien y fueron tranquilas, hasta el momento en que Eren me arruino el encanto.

Yo había terminado de ducharme, y estaba colocándome la ropa... Cuando el descarado me atrapa por la espalda rodeando mí estomago con sus manos. Del susto casi di un brinco, lo que provoca que se matara de risa pero rápidamente fue silenciado con un puñete en la cara. Más le valía, No volver hacer eso. Entonces pasa que mientras Eren me va sujetando por la cadera se da cuenta de lo que me preocupaba esta mañana.

[Eren narra]

Sorprendí a Rivaille en paños menores a un costado de la cama cambiándose de ropa, No es como si nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo por el contrario, Pero Debo admitirlo verlo brincar aunque sea diez centímetros por mi contacto repentino desencadeno una ola de risas por mi parte. Ahora que Rivaille estaba más sensible que nunca Era cuando debía aprovechar de ver su rostro ruborizado y lleno de ira. Obvio todo fue gracioso hasta el momento en que Rivaille me hizo tragar todas las risas, aun así No importaba ser golpeado por esta persona. Para mí eso era un igual que un cálido beso, Soy demasiado masoquista. De pronto fue bajando las manos por su cintura hasta su vientre. Quería desencadenar su risa con una ola de cosquillas con mi prometido cuando me doy cuenta de algo extraño al tocarlo en el estómago.

 _Eren dice lo que Nadie Jamás debe mencionar cuando alguien Está Embarazado" –Narradora]_

-Vaya Rivaille Estas gordito, dentro de poco ya estarás panzón. –comento juguetón. ¿Acaso esta era la razón por la que Rivaille exigía casar conmigo lo más antes posible? No quería que lo vean panzón y tomado de mi mano.

-¿Que dices? –Me contesta casi al instante, al voltear con una mirada asesina a mi persona

-Insinúas que me estoy poniendo gordo Idiota, -me insulta al bajarse rápido la camiseta -¡Es por el crió que tengo dentro!

-Rivaille yo...-comienzo a disculparme retrocediendo con las manos en alto. Rivaille no hace más que apartarse de mí.

-Ah, Ya veo. Con que esas tenemos, ¿no? –suelta de pronto, haciendo encajar alguna pieza de sus conclusiones. Para luego dirigirse a mí, molesto.

-Primero me convences para qué desfigure mi cuerpo por complacerte. –suelta al colocarse el abrigo.

-Segundo, buscas de alguna manera que crea que estarás conmigo -sus ojos se llenaban de agua y rabia

-...Piensas abandonarme con ese rubio amigo tuyo No? -Rivaille se encamina a la puerta atajándome de un empujón

No podía creerlo...Rivaille acababa de hacerle una Escena de celos por algo tan trivial como que engordaba, Se recuerda a sí mismo, Pobre Rivaille tuvo que soportarlo en Ese estado todo Ese tiempo.

Sabía que pedir disculpas sólo desencadenaría otra ola de insultos a su parte, por lo que decido compensar mi error preparándole la merienda, Pero Rivaille no había dejado su decisión de salir. Cogió uno de los platos y lo fue comiendo con algo de calma sentándose en la silla. Después de comer unas cuantas papas y varias cucharas de arroz, su boca estaba llena y seca por lo que tenía sed. Extendió su mano a la derecha junta al florero, para tomar una botella de licor como de costumbre de un costado de la mesa. Al darse cuenta que estaba vacío, lo dejo en su lugar para comentar con bastante fastidio.

-Se me olvidaba Ahora ni whisky puedo tomar para sacarme el mal sabor de boca que tengo –se oía bastante furioso cuando me mira

-, y Todo por culpa de tú Crió, Jaeger. –escupe de pronto. Al levantarse de la mesa y coger su abrigo.

Tras un segundo me quedo solo en la cocina y escucho el fuerte tronar de la puerta cerrarse, Rivaille me había dejado solo. Se marchó, Sin duda aún estaba molesto.

[Levi narra]

Tch, Tch y más Tch.

Maldito Jaeger. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto?

Si no quería casarse conmigo simplemente tenía que decirlo y me bastaba. Pero humillarme ya sobrepasaba los límites de mi paciencia. Voy caminando con rapidez por los callejones de la ciudad, cuando el movimiento precipitado de mis manos provoca que una impacte levemente un costado de mi vientre. ... _Toda esta Mierda de humillación, remordimientos y complicaciones... Por este Crio... Esta criatura que crecía en mi interior. Era la que me había rebajado a pedirle a Eren una fecha para la Boda. Esta Cosa me está cambiando. Me está convirtiendo en otra persona. Me está privando de tantas cosas... Que no soporto que controle mi vida._ Observo por un momento la entrada de un bar. Sin detenerme a pensar si era correcto entro en él, Sin importar lo que pensara Eren o los demás, En este momento Necesitaba un copa.

[Eren narra]

-Sí, ¿Quién habla? –me contesta una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Mamá. Soy Eren. –respondo yo. Con el teléfono colgado de mi hombro al lavar los platos.

-Eren, hijo ¿Qué paso? ¿Te está yendo bien en clases? –pregunta preocupada por mi salud y mis estudios, igual que cualquier madre.

-No, mamá Tranquila, Yo me encuentro perfectamente...-decía a lavar la espuma del vaso.

-Te oyes compungido, ¿algo sucedió con Rivaille?

Sonreí, Madre era madre, me conocía lo bastante bien pasar que estaba mintiendo, Siempre ha sido así. Tomo un poco de aire para darle la noticia.

-Mamá, Voy a Casarme con Rivaille.

-Y eso que se debe, cariño... Creí que Rivaille te esperaría hasta que salieras licenciado y obtuvieras tu carrera.

-Si Ma, pero las cosas se adelantaron un poco... y ahora hemos decidido Casarnos la semana que viene.

-Pero Eren, la semana que viene... No tienen por qué ser tan dramáticos. –suelta entre un par de risas –No es como Si Rivaille estuviera muriendo ahora para adelantar tanto la Boda.

-Bueno –termino de colocar los platos en la repisa. –Veras mamá. Resulta que Rivaille Si puede embarazarse Y termino esperando un Hijo Mío, Por lo que yo debo hacer cargo ahora. Te agradecerías Si no le dices nada a Papá por el momento, mientras yo...

Escucho el desplomar de un cuerpo y caer al suelo, del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mamá? ¿Sigues ahí? Mamá –llamo al no escuchar respuesta. Se había desmayado.

.

Las horas de estudio y clase por la tarde pasaron de manera rápida, En realidad estaba más preocupado por la idea que me dejo en mente Rivaille

 _"Quiero casarme contigo"_

Suspire. También era lo que quería pero...

" _Quiero que sea dentro de una semana"._

Huh, eso lo convertía en un problema, ¿Cómo demonios le haría para organizar una boda en menos de una semana? Para ser sincero, las cuentas No eran lo mío... y tampoco era que me sobrara la plata, entonces ¿Cómo le haría?

 _"No quiero algo grande"_

Me recuerda su voz. Diga lo que diga, tampoco me casaría con él en arrapos y estaba seguro que en el fondo Rivaille también quería una recepción con invitados...

 _Invitados..._ Ahí también radicaba otro problema ¿A quiénes invitaría? ¿Mi familia? ...A mi madre casi le da un infarto al enterarse y mi padre, no lo tomaría con calma, Por otro lado... El padre de Rivaille. No quería saber nada de él. Simplemente lo mando a estudiar para alejarse de él aún más... y estaba seguro que tampoco sabía que Rivaille salía conmigo. Decirle que sería abuelo, sería una sentencia de muerte para Rivaille y para mí. Su hermana Mikasa, era otro problema aun mayor, Ella se había enamorado de mi cuando ingrese el primer año, ella había entrado con Rivaille. Pero al enterarse que Su hermano me amaba a mí y yo correspondía su sentimiento, dejo la universidad. Bueno que más agregar... los problemas abundaban por donde quería que mirara. Demasiado angustiado para despedirme de mis compañeros caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento.

-Eren –llamo mi amigo Armin - ¿Que sucede Eren? Porque estás tan nervioso

-No es nada, simplemente quiero terminar rápido mis pendientes para hoy. –dije al caminar con rapidez.

-¿Algo importante que hacer Este fin de semana?

-Me Caso Armin. –le solté, mi amigo a mi costado se queda anonadado.

-Te casas, y eso Porque tan de pronto. –me seguía con sus libros en mano.

-Rivaille lo quiso así, y yo acepte su pedido.

-Aun Así, No deberías exagerar... -me aconsejaba -Rivaille puede esperar un poco, No es que este embarazado para querer que te cases con él de forma tan rápida y abrupta.

-No, -volteo el rostro, aun no estaba seguro de decirle que Mi esposo estaba embarazado -...yo simplemente lo quise así.

-¿Quién de los dos puso la fecha Eren? –presiono Armin, estaba claro que este tema le había llamado la atención y quería detalles.

-Rivaille. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno...-indago.-...No será qué te está ocultando algo

-Jejeje, lo dudo. –Yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. -¿No quieres ser mi testigo, Armin?

-Eh... yo...-divaga nervio y sonrojado mi amigo.

.

[Levi narra]

Entre en el lugar, apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos, toda la gente que estaba alrededor de las mesa estaban ocupadas en sus conversaciones. No me importa y fui a la barra, pero apenas el barrista dio vuelta y pregunto.

-¿Qué desea tomar? –mi móvil en sonó, en mi bolsillo derecho.

Lo saca deprisa y vi el número de teléfono en pantalla.

"555 6435" con el nombre por debajo que decía: Casa.

Lo más seguro era que Era Eren. Rápidamente colgué. Que se canse de intentar, No le iba a contestar, por el contrario volví a guardar el móvil en mi bolsillo que dentro de diez minutos volvió a sonar.

-Señor, Su móvil... –dijo el barista al escuchar el tono de mi móvil sonar a un costado.

-Una botella Whisky –le conteste. El hombre la trajo, pero no fui capaz de beberla, pues al sostener la botella en mi mano viendo resbalar por la orillas del pico el líquido amarillento. En mi interior y mi conciencia me pedía que No lo hiciera y que Saliera de ahí. No sé porque Putas le hice caso. Salí del bar llevando en un bolsa blanca la botella que no pude beber, pero si comprar. Al parecer eren estaba ocultando de mí y por toda la casa, cualquier bebida alcólica que yo pueda beber. _Extremista._ Vuelve a reclamar mi mente.

Continúe avanzando por la calle llena de tiendas de ropa, cafés y chucherías. Cuando un niño de cinco años en el extremo de la otra esquina corre apresurado por la calle y tropieza conmigo, dándome un empujón. Obvio que ver a un Mocoso torpe No me mueve ni un músculo sobre mi maternidad, Paso de largo ignorando la disculpa del joven

En aquella tienda de ropa femenina, me doy cuenta de que tres mujeres acompañan a una qué está embarazada y le compran ropa de bebé apoyándola en su vientre hinchado al sonreír. Esto provoca que inconscientemente yo haga lo mismo, tocándome el estómago sobre el abrigo, al ver esto estando afuera de la tienda.

-Confía en nosotras cuidaremos bien de ti y tú bebé hasta qué tu marido regrese. -le decían las mujeres En consuelo, la chica se puso a llorar al saber que su novio se había ido de viaje. Y hasta ahora No regresaba.

 _...Tal vez nunca regresé y la haya abandonado_ , pienso. Era muy cruel, pero las palabras que le dijeron a la chica me llegaron al corazón y recordó con claridad a Eren, me dispuse a entrar cuando veo como sacan a patadas a un chico vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta rosada, vociferando.

-No quiero Maricas en Mi tienda.-dice una señora mayor agitando una escoba -Largo.

 _Gente Estúpida_ , recrimino, esa era el único pensamiento qué tenía cuando veo la escena. Toda esto fue suficiente para que las cosas me quedaran claras. Decido avanzar adelante y viendo un bote verde de basura, tiro en el la bolsa blanca que traía.

.

Llegando a casa, todo se me asemeja como una película. Eren me esperaba sentado en el sofá pendiente de la puerta, y esperando mi llegada.

Cuando entre, me recibe con un abrazo explorando cada ángulo posible para encontrar alguna lesión o algo.

-Rivaille, ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupado –murmuraba junto a mí.

Eren No sabía cuan agradecido estaba de que se preocupara por mí y No me haya abandonado. Deje que me abrazara y me arrulle en ese abrazo.

-Este olor, -dijo de pronto olisqueando mi cuello y descubriendo mi paradero esta tarde.

-¡Has bebido Rivaille! Cómo se te ocurre en tu Estado...-reprocha rápido al ver mi rostro un momento.

-Lo Tiré a la basura. –le confieso -¿Qué?

-Las últimas botellas qué tenía (compró) –aclaro y voy colocando una de sus manos sobre mi vientre.

-Quiero tener a nuestro Cr- Bebé. –aclaro, Eren sonríe al abrazarlo con fuerza. Por fin Rivaille había aceptado ser la madre del hijo que esperaba, ahora con ansias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. Cita medica

[Levi narra]

Llego a una plaza llena de gente, dirijo mi vista a los costados. En todas y cada uno de ellas, había un quiosco. Aquí había comida por todas partes. Justo lo que vine a buscar.

-Helado, Quien quiere helado... -decía un heladero con su carrito.

Era la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Ir diciendo por ahí ''comida, yo vendo comida'' casi tan estúpido como decir "Soy un ladrón, alguien quiere un balazo". Me acerque al heladero, pero y para mi desgracia no era en único antojado de golosinas. Un millón de niñatos se le acercaron agitando sus billetes en la mano al decir: Yo quiero uno.

Con gran agilidad y apartando a los Mocosos de mi camino y me interpuse entre el carrito y ellos.

-Sí, que se le ofrece –pregunta el heladero, mi mirada es neutral y mortífera.

-Deme Tres de Cream y dos de agua. –conteste.

De manera rápida y algo ágil, el heladero fue preparando los helados. Tal vez estaba demasiado hambriento o desconcertado, pero me asombre incluso cuando le hecho el chocolate derretido sobre unos de ellos al entregármelo. Los niños fueron apartándose de mí al hacer pucheros. Habrán escuchado el refrán que dice: "Tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño". Pues aquí No había ni niño ni dulce que pudiera conmigo. No me dio pena ni aun cuando vi a uno de los mocosos llorar por uno.

Habiendo terminado el helado y limpiado los sobrantes del chocolate en mi mano, revise la hora descansando en una banca, cubriéndome del sol. Momentos más tarde me ponía de pie y avanzaba, cuando mi paso es detenido por el llanto de un infante a mi detrás.

Era un niño no mayor de un año que lloraba dentro de un cochecito. La madre a su lado, le contestaba a su desconsuelo.

-Ya, ya mi amor... ¿Quieres ese dulce? –Acerca su rostro a las manos del niño –Lo quieres, lo quieres... pues mami te lo comprara. –decía con una sonrisa y sacándole una al niño.

Algo en mi interior me produjo un escalofrió y al mismo tiempo un miedo. Ese era mi futuro, Acaso yo... Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, podría consolar a un niño con tan solo palabras y promesas absurdas... yo... yo soy...

 _Un Asesino... Los Asesinos No dan Vida... Ellos Solo la quitan._ Contesta bruscamente mi mente.

Lo que acabo de decir era verdad, Yo era un Asesino... lo fui en el pasado y sigo siéndolo ahora... Entonces porque yo... Rozo con nostalgia ese pequeño bulto. ¿Por qué tengo una vida en mi interior?

-X-

[Al día siguiente. Levi narra]

-Eren ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le pregunto teniéndolo sentado junto a la mesa. Yo sostenía en la mano unas vendas con alcohol para curar aquel cortado en su labio. Mientras recordaba lo que paso

 _ **"-Rivaille no… -me advierte Eren interponiéndose en mi camino y recibiendo un golpe en la cara y dos puñetas en el estómago, que le caen como plomo.**_

 _ **Termino arrodillado a mis pies abrazando su estómago, aguantando el dolor. Si hubiera sido yo, el golpe hubiera sido fatal"**_

-Auch Auch Rivaille, Eso duele. –decía mientras le paso la vendita a un costado de su labio inferior.

-No te he tocado todavía. –le contesto con la venda a centímetros de su rostro, el muy idiota me muestro una sonrisa y yo voy acercando más la venda a su cachete

-Eh... eh... au... -murmura el Maricon,

-Tch -suelto un chasquido inconforme

-Je je, Parece que eres más bueno haciendo heridas Que curándolas, Levi. -se burla mirando mi expresión

-Silencio, -dijo al colocarle el alcohol. Eren se toca un rato las mejillas, lo veo haciendo gestos de dolor.

-Eren, no tenías porqué protegerme yo...-La venda se detiene en media mejilla al decirlo. Eren tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me obliga a mirarlo.

-Rivaille Mírame –pide, lo hago -...Dime que ves en mis ojos, dime

-Son verde esmeralda. –contesto de manera rápida.

-No seas tan superficial, -me reprocha -Sabes lo que yo veo en los tuyos. –acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad al decirlo.

-Veo aquellos ojos que me salvaron en tantas oportunidades en el pasado...Aquellos ojos del hombre que odie en un principio y del que termine enamorándome... aquellos pequeños y opacos ojos de la persona que me protegió del dolor...Aquella persona que al ver que yo no podía volar se arrancó las alas y me abrazo como su igual...

-Eren...-susurro su nombre al oírlo. Me interrumpe

-...Aquella persona por la que di la vida en el Pasado... Y por la que quiero proteger en esta Nueva vida. –mi mano cae de su rostro y va acercando mas su cuerpo al mío.

-Sabes porque te protegí Rivaille... –dice de pronto, creí que iba a besarme pero no.

-Porque llevo dentro de mí a tu hijo, ¿no? –Lo miro -No pretenderás dejar a nuestro hijo sin su padre, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo hare. Esa criatura es y siempre será fruto del gran amor que te tengo, Es una prueba viviente de que lo amo sin lugar a dudas –estas emociones son insoportables, No puedo evitar llorar. Eren termina abrazándome. Malditas hormonas.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan irresponsable, Jamás...No me dejes solo nunca.-digo apretándome más.

-Es una promesa Rivaille. –acurruco mi rostro en su pecho, ¿Por qué siempre era con él con quien me mostraba tan débil?

Las Palabras terminan en actos y comenzamos a besarnos para sellar el trato. Cuando alguien toca la puerta, Ni Eren ni yo queremos abrir.

Por lo que se abre sola y de esta sale la Maldición Levi, El demonio de Cuatro ojos. Hanji Zoe.

-Hola chicos -saluda la molestia entrando por la puerta a interrumpir.

-¡Wow! Chicos, no comiencen a hacerlo frente a mi -dice poniendo una de sus mano en frente de sus ojos.

Es una molestia terminar lo que empezamos con su palabras, me separo de Eren, dirigiéndole todo mi odio con la mirada.

-Qué haces aquí, Lárgate.

-Pero que amargado estas Enanito -reprocha entrando y agarrándome el rostro

-Sonríe, Sonríe -murmura moviendo mis cachetas a mis costados

-...deberías agradecer que me tome la molestia de venir hasta acá para llevarte a tu primera revisión -continuo, rápidamente me quito sus manos de mis rostro para contestarle.

-No pienso ir. -cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho decidido.

-Levi~ -cantan en coro la loca y Eren, jalándome de ambos lados para llevarme.

[Hanji aquí no está obsesionada con los Titanes, sino con el hombre Embarazado. Levi Ackerman]

.

Estando en el hospital conectado a tubos y demás cosas, Estaba Levi con un ceño fruncido.

Montón de pucheros simplemente para una bendita revisión. Cuando se le bajarían los humos de la cabeza a este par de chiflados... No me estoy muriendo para que me traten como enfermo.

-Porque diablos tarda tanto esa Loca. -le reclamo a Eren, que se encuentra a un costado mío.

-No te preocupes Rivaille, Estoy casi seguro que ya no tardará en llegar -Eren disimula una sonrisa, que no me daba nada de confianza.

Luego de eso, decide ir a la puerta para verificar si venia, desvió la vista de Eren al espejo que se encontraba delante de mi persona y en que se refleja mi rostro. Observe atentamente el color afilado y penetrante de mi mirada en el "Yo" de mí delante. Entonces se abre la puerta y de esta sale Hanji con una bata blanca y en sus manos una jeringa.

-Es hora de la inyección~ -canta Zoe, acercándose con malicia a mi lado.

-¿Qué? -mi mirada se pone alerta y levanto la cabeza, igual que un gato.

-No se te ocurra tocarme con esa cosa -digo, y voy cubriéndome con las sábanas blancas.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? -Dice ella con un rostro inocentón -...Le tienes miedo a las inyecciones.

-Por supuesto que no. -me defiendo de su acusación estúpida.

-Debes confiar en tu medico... -aconseja Eren, poniendo sus manos en la baranda de la camilla.

-En esa loca, ni lo sueñes. -refuto cruzando los brazos.

-Pero Levi...-trataba de decir a su defensa, cuando yo me levanto y con rapidez le arrebato la jeringa de las manos y se la paso a Eren.

-Tú toma, Y hazlo. -Me remango el brazo.

\- ¿Qué yo? -se ve confundido, abriendo esos grandes -...Pero yo nosé...

-Vas a ser médico, ¿no? -le reprendo. Eren me mira con la jeringa en sus dos manos.

-Asique he de aquí tu primer paciente. ¡Aprende! -le extiende la mano.

Eren tomo con gran cuidado la inyección algo temeroso y temblando, decidió inyectarme perforando mi piel con cuidado, pero como es su primera duele un poco la jeringa al entrar. Minutos después de haberme inyectado, voy sintiéndome mareado e inevitablemente caigo sobre la camilla.

.

[Eren narra]

-Hanji, ¿Qué era eso? -le pregunto teniendo a un Rivaille desmayado sobre mi pecho.

-Un sedante. -me contesta con calma al ir revisándole el pulso, mientras yo voy acomodando su cabeza con cuidado en la almohada

-¿Para que un sedante? -murmulló a su lado, levantado la cabeza.

-Necesito revisarlo a fondo. -dice Hanji regresando a la mesilla, de la que saca un guante y se la va poniendo, estirando el plástico.

-Eh? -logro articular con un rostro de confusión.

-No sabias que Soy Obstetra, Eren

-Ah? -otra vez Nose que decir. Hanji va acercándose a la camilla.

-Será mejor que salgas, Si no quieres ver esto. -aconseja Hanji apartándome de la camilla.

Yo voy saliendo del consultorio en silencio y ya en el pasillo tomo asiento, en uno de las sillas de espera de color plomo, que tenían una extraña forma que se adecuaba a tu cuerpo. Pero esa porquería de asiento que no hacía más que incomodarme. Por lo que me acomodo en la orilla sosteniendo el telefo en ambas manos sobre mis rodillas. Hanji tardaría un poco y yo, no tendría nada que hacer hasta que terminara sus pendientes con Rivaille...

-Ring~ Ring~ -suena el móvil en mis manos.

Como lo tenía a la mano contesto de manera rápida.

-Alo, ¿Quién habla?

-Eren hijo... -decía, la interrumpí.

-Mamá, que alegría que llamas.

-Eren hijo, Es cierto eso que tu novio espera un hijo tuyo.

-Si madre, ahora mismo estoy en el hospital acompañándolo en las revisiones.

-Oh hijo! Esa es una gran noticia. Me alegro por ti. Espero que sean felices.

-Gracias mamá. -susurro alegremente.

Había conseguido un poco de apoyo. Esta carga ahora se sentía un poco más ligera. Me levanto de la silla guardando el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Cuando veo pasar a una mujer en silla de ruedas toda emocionada, empujada por su pareja a la sala de maternidad. La curiosidad me persiguió y los seguí hasta un cuarto repleto de cunas y niños recién nacidos durmiendo en las Incubadoras. Una sonrisa ligera aparece en mi rostro a ver a tan inocentes criaturas tomar una siesta. ...Pronto llegaría mi turno, de sostener a Mi hijo en brazos...piensa mi mente.

-Eren -llama la voz de Hanji. Volteo la vista a su dirección. Ya era hora de volver con mi amor.

.

[Levi narra]

-¿Dónde estoy? -balbuceo abriendo los ojos en la habitación blanca.

-Aquí Rivaille -me guía la voz de Eren al pie de la camilla. Se me va acercando hasta quedar a mi costado.

-Eren -dijo sosteniendo su mano por debajo de la sabana. -Si

-¿Dónde está Hanji? ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-Bueno tu...-dudo en contestarme, mi ceño se frunce.

-Te atreviste a dejarme Solo Jaeger. -adivine al solo verle la cara.

-jump, jump...-carraspeo Hanji en la entrada.

-Nos toca la Ecografía, Rivaille.

Voy moviéndome en la camilla cuando llega a mi lado y me indica

-Levántate la camisa...-pide, de mala manera le obedezco. Dejando ver mi denudo y expuesto vientre al descubierto.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí...-dice Hanji con la pequeña botella de gel en la mano.

-Parece que has estado comiendo mucho Levi -dice acomodando la polera y pasándome en liquido frio sobre el vientre.

Eren le hace señas con la manos para que No mencione el tema que acabo de tocar.

-Será mejor que comiences a comer más vegetales, Sino quieres que tu hijo nazca lleno de grasa, jejeje -se aleja dándose la vuelta. La mano de Rivaille busca con desesperación, un objeto en el mesón de alado.

Rivaille le tira una botella de plástica a la nuca, Hanji se da vuelta con el aparto pequeño y blanco en las manos. Tras unos momentos de ajustes y resolución de imagen en la pantalla, encuentran la pequeña mancha en el vientre de Rivaille.

-¿Ese es el? -pregunta Eren sosteniendo la mano de Hanji, que movía el aparato.

-Sí, si Eren ése es el bebé -le asegura Hanji, volviendo a mover el aparato a la izquierda, buscando un mejor ángulo para verlo.

-Mira Rivaille, ¿no es hermoso? -me comenta Eren.

Yo había puesto mis brazos a un costado y volteando el rostro, Para que la loca haga lo que tenga que hacer y me dejara en paz. Pero con el comentario de Eren volteo el rostro viendo la pantalla.

En esta pequeña tv, no sale más que una imagen en blanco y negro con un millar de puntos grises, en un triángulo que figuraba mi interior. Con un montón de letras y números en la orillas. A un costado del triángulo encuentro un pequeño punto en el pedio, algo oscuro y circular, un circulo ovalado y deforme...

Esa cosa tan pequeña Era lo que lo obligaba a hacer cosas tan grandes... No era más grande que una habichuela y aun así...

-Es muy pequeño -me quejo. Hanji va quitando la pequeña cámara, regresando a su lugar junto a la pantallita.

-No te preocupes Rivaille, Siempre es pequeño al principio de su vida...-acomoda los aparatos a un costado mientras yo me bajo la polera

-,..Pronto crecerá y podrás Sentirlo moverse en tu interior.

-...Los milagros empiezan pequeños -aumenta Eren. Arrugo el rostro y rápidamente voy poniéndome una mano, cubriendo mi rostro.

-Rivaille. -dice Eren llegando a mi lado y cogiendo mi mano libre.

-Los dejo solos. -murmura Hanji saliendo. Teniendo consideración por primera vez.

Eren va levantando mi mano con calma mientras mis dientes rechinaban tratando de aguantar. Cuando ciento que el peso de mi propia mano desaparece y es remplazado por una luz brillante, que es oscuridad con una sombra. Yo no quiero abrir los ojos. No quiero que me vea llorar.

-..No tendría por qué emocionarme con una cosa...tan pequeña...-dijo atreviendo abrir los ojos.

Eren va acariciando mi mejilla secando mis lágrimas al murmurar con un rostro de Comprensión.

-No hay problema, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras... -mis lágrimas siguen desbordando por mis ojos, metiéndose en oídos. Eren me abraza consolando mi llanto.

Transcurrido el momento de nostalgia, me voy apartando de Eren con calma, pidiéndole.

-Dile a la Loca que entre. -Eren me asiente y sale a afuera llamando a Hanji. Después de un minuto entra Eren acompañado de Hanji por su detrás.

-Bueno Chicos Eso es todo...Las Recomendaciones son las mismas, Come sano -enfatizo la palabra "come".

-...Cuídate y Te espero dentro de un mes para la otra.

Decía anotando en su tabla médica, que ahora traída en las manos. Tachando el cuadro de Revisado en el nombre del paciente "Rivaille Ackerman"

-¿Un mes? -La interrumpo -No sería la próxima semana para que se cumpla el mes...

-No, Levi tienes Un Mes. -Murmura riendo

-Porque crees que estas tan panzón...-comenta riendo

No necesito ni palabras para responderle, cuando Eren me interrumpe anunciándole.

-Gracias por todo Dra. Hanji, -ella sonríe -Por cierto nos vamos a Casar este semana

-¿Huh? -su rostro se ve confundido y luego agrega

-Claro iré encantada... ya quiero verte con vestido Rivaille -me codea, alzando una de sus presuntuosas cejas, bajo ese lentes cristalinos.

-Se retira la invitación...-musito acomodándome al chaqueta mientras me levantaba de la camilla.

.

[En casa. Levi narra]

Llegando a casa fui directo al baño. Maldita sea, no paraba de darme mareos. Mientras yo estaba en el baño Eren decidió preparar una merienda en la cocina. Al menos hoy no me había mareado como los otros días, los mareaos ocasionalmente me venían en la mañana, pero como hoy me había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en aquel hospital oliendo todo tipo de medicamentos y otros olores extraños que me producían nauseas el solo recordarlos. Pensar que tendría que tomas pastillas, me daba cólicos.

Escuche el agua del grifo ser liberado, eso me tranquilizo un poco cuando en la casa suena el teléfono. Yo sabía que en la casa teníamos dos, uno en la sala y otro en el dormitorio.

Estando cerca me dispuse a levantar la bocina pero cuando lo hice, No me di cuenta que Eren también la había levantado por lo que no se dio cuenta que escuchaba mientras él contestaba. No escuche lo primero que dijo solo la respuesta que le dio la otra persona. Una voz femenina.

-Eren, Soy yo. -dijo del otro lado de la línea.

¡Eren hablaba con una Mujer! -Grita mi mente - ¡Pero Espera! ...Esa voz me es muy familiar... razonaba cuando Eren le contesta.

-¿Quién? -dijo confundido.

-Soy yo, Mikasa. -dice con un tomo de alarma.

 _Mikasa, ¿Qué Demonios quería Mikasa con Mi Eren?_

-Mikasa, que sorpresa, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? -le decía.

 _Estúpido no tienes por qué ser Cortes...Con una doble Cara y Traidora_ -reprocho, cuando Eren es interrumpido de manera rápida por ella.

-¡Dime que No es cierto Eren! ¡Dime que No te vas a Casar con mi Hermano! -chillo fuera de sí.

-Tranquilízate Mikasa, -le pidió

-Sí, Es verdad Rivaille y Yo Nos vamos a Casar... Pero quien te lo dijo... -indagaba Eren. Yo tenía la misma duda.

-Armin me lo dijo.

 _¿Armin? No es el rubio que vi en la universidad... Eren, era lo suficientemente Idiota para decirle a su Amigo sobre nuestra Boda. ¡Que se suponía que tenía que ser en Secreto!_

-... ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No te puedes Casar! ¡Rivaille es...! -continuaba ella.

-Rivaille esta Embarazado, Mikasa -le confiesa. Se queda muda en el teléfono.

 _¡Eren! ¡No des información Innecesaria! Esto Podría ser malo, si se enteraba..._

-No es cierto, Rivaille No podría... -murmuraba sin habla.

 _Ja. Jodete hermanita. Que yo Si puedo._

-Es posible, Rivaille Espera Un Hijo mío y Voy a casarme con él.

 _Al fin, Eren había dicho algo inteligente por una vez..._

-Yo también Podría habértelo Dado, Eren.

 _Tch. ¡Que estaba diciendo Mi hermana! ¡Claro que No Iba a permitir que Eren Tuviera Otro hijo... y Mucho menos con ella! ¡Trepadora!_ -insulto rechinando los ojos.

-Pero No Te Amo.-contesto Eren de manera ruda. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

 _Ya Perdiste Hermana, ¡Acéptalo Eren Me Ama!_

Se hace un gran silencio al otro lado. Crie que no contestaría más Pero tras un momento ella hablo.

-Escucha Eren: Rivaille No podrá tener al niño. Ten cuidado.

 _¿Qué dijo? Mikasa se atrevía a Amenazarme... La Mataría Como intentara algo..._

-No me importan tus advertencias -le dijo Eren, A punto de colgar el teléfono.

-No es una advertencia Eren, Y No es mía. -le aclara.

 _Maldita Sea, Seria tan estúpida para decírselo... -apretó los dientes -La Mataría. No había duda._

-...Rivaille No te pertenece Como crees, Su dueño vendrá a reclamarlo... Y te lo quitara.

Le suelta mi hermana, Eren ya molesto para contestarle cuelga a el teléfono.

 _¡Mierda! No podía permitir que El, Se enterara de mi condición._

 _Mañana partiría Si o Si a la Casa de mi Padre. De lo contrario me arriesgaría a Que mi Padre y todos compinches mafiosos interrumpieran mi Boda._

 _No deseaba volver a verle la Cara a ese viejo Tendré que hacerlo, sino Su Mano derecha me arruinaría la vida._

-Rivaille, Ya Esta lista la comida.

Me levante con pesadez de la cama, Mañana sería Un día rodeado de problemas.

 **Hola a Todas chicas, perdón pero quería hacerles esta pregunta ¿Les esta gustando la historia? Lo digo la verdad porque no recibo mucho apoyo, y me desilusiona un poquis... Por otro lado, lamento el aumento de drama pero tic toc, llegaron los problemas... jejeje**

 **Como siempre espero sus votos, comentarios. Se me cuidan, bye bye.**

 **Nana-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Los Preparativos para la boda

 _[Levi narra]_

 _Frente a frente el Altar, agarrados de las manos sin evitar vernos uno al otro. Aquella mirada tan penetrante que me dirigió al ver que tenía mi vida en sus manos. Arrogante... gruñí para mis adentros, mientras el sonría al ver como mis mejillas se iban ruborizando levemente. Luego volteo su rostro a los invitados a nuestra diestra. Fuimos escuchando las palabras del Padre que nos casaba._ _  
_

_-...Queridos Hermanos y Hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para Unir en matrimonió a...-_

 _Eran típicos palabras de un anciano que No me importaban para Nada, Pero Si declaraban al mundo entero, de que la persona Aquí a mi lado, que estaba sosteniendo mi mano. Era mi esposo Y Me pertenecía solamente a MÍ. Y viceversa... apreté levemente su mano cuando Eren miraba entre la multitud sentado, a su Padre asenté. Y a la única persona de su parentela que si acepto venir, Su Madre._

 _Mierda, Eso fue mi culpa. Es mi culpa que Eren estuviera solo... y sin apoyo familiar. Aunque sabía que la palabra "Soledad" en su entera y completa definición me pertenecía a mí. Visto el momento y la fecha, Mi padre y Único familiar que tengo estaba ausente, Pero era mi culpa Ya que no me había tomado la molestia de mandarle una invitación, Sinceramente su presencia No me importaba. Pero Eren era diferente. A Eren Si le afectaba que su padre NO lo apoyara en este momento. Agacho levemente la cabeza al cerrar los ojos un momento. Eren se percató de ese detalle, De cada detalle que demostré ese día. Acerco con un poco más a él mis manos. Entonces eleve la vista algo anonadado a su persona._

 _-Te quiero mucho... -susurro de pronto, Sonreí. Era la primera vez que yo le dedicaba una sonrisa. La parte más difícil y dramática de la Boda fue cuando el anciano dijo._

 _-...Hay alguien que se opone a que esta Boda se realice, que lo diga ahora o Calle para siempre... -como de costumbre se hizo silencio total y mortal._

 _Tanto Eren como yo, volteamos la mirada al gentío, Pasando la mirada por cada uno de los asientos y personas para ver quién sería el "Oponiente". Tras un momento nadie hablo, regresamos la vista al Padre. Que prosiguió con la plática._

 _-Ahora los declaro... Marido y..._

 _-¡Alto Ahí! ¡Detengan la Boda! -chilla alguien atrás, recién entrando a la recepción por el pasillo._

 _Mi vista se enfoca con claridad y furia en la persona que acaba de entrar. Tras verla un instante me sobran las palabras para describirla. Un mujer de vestido rojo hasta el suelo, bien abierto por la parte del pecho. El cabello recogido a un costado, En una especie de moño característico de una reina. Labios pintados de color rojo carmesí y esa postura de Reina engreída. Que se creía para venir a interrumpir mi Boda Con tal escándalo._

 _-_ _No Voy a Permitir Que Eren Se Case Con Un Asesino Como tú, Rivaille_ _. -escupe ella al verme._

 _-¡Mikasa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! -recrimino Eren soltando mis manos al verla con incredulidad, avanzando un paso. Impactado de su presencia abrumadora acá._

 _-Eren... -dice ella mirándolo sonriente e infantil. No como la serpiente que en realidad es._

 _...Que ni se atreva a tocarlo..._ _amenazo en mi mente, formando puños a mis costados._

 _-No puedes Casarte con él...-dice, caminando en su dirección hasta tomar su rostro con ambas manos._

 _-... ¡Porque Yo Te Amo Eren! -chilla observando sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, para luego sellar sus labios con un Beso en frente mío._

 _Mi rostro se contrae con molestia escrita, mis dientes rechinan con fuerza mientras voy avanzando un paso adelante. Pero Eren no permite que esto pase y la aparta con rapidez, regresando a mi lado._

 _-Mikasa ya te había dicho que yo...- ella avanza un paso a él. Chasqueo los dientes de forma ruidosa, casi como un gruñido._

 _-Eren yo... -decía al tratar de tocarlo._

 _-¡ALEJATE DE EREN, PERRA! -Exploto de una vez, poniéndome en frente de Eren y ella, levantando la mano con un puño formado en dirección a su persona._

 _-¡Rivaille, No lo hagas! -grita Eren Tratando de detenerme._

Pestañeo un momento en la almohada al comenzar a despertarme, Eso fue... ¿Un Sueño? Fui sentándome en la cama, al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba la cien descubro un par de gotas frías y algo secas que iban recorriendo un camino desde mis ojos, dibujando una línea vertical en mi mejilla hasta juntarse por la parte de mi mentón. Arrastré mi pulgar desde mi ojo hasta parte de mi mejilla, secándome las lágrimas. Había sido Un Estúpido Sueño después de todo. Eren No me dejaría. Ella no era Mejor que yo. A pesar de que tuviera belleza yo... Eren ¿Qué es lo que Te gusta de Mí?

Deje en pensar en estupideces. Aquí el problema era otro...Me levante de la cama y aliste de forma rápida. Creí que tendría que inventar un excusa para que Eren me deje ir pero por el contrario Eren no se encontraba en casa. Encima del mesón de la cocina encontré una nota dirigida a mi persona que decía.

 _"Me adelantaron las clases. Me tengo que ir._

 _Nos vemos en la noche. Te Amo._

 _Eren."_

Tan Imbécil como de costumbre, cogí las llaves plomas con un símbolo, el de un escudo con una alas cruzadas, un azul y otra blanca, por alguna razón Esa imagen me recordaba algo importante que ya olvide y quiero recuperar. Apretándola en mi mano Salí de la casa, caminando como si nada por el garaje hasta llegar a abrir la puerta del coche y meterme dentro. Encendiendo el auto fijándome que tan lleno estaba tanque de gasolina, pues no pensaba detenerme luego piso el embrague en primera caja de reto para ir saliendo.

.

[Mientras tanto... Lejos de ahí, En el despacho de una persona]

-Embarazado... ¿Embarazado, dices? ¡Que Locura es esa! -grito furioso el hombre con canas delante de ella.

-Así es Padre, Rivaille está Embarazado de Eren Jaeger MI Prometido.

-¿Prometido? -pregunta su padre -Un pobre miserable como ese No te merece...

-Como llego Rivaille a este problema Kaney. Quedamos que el seria Mío. -reclama el otro hombre en el despacho.

-Está visto que Rivaille es una Puta con clase... -maldecía ella

-¡MIKASA ACKERMAN! -reprende su padre. Ella guarda silencio. Entonces Kaney se pone de pie y da la vuelta a la ventana de cristal que tenía tras de él.

-Yo me encargare de Darle su merecido castigo a Rivaille.

-Kaney... -avanzo un paso el hombre rubio de atrás.

-No te inquietes. Te daré a mi hijo como quedamos, pero tendrás que esperar...

-Mi paciencia tiene un precio Muy alto, Kaney.

-No le harás nada, hasta que Yo te lo diga.

El hombre de su detrás se conserva sereno, mientras el Padre suspira.

-Mikasa, Hija mía... -le llama, ella avanza hasta su padre.

-Si... Padre, yo quiero a...

-Dime Todo lo que sepas Sobre Eren Jaeger.

El otro va retirándose de su despacho al oír la decisión de su compinche.

.

[Horas más tarde. En la carretera]

Conduzco por una antigua y olvidada ruta. No puedo evitar esta sensación de asco, No quiero Ir. Pero no me arriesgaría a que mi sueño se vuelva realidad. La Carretera está libre de autos que obstruyan mi paso de manera que acelero, hasta llegar a Esta Maldita Mansión.

La Mansión Ackerman, donde nací, viví parte mi infancia y el lugar donde empezó este gran Odio, El solo atravesar la entrada de aquella verja negra de fierro. El parqueo se encuentra vacío, me acomodo a un costado junto a BMW de color negro y muy lujoso. Dudaba que fuera de mi Hna y rogaba porque no fuer de quien yo pensaba. Gire la vista para el otro lado viendo un espacio libre para otro auto. Fui apagando el motor, y guardando la llave en mi abrigo al abrir la puerta plomo de ventana cerrada, estando afuera me invade un sentimiento incomodo Como si toda la estructura me mirara y me recriminara por mi llegada. Continúo avanzando hacia la entrada, subiendo con algo de cansancio aquel escalón blanco, de barandales de cemento.

Sin necesidad de que me indicaran el camino o abran las puertas de mi propia casa, Decido entrar nuevamente. Como siempre la vi está hecho un silencio total. Los pasillos cubiertos por alfombras finas del siglo pasado con pequeños pilares divididos por un pequeño espacio tras cada pared en los que descansaban jarrones, estatuas y todo tipo chucherías que coleccionaba el viejo. Sí, mi hogar parecía un museo. Me tome la molestia de detenerme frente a una, en el marco gigante (de persona completa) en la pared, vi la pintura de una dama, Una mujer sentada en el sofá con aquel vestido morado el cuerpo característico de ella, sujetaba con guantes blancos un abanico cerrado para la foto. Me era imposible no reconocer su imagen, sus ojos, su cabello, su entera persona. Como no podría reconocer a mi propia madre. Toque con delicadeza el marco dorado opaco y fue rozando con el dedo os costados de Su marco. Como lo sospeche, Nadie había limpiado la parte trasera de los marcos. Lo único que hicieron fue limpiaron fue la parte de adelante. Aparentando que estaba Limpia. Ja, Esos inútiles... Si yo hubiera estado aquí, le aseguro que estarían reluciendo tanto por delante como por atrás. Mi habitación era un lugar que no quería pisar. Por lo que alejándome del cuadro continuo por el pasillo donde me topo con una vieja conocida.

-Amo Rivaille... -susurra la mujer de cabello corto a mí adelante. No conteste, por lo que la mujer se me acerco a mí con un ceño fruncido, levantando la mano para darme una cachetada.

Detengo su mano a centímetros de mi rostro, ella continua apretando la mano hasta formar un puño. No le dirijo mirada, simplemente demando.

-Donde se encuentra el Anciano.

-Como se atreve a volver aquí -me reprocha. Sin hallar respuesta, la suelto.

-Si no lo sabes, apartarte de mi camino. -digo retomando mi avance.

Ella se agarra del brazo viéndome furiosa al verme de espaldas.

-En el despacho, lleva horas ahí dentro. -reprimo una sonrisa, que no le mostraría.

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver, Petra. -me despido retomando mi camino.

.

Cruzando los pasillos y subiendo las escaleras hasta su despacho. Obvio no tengo que decir que me topé con más gente en mi camino, pero sus reacciones ante mi presencia no fueron más que de desprecio. Habían pasado hacía ya cinco años que había dejado este lugar Sin dar explicaciones ni pedir permiso. Me detuve frente a las puertas blancas de la que emana una pequeña luz del interior, Sin pensarlo mas entro.

Obvio que no esperaba mi visita, estaba bastante ocupado con su documentos y papeleo como para darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estoy en su delante. Para sorpresa mía en su rostro no encuentro más que ironía y satisfacción, como si él estuviera esperando que lo viniera a ver dentro de poco.

-Rivaille. -pronuncia mi nombre con ironía. Me mira de forma penetrante dejando los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Tch, Maldito Viejo. -desvió la vista que tiene puesta en mí y en nadie más que yo.

-Así es Como saludas a tu Padre. -me recrimina cruzando las manos, sobre el mesón.

-Ja, Es Gracioso que sigas considerándote _Un Padre_ después de lo que me hiciste. -ahora soy yo el que le clava la mirada acosadora.

-Tch, Maldito Bastardo ¿A qué regresaste a esta casa?

-No Regrese, Eso No lo haría jamás. -desvió la mirada. -Simplemente vine a ver que le pongas las corea a tus Perros.

-Sabes que Me son muy difíciles de controlar. -se burló, descruzando las manos.

-Maldito. -vocifero al chasquear levemente los dientes.

-A que vine tanta... y repentina preocupación Levi. -enfatiza la última palabra, con total falta de respeto... hump, Siendo el mi padre no podía esperar nada más que eso.

-Púdrete. -Es mi única respuesta. Él no iba a sacarme información. Eso no se lo permitiría.

-Parece que el rumor es cierto... Te casaras con el miserable de Jaeger, ¿no? -retraigo el rostro. _Mikasa Se lo había contado todo. Esa Maldita Mocosa_.

-...Piensas ensuciar de manera tan Oficial El Apellido de Nuestra Familia. -continua con el mismo tono opresor, buscaba que me rindiera con solo eso. Estaba equivocado, No caería tan fácil.

-No te metas en mi vida.

-Continua con tus planes y Te Irá mal. -amenazo, _"Como si llegaran a Importarme tus amenazas. Viejo Maldito"_ recrimino en mi mente al momento que veo unos papeles legales y llenos de formularios e información personal sobre su mesa... Había estado investigado sobre Eren. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-No me extrañaría que Jaeger La Esté pasando muy Mal En este momento... -suelta de pronto, con total ligereza y alivio, como si...

Me imagino a Eren regresando de sus clases y encontrándose a unos matones en la entrada de la casa, Eren era demasiado torpe para enterarse de las cosas, preguntaría "¿A quién buscan?", Sin si quiera saberlo el seria atacado y golpeado en la calle hasta dejarlo muerto. Mi padre Era capaz de Eso, Con tal de que No me case.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A EREN! -Grito frente a él.

-Quién Te has creído para alzarme la voz, Maldito Bastardo... ¡No mereces ni mi consideración! -iba diciendo con rabia elevando la voz, hasta que casi se levanta de donde estaba sentado.

-Ja, Ja -me rio de él. Kaney no era el único que termino provocando la rabia del otro. Me mira con desprecio.

-Miserable, Eres igual de hipócrita que tu Madre.

-COMO PUEDES NOMBRARLA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICISTE. -Apretó los puños, Este desgraciado Si bien No la mato tampoco hizo nada para Salvarla, Había dejado morir a mi madre -¡TÚ la asesinaste Viejo Asqueroso!

-Ella No estaba hecha para esta vida.

-Cobarde -murmuro apretando los dientes.

-Toma asiento Rivaille, Aun no es terminado de hablar sobre Tu Matrimonio

-No te atrevas a interferir, Kaney. -apretó la mandíbula al pronunciar su nombre.

-Por el contrario Rivaille, Síguete juntando con Pobres y terminaras como Uno.

-Ha, piensas desheredarme acaso... -suelto con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

El me observa en silencio,...Desde que me fui esta Casa Ya Sabía que mi fortuna había pasado a ser de Mikasa. La Hija favorita de Papá.

-No me extraña que hubieras tomado Esa decisión hacía ya tiempo atrás.

Continúo la batalla de miradas frunciendo los ceños por ambas partes, Retándonos entre los dos. A ver Cuál de las miradas tenia mal filo. Al final gane yo. El decide regresar la vista a sus papeles.

-Asique lo comprendes... Cásate Con Jaeger y Lo perderás Todo.

-Jamás tuve Nada. Tú prestigio, fortuna y poder no me interesa para nada. Puedes trágatelos por donde querías. Solo quiero que me dejes en Paz. No quiero volverte a ver, ni saber nada sobre ti.

-Hump, Ese deseo de Libertinaje está causado por lo que tu vulgarmente llamas "amor". -amontono los papeles a un costado, para levantar la vista envenenada y decir

-Siento asco de ti, Querido hijo. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan débil?

-Tch, Como imagine, Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Me retiro.

-Cruza esa puerta, Y No veras Un Centavo Rivaille!

-Hasta Nunca Viejo.

Voy dándome la vuelta para ir saliendo del despacho, escuchando las palabras detrás de mí de: "Cuídate Rivaille". No le preste la menor atención y Salí a los pasillos. Mierda, Esto no fue más que Una Maldita pérdida de Tiempo, Pero al menos sabía que ahora me dejaría En paz.

-Rivaille -pronuncia mi nombré una mujer en las escaleras.

-Te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre, Hermanita -Me burlo.

-Con razón Papá está gritando tanto, ¿Qué haces acá?

-No te importa, Perra arrastrada -digo al ir bajando, ella se queda en las escaleras.

-Creíste que no me enteraría de lo que propusiste a Eren... Valías más que eso, Mikasa -le digo en su oído al ir pasando por su lado y luego continuar mi camino.

-Yo también voy a pelear por el Amor de Eren, Rivaille. -dice saliendo de su trancé, viendo de espaldas terminando de bajar las escaleras. Di la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

-Tch, Nunca lo conseguirás.

-¿Estás muy seguro? -me insistió. Me llevo la mano y con cuidado, toco mi vientre.

-SI, Muy seguro. -Sonreí _"Él No me abandonaría"._

-Entonces porque Eren No Sabe lo de Tú dueño -vuelve a provocarme.

-No tengo Ningún dueño. -la contradigo.

-Si es eso Cierto, supongo que no te importaría que él ya se hubiera enterado.

-Maldita. -suelto enojado al verla amenazante.

-Te lo dije Rivaille, Yo peleare por Eren. -Seba por su camino y por el mío.

Estando en el parqueo fuera de la mansión, voy abriendo el coche. Visitar este lugar me enferma y No hace más que traerme malos recuerdos.

.

Salgo a comprar a la cuidad de regreso a casa. Mikasa era lo suficientemente estúpida para hacer locuras por el "desesperado capricho" que tiene por Eren. Porque estoy seguro que lo que siente por él no es más que eso un capricho No es Amor.

-11, 54 -dice la cajera del lugar. Saco un billete de veinte de bolsillo y le cancelo. Después de la medio hora de fila que hice para que Me entreguen el churro en la mano y yo voy saliendo de la sucursal. Y volviendo a pasear por el Súper mercado al que entre dé iba a casa.

Últimamente he estado sintiendo antojo de cosas calientes y dulces, extraña combinación que me recuerda a Eren. Habiéndolo acabado en menos tiempo de los que pensaba, fui a comprarme algo de ropa pues (y aunque lo dudaba) comenzaba a engordar, por lo que la ropa comenzaba a quedarme ajustada y pequeña, y en extremo delatadora para mi situación.

Después de comprarme unos cuantos canguros y pantalones anchos, salía de la tienda al pasillo con dos bolsas blancas en la manos con el logo de la tienda impreso sobre ellas, fue entonces que divise a dos hombres con frac, viendo su reflejo a mi detrás cuando abrí la puerta de la tienda. Me estaban siguiendo No podía equivocarme, ya que los había visto también en la fila cuando me compraba comida. Por lo visto llevaban siguiéndome por dos horas.

 _Deben Ser de mi padre. No, a él no le importó tanto como para mandar a esos gorilas a vigilarme. Entonces es..._

Me pongo a pensar, cuando todas mis ideas cuadran y doy la vuelta a la esquina con bolsas en mis manos. Ellos No se atreverían a tocarme en un Sector Tan Público y lleno de testigos. Claro Si su misión consistía en capturarme,... Aun en mi condición No se las iba a dejar fácil Si trataban de hacerme algo. Entro a otra tienda de ropa nuevamente, Está más llena que la anterior. Como lo sospecho los gorilas dan la vuelta, uno a la vez para no hacer evidente que me siguen. Adentro me confundo con la gente que se amontona buscando ofertas al medio e iba a ir saliendo por la puerta trasera.

Ja, Esos inútiles no sabían con quien se habían metido. Lo primero que había aprendido de niño era el arte del Escape. Engañar a esos idiotas y escaparme era pan comido para mí. Fui encaminándome a la puerta, donde abriéndola mis labios son impactados con los de otro, haciéndome tragar su saliva y él probando la mía, Se fue separando suavemente de mi para que le pueda ver el rostro con una pregunta.

-Te acuerdas de Mí, Rivaille.

Aparte la vista enarcando los ojos con desprecio al maldecir.

-Tch, Erwin.

...*...

 **Hola chicas, Como estuvo... demasiado intenso, me esmere mucho por hacer este cap. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Se me cuidan, bye bye.**

 **Nana-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 11. La Cafetería

 _[Levi narra]_

 _Te Acuerdas de Mí, Rivaille..._

Burla la voz de ese hombre a mi delante, que seguía relamiéndose los labios untados con mi saliva.

 _Recordar, ¿Qué Es lo que debería Recordar exactamente?_

 _Tch Mierda... porque no tengo una respuesta clara a mi duda..._

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por la advertencia de Mi pasado.

 _Una advertencia de..._

 ** _"...¡Eren Jaeger Esta fuera de Control!..."_**

Aparece un dolor profundo, similar a un cosquilleo en mi ojo derecho, me lo toco por un momento con la mano al chasquear los dientes. Erwin continua inmóvil a mí delante.

-Erwin. Dilo de una vez -baje mi mano para verlo cara. -¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?

- _Me Encanta Cuando Me Miras Así, Ese Filo En tus Ojos Es Único._ -Pronuncio perdiendo su mirada en la profundidad del color oscuro de mis ojos, tomando mi mentón con sus manos _-...Eres El único Capaz de Matar A Cualquiera con Esa Mirada Rivaille..._

-Quítate de Mi camino -hablo fuerte y muy claro, interrumpiéndolo.

Suelto su agarre de mí atajando su mano con la mía, cerrando los ojos al sentir un par de mis mechones moverse para abrirlos y verlo nuevamente molesto, muy entrecerrados enfocando claramente a su persona. Trato de avanzar, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder, pasando por el costado derecho de Erwin sin que este emita palabra o trate detenerme, mientras el no hace más que tocarse la mano que ataje.

Me largaba, No me hacían faltas para mandarlo a la mera Mierda como vuelva a ponerme un dedo encima. Pero al avanzar unos cuatro pasos lejos de él, aparecieron frente a mí esos hombres que me seguían, sin duda era suyos... Tch, Mierda. Como supuse eran unos mastodontes gigantes, un poco más y parecían tres personas juntas, de una altura de 1.80 por lo menos, de modo de que me llevaban dos cabezas. Tirar a uno solo al suelo, requeriría mucho esfuerzo y Eso era justo lo que No tenía que hacer. Maldita sea, Estaba contra las cuerdas.

-...Ten Mucho Cuidado Rivaille -habla al darse la vuelta colocándose aquel guante negro que se sacó para tocarme la piel

-No Me gustaría que fueras mostrando esos Ojos A nadie más. -amenazo al caminar hacia mí.

Quería retorcer y escapar de aquí lo más rápido posible, pero antes de eso debía inmovilizar a los dos hombres a mis espaldas, sin mencionar a Erwin, del que estaba seguro un 97,3% que me seguiría. Llego hasta mí colocándome algo alrededor del cuello, una especie de pañuelo blanco.

-Así Te queda mejor, Mi Nuevo Levi... -El muy cínico solo muestra una sonrisa al ver mi rostro lleno de rabia y enfadado. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ahora?

-Lo preguntare una vez mas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Erwin? -me fui apartando de el -...Acaso Kaney no puede hacer las cosas por su cuenta... y tu vienes a llevarme de vuelta.

-No te confundas Levi, Tu eres Mío... No te entregaría a ese viejo Nunca -sonreí viéndolo.

-No sabes Mentir, Erwin. -me le burlo

-Te equivocas Rivaille. Soy mucho mejor mentiroso que tú -quiso volver a tomar mi rostro, pero no se lo permití. Retrocedo un paso, girando el rostro aun costa, demostrado que me daba asco que tratara de tocarme.

Erwin decide ceder su contacto y baja la mano viéndome fijamente. Lose perfectamente, ya no hay salida.

-Te Apetece tomar Un Café conmigo, Rivaille. -propuso.

.

[Eren narra]

Debo apresurarme... Estoy seguro que Rivaille me descubrirá pronto. Con mucho calma descolgué mi chaqueta y el jersey del colgador y fui saliendo de la alcoba de puntillas. Paso a pasito... con mucho cuidado. Debo tener cuidado de no despertarlo. Pise el siguiente paso y el maldito *parquet del cuarto suena "Trunk". Cerré uno de mis ojos sacando la lengua. Ese sonido bastaba para que Rivaille se despertara y me mandara a volar.

-Mmm -se escuchó desde la cama. Me recorrido un escalofrió por el cuerpo. Se había despertado. _"Rivaille va a matarme"_ pensé al voltear el rostro con sus cuidados para observar la cama de la que me levante, cuando descubro que Rivaille vuelve a bostezar y continua durmiendo, por lo que parece tiene un buen sueño. Baje la pierna que había elevado para salir de puntillas, cuando caí en la cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido y no despertaría... a no ser que le partiera un florero en la cabeza. Obvio no llegaría a ese extremo para cerciorarme, pues perdería mi linda cabeza como interrumpiera su sueño, por lo que tome una de su delgadas manos entre las mías. La acerco mi boca e inspire su aroma unos segundos. Como quería regresar a su lado en la cama y dormir un poco más Pero tenía que salir... Esa mano se veía muy solitaria sin lo que iba a comprarle, se la acomode suavemente en a un costado. Y me fui inclinando hasta llegar a centímetros de su rostro, apartando con sumo cuidado uno de sus mechones salido para ver mejor su frente algo sudada, tan tibia y caliente que me daba ganas de... deposite un suave beso sobre su piel deseando que fueran su labios.

Sonriéndole Salí de la casa para dirigirme a la tienda. Dejaría el auto pues _"Se suponía_ _"_ que estaba en clases, jejeje Sino lo hacía de esta manera Rivaille se enteraría. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que creyera en mi Nota falsa en su totalidad. Bueno estaba seguro que después de comprar lo que tenía que comprarle, volaría lo más rápido posible a mis clases y de ahí al trabajo. Doble turno me tocaba hoy día, pero valía la pena si con eso conseguía pagarlo al fin.

.

Entre en la tienda y una pequeña campañilla sonó, anunciando clientela. La señora que atendía me pidió que me sentara y esperara, pues no era el único que había venido a la tienda de ropa, buscando un traje para la boda que tendría pronto. Un mujer de cabello castaño acompañada por otra dos mujeres, una mayor y la otra más joven, lo pude saber por la mirada llena de ilusión que pude ver en ella al esperar tras los vestidores a su hermana. Lo único que pude observar sentado en aquella silla a unos costado de los probados y con las estantería y maniquís a mis espalda, Era la cola y el basto revuelo del vestido, pasaron unos treinta minutos y 28 segundos, me había puesto contar pues no había música en el lugar solo propagandas promocionales en los televisores y revistas en los anaqueles.

-¿Estas Lista? -le preguntaron a la chica que no contestó. Simplemente abrió las persianas con los ojos cerradas algo molesta que escuchar esas benditas palabras los últimos minutos.

La mujer de cabello corto y azabache salió con los brazos cruzados alrededor de los brazos. La mirada molesta con un ceño fruncido que miraba al suelo. Mis ojos se abre más de lo que originalmente son para apreciar tal hermosa figura.

La mujer tenía un típico corte varonil que asemejaba a los de mi persona favorita. Su rostro se había inclinado un poco abajo de manera que resaltaba sus ojos, la mujer se dio cuenta que tenía mi mirada puesta en ella y voltea a verme.

-Oye tú... _-_ la voz femenina de la mujer comenzó a hablarme.

- _..."Que_ _tanto me miras, Mocoso" ...-_ Mi mente rápidamente convirtió el parecido físico y la voz En las de Levi.

Tal fue mi sorpresa que me levante de mi asiento a mismo momento en que la escuche y vi, Podía jurarlo Era el... Era mi Levi el que veía, el que tenía puesto aquel vestido. Era el hombre con que esperaba casarme. La emoción lleno mi rostro de solo pensar que Rivaille estaría portando uno de esos vestidos en la ceremonia. Estaría usándolo cuando caminara en el altar... Mi corazón y mi persona entere se llenó de emoción, tanto que lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro de solo pensar que Mi Levi Pronto seria Mío... Muy pronto le estaría entregando Ese beso que estado guardando... No importaría tener que pagar 228, 54 $, por aquel vestido que usaba esa mujer con tal de que Se lo pusiera Rivaille.

-Señor... por favor no llore... -me decía aquella mujer castaña, hna. de la del vestido.

-Sé que se siente emocionado pero mi Hna. Ya tiene prometido -comenta al darme un pañuelo. Se lo cogí con gusto mientras la mujer del vestido se daba vuelta al murmurar _"Que idiota, que le pasa... ni que fuera mi padre para llora así..."_. No era por ella por quien derraba lágrimas, era por Otra persona. Las más importantes para mí.

-Jaeger... -llamo la recepcionista, con un cuadernillo en sus manos, le asentí yendo hasta ella

-Jaeger Eren. -Confirmo nuevamente -Acompáñeme, Su anillo esta por acá.

La seguí sin más que decir. La recepcionista me acerco la estantería y fue mostrando cada uno de los modelos de metal en que podía hacerlo, y los símbolos en los que había, decidí escoger unas Alas cruzadas por la mitad para el Centro de la imagen. Cada uno de los dos habíamos decidido poner una dedicatoria en el anillo para el otro Levi me puso: ... _Tú Eres Mi Fuerza, Eren_... Yo en cambio hice poner en el grabado en letra cursiva en el de Levi que ponía: _...Tienes la Llave de Mi Corazón, Mi Levi..._

Tal vez era demasiado cursi, pero esa era la verdad _Mi corazón le pertenece a Levi._ Continuando me dio los datos del anillo que era de 3mm y de 10 k. su total era un precio de 3,200 $.

-Vengo por ellos en La Tarde -le conteste la vendedora.

-Lo tendremos listo para las 3: 30 -me informo la mujer.

Page la mitad por adelantado y la otra cuando regresara de clases y cobrara mi sueldo, pero No sería nada fácil. Aún no había dado mi último examen, y para colmo me casaba esta mismo fin de semana. Como sea continúe caminado hasta llegar a la U. Horas transcurrieron hasta que pude librarme de eso.

-Ahh -murmuro alzando los brazos. Necesitaba un buen descanso y un desayuno. Usualmente madrugaba temprano y desayunaba cómo corresponde, pero como hoy me Salí de incógnito. Olvide por completo el desayuno. Con el estómago gruñendo me dirigía la parada del bus, Como genio que Era también había olvidado donde deje las llaves del auto, preferí no buscar y salir a pie. ¡Grandísimo Idiota! Me insulto... Tenía dinero de no ser porque en mis pantalones estaba mi billetera, que sino estaría mendigando. Creo que eso fue lo único que no olvide... Como sea El descansó tendrá que esperar, junto con el desayuno. Comencé a correr para llegar a la cafetería "Prince of Coffee". En donde había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo.

-Tarde otra vez -murmura mi compañera de la U, que también trabajaba ahí.

-Sasha, El Señor Mike no llego todavía ¿no es cierto?

-Estas de Suerte. No ha llegado, pero procura llegar más temprano Si quieres conservar tu empleo

-Sí, Si... Estoy consiente...-me despoje rápidamente de mi chaqueta y el jersey de la mañana para ponerme el overol negro de trabajo. Fui saliendo a la puerta para ir atendiendo a los clientes.

-¡Sean Bienvenidos! -dije apenas sonó la campanilla.

.

[Levi narra]

Maldito Erwin, vuelvo a insultar por tercera y cuarto vez ya no lo recuerdo. Simplemente estaba en un aprieto, Había caído en un Trampa y no era la primera vez caía atrapado en sus manos. Por suerte había cogido una mesa fuera del local, ya que odiaría verme rodeado de gente en este momento. Una camarera trae una taza y se la sirve a Erwin.

-Asique Tú y Eren Jaeger...Otra vez -habla el, ya que yo me había perdido la mirada en el calle observando los autos de autopista pasar. Esperando el momento adecuado para escapar.

-Tch. -No quería hablar de eso en absoluto. Erwin decido tomar el té, antes de empezar.

-Supongo que planean Casarse Pronto. -dejo la taza en la meza para verme detenidamente

-Dudo que quieras que Tu hijo nazca fuera del Matrimonio, Qué Sea Un bastardo Como Tú Rivaille -comenta

Hump, No tenía Caso Pelear con él. Erwin Sabía demasiado de Mí. Tanto como para volverme a matar Si Ese era Su Plan... También Estaba Seguro fue el que le planteo ideas a mi hermana "Sobre Ser Mi Dueño". Aun no estaba al tanto de todo, pero Si Erwin estaba aquí Kaney también estaba involucrado.

-El Té de aquí Es muy Peculiar Rivaille, Deberías probarlo

-No pienso beberlo -continuo con los brazos cruzados.

-Crees que Lo Envenene -me sonríe malicioso.

-Viniendo de Ti, Lo Espero Todo. _Traidor_...-enfatizo la última palabra con evidente molestia.

-Tu Amor hacia Eren Te Condujo a Mis Manos, No Yo. -contraataco.

-Eren No lo sabia. No sabia nada. -defendí de pronto. Aun no recuerdo alguna cosas, pero a mi verdugo. Como olvidarlo tan fácil.

-...Fuiste tu Él que nos traiciona ambos... A la humanidad que juraste defender...-Aprieto los dientes para reprender con la rudeza de mi voz.

-Jajaja... Algún día me los agradecerían, pero hoy Levi... vengo a ofrecerte un Preludio de Tu Futuro Con Eren Jaeger... -decía pidiendo otra taza.

-No me Importa lo que tengas que decir -la camarera regresa con la taza que Erwin pide para mí persona, la joven duda un poco al servírmela ya que la mire mal cuando alzo la taza en mi dirección, luego de un momento la deposita frente a mí. Lo veo por un momento, parece que Erwin esta decepcionado cuando ella viene.

-No lo Trajo el Otro Mesero -pregunta deteniendo a la muchacha

Ese pequeño detalle no se me escapa, porque ahora que la veía bien ella me hacía conocida. Había visto su rostro antes estaba seguro.

-Él está muy ocupado, Señor. Disfrute su Café -ella se retira con una reverencia pero esta vez soy yo el que la detiene, sujetándola del brazo al preguntar.

-Oye Tu, No eres... -ella me mira extraño, pues no le dirigí palabra antes y ahora le alzaba la voz -Tu No eres la compañera de Eren, ¿Qué haces Aquí?

-Yo Soy una mesera del Café.

-No es eso Tonta yo... -le atajaba, cuando me interrumpió

-No lo sabes Levi... -se me burla, lo veo a la cara luego me lanza la pregunta tan satisfactoria para el y una verdad dolorosa para mi. -¿Quién crees que es el Mesero de medio tiempo del Café?

-Eren...-adivine. Erwin simplemente sonreía.

Ese idiota, trabaja en una cafetería. Erwin simplemente me trajo aquí para humillarlo... aquellos papeles, formularios... Eren... Lo investigaron a fondo. Ahora comenzaba a comprender mejor todo...las salidas y entradas a cada minuto de la casa, las consultas gratuitas con Hanji... Eren... Yo le estaba Costando demasiado. No podía permitir que me viera aquí... No debía permitir que Erwin lo viera. Solo me usaría para lastimarlo aún más...

-Estas Seguro que no tomaras aquella Taza -me presiona

-Mira que Si no lo haces No pagare por ella... Y tu negligencia podría costarle la paga a tu maridito.

-Erwin... tu... -apretaba los dientes

-Bien podrían Ser unos 5 $ que te servirían para limpiarte los mocos a tu Crió que recién va a nacer -los puños comenzaron a formarse en mis manos.

-Malnacido Bastardo, yo te... te matare

-Lo Comprendes ahora, ¿no Rivaille? -No hago más que mirar el suelo.

 _Me tenía en sus manos. Eren... Eren era... mi única debilidad, La única cosa en la que daba mi brazo a torcer...Yo no... yo no quería lastimarlo..._

-No Tienes un Futuro con ese Mocoso. Regresa conmigo... Olvida esa tontería de tener a ese niño y Cásate conmigo -Ofrece.

Era verdad yo estaba ocasionándole muchos problemas a Eren... Pero, Yo Lo Amaba. Lo que Erwin me ofrecía no era distinto a lo que me padre me pidió, asique mi respuesta es la misma.

-No. -conteste lo suficiente mente firme para que su sonrisita se borrara del rostro.

-Estas seguro de tomar este rumbo Rivaille... Porque Si te niegas a cualquiera de mis deseos. No te garantizo que No le pase nada a ese Crió que llevas dentro.

Cogí la taza de té en mi enfrente y la fui tomando. No por darle gusto sino porque no me dejaría vencer de esa manera. Pero antes de tocar el fondo este dijo

-Eso es Rivaille... Eren Jaeger No te merece, Vuelve conmigo. -esa fue la gota que rebalso el colmo de mi tolerancia a su altanería.

Me detuve inmediatamente y observo el líquido marón en la taza, esa imagen de mi propio rostro reflejado en ella. _Tal vez esto era un Error pero..._ una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro para luego levantar la taza y mi persona al mismo tiempo. No me llevo mas de dos minutos el arrogar todo el liquido de la taza sobre el asqueroso rostro del rubio este. Empapandole la cara y parte del traje que tenia fui dejando la taza sobre la mesa y luego gritar.

-¡Yo No Soy Puta de Nadie! -Me quite de un tirón el pañuelo blanco que me puso y se lo tire. Erwin mantuvo la calma. Ya no era el mismo de antes, y tampoco iba a volver a caer en su engatusadas palabras.

Cogiendo las bolsas blancas de la compra me fui retirando antes que llegaran las camareras y demás meseros por el escandalo. Eren No debía verme aquí. Moví mis pies lo más rápido posible para evitar que me siguieran.

.

-Señor Erwin, ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto uno de los guardas. Erwin fui limpiándose el rostro con el pañuelo al ir levantándose con calma mientras la camarera exigía una respuesta.

Erwin simplemente le paso unos billetes por las tazas consumidas, mientras miraba como la taza de Rivaille se encontraba sobre la mesa. Él la tomo entre sus manos mientras la camarera limpiaba, para encontrar su interior como lo sospechaba. Vacío. Pero eso era justo lo que esperaba Porqué lo que él quería era que Rivaille se bebiera aquel líquido.

-Con un sorbo bastaba Rivaille -sus ojos se llenan de ambición y vicio.

-Señor... -lo llamaban.

-Ve por el auto y Prepara Mi Alcoba. Vamos a Tener Una visita. -sonríe.

-Sí, señor... como Ordene -contestaban ellos. Erwin ya tenia calculada esta reacción por parte de Levi, y tambien lo siguiente que pasaría.

.

[Levi narra]

Esto es extraño, pensé que Erwin No me dejaría ir tan fácil. No veía ninguno de esos tipos siguiéndome. Eso se me hacía muy sospecho. Me detuve en la señal de alto del semáforo cuando... me viene un terrible dolor de cabeza que se va extendiendo por mi estómago. En muy poco tiempo me sentí mareado de modo que solté las bolsas y fue apoyando uno de mis manos en la vara metálica del semáforo. La señal cambio a verde, pero no podía moverme. Entonces en ese momento un BMW negro se detuvo en frente de esa esquina. Una de las puertas se abre para recogerme. Mis ojos se tambaleaban de un lugar a otro buscando ver a quién era el que se hallaba dentro, pero solamente vi que portaba un traje negro.

Las fuerzas no me dan más y comienzo a caer, pero mi cuerpo es atrapado por el de otra persona que se hallaba atrás de mí. Volteo el rostro para ver quién es... Pero no distingo nada más que el color rubio de su cabellera, junto con las palabras provenientes de su boca.

-Ahora Eres Solo Mío, Rivaille.

.

[Eren narra]

Tres de la tarde y treinta cinco minutos, Demonios estaba Retrasado. Tenía que recoger lo más rápido posible El Anillo de Rivaille. Fui rápidamente a la próxima mesa a dejar un chocolate descafeinado y un capuchino que me pidieron.

-Gracias y que lo disfrute -dije al salir disparado a los vestidores a cambiarme de ropa.

Mientras lo hago, Sasha se me acerca.

-Eren parece que en la mesa de afuera hay dos sujetos que te conocen... -comentaba

-Lo siento Sasha, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo -le interrumpía al ponerme la chaqueta y colgar el overol -¿podrías cubrirme por hoy?

-De acuerdo, pero que Sea la Ultima. -voy hasta ella y la agarro de las manos.

-¡Muchas Gracias! Te lo compensare Lo juro -decía al ir cruzando la puerta delantera y despedirme con la mano.

-Si Como no. -contesta ella volviendo al trabaja, para darse cuenta qué afuera había un hombre gritando

-Tenía que ser una de tus amigos Jaeger -decía al llegar y encontrar todo revuelto -¡Señor, Que sucedió Aquí! -pedía la muchacha

Mientras tanto yo fui apresurando el paso por las calles, cuando el semáforo de la esquina ser pone en Verde y no puedo pasar. Maldición a este pasó llegaría tarde. Como de costumbre, pero estaba seguro que Rivaille le encantaría la sorpresa qué le tenía guardaba. Haber trabajado estos meses No fue en vano. Adornaría su bella mano con un diamante, ya lo vería.

-Espera un poco mas... -decía, cuando observo a un auto pararse en la otra esquina a mi lado derecho, se detiene para recoger a alguien. Una persona que no pude distinguir. Tampoco era como si me importara lo que hacían los demás, no?

Cruce la calle cuando el semáforo cambio de color, Sin saber que ahí...A menos de un metro de donde me encontraba. Había una persona que se estaba llevando en aquel auto negro a La persona más importante para Mí.

..*..

 **Aclaración:**

 ***Parquet:** son suelos de madera manufacturada compuestos de tres capas de madera maciza y cubiertos con un acabado protector.

 **Hai Mina-san... *mueva las manos para saludar y luego agacha la cabeza* Gomen... Gomen *se limpia los ojos con las manos* Lose, lo siento me retrase. Realmente lo siento... Pero No Creí que este Cap. Me diera tantos problemas... ya que tuve que reescribirlo como unas cinco veces antes de publicarlo. Lo siento.**

 **Rivaille Está metido en un gran aprieto, del que todavía Nose si salga con vida, jejeje... Que mala Soy... ¡Hablenme! Me siento muy solita. Como siempre les mando besos y abrazos.**

 **Nana-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8. La Persecución

 **~•~ [Recuerdo. Vida Pasada. Levi Narra] ~•~**

 **-¡Eren Jaeger Está Fuera de Control! ¡Tenemos que Eliminarlo, Muévanse!** -decían la voz de más de cinco soldados

-¡No podemos permitirle Escapar! ¡Ese Titán Debe Morir! -continúan recargando sus escopetas.

-¡Rivaille, NO! -me advirtió la voz de la Cuatro ojos, Hanji Zoe

No le doy tiempo a terminar su frase, pues el despliegue del gas silencioso sus palabras, mientras yo me elevaba en el cielo.

-Mierda. -maldije en el aire. Mi único pensamiento qué tenía Era... _"¡Eren, Tengo que Salvarlo. A Como de lugar!"._ Debía apresurar mi avance antes de que... Apreté la mano, formando un puño. Dando una vuelta brusca, lance una de los cables de hierro que se engancharon en la pared lateral de la muralla. Elevando la cadera para poder subir por la estructura.

No iba a permitir que Zacklay Lo mandara a Matar por una estupidez tan grande, cómo que Eren intento por cuenta propia un ataque y salió medio muerto. _Fue Mi Culpa_ Debí vigilarlo más y dejarlo descansar por el momento de duelo.

Manejaba el Equipo con habilidad extraordinaria y natural... Cerré los ojos en el aire, pensando en el encuentro con esa persona. _"Solo hay una forma de Salvar a Eren. Ven y Reúnete conmigo en la Muralla Sina"._

Aterrice en la construcción, mis pies fueron los primeros en tocar por fin el suelo, abrí los ojos enfocando el horizonte al mirarlo con rencor. El crepúsculo amenazaba con acabar el día lo más pronto posible, Lo que hacía Nuestro encuentro Más cercano Todavía. Esto lo hacia por Eren, Porque lo Amaba.

-Erwin -lo llame al verlo solamente de espadas -¿Dónde está Eren?

Erwin me había prometido que sacaría de esa prisión en donde tienen a Eren en este instante, me lo entregaría para que diera escapar con él Lo más lejos posible de estas murallas. De este mundo infestado de bestias. Me había prometido su libertad y una vida con Eren.

-Lo lamento Rivaille -murmuraba, limpiando algo con que traía en la mano con un trapo blanco. Tratándolo con delicadeza como si deseara que estuviera impecable al momento de usarla.

-Creí haberte Enseñado más, que No solo Matar Titanes...Sino También a No convertirte en Uno...-decía, yo no quería escuchar estupideces yo buscaba a Eren

-A qué viene Toda esta Mierda -pregunte sosteniendo las katanas en ambos manos, Pues aun tenia sospechas de que todo saliera color de rosas como me lo planteaban

Erwin se da la vuelta, levantando la mano en una señal. Señal que uso para llamar a sus cómplices aquí. Yo no era aquí a la única persona que hizo una promesa. Más rápido de lo que esperaba llegaron los de la Policía Militar. Que al verme armado se apresuraron a desarmarme y doblegarme. Al estar de rodillas con las manos tras la espalda, Cautivo.

-¿Erwin, Que significa Esto? -me muevo en sus manos que me retenían por la espalda

\- ¡ERWIN! -zarandeó mis brazos al impulsarme al frente, estando de rodillas.

Erwin hacia caso absorto de mis palabras, por el contrario se dirigió a los guardias que me temían.

-Como lo prometí, Aquí les entrego a Rivaille.

Apenas escuche sus palabras gruñí en voz baja al decir "Malnacido". Erwin escucho mis palabras y esta vez se dirigió a mí para responder a mi pregunta

-Esto... -tomo mi pañuelo blanco, atado de forma particular. Intentando que lo mire a la cara. Ni siquiera levante la mirada.

-...Esto es ha lo tu llamas Traición, Rivaille -al no hallar la respuesta que quería de mi parte, decide sacar la escopeta recortada que limpiaba en manos para apuntarme a un costado derecho de la cabeza. No me inmute, Esto era una Trampa desde El Principio lo sabia...y yo había caído en ella, Entonces eso quiere decir que,...

-¿¡Qué Le Hiciste a Eren!? -reclame en un grito entrando en razón.

-No te preocupes, -levanto mi barbilla para verme la cara. Esas sucias y apestosas manos que ahora tocaban mi rostro. Eran las de... Las de un Traidor.

-...Ya te juntaras con él y tu bastardo en el Reino de los Muertos.

Burlo al final, Ese Maldito los había Matado. Al mocoso y ese crío...yo...

-Erwin...ya me la pagaras... - amenace, Eso fui lo último que pude pronunciar, lo próximo que se escucho fue el sonido procedente de un arma de fuego disparada contra mi persona. Mi cuerpo cae sin vida al suelo, lo único que veo es el crepúsculo volverse negro.

.

 **Eren Jaeger, Era el Único Titán a disposición de la humanidad y fue cruelmente asesinado, junto con la rebeldía del hombre más fuerte, y el Asesinato de la Criatura de ambos.**

 **La Guerra No se Gana. La humanidad pierde Su libertad, Pasa a hacer asesinada y convertida en una raza extinta.**

 **Todo ocasionado por la envidia de un solo hombre. Erwin Smith**

 **~•~ [Fin del Recuerdo] ~•~**

[Levi narra]

Abrí los ojos al comprenderlo Todo bien Al fin. Erwin era un Maldito Traidor, que me asesinó y a Eren cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Me revolví un poco en la cama en donde estaba. Sábanas de terciopelo, un lugar tan amplio, blanco y pulido de cualquier suciedad existente. Debía ser algún hotel o departamento. Con pesadez, fui sentándome...Mi cabeza seguí adolorida, ¿Qué? ¿Qué había pasado ayer?

-Buenos Días -canto una voz, abriendo la cerradura de la puerta a mi costado izquierdo. Inmediatamente gire el rostro a esa dirección. De la cual salió Erwin sosteniendo una bandeja de plata en las manos. Con varios alimentos exóticos en el y con una sonrisa bien Cínica en aquel rostro odioso y podrido.

-Hora de desayunar, Rivaille -murmura al depositar la bandeja a un costado de la cama, murmurando locuras sobre que era demasiado descortés rehusar el desayuno en mí estado actual.

Deje mi rostro imparcial y frío a su persona, luego volteé levemente la vista para ver lo que hizo, pues se notaba a tiro que era mano de obra suya. Y no del hotelucho donde me trajo. Sin más que decir extendí mi mano por toda la bandeja de alimentos que me ofrecía. Arrojándolo Todo al suelo, destrozado cada unos bocadillos, los vasos de vidrio y la garra con jugo de naranja.

-¡Piensas que Probaré un SÓLO bocado después de lo que Me hiciste! ¡Maldito Asesino ¡TRAIDOR! -gritaba al tratar de encestarle un golpe en la cara.

El detuvo mi mano con la suya, con gran agilidad. Sujetando mi mano por al muñeca, No pude mantener formado le puño en mi mano por mucho tiempo. Más no le permití que volviera a tocarme con esas manos sucias. Manchadas con mi Sangre. Escape de su agarre al minuto siguiente. Erwin se limitó a verme por un instante y al descubrir sólo odio de mi parte para su persona, dio un vistazo al desastre que había hecho con el desayuno.

-vaya, vaya... -se sobaba la barbilla -,...Me parece que tendré que enseñarte buenos modales de nuevo.

-No vas a volver a acercarte a Mí...O Esta vez Yo seré el que Te corte Ese brazo. -lo amenazo

-Sigues molesto conmigo por eso Rivaille. -se levantó de la cama, caminando unos pasos.

-Tienes que admitirlo la humanidad No tenía Salvación...Eren Era el Producto de la ingenuidad y Falsa Esperanza que los humanos Nos planteamos para Sobrevivir. Una Esperanza de la que Me encargue de Eliminar...

Continúe gruñendo en la cama. Erwin simplemente se jactaba de sus palabras para escupírmelas en la cara.

-Estaban siendo cruelmente engañados por ese Monstruo. Era mi trabajo liberarlos, Incluso tú Rivaille. Cuantas veces te lo advertí. Eren Jaeger Solo te trae desgracias. -se vanaglorea encogiéndose de hombros a mi delante, lo sigo con la mirada mientras camina.

-Hasta cuando estarás fastidiando en Mí vida. -cerré los ojos por un momento -...Deberías ponerte una barba y usar dientes de cobre, Te parecerías a Ese Anciano que no ha parado de molestarme.

Erwin vuelve a sentarse en la cama, al pie de esta pues no dejo que me acerque con facilidad.

-Olvídate del pasado Rivaille. No hay nada bueno que rescatar de ahí... -me susurra con voz acaramelada -...Excepto Nuestro Amor. Empezaré de Nuevo contigo Levi. Mi Nuevo Levi.

-Bastardo, No pienses que yo voy a volver a caer en tus trampas -aparta la mano que trata de tomar mi rostro.

-Oh, pero ya lo hiciste en el pasado -me recrimina -... y tambien el cafetería... -dice en tono de burla.

¿De que hablaba? ¿En la cafetería cuando yo?... Entonces me persigue el recuerdo de la jaqueca tras pensarlo tanto.

-Me...Me sedaste para traerme aquí... -adivino. Erwin palmea un par de veces sus manos en señal de aprovacion. Mi corazon comienza acelerarse.

-Bien hecho Levi, pero eso no era lo único que contenía la taza. -me sonríe de forma siniestra y asesina. Como si yo mismo hubiera hecho su trabajo por el... Su meta no era dañarme, entonces... el dolor vuelve a aparecer en mi estomago. ¡Mi hijo! Antes de que mi voz pueda pronunciarlo, esta es interrumpida por un líquido viscoso que va subiendo por garganta.

Un baño, Necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Mis ojos enfocan con rapidez atrás de Erwin una pequeña puerta blanca y en su interior lo se buscaba. Un retrete. Sin pensarlo más, me arrojó a él, destapando mi boca de la mano que había puesto para arrojarlo todo en el interior de la taza. Cuanto antes tenia que expulsar todo lo que tenia dentro de mi estomago. No estaba seguro, pero lo mas probable era que mezclara mi taza de Te con Ruda. No lo sabia, pero tampoco me arriesgaría.

...Mierda... Esta era La razón por que No quería que supiera que mi Embarazo. Por suerte no había tomado lo suficiente para que me provocara un aborto. Pero sus efectos somníferos en mi me afectaron bastante. Debí saber que Erwin no solo atentaría contra mi vida, sino tambien con la de mi hijo.

-...M-Maldito... -blasfemo parándome.

-Ese mocoso Tuyo me está causando problemas. -se burla. -...Pero no te preocupes mucho Rivaille, Te lo quitaran sin problemas a dónde vamos.

-Erwin, Bastardo. No dejaré que le pongas Un solo dedo encima a Mi hijo.

Amenazaba viendo furioso. Pero mi mirada es interrumpida por el sonido de "Vogel im Kafig", El tono de llamada de mi móvil, que se encontraba tirado bajo la cama tras mi levantar tan violento. Erwin lo coge en su mano mientras el aparató vibraba constantemente en su mano. Erwin sonrío al ver la imagen del número que llamaba. No necesitaba que me lo dijera. Sabía que era Eren. El teléfono dejo de soñar pues Erwin había presionado el botón de colgado.

-Pobre Eren. Debe estar muy preocupado, Rivaille -decía tras revisar el registro de llamadas perdidas

-Lleva llamándote toda la noche -me comunicaba al reírse más fuerte cuando volví a soñar. La canción volvió a empezar, Eso quería decir 2 min para contestar antes que se cortará.

-¡Dámelo! -le grite al pararme secándome la boca.

Erwin con burla soltó el teléfono, haciéndolo caer a sus pies. Para acto seguido pisarlo y romper la pantalla del Smartphone. Corrí hasta llegar a él, pero en el suelo no vi nada más que un teléfono destrozado que era incomunicable.

-No permitiré que Eren Jaeger vuelva a interferir con Mis planes. -lo recogí del suelo, con el pensamiento _"¿Cómo haría para comunicarme con Eren ahora?"_

-Tú y yo nos iremos muy lejos de aquí Rivaille. Lejos de ese Mocoso, Lejos de Tu padre, Lejos de Todo el Mundo. Te daré la vida que siempre quisiste.

-De quien quiero Estar Lejos es de Ti. -volviéndolo a retar con la mirada. Pero en recompensa a mi altanería Erwin me acorralo contra la pared.

-Mide tus palabras Rivaille. Porqué te recuerdo que la vida de Ese bastardo depende de Mí.

-¡Suéltame! -mas él no desaflojó su agarre por mas que alzó la voz. Continuaba presionando sobre mis muñecas.

-No quieres revivir... Viejos tiempos Rivaille -dijo, atreviéndose a susurrármelo en mi oído y después lamiéndome el cuello.

Apenas sentí el rozo de su lengua pasarse por mi piel, que termino erizada. Me moví de modo que le di una patada en la pierna. Erwin retrocedió. Si volvía a intentar algo así, la próxima seria en la entre pierna y no tendría piedad al momento de reventarle uno de los testículos por intentar abusarme.

Erwin fue retrocediendo, Sabia de lo que era capaz. Simplemente disimula la sonrisa que se le presentaba en el rostro al verme parado a su delante. Con la misma expresión en el rostro que en Mi vida pasada.

-...Si, _Esa mirada que Asesina con solo verla a los ojos._ No sabes cuánto te amo, Rivaille. -decía al darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta de salida del cuarto. Lo fui siguiendo.

-Igual que antes, Eres capaz de partirme la mano como intentara besarte -se reía -Pero no olvides, Estas más vulnerable ahora. Todo gracias a ese Mocoso.

Cierra el cuarto tras decir eso. Había olvido ahora que la única defensa que tenía era mi cuerpo, pues no tenía armas a mi disposición. Pero tampoco debía olvidar que esta vida que crecía en mi cuerpo Era la posesión más valiosa que tenía. No podía arriesgarla.

-Mierda -escupí, tras dar un golpe a la pared con mi mano. _¡Diablos! Tenía para escapar_ _..._ Pero mi hijo, se había vuelto y obstáculo. _...Está criatura, No podía dejarla morir. ¡Era mi bebé!_

Fui dejando caer mi cuerpo contra la pared, hasta sentarme en el suelo. Si darme cuenta acariciaba mi vientre para no sentirme soló.

-No te abandonaré, Pequeño. -murmuro, tratando de darme consuelo.

-No moriría aquí, Te lo Prometo... Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo... Tu, yo... Tu papá -miro al frente con nostalgia: _"_ _Eren, Ven pronto"._

.

[Eren narra]

-Rivaille, Espera un poco más...

Exhale mi último aliento dando la vuelta a la esquina para poder llegar al fin a Casa. Aun en todo la corrido No había dejado de sostener la pequeña caja negra quien tenía en manos, muy tímidas. Creyendo que se rompería al apretaba más fuerte. La alzaba a la altura de mi pecho, por lo que muchas personas que me vieron pasar creyeron que él estaba proponiendo matrimonio a ellas. De hecho, una señora mayor me deseo buena suerte cuando le entregará el anillo a mi esposa. Por supuesto que agradecía su bendición y me apresure. Por último y para no dejar muchas sospechas, guarde el anillo en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta marón que traía puesta. Pensaba en la mejor manera para entregarle los anillos. Obvio ya se lo había "Propuesto", pero no como era debido, ósea el anillo en mano. Rivaille también me dio su respuesta. "Tch, Acepto". Fue suficiente para mí, pero con lo romántico que era. Yo quería prepararle una sorpresa, se lo Re-propondría. Primero llevarlo a cenar o solo prepararle una buena cena en casa, con velas y pétalos de rosas. Okey, en ese aspecto era demasiado cursi, pero la verdadera razón tras esa cursilería era ver el rostro sonrojado de Rivaille, al verme con la rosa en la boca. Debo admitir que fue algo cursi nuestro encuentro, cuando nos conocimos en la universidad, hace un par de años atrás. Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza, antes de comenzar a pensar en eso. Tenía que llegar a Casa.

Estando frente a la puerta, retomaba el aliento al abrir la puerta de la casa con el tradicional "Estoy de Vuelta, Rivaille". Pero no oí respuesta. Fui dejando mi chaqueta en el perchero, sacando la pequeña cajita que oculte en la mano.

-Ya Llegue -volví a repetir, pero tampoco escucho respuesta. Lo cual era extraño. Ya era tarde, Rivaille debería estar despierto y limpiando como loco cada rincón que encontrará.

Fui dejando la cajita a un costado, sobre un mueble cercano mientras me dirigía a la alcoba con el corazón algo precipitado por esta inusual situación. Llegue, pero no había rastro de él. Incluso levante la sábana blanca de la cama. No estaba.

-Rivaille, ¿Por qué no estás?

 _Debe haber algo mal... yo..._ coloco la mano sobre mi rostro... _Piensa Eren, Piensa..._ hoy no hay consulta. Rivaille tendría que tener una razón válida para Salir ¿Cuál sería?

-No puede haberse ido.

Continúe buscando por toda la casa... El cuarto, la cocina, los baños, la sala. Todo se encontraba vacío, El auto No estaba. Y Rivaille había desaparecido. Más rápido que un rayo saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y dizque su número. Lo estuve llamando por horas... No contestaba... Solo timbrea sin llegar contestar. Tanto escuchar su tono telefónico hace que comience a desesperarme. En una oportunidad entro, pero no duro más de unos cuantos segundos y luego se cortó. Volví a llamar después de eso. Y esta vez sonó apagado.

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás? -decía al sostener la pequeña cajita en mis manos. En la que se podía notar el reflejo deprimido de mí mismo en los anillos.

-Ring~ -escuche tras un momento. Era el timbre de la casa. Ahora Si, Este tendría que ser Rivaille. Me alentaba mientras daba un paso apresurado a la perrilla de la puerta para abrirla de golpe.

-Rivaille, Que bien que llegaste donde has... -no pude terminar pues su voz me interrumpió.

-Eren -dijo ella viéndome

-Mikasa. -dije sorprendido. Ella solo inclino la cabeza avergonzaba, Algo aquí no cuadraba. Enarque los ojos

 _-¿Qué haces Tú Aquí? -_ pregunte molesto esta vez.

-Eren yo... vengo a pedirte Que salgas conmigo.

Mi paciencia llego a su límite y la sujeto con fuerza por los hombros, reclamando

-¡¿Dónde Está?! ¡¿Dónde Está Rivaille?! ¡DÍMELO!

-Eren... yo no sé... de que estas hablando -me decía. Entonces enloquezco.

-No te hagas la Tonta, desde hace días que Rivaille actúa preocupado... Ayer llamas para amenazarme y hoy de repente Tu vienes a ofrecer una Cita, cuando Rivaille ha Desaparecido ¡No juegues Conmigo! Dime: ¡¿Dónde Está Rivaille?!

Enojado ya. La ahorcó, Sé que esto era cruel. Pero si Rivaille estaba en peligro yo...

-¡Dímelo, Donde lo Tienen! ¡MIKASA!

Ella comenzaba a desfallecer por la falta de aire. Decidí soltarla, ella cayó sobre mi pecho.

-Mikasa... por favor, Estoy preocupado por el... -decía tratando de reprimir los puños en mis manos.

-...En la Tarde lo vi por la Mansión...

-¿Mansión? -Mikasa levanto el rostro al ver que no comprendía a que se refería.

-A la Mansión Ackerman. -sabia que Rivaille tenia problemas con su padre. Pero no creí que llegaran a tanto. Le pedí la dirección del lugar y fui corriendo pero ella me detiene a dos pasos, dándome una información extra.

-... También Es muy posible que se haya encontrado con Erwin Smith...- me comunica.

-...E-Erwin...-en mis memorias busco su rostro, y solo me encuentro con sangre -...Smith... -Termino, recordando claramente su rostro embarrado con mi sangre. Ahora me queda claro todo. Sin duda alguna, Debía ir detrás Rivaille. Apresure más el paso a la Mansión Ackerman.

.

El despacho de hombre se encontraba vacío, y muy silencioso. Comenzó a bostezar del sueño tras revisar sus últimos papeles pendientes. Pensaba que era un hermoso día, pues la tranquilidad abundaba... y amaba el silencio. Le recordaba la paz que no pudo conseguir en el pasado. Cerró los ojos para escuchar más de esa hermosa melodía, que no emitía sonido... solo transmitía paz. Entonces su paz es interrumpida por pasos apresurados y quejas de las empleadas del lugar.

-¡No, Señor! ¡No puedo Entrar ahí! -el hombre con barba y algo canoso abrió los ojos sorprendido de la violencia que experimentaba de un desconocido.

Las grandes puertas blancas del despacho fueron abiertas de golpe a su delante, chocando la madera con la pared, provocando rupturas en la puerta. En el medio del alboroto se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño, respirando con molestia, algo encorvado que reclamaba con gritos el paradero de una persona.

-¡¿Dónde Esta Erwin?! ¡¿Dónde Tiene A Rivaille?! -gritaba matando con la mirada de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, que por primera vez mostraban su filo con instinto asesino.

-Se Puede Saber Quién Eres, Mocoso. ¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ENTRAR DE ESTA MANERA A MI CASA Y RECLAMARME POR ESE BASTARDO DE RIVAILLE! -se altera el hombre mayor.

Eren decide calmarse un poco, porque entre gritos y peleas No conseguiría la ubicación de Rivaille.

-Eren Jaeger. Ese es mi Nombre. -le contesta el muchacho, al anciano la examina con la mirada.

-Aquel Miserable Bastardo de la Familia Jaeger -burla -¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz?

-Rivaille... usted lo tiene... ¡Dígame Por favor! -suplicaba el joven desesperado.

-Pero que dices Niñato, Ese otro bastardo Hipócrita tiene prohibido pisar Mi Casa.

-Entonces dígame donde se encontrar Erwin -Eren resoplaba preocupado.

-¿Para qué quieres saber un bastardo como tú la ubicación de uno de mis peones?

-¡Erwin Tiene a Rivaille! ¡Estoy Seguro De eso! -recalca totalmente seguro.

-Erwin no tiene a Rivaille. No podría tenerlo, Se lo prohibí.

-¡Entonces Llámelo! ¡Llámelo por favor! -continua pidiendo con de desesperación.

El caballero no parecía cumplir la demanda de Eren, por el contrario No le creía.

-¡Se lo suplico Señor! -volvió a gritar pero esta vez de rodillas en el suelo.

El hombre mayor no entendía la razón de porque llegaba a tal extremo por saber la ubicación de esa persona, pero no podía negar que aquel joven que veía en su delante. Era un hombre por completo desesperado y que le pedía una simple cosa, para que alma pudiera estar tranquila.

-De Acuerdo. -acepto el caballero mayor. Porque aunque lo dudaran, Ese hombre sabia reconocer el valor y determinación firme que veía que aquel joven, que es este momento era los mas cercano a un soldado que se plantea firme ante su comandante.

.

Espere como me dijo, A que realizara el llamado que le había pedído. Estoy seguro, No podía equivocarme, No ahora... Erwin Smith. Ese hombre era...

[En el calabozo. Muralla Sina. Eren narra]

 _"Ya puedes salir... Eren" -me va informando el comandante Smith, abriendo la chapa, y dándome una libertad falsa._

 _"¿Dónde está Rivaille, Comandante Erwin?" -pregunto con tímidez, apoyando un mano en la celda y sacando un pie. Por alguna razón dude del hecho de que me dejaran libres después que mate a tres hombres de la Policía Militar._

 _"Lo lamento Eren. Pero Rivaille No vendrá..._ _"_ _-decía cuando estoy frente a el. Mi rostro se asombro, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el porque. Erwin avanza un paso hacia mi. Atravesando una de sus katanas en mi corazón. Mi pecho reviente en sangre y humo._

 _Caígo de rodillas sosteniendo mi pecho. Si bien era un Titan, pero tampoco era inmortal. Mucho después de que él sacara su Katana de mi atravesado corazón._

 _"Le-le...vi" -pronuncie al desangrarme en el suelo., segundos antes de morir._

Lo recordaba con total claridad. Ese hombre me mintió... Ese hombre me Asesino...

El teléfono seguía llamando. El hombre de mí al frente era El Padre de Rivaille, la Única persona que podría ayudarme a encontrar a ese hombre y en consecuencia hallar a Rivaille. El pitido continúa.

-No Contesta -adivine tras un momento. El hombre llamado Kaney me mira.

-Lo Comprende Ahora. Erwin tiene a Rivaille... ¡Por favor, Dígame donde esta Ese hombre!

-Por el momento se encuentra en el País, Esta hospedado en uno de los Hoteles que manejo.

Comunicaba al escribir en un papel la dirección del lugar, mientras yo buscaba con mi vista un arma. Y la encontré, En una de las repisas a los costados de la puerta que abrí. Cogí una pistola Tanfoglio 9 mm recargable con capacidad de 16 balas. Fui cargándola escuchando un "Track". Cogí la nota que escribió. Leyéndola la metí en mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, niño?

-Voy por Rivaille. -afirme

-¿Porqué te importa tanto ése, Bastardo?

-Rivaille es la persona más importante para mí. Y usted cómo su Padre, debería al menos hacer algo por él.

-Hmm, Asíque Eso es el "Amor" que sientes. Estas dispuesto a arriesgar Tu vida. Eren.

-Si Erwin Se atrevió a Ponerle un dedo encima. Lo Matare. -declaré.

Me doy la vuelta, sosteniendo el arma con mi mano derecha.

-Espérame un poco más Rivaille. Voy por Ti.

...*...  
Konichiwa Mina-san! ¡Nuevo Cap! ¿Que creen que pase? ¿Rivaille podrá escapar? ¿Que sera capaz de hacer Eren para recuperar a Levi? Espero su opinión en los comentarios gracias...  
Las Amo! ❤❤❤❤

 **Nana-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9. Infortunio.

Las horas transcurren y el día llega a su fin. Pero hay Alguien que se acerca con un mortífero paso a la habitación que mantenía cerrada con llave. La introduce en la cerradura hasta escuchar el seguro contraerse y Sonreír. Este era un momento de gloria para él, pues tenía a la persona que amaba cautiva en su hogar.

.

[Erwin narra]

Todo era perfecto, la comida, el lugar, la seguridad, la situación... y por supuesto. Rivaille, Era Todo Mío... abriendo la puerta con la llave que mantenía segura en mi bolsillo, avance a la cama en la que reposaba. Me senté a un costado suyo para observar su rostro durmiente. Sus ojos aún permanecía cerrados e inmóviles... su respirar embriagaba mi aire con su aroma. Fui tomando su rostro con mis manos acariciando su mejilla, dejando resbalar mis dedos por su piel. Rozando mi nariz a pocos centímetros de la suya. Inspirando en aroma que expulsaba por la boca.

Nunca, Jamás dejaría que Jaeger Me lo quitara de nuevo. Levante levemente su rostro a mi persona.

-¿Te acuerdas Rivaille... Cuando nos conocimos?

 _._

 _[Mansión Ackerman. Levi 15 Años. Erwin narra]_

 _Ese día me encontraría con Rivaille, por primera vez después de que Lo mate. Volvería a empezar. No había olvidado su rostro cuando lo vi la anterior vez que mi padre me trajo en una reunión. La vez que conocí a los Ackerman nuevamente. Rivaille no debe recordar con claridad, pues tenía por lo menos de unos tres a cuatro años y yo diez... Jejeje_ _"Te volví a encontrar, Levi"_ _burle esa vez. Pero ahora es diferente. Yo tenía dieciocho, por lo que estaba totalmente consiente de lo que hice en Mi Vida Pasada, Pero Rivaille apenas tenía unos 15 años. Por lo que sus recuerdos de mi No eran concretos, Solo me conocía como lo que fingía Ser en esta Era. El hijo del Amigo de su Padre, Seria fácil de engañar Para hacerlo mío Esta vez... y más aún, Sin la presencia de mi padre acá. Podría robarle un beso._

 _En esta vida, me asegure de tener todas las de ganar. El Padre de Rivaille me daría a su hijo en matrimonio y justo lo que hacía ahora, Era visitar a mi prometido nada menos._

 _-Por acá por favor -decía la mucama_

 _La seguí sin interrupciones en el camino, y fui directo a sentarme para esperar la llegada de mi pretendiente. Para sorpresa mía Ni su padre ni Rivaille habían venido a la cena, mientras yo continuaba la espera solo en el comedor. Me dejaron esperando por unos minutos, luego la sirvienta entro a comunicarme_

 _-Señor Smith, parece que... El Señor Ackerman No podrá llegar, Ruegas sus disculpas_

 _-¿Qué hay de Rivaille?_

 _-Lo lamento Señor -comunicaba al agachar la cabeza._

 _-Está bien. Iré a investigar_

 _Afirme, después de ponerme de pie y abandonar el comedor._

 _._

 _[Levi narra]_

 _Cierre la puerta unas tres vez con la llave hasta romperla._

 _-Mierda. Ese viejo ya debe haberse enterado. -retrocedí de la puerta y jale la típica soga de sabanas que había hecho, arrogándola por la ventana._

 _Casarme con ese rubio con signos de calvicie, Que Ni lo sueñe. No iba a casarme y Punto. Ese viejo no podría obligarme._

 _-Tch -casquea al comenzar a bajar por la soga, en la que hice nudos a cierta distancia para tomarlo como escalera y no resbalar. Ya que era una altura de tres metros y más desde mi habitación hasta el costado lateral de mi casa. Esta Maldita Mansión era demasiado grande para mi... cuando estuve a un metro del suelo, escuche su voz._

 _-Divirtiéndote, Levi_

 _Gire el rostro, para ver por encima de mi hombro, su figura parada a mí detrás. Efectivamente era Erwin, y me había atrapado._

 _-Joder. Qué quieres Mierda_

 _-Así Recibes A Tus Invitados -me contesta. Se atrevía a contestarme, Ja. Estaba muerto._

 _-Molestias... Eso es lo que Eres._

 _-Si bajas y Me acompañas a un paseo. Omitiré Esta parte al despedirme de Tu Padre_ _._

 _Entrecerré los ojos, parecía que a él también sabia jugar. Pues era un ackerman, y yo no me dejaba intimidar tan fácil._

 _-De acuerdo. -acepte al jalar la tela, que al ser tan delgada termino rompiéndose._

 _ **Mierda, porque no la reforcé.** __Pensé al ir cayendo. Iba doler aterrizar, mas no fue así el Imbécil de ese rubio se interpuso en mi camino y amortiguo mi caída con su cuerpo._

 _-Pero que estupidez hiciste Imbécil -le reclamaba en el pasto_

 _Erwin no contesto nada, se limitó a verme sobre el esperando algo de Mi._

 _-Muévete de una vez. No me gusta ver tú Sucia cara tan cerca._

 _Me fui levantando y él a su vez hacia lo mismo._

 _-¿Ahora qué? -pregunte cruzándome de brazos a su costado._

 _-Un paseo. -declaro sacudiendo se la ropa, para luego verme con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro._

 _._

 _La tarde paso como él dijo, fuimos a la ciudad, paseando por el parque, luego fuimos a una heladería, donde nos topamos con un asaltante que estaba robando a una mujer. Mi reacción fue rápida, pues quería salvar a la mujer. Me avalanzo contra el atacante desarmado. Mas el rubio no hizo nada. Miraba desde la escena con cautela mientras yo me debatía con el otro hombre que se fue con la cartera y me dejo un corte en la mano._

 _-Lo lamento. -le dije a la mujer que se alejó, agradeciéndome el haberla salvado._

 _-¿Porque No hiciste nada? -demandé bastante molesto, ya que el ceño se me había fruncido._

 _-No era necesario._

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _-Velo de esta forma Rivaille, Si te vieras acorralado contra algo contra lo que No puedes pelear solo. Los sacrificios humanos serían Necesarios para poder Ganar._

 _-Insinúas que serias capaz de Sacrificarme para Salvarte, ¿no es cierto? -deduje sus palabras. De alguna manera, esas palabras me sonaron familiares._

 _-Los humanos Somos egoístas. -me recuerda -...Tenemos que dejar atrás Nuestra humanidad Si queremos Sobrevivir._

 _-Homicida. -lo insulté_

 _-Deberías Saber que a La Humanidad No le importo Sacrificarte Rivaille -murmuro pasando por mi lado._

 _-¿De qué diablos Hablas?_

 _-Déjalo, Ya nos veremos luego. -me palmeo la espalda, tomando un rumbo distinto al mio._

 _-Lunático -maldije al regresar a casa. Y ponerme a pensar en sus palabras. Deberían tener algún sentido para Mí... O solamente se burlaba._

 _-Ring~ Ring~ -suena un móvil en el patio._

 _Baje y encontré abajo de la ventana por la que caí, en el pasto. El móvil del lunático ese. Se le debió caer al atraparme cuando resbale._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, Cite al imbécil ese en la plaza a la que fuimos ayer. En mi casa seria todo un problema, tampoco quería que el Viejo se enterara de que me encontraba con el pretendiente que escogió para mí_ _y se hiciera ilusiones de que yo aceptaba su decisión.a_

 _-3: 00 pm -sentencie desde mi móvil._

 _Se retrasaba un solo minuto y yo me largaba, pues no me iba a dar el luego de esperar como idiota. Si no venía por su móvil entonces lo buscaría en el rio._

 _-¡Levi! -llamo desde la otra esquina de plaza._

 _¿Porque diablos gritaba?... se acercaba a mí con el rostro lleno de alegría. Tanto le alegraba que lo citara. Ja, imbécil._

 _-¡Rivaille, Rivaille! -continuaba llamando atravesando la calle._

 _Tal vez estaba demasiado despistado y no noto que la luz cambio cuando en cruzo. Ese auto iba atropellarlo. Rápidamente lo ataje del camino, abalanzándome sobre el. parte de su nuca choca contra la esquina apero esta consciente, viendo echado sobre, recostado sobre su pecho._

 _-¿Que... ¡¿Que Clase de Idiota Eres?! Deseabas Morir... -recriminaba sobre el en voz alta. Erwin simplemente me sonríe, sabiendo que le había salvado la vida otra vez._

 _-Se me había olvidado que Tu deseo Es Salvar a Todos. -murmuro cerrando los ojos, y dejando caer en el asalto su cabeza, soltando carcajadas de amargura y felicidad._

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _Con esa pregunta mía, Nos vamos separando al sentarnos del suelo. Yo no permanecería en la mugre de la sucia calle por mas tiempo, me paro y el copia mis acciones cuando se me acerca de pronto, Esta vez acorralándome._

 _-Te agradezco que Salves mi vida. -murmuraba cerca, bastante cerca. Tanto que su alimento empezaba a ser inspirado por mí. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo tiembla, tengo miedo de ese contacto. ¿Porque? ...Porque ya antes había caído en esa falsa trampa de amor._

 _-Te lo compensare. -me susurra acortando por completo el minino espacio que me separaba de él._  
 _._

[Erwin narra]

 _Selle los labios de Rivaille con un solo beso, lo que dio inicio a Nuestra relación. Rivaille era Mío, yo fui el primero en su vida. Todo fue perfecto con el tiempo, Aquellos meses en los que me convertímos en Novios... Ya podía apreciar el Altar con Rivaille, Pero me descuide un solo momento, y lo volví a perder._

 _El día en el que fui a Japón. Sin saber que en aquel lugar estaba el. Eren. Ese Maldito Problema que trate de erradicar. Sabía que Si se volvían a encontrar se Enamorarían. No pensé que en mi estancia allá, Le abría pasó gratuito a Eren que se apoderara de Rivaille. Y me lo arrebatará de los brazos otra vez._

.

Continúe mi avance por su cuello, llegando su a pecho... que se inflaba por el simple hecho de respirar. Seguí avanzando, anhelando tocar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto para mí... Pero me topé con aquel bulto sobre saliente en su vientre. Ese pequeño bulto que arruinaba la figura de su cuerpo. Todo porque llevaba a ese bastardo en su cuerpo, Nuevamente Eren Jaeger era él que conseguía que Rivaille y él tuvieran, Un producto de su amor. Me restregaban su felicidad en la cara. Esa cosa formándose se interponía de nuevo en mi camino. Pero la eliminaría, de la misma forma que lo hice en el pasado.

-Jaeger No volverá a tener nada tuyo Rivaille. Dalo por hecho -bese su frente durmiente.

Mi beso basto para despertarlo, por lo que abrió sus ojos molesto al descubrir que me apoderaba de sus labios sin su permiso. Recibí un golpe como recompensa.

.

[Levi narra]

-Ve preparando tus maletas. Francia Está muy cerca Levi.

-Ya te había dado mi respuesta, Erwin.

Erwin no me contesto por el contrario se sobo el cachete que golpee y fue acercándose a la puerta. ¡No de Nuevo! Me levante como un rayo y corrí a la puerta, mas no llego a tiempo. Cierra la puerta, encerrando de nuevo.

-¡Maldición Erwin! ¡Sácame de Aquí! -grite pataleando en la puerta. Golpeándola repetidas veces con mis manos.

Más no consigo nada que raspones en las manos, se volverían moretones. Esto no me llevaba a ninguna parte. Decidí detenerme pero No rendirme, entonces en el gran silencio escucho murmullos al otro lado.

-Tome su chaqueta y Suerte en la Mansión Ackerman -le decía una mujer.

-¿Mansión? -Erwin iba a verse con Kaney. Tenía que salir.

-¡Erwin! ¡Erwin! -gritaba una y otra vez, desde el cuarto. Mas el no me hizo menor caso y salio. _Joder, debía encontrar una manera_... Pensaba, pero es interrumpido por una voz familiar que ingresa al lugar.

-Como qué Erwin no se encuentra... -pregunta después del bullicio que provocó al abrir la puerta par en par, diciendo ¡Erwin-san Mira que hermosa visita tienes!

-¿Hanji? -pensé al momento que se me dibuja una sonrisa.

Era ella sin duda alguna, Esta era la primera vez que me alegraba de tener a la loca Suelta por aquí.

-¡Hanji! -grito oyendo unos pasos acercándose a mi dirección.

-¡Rivaille! -me contesta tocando la puerta del otro lado.

-¡Hanji, Sácame de Aquí! ¡Sácame!

-Rivaille... ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-El Desquiciado de Erwin ¡Quién más! ¡Ahora Apúrate y Sácame de Aquí!

-No puedo creerlo... Porqué Erwin haria tal cosa... -meditaba, mientras yo Estoy decidido a salir, por lo qué golpeo la puerta con mi hombro.

-¡Rivaille No Lo Hagas! -me advierte del otro lado

-¡Entonces Has Algo Tú! -vuelvo a empujar la puerta, Esta vez con menos fuerza.

-De acuerdo, Aléjate lo más que puedes de la puerta.

Voy retrocediendo, como me pide Hanji. Entonces ella le da una patada a la puerta con toda su fuerza y esta cae, a pocos centímetros de donde estamos parados.

-Zoe... -pronuncie algo incrédulo. Sabía que la Demente era fuerte pero se me dificultó un poco creerlo hasta verla. Ahí parada detrás de la puerta, regresando su pie al suelo.

-Si Rivaille -me contesta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamonos. -contesté de manera rápido al salir primero y por su delantera, de la prisión en la que estuve esos días.

.

[Eren narra]

Llegue corriendo a la recepción del hotel, preguntando por el número de la habitación que le correspondía a Erwin. A penas me lo dijo me puse a correr.

-Espere Señor, No puede Entrar Ahí -decía la recepcionista, pero no le hice caso y me adentré al hotel.

Ya subido en el acensor, que para mi desgracia era la única cosa que no podía manipular para que avanzara más rápido. _Rivaille, Estoy tan cerca._ Pensaba, Fui sacando de mi bolsillo la pistola. Estaba listo para usarla, Si la situación se complicaba. No le perdonaría a Erwin que le hiciera algo a Rivaille o intentará algo contra Mi hijo. Lo Asesinaría sin duda alguna. El ascensor se abrió y yo salí armado. Directo a la habitación Nro.305. La toqué tres veces como mínimo, después abriría la puerta por la fuerza. Cuando mi paciencia llegaba a su limite, una mujer la abrió y yo entre al lugar buscando a Erwin o Mejor a Rivaille. Pero no encontré a nadie, la mujer a mi costado no hacía más que repetirme que fuera o llamaría a la policía. Yo ingrese a último cuarto que tenía la puerta rota y las sábanas de la cama desordenadas, sin duda alguien había dormido ahí. Continúe buscando hasta encontrar tirado en el suelo. ¡El Móvil de Rivaille! Estaba destrozado. Erwin le había privado de la comunicación para que no pudiera encontrarlo.

-Erwin -maldije al viento.

Me levante cogiendo el teléfono en mi mano.

-Señor, se lo repito, salga de aquí ¡Ahora!

-¡¿Donde Erwin?! -grite en respuesta.

-El señor no se encuentra, acaba de salir.. -decía

-¿A donde? -reclamo agarrándola por los hombros, ella me mira temerosa pero contesta.

-S-se fue a hacerle una visita al señor Ackerman, a la Mansión- la interrumpo soltando antes de que termine, me pongo a correr conociendo el paradero del Erwin, era muy seguro que se hubiese llevado a Rivaille por lo que acelere el paso nuevamente, saliendo del hotel.

.

[Mientras tanto En la Mansión Ackerman]

-Kaney voy a llevarme a Rivaille -sentenció el rubio llegando a su despacho.

El caballero mayor miró fijamente a su delante.

-Asíque Es verdad lo que me dijo el Mocoso Jaeger, Tú tienes a Mi hijo -lo amenazó

-Si, y No lo Pienso Soltar. -contraataco el Rubio con su radiante sonrisa llena de confianza, En cada una de las palabras que salia de su boca.

-Te dije que esperaras, Yo mismo Te iba a dar a Rivaille.

Complemento el Anciano. Mientras un hombre llega a la puertas del despacho.

.

[Levi Narra]

-Así es Como Los Quería Encontrar -solte por fin al legar a su despacho. -...Hablando Sobre Mi ¡Como Si Fuera Su Mercancía!

-¡Rivaille! -soltó enérgico Erwin -Cómo te...

-Pensaste que Iba a quedarme encerrado...En Ese pequeño y Sucio Cuarto -adivine su pregunta antes de que la formulase.

-¡Tenías Encerrado a Mi hijo! -se exaltó Kaney a punto de levantarse del asiento.

-Vaya, Parece que Ahora Te Sale El Lado Paternal -me burle al ver su falsa representación de preocupación por mi Vida.

-Erwin ¿Que has hecho? -preguntaba Hanji por mi detrás.

-Rivaille... -comenzaba otra vez Erwin, Ignorándola.

-Cuántas Veces Se Los Tengo que Repetir -enmarcaba los ojos

-¡Dejen De Meterse En Mi Vida! ¡Déjenme En Paz!

-Eso No Es Posible. -lo mire fijamente -...Porqué Tu Eres Mi hijo y me Perteneces -contesta el cínico de mi Padre.

-¡Me Vendiste!... -adivine -Ya veo, Por Esa razón me botaste de la Casa y me mandaste a Japón, no?

-Si, Fue Para que Te Encontraras con Erwin

Fui apretando más los puños, conteniendo mi furia al enterarme de la verdad.

-Lo Volviste hacer. -solté apretando lo dientes al verlo sentado en su silla del despacho, Como si fuera gran cosa que yo me haya enterado de lo que estaba tramando

-¡Apostasté Mi Vida Como Si Fuera Una de Tus Malditas Cartas KANEY! -Explote en mi rabia al verlo asesino atravez de los mechones alborotados de mi cabeza que me cubrían la cara de forma siniestra.

El solo ver la imagen de su persona en enfrenté de mí, me enfurecia más. Que clase de hombre era éste para vender a sus hijos así nada más, y luego admitir de manera cínica y sin remordimiento alguno ese hecho. Lo Odioba, Ese hombre No era mi Padre...Por mas que su misma sangre corriera por mis venas ¡Ese Sujeto No Era Mi Padre!

Avance un paso al frente, iba a romperle la cara y sacarle todos los asquerosos dientes de cobre que traía encima. Como se atrevía a Matar a Mi Madre y luego se atrevía a venderme, Yo lo...

-Rivaille -llamó una voz llegando al lugar. Era Su voz a mi detrás. La voz que anhelaba escuchar.

-Eren... -pronuncio al dar la vuelta y encontrarlo parado atrás de mi. Escuchar su voz basto para que el ritmo de respiración bajará y tranquilizará un poco a mi corazón y entera persona que contenía la rabia y la impotencia.

Eren fue acercándose a mi con una sonrisa, aliviado de encontrarme al fin. Se acercaba a tomar mi mano con la suya A manera de calmarme y luego resguardarme seguro en sus brazos. Mas Erwin estaba mas cerca y fue mas rápido que el. Me apresó por la espalda, introduciendo su mano a un costado de brazo. Forzando a mi cuerpo apegarse a su persona. Obvio que no soporte su presencia un minuto y trate de apartarme usando las manos, Pero Erwin no era imbécil, y a manera de que no escapé apunto el arma que trajo a un costado de mi rostro. Al advertírles a todos en la sala.

-¡Para Atrás Ahora O Disparó!

Inmediatamente después de sus palabras escucho el sonido de una silla caerse para atrás al levantarse bruscamente del despacho y reclamar a toda voz.

-¡Erwin, ¿Que Diablos Crees que Haces?! ¡SUELTA A MI HIJO!

-Te lo dije Kaney. Yo Me llevare a Rivaille, Aunque Tenga que Matarlo Otra vez... -observe como Erwin apretaba más los dientes al soltar la amenaza he ir retrocediendo un paso para atrás, contra la pared, con mi persona sometida por el al ver como las miradas de todos estában en su contra.

A Continuación lo único que oí fueron gritos desquiciados y varios tonos de incredulidad a mi alrededor, viendo la complicada escena en la que me veía inmerso ahora.

-¡Rivaille! -grito Hanji avanzando un paso a mi persona.

-¡Rivaille! -grito con más volumen y desesperado Eren, al verme preso. Avanzando dos pasos.

-Eren, -llamaba al ver bien abiertos los ojos su persona. Reflejado en su iris podía verme preso a mi mismo

-...Qu-que Esperas Eren. ¡Dispara de una vez!-le ordenaba al ver que portaba un arma en su manos.

La mano de Eren continuaba a un costado por debajo de su cintura. Dudaba de intentar algo mientras yo me viera involucrado en el tiroteo. Estaba consiste del peligro que representaba que Eren dispara el arma contra mí. Sabia que No se atrevería a presionar gatillo contra la persona que Amaba, pero si no hacían algo rápido Erwin se saldría con la suya, y eso algo que tampoco podría permitir.

-¡Vuelale los Malditos Cesos! -ordene nuevamente al tratar de soltarme. Erwin no permitía que diría un sólo paso adelante y me mantenía cautivo en su pecho.

-No, no... No se Te Ocurra hacer algo Tan peligroso Levi -burla Smith, colando su rostro a un costado de mi cuello.

-No quieres perder la vida o Si? -hablo agarrando uno de mis cachetes y haciendo girar con un movimiento brusco mi rostro al suya para darme un rápido beso, que hizo sonar sus labios con los míos.

-Erwin -maldijo Eren inmóvil a diez pasos de nosotros presenciando como el descarado me robo un beso en frente de mi Prometido.

-No voy a Permitir que Me Uses de Rehén, Erwin -escupí a un costado, para luego voltear el rostro al frente. Mirando a Eren.

-¡Dispara Ya, Eren!

-¡Pero Tu Rivaille! - gritaba en respuesta del otro lado. Seguía dudando, Así de nada me servía. Tendría que hacer algo yo.

-En serio le Confías tu vida a este Niñato que no puede disparar ni un arma, jejeje -se reía Erwin de la falta de convicción de Eren.

-Mira y Aprende Rivaille, Así lo hace un hombre de verdad -decía Erwin al quitar el arma de mi rostro, dejándome un poco libre para ir apuntándolo al frente. Apuntando directamente al pecho de Eren.

-Maldito, No te atrevas -dije al bajar el brazo extendido de Erwin apuntando a Mi Eren.

-¡Rivaille No! -dijo Eren avanzando un paso a nosotros.

Rápidamente bajé la mano con el arma, tratando de quitársela. Pero no debía subestimar sus fuerzas que me sobrepasaban a las mías en tamaño y complextura muscular, Estaba forcejeando demasiado a un lado y el otro para arrebatar el arma y usarla en su contra.

Por desgracia yo No era el que sostenía el mango de la pistola, por lo tanto cuando se disparó del gatillo Solo pudo ir a dar a mí Persona. Mi cuerpo sé quedo inmóvil a penas escuche salir el disparo que impacto contra mi cuerpo. Acto seguido la boca se me lleno de sangre, escupí parte de ella al suelo, dejando un prominente charco en el suelo. Luego mis pasos tambalearon para atrás y fui decayendo frente a su persona. Caigo sin remedio a pocos pasos del suelo, Donde lo único sonoro que puedo escuchar es ese fuerte sonido, ¿Como no poder reconocerlo? Era la voz de Eren la que gritaba con altitud.

-¡RIVAILLE!

El unisono llamado de mi nombre reboto en toda la habitación llena de angustia, dolor y tragedia al verme ensangrentado por un costado de mi vientre, herido de bala, a tan solo cuatro pasos de el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola, Hola, ¡No me maten! Prometo que lo arreglare todo! . Bajen sus trinces, jejeje. Al verdad no esperaba llegar a tanto, pero la inspirancion em llego y no pare, jojo~ Bueno, tambien les confieso que m** **e siento un tanto extraña al escribir Eruri por primera vez, pero me parecía justo que vieran todas las perspectivas de la historia. A las que les gusta el Eruri, hay se los dejó. Yo por mi parte prefiero mas el Ereri y El Riren. Cada quien sus gustos.**

 **Les informo que el próximo Capítulo Esta casi, CASI terminado. Pienso que entre la próxima semana lo subiré.**

 **Como un adelanto le doy Esto.**

-Rivaille, ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunta con total tono de inquietud Eren al verlo recostado en la camilla de urgencias.

-Lo siento mucho. -contesta cabizbaja la Dra. Hanji.

-Dímelo. ¡Dime que Sobrevivió! -suplicó gritando el castaño, que ya tenia los ojos revestidos con lágrimas.

 **Las Quiero, Las Amo. No olviden Comentar. Gracias por leer, Se me cuidan.**  
 **Bye bye, Besos y abrazos.**

 **Nana-chan.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10. Aliento de Vida.

Mis ojos No lo Podían Creer... Rivaille había Sido herido gravemente y ahora su cuerpo desfallecia a pocos pasos de donde me encontraba. Mi cuerpo estaba tan incrédulo que no puede hacer nada, No solo era yo... mis piernas no se movían... los brazos no me respondían. La mano derecha a mi costado, la cual sostenía el arma. De pronto y casi al mismo tiempo en el que mi corazón dio un brinco adelante fue cuando hizo que mis dedos se movieron, de los cerrados que se encontraban para sostener el arma a simplemente rectos y rígidos verticalmente, dejando caer lo que sostenían antes con tanto afán e ímpetu. Dejándo caer la pistola por cañón y luego de costado a un paso, por mi derecha. La manera siguiente en la que reaccione no es necesaria explicarla pues mis ojos no hacían más que mirar con terror cuando mi garganta gritaba despavorida el nombre de Mi persona.

-¡RIVAILLE! ¡RIVAILLE! -Grite varias veces al verlo desfallecer. Su camisa comenzó a tornarse roja por la derecha de su vientre. Esa imagen frente a Mí fue suficiente para mover las piernas con urgencia de socorrerlo de forma inmediata al arrogarme junto a su cuerpo. Para tomarlo en mis manos que no hacían mas que temblar por su bienestar.

.

[Levi narra]

Caigo de rodillas al cubrirme el estómago con ambas manos, retrocedo varios pasos al sentir mi cuerpo impactado, voy cayendo de rodillas al frente y luego dejándome caer al suelo. La bala dentro de mi cuerpo ardía. Quemaba tanto, que No podía moverme sin dejar de sentir dolor. Abrazándome a mi mismo descubro que las manos que rodeaban mi estómago Estaban embarradas en Sangre, basta sangre que continuaba desbordándose por la entrada de la bala, desangraba a mi cuerpo y me comienza a sentir mareos, acompañados de debilidad. Continúe viendo la palma de mi mano algo frenético. La Sangre teñía la palma completa de mi mano, A excepción de las puntas de mis dedos. Ese líquido caliente que salía de mi interior...

 _...Me Equivoque, Pensé que Lo Peor En El Mundo Era Sostener La Mano de Un Compañero Muerto. No, Lo Peor Es Sentir que La Vida Misma Se Te Escapa de las Manos y del Interior de Tu cuerpo..._

El dolor seguía su curso atravesando todo mi cuerpo, la sangre brotaba de mi herida haciendo un charco en el suelo... Y yo, yo abrazaba mi estómago deseando que Nada le pase. No lo quería perder. De pronto empece a sentir la boca muy seca, mi saliva sabia a sangre. Mi mentón y parte de mi garganta habían sido cubiertas por Sangre seca.

-¡RIVAILLE! -Otra vez volví a escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por su voz rota a mi costado.

Que de un momento a otro, apareció a Mi lado, tomando mi cuerpo con cuidado y asegurándose de retenerme junto a él En todo momento. Alzo con cuidado mi pecho, revisando la herida sangrante que apretaba con mis manos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba... Yo Mismo temblaba de Miedo... Podía sentir como el dolor No solo estaba por mi vientre Si no que ahora se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. La cabeza Me ardía, Sentía que Iba a Morir...

-¡Oh, Por Dios Rivaille! -murmuraba al desquitar mis manos de la herida y verla en persona.

Eren con rapidez va desgarrando parte de su polera, para sellar la herida abierta lo mas rápido posible impidiendo que me desangre. Apretando con cuidado la gaza de ropa que había hecho.

-Rivaille Mírame... -mueve mi cabeza en sus manos -...Tú eres fuerte... Te vas a Salvar - me decía después de ver la herida y dirigir su mirada a mi rostro.

-E-e... -trataba de pronunciar su Nombre al momento de ver caer lágrimas doradas por esos ojos que tanto admiraba. Mojaron levemente mi rostro, igual que una caricia rozando mi piel.

-Tranquilo Rivaille... Vas a Estar Bien. Te lo prometo -apretaba más su cara contra mis mejillas, mientras yo exhalaba.

-Eren... No qui-quiero perderlo... No quiero pe-perder a nu-nuestro hijo...-lograba articular arañando parte de su hombro con mis manos, la poco fuerza que tenía solo me permitía hacer eso.

-Los Voy a Salvar... Todo Estará Bien, Ya Lo Veras... -Era lo único que respondió y lo único que yo lograba escuchar en todo la sala repleta de ecos y palabras sin sentido.

-Vaya Estupidez la que cometes Rivaille -hablaba Smith aun sosteniendo el arma a nuestro delante.

Eren continuo apegando su cuerpo al mío. Sus rodillas contra el suelo y recargándome sobre su pecho Es como le dirige miradas envenenadas a Erwin.

-Bien. Si se deshace del Mocoso Será Un problema Menos -soltó de pronto en un acto de cinismo y petulancia

-¡TÚ! -Eren le dirigía su total atención frunciendo por completo el ceño, hasta hacer parecer a la comisura de su boca En la mandíbula de un animal feroz.

Se atrevería a agredirlo, Lo Sabía... No quería que lo lastimara también... Por lo que lo llame - _E-eren_ -Más No respondió a mi llamado y comenzó a colocar mi cuerpo sobre el suelo e irse levantado con los puños apretados y el cuerpo entero cargado de rabia.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! -grito a encestarle un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz y partiéndole el labio.

Hanji rápidamente ocupo el lugar de Eren a mi lado, revisando de igual forma la profundidad de mi herida. Sin apartar por completo las manos de mi vientre que impedían el desangramiento.

Yo no paraba de observar a Eren como una figura algo borrosa que se agarraba a golpes con otro, sin parar de gritar y repercutir de rabia - _Te Voy a Matar. Te Voy a Matar. Te Voy a Matar. Te Voy a Matar_ -Era la única frase que soltaba su boca, al ir haciendo retroceder a Erwin de golpes.

Erwin hacia un intento de contrarrestar el ataque de su oponente enloquecido de la rabia y con ojos iguales a los de un Asesino, apunto de clavarle una estaca en el corazón a su víctima. No había rastro de cordura en el Iris del castaño. Eren definitivamente en Este momento Era Otra persona. Era un Monstruo que lo atacaba Sin piedad Ni humanidad en la mirada. Pero lo que hizo Erwin No fue menos Humano. Trato de dirigir el arma contra el pecho de su atacante, Eren No se lo permitió y le doblo la muñeca, torciendo parte del brazo. Lo que logro que soltara el arma y la arrojara a otro lado.

-¡Agr! -Se quejó Erwin retrocediendo cuando Eren siguió avanzando.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder contra el otro por lo que continuaron colicionando cuerpo contra cuerpo, En una batalla continua. Eren quería derribarlo, Destrozarlo ¡Matarlo! Y fue en su arranque de locura que no fijo bien el alcance de su golpe. Creyendo que Erwin le daría batalla limpia, Pero ahí erraba Pues en técnica y talento para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Erwin Era mejor mas rápido y tenia mas conocimiento. Por lo que dándole un golpe a estómago y un punta pie a la cara, fue que Mando a Eren contra una esquina, provocando que su espalda impactara contra la vitrina de cristal, destrozando los vidrios, algunos de los cuales cayeron sobre su rostro y parte de cuerpo de Eren ocasionándole cortadas menores.

-No has cambiado Nada, Cadete Jaeger... Siempre descuidando tu flanco izquierdo -se burlaba al quedar en pie.

-¡EREN! -protesto Hanji en tono de alertar, haciendo estremecer parte de mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda, el lugar por donde se encontraba tirado Eren.

Aun con lo conmocionado que estaba, el grito protestante de Hanji me hacía flotar a mi mente a la lucidez otra vez y despertar, pues el dolor me obligaba a descansar. Mas no lo hice, No podía después de ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor... A unos diez pasos de mí se encontraba el cuerpo de Eren algo inconsciente, después que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el mueble y le dejara una Herida bastante abierta y notaria en su brazo izquierdo.

 _Eren... yo... debía alcanzarlo..._

Mis ojos me pesaban, pues aun batallaba contra el sueño.

-Ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo Rivaille -hablaba al acercarse a mi persona, que descansaba en los brazos de Hanji y apenas podía podía mirarlo de frente, por el estado en el que estaba.

-¡Erwin! ¿De qué diablos Estás hablando? ¿Adónde Pretendes llevarte a Rivaille En este estado? -le reclama Hanji sosteniendo mi cabeza con sus manos

-¡A ti que te importa Maldita Entrometida! -escupía limpiándose los labios con el brazo, pues tenía la camisa recogida hasta los hombros y los nudillos con sangre.

-¡Quítate de Mi camino! ¡Rivaille Es Solo Mío! -blasfemaba

-¡Donde Crees que podrá ir Como se encuentra! ¡Debe ir a un Hospital!

-No importa. Me desharé de Eren ¡Me desharé de ese bastardo que lleva! ¡Me desharé de Todo! -Erwin continúo avanzando

-Erwin En qué Clase de Monstruo Te has convertido... -Hanji lo miraba con pena -...No puedo Permitirte Que hagas semejante Locura.

Estaba vez Hanji fue depositando mi cuerpo con cuidado en el suelo, murmurando algo parecido a "No dejes de apretar la herida". Pero ¡Tampoco Podía quedarme Sin hacer Nada! Hanji se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. Pero no fue la única Kaney por mi detrás, que estuvo inactivo mirando la escena que se dio cuando Eren batallaba contra Erwin, había llamado a los guardias y demás personal que aparecerían en minutos. Sacando de la caja central de su despacho una navaja afilada, Si bien no era suiza. Era una Navaja francesa Laguiole, muy tradicional...tal como le gusta, un gusto muy fino. Pero eso Si la tenía bien afilada la hoja, que con la habilidad del portador era capaz de abrirle la garganta de un solo tirón.

Mientras Kaney y Hanji trataban de hacerse cargo Erwin que había vuelto a coger el arma en su mano, yo me dispuse a llegar hasta Eren. Haciendo uso de las fuerzas que me quedaban fui arrastrándome hasta donde Él había caído. Apoyando mi peso en una sola mano, mis piernas eran totalmente inútiles No hacían más que barrer el suelo. En este momento lo que más quería era escapar, alejarme cuanto sea posible de Erwin y acercarme lo más que pueda a Eren. Sonríe triunfante cuando toque su mano estando a su lado, su rostro se encontraba aun dormido. Como quisiera tener la fuerza suficiente de acariciarlo a manera despertarlo, de despertar en un mejor lugar que este.

-... E-..Eren... -logre articular al apoyar parte de mi cuerpo en su hombro. Mirando al suelo con arto cansancio y mucho esfuerzo, Pero para fortuna mía en este parquet frío Encontré el arma de Eren sin seguro.

-Ri-Rivaille -murmuro al mover la cabeza y encontrarme a su lado.

-Eren -afirme mi presencia llamándolo por su nombre.

-Rivaille no... ¿Por qué te moviste? -preguntaba con la mirada algo acuosa.

Tape rápidamente con mis dedos su boca, pero no duro más que un segundo luego fueron cayendo a su mandíbula. Acaricie su rostro al verlo respirando con dificultad con mi única mano libre, pues la otra se encargaba de la herida en mi vientre y estaba embarrada en sangre. Odiaba el olor de la Sangre, y tampoco quería que Eren lo oliera, aumentaría más su preocupación por mí.

-Está Bien Eren... Ya no quiero salir. Ya no me importa morir... -mi mano no paraba de temblar en su mejilla por el esfuerzo

-Él Nos quiere A los dos, así que... -susurro ya casi sin aliento.

Eren rápidamente se siento, posicionando mi cuerpo nuevamente en su pecho. Cierro los ojos un momento para expulsar el aire caliente, tratando de suspirar...con algo de alivio, Pero no duro más que un segundo. Ya que a mi delante observe como Hanji era arrojada a un costado mientras Kaney hacia uso de sus fuerzas para retener a Erwin por la espalda cuando se dispuso a avanzar viendo como me refugiaba nuevamente en los brazos de Eren y no suyos.

-¡Jaeger! -blasfema soltándose del agarre de Kaney para dirigirse hacia nosotros.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo Jaeger! ¡Rivaille Es Mío! -gritaba

Eren apretó con más fuerza mi cuerpo, rodeado por sus brazos. Lo comprendí en ese preciso instante en el que mi vida se detenía y comenzaba a dar Cuenta Regresiva. Eren no se apartaría, sin importar si moría por las manos de Erwin. Quería morir a Mi lado.

Era un Idiota ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso importaba ahora?

Claro que No.

Cada minuto que transcurría, hacia más cercana mi muerte que era contada por los pasos de que daba Erwin. Pero tenía una sorpresita para el... A penas avanzo el primer paso a mí, Yo fui quitando la mano del rostro de Eren para agarrar con ella el Arma de fuego que se encontraba a mi disposición. Pesaba, sostenerla era un gran esfuerzo pero valdría la pena Si con eso lograba deshacerme de Él de una vez por todas.

-¡RI-IVAILLE! -fue gritando al avanzar en mi dirección.

Yo por mi parte fui fijando blanco en su cabeza. El primer disparo impactó su hombro, pero No se detuvo continuo, Grave error pues yo no me detentaría, Ya no más después de lo que hizo. El siguiente fue en su pecho, pero siguió adelante. No era nada más que una bestia loca, Decidí terminar con esto, presionando el gatillo con fuerza. Escuche el sonoro disparo de dos balazos en la cabeza que Si lo detuvieron. Una de las bala perforo la frente y la otra la oreja. Por lo que perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo de espaldas para tras con sangre saliéndole por la nuca y parte del cuerpo.

El humo salía lentamente por el cañón de la pistola mientras yo bajaba el arma, esperando el veredicto. Que no deseaba más que fuera uno de los que lo sentenciaban bajo tierra. Hanji se aproximó al cuerpo de Erwin poniéndose de cuclillas, tomándole el pulso de la muñeca dijo para todos.

-Está Muerto -solo entonces solté al arma de mi mano, escuchando un rechinido a un costado.

-Rivaille -llamaba Eren al ver que comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-Eren...Llegas tarde. Muy tarde Mocoso. -murmuro tratando de sonreír, por fin lo peor había pasado. Pero las fuerzas me abandonan por completo al exigirme demasiado, por lo que mi rostro termina cayendo en el basto pecho de Eren.

.

[Eren narra]

-¡HANJI! -grito volteando el rostro a un costado exigiendo su presencia a mi lado. Por el contrario ella no tarda en venir y aparece a mi lado, observándome que ahora Era mi mano la que cubría la herida de Rivaille.

-¡Llame a una Ambulancia! -exijo.

-Ya lo Hice, Deben Estar por llegar -me informa. Cuando llegan un montón de gente al despacho, unas cinco sirvientas y otros diez hombres con traje y portando armas en las manos. ¡Vaya, A qué Hora Aparecen los hombres Armados!

La mayoría del Servicio estaba que echaba oraciones, otras gritaban, lloraban y algunas hasta se desmayaron al ver la escena que nosotros presentábamos. Yo por Mi parte, con la mitad de mi cuerpo bañado en rasguños y ensangrentado A causa de los vidrios rotos que me cayeron encima, lo que más sobresalía era mi brazo derecho en el que tenía una cortada algo profunda, y por supuesto también estaba en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo ensangrentado de Su joven Amo, El señor Kaney estaba en una esquina con múltiples heridas en el rostro... Y Por supuesto una por completo descompuesta Dra. Hanji Zoe. Era una escena bastante emotiva, donde según ellos y la policía "Era la Escena de Crimen". Yo No lo llamaría así, Los jueces dictarían que el asesinato fue en defensa a propia.

.

Dentro de unos cuantos minutos llego la ambulancia y los paramédicos fueron levantando el cuerpo de Rivaille para colocarlo sobre una camilla. Subí por supuesto a dentro junto con Hanji, En un momento como este No quería apartarme Ni un solo milímetro. No hacía más que sostener una de las manos de Rivaille, rogando por la temperatura de su cuerpo no descendiera más. No lo quería perder. Apoyando mis manos en el barandal de plástico, Hanji a mi derecha buscaba más gazas que se encontraban junto al Reanimador. La sirena o bocina de la ambulancia No me dejaba escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos por lo que solo balbuceaba palabras.

-Por favor... Por favor... -El auto continuaba moviéndose, yo por mi parte seguía sosteniendo la mano libre de Rivaille con las dos que tenía, tratando de algún modo de traspasarle mi calor... Dándome esperanza de verlo abrir los ojos.

Cuando la ambulancia por fin freno, Todos los paramédicos e internos que pude apreciar se movilizaban de manera rápida arrastrando la camilla por el pasillo del hospital, donde todo no Eran más que luces blancas y personas a los costados de los pasillos. Algunas sentadas en sillas otras paradas, esperando ser atendidas. Obvio que este paraje me era familiar... lo veía cada día de que iba a mi internado. Continúe siguiendo a los médicos y enfermeras en el interior hasta urgencias. Pero había un límite del que no podía cruzar, y me lo hicieron notar. Varias enfermeras me impidieron el paso colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho y diciendo "Lo siento Señor No puede pasar".

-No, Es que usted No lo entiende. Es mi Marido y yo... -repercutía.

-Lose, Lose Pero debe quedarse hasta por acá y dejar que nosotros Nos encargamos.

A pesar de lo que decía yo quería avanzar, por lo que Hanji tuvo que intervenir.

-Eren, ¡Eren Escúchame! -dijo cogiéndome el rostro y haciéndome verla, parada enfrente de mi impidiendo mi avance al interior.

-Todo Va Estar bien... Confía en Mí, Salvare al Enano y la Criatura. - le fui asintiendo, al calmarme levemente. Repito Sólo levemente.

Hanji se acomodó los lentes, que haría que los veía con más determinación estaban algo rajados. Trate de sonreír pero no podía esta situación me tensaba mucho por lo que solo torcí el rostro en un intento de sonrisa. Hanji pudo notarlo y me puso una mano en el hombro derecho, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una herida abierta en el brazo y está también sangraba. De manera rápida llamo a una enfermera para que me atendiera y cocieran la cortada que se extendía desde mi hombro y terminaba a casi siete centímetros de mi codo.

.

Las Horas, Minutos, Segundos... En realidad cada instante en que esperaba se volvía una tortura. ¿Quería Saber que era lo que había pasado con Rivaille? En varias oportunidades trate de meterme por la fuerza, pero sabía que si lo hacia lo más seguro era que lo guardias me sacaran. Por lo general las cirugías tardaban. Eso lo Sabía bien ¡Pero Aun así No podía Parar de Pensar En el porqué de su tardanza! Siendo medico Miles de teorías se me formaban en la cabeza, Entre ellas: Hemorragias, Complicaciones... Y debo admitirlo, La Muerte también figura En mi lista de opciones.

Cuando se abrió finalmente Esa bendita puerta a las 6:48:32 segundos de la tarde fue cuando me levante de mi asiento y fui corriendo a donde se encontraba Hanji. Que al verme llegar a ella se detuvo, quitándose el barbijo para contestarme.

-Rivaille, Se Encuentra bien -pregunto con total tono de inquietud.

-Lo siento mucho. -contesta cabizbaja la Dra. Hanji.

-Dímelo. ¡Dime que Sobrevivió! -suplicó gritando, que ya tenía los ojos revestidos con lágrimas.

-Rivaille Se encuentra bien, Es este mismo instante lo están trasladando a su habitación.

-¿Y el Bebé? -rápidamente cambie mi duda a mi otra prioridad.

-La abertura de la Bala fue a un costado lateral del vientre por lo que no daño gravemente la Placenta, donde se encuentra alojado El bebé. Su daño fue mínimo. Por ahora se lo ha declarado en _Terapia Intensiva_ pero Ambos sobrevivieron, Estarán en reposo continuo por un par de semanas.

Con sus palabras aclaradas al fin pude relajar a mi tensado cuerpo que cayó sobre la silla, suspirando agradecido Este milagro. Ella fue sentarse conmigo, por fin podía dormir tranquilo.

-Por ahora Sería mejor que descanses -me aconseja.

-Quiero quedarme Esta Noche, Puede dejarme El Turno Nocturno -suplique viéndola a los ojos.

-Te daré El Turno, Si prometes que partirás en este momento a casa, Descansaras por dos horas y regresas a las 9:00, ¿te parece? -la abrace agradeciéndole.

.

A las Nueve En punto, No bromeo es En punto. De hecho acaba de pasar A nueve y dos segundos cuando cruce la puerta, ya con otra muda de ropa. Más que despierto con el uniforme de internista puesto y ocultando una pequeña cajita en unos de los bolsillos de mí bata.

-Eren -llama al ver que estoy entrando, como de costumbre la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quedaras a cargo de Todo Este Sector del Hospital, -me indica el lado sur de la construcción.

-Son como unos 150 habitaciones Eso incluye la de Rivaille, que se encuentras a tu izquierda -decía señalando un cuarto al pasar por el pasillo.

Gire la cabeza para ver el número de la habitación. 1203. 1203. 1203. Grabe repetidamente en mi mente el número. Pronto podría entrar a verlo y tener el lujo de quedarme a su lado Toda la noche, vigilando placenteramente su sueño. Mientras tanto regrese mi vista al frente y continúe caminando.

.

Pasaron unas cuatro horas hasta que pudiera terminar de revisar los demás cuartos. Deje a Rivaille para el final... Le Entregara Mi noche completa a él, No era que tuviera preferencia por los pacientes. Sino que se trataba de mi futuro marido, que de paso me había salvado la vida y que además quería hacer algo por él. Fui entrando a su habitación cerrándola con llave obviamente. Abriendo un poco las cortinas para que entrara la luz de la luna a la habitación y reflejar un poco más el color pálido de su piel en este momento. La luz en la habitación me permitía ver todos los Monitores, vías intravenosas, sondas de alimentación, ventiladores y otros equipos que son comunes en las unidades de terapia intensiva. Rivaille requería de una monitorización constante de sus signos vitales. Podía ver los sueros y analgésicos narcóticos que le dieron, incluyendo la intravenosa para regular su pérdida de sangre. Para mí desgracia yo no poseía el mismo tipo de Sangre de Rivaille para donarle. Pero eso no era ahora lo importante, deja a un costado los catéteres extras que traje, el Estetoscopio y demás cosas. Dirigiéndome únicamente a él, cogiendo la tabla médica, revisando su respiración que era hecha por un respirador artificial. Tenía Sondas que se conectan a través de un tubo de respiración. Escuchaba sus respiraciones lentas y que empuñaban el aparato con su aliento. Cogí su mano sacándola de entre las telas blancas que abrigaban su cuerpo. Observando su mano izquierda, mirando el dedo anular sonreí... Ya no se vería tan desnudo. Saque de mi bolsillo la caja y de su interior el anillo que guardaba para Colocárselo. Cogí aquella mano pálida y fría, en la que permanecían sus dedos inmóviles, fui haciendo pasar el anillo por su dedo. Tal vez era mi imaginación pero aquella joya brillaba más en su mano que en la caja que era guardaba. Bese su mano con suavidad, apenas rozando mis labios con su piel. Rivaille se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando despertara.

Me aleje un poco para observar su rostro que un dormía, cerrando los ojos, dejando que sus pestañas largas y negras que descansaban suavemente sobre el borde sus mejillas. Esas hogueras ennegreciendo su bello rostro que expresaba cansancio. Verlo tan pálido y blanco. Me dolía. Me dolía tanto, Quería que despertara y me viera. Quería mirar nuevamente el profundó color de sus ojos. Quería que mi mirada y la suya se encontraran otra vez. Quería ver esos labios morados, de un profundo color rojo... Quería Besarlo.

-Me pregunto Rivaille. Despertarías, Si te besara... -observé su rostro un último momento antes de darla vuelta para cambiar sus gazas.

Entonces sonó la máquina que regula la frecuencia cardíaca de su corazón, alertándome que su ritmo cardíaco aumentó de 61 a 64. Mis ojos se abrieron viendo la pequeña pantalla. Acaso esa fue su respuesta. Fue un "Si". Me estaba pidiendo que lo besara... Aumentando su ritmo cardíaco, Como Si su corazón suplicará mis labios. Sonreí ante mí ocurrencia.

Regrese a su lado, apoyando una de mis manos en su almohada, moviendo ligeramente su rostro, acaricie con cuidado su frente apartando algunos de sus cabellos, para luego ir retirando el respirador de su boca, su respiración era débil por lo que me apresure a hacerlo Y lo bese. Rozar mis labios con los suyos y sentirlos de él sin respuesta y rígidos era doloroso. Un par de lágrimas recorren de mis ojos a su rostro resbalando por su mejilla.

" _Rivaille... despierta pronto_ " suplica mi mente.

 **...*...**

 **Jejeje Hola Chicas *Se oculta tras Eren, asomando su cabeza por un costado* ¡No me Maten, de acuerdo!**  
 **Así que bajen sus armas y antorchas por favor... *empuja a Eren adelante para seguir avanzando***  
 **Bueno, como ven no mate a Rivaille ni a la criatura, Es broma nunca podría. Pero esta en terapia intensiva, No se preocupen ya despertará y podrán estar juntitos otra vez :)**  
 **Como siempre Las quiero y las Amo mucho... Espero sus comentarios. Ahora si me despido *suelta a Eren y corre* Besos**

 **Nana-chan.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11. Un Día antes.. y Uno después

 _-Oye Eren porque estamos aquí -reclamo al encontrase en una tienda de ropa_

 _-... y ¿Por qué diablos Debo usar un vestido? -arqueo sus ojos al ver los vestidos a su alrededor y uno en mi mano._

 _Di la vuelta para poner la mejor cara suplicante que tenía, achicando los ojos, juntando las manos hacía adelante. Igual que un cachorro, tal como le gustaba._

 _-Si Levi, por favor -dije suavizando mi voz a lo más tierna posible._

 _-Me niego. -contesta, me enderezo y pruebo otro táctica._

 _-Es eso... O crees que no te entra. -lo rete, moviendo el vestido a un lado y al otro en mi mano y enfrente de el._

 _-Tch, Dámelo -Rivaille me lo arrebata de las manos para probárselo, justo lo que quería._

Jejeje Esa odisea tuve que pasar en la tarde para que pudiera probarse el vestido de novia. Pero valió la pena, ya que nos casariamos mañana. Esta era... Como se dice la noche antes de la boda.

.

...*...Noche de Soltero...*...

Llegada la noche me encontraba en el sofá de mi casa. La verdad me metí en muchos problemas para escoger el estilo. Levi quería una cosa sencilla y yo todo el armajedon. Finalmente nos decidimos en que Rivaille planearía el bufett y yo...o mejor dicho Hanji, La decoración. Insistimos por ambos lados, que Levi no lo viera hasta mañana. Estos pendientes lo habían dejado muy agotado por lo que ahora duerme en la alcoba de arriba. Yo en cambio me la paso ultimando detalles y pensando en todo lo que me espera el día de mañana.

El día de mí boda. Boda. Casado... Vaya realmente no importaba cuantas veces me lo repitiera. No podía creerlo. Entonces mi pensamiento es arruinado por el toque incesante de la puerta. Me levanto cansado y me dirijo a la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Hola Eren! -entran mis amigos abriendo la puerta de par en par antes de que yo lo haga

Mi rostro esta perplejo, cuando me toman de ambas manos para llevarme algún lado.

-Vamos que esperas... -decían inquietos.

-Pueden callarse. -los detuve. Frenando mi cuerpo y el paso de los demás

-Rivaille Está arriba durmiendo... -los voy silenciando al soltarme y cerrar la puerta.

-Pero Eso es mejor, ¡Vamos de una vez! -contraataca Jean

-¡Shh! -Los vuelvo a callar -¿Además A dónde quieren ir?

-A tu Fiesta de Soltero -contestan lo más natural posible, para ser sincero yo no sabía si quiera que había una.

-Tendrás una, ¿no? -dijeron al verme suspicaces y dudosos

-¿Que dices?

-Oh Eren Por favor,.. No me digas que serás virgen hasta el matrimonio -comenta Jean con fastidio.

-¡Por supuesto que No lo soy! -Reclamo -...Pero yo no tenía planeado..

-Claro tu no, pero nosotros Si...-confesaron los autores del crimen

-¿Quién les dijo que yo...? -preguntan, mientras Armin a un costado se sonroja. Lo llego a comprender fácilmente.

-Saben, No lo creo. -Dije por fin -... Además Mañana debo levantarme temprano para la boda y luego...

-Eren... -decía Rivaille sonando alejado y aun recostado en la cama, ojalá no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que estos locos tenían planeado hacer.

-No es nada, Rivaille aquí estoy... -dije acercándome a las escaleras. Luego fui a mis amigos en la sala

-Váyanse, váyanse ya... -los empujaba a la puerta. Cuando Rivaille sale del cuarto y comienza bajar las escaleras para llegar al están.

-Pero Eren tenemos que festejar Esta noche -dijeron en reproche

-Ya cállense -dije cuando escucho su voz detrás de mí.

-Vas a Salir Esta noche Eren -me acusa desde las gradas con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No, Claro que No -dije al volverme a él con cara inocente.

-Sí, Lo ibas hacer Eren. Es tu despedida -insistía Jean, mientras yo miraba a Rivaille nervioso

-Despedida... Saldrás a beber y tener Sexo esta noche, ¿No es así, Mocoso mentiroso? -acuso con una mirada mortífera.

-No Rivaille. No iré ¿verdad chicos? -espere que me apoyaran

Connie miro a Marco, el a Jean y Armin tambien mira a jean. Se miraron a otros un momento, luego con sonrisas en sus rostros miraron a Rivaille para decirle lo que quedaron de acuerdo

-Miente -los mire a los tres

 _¿Qué diablos hacían? No se suponían que eran mis amigos, Como es que ahora se las confabulaban en mi contra. ¡Me delataron!_

-Eren tú mismo nos dijiste que querías ir a tres semanas atrás -Eso era todo, Estaba acabado Rivaille me golpearía hasta la muerte y Enterraría mi cadáver en el patio

Su reacción era la única de la que estaba pendiente, al sentir mi pesada mano sobre mi rostro lleno de frustración. "Estas cagado Jaeger" se burlaba Jean. La mirada que me dedico Rivaille se mantenía expectante, asombrada y al mismo tiempo enojado, luego relajo en rostro con comprensión bajando de las escaleras.

-De acuerdo. Eren puedes irte con ellos -dijo fuerte y claro para que todos lo oyeran

-¡¿EH?! -grite con su respuesta

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Chillaron mis amigos con sorpresa, ya que no se esperaban esa reacción por parte de Rivaille.

-Eren si tienes que irte allá afuera a divertirte con las Mujersuelas que te encuentras, Hazlo -dijo pasando por mi delante, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ri-Rivaille... -pronunciaba en shock. Cuando me advierte amenazante.

-Pero No te olvides Mocoso, Que Yo también Soy hombre y Podre conseguir Mucha diversión en el burdel de la esquina

-¡NO! -grite enérgico, y eso me basto. Saque a patadas a todos de mi casa.

-Jean, Armin, Marco y Connie ¡A fuera! -dije cerrando la puerta en sus caras.

Luego me voltee hacia Rivaille, que aun observa en la mitad de la sala. Decidi no perder el tiempo y lo cargue en mis brazos, llevándome a toda velocidad a nuestra alcoba, no deseaba que cumpliera su advertencia, y cerré con llave. Arroje su pequeño cuerpo sobre el colchón de la cama. Reboto un par de milímetros mirándome suspicaz al sentarse sobre ella con un rostro de protesta.

-Mocoso, ¿Qué tramas ahora? -pidió, mas yo no le di tiempo y fui a sentarme junto con él. Al ver su pequeño cuerpo debajo del mío mientras el continuo hablando en el mismo tono distante

-No tenías que salir... -reprochó fingiendo la molestia que eso le provocaba.

-No iré a ningún lado. -sentencie al acercarme tanto que no podía evitar el contacto directo. No fue más que un simple roce, ya que evito mi caricia debido a su enfado. Giro su rostro de manera que besara su mejilla fría. Intenté otra cosa, baje mis manos de su rostro a sus hombros metiendo mi mano, apreciando su piel con mis dedos. Empezando a palpar su cuerpo y quitando de mi camino su ropa, haciéndola resbalar hasta que estuvo por debajo de sus hombros. Rivaille continuaba inmutable, como si estuviera ignorando las señales que él daba ¡Que acaso No veía que se lo pedía a gritos!

Continúe avanzando, pero esta vez extendiendo mis manos por su pecho. De aquella forma logre hacerlo reaccionar. Pero no de la manera que esperaba, Fue apartando mis manos de su cuerpo bruscamente.

-No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, Cuando planeabas serme Infiel.

-Claro que No -Debatí tomando de nuevo su rostro en mis manos. Provocando que mi aliento erizara su piel ante mi contacto. Con su reacción fui lamiendo su oreja de manera tentadora.

-No pienso perdonarte -me advirtió volviendo a su voz en jadeos. Besé su cuello, sus delgados bellos me hacían cosquillas en los labios.

-...Al menos No tan fácil... -decía cediendo... o eso creí.

Con rapidez volteó su cuerpo a mí persona, y con una sonrisa fugaz y rápida me obligó a echarme en la cama, con la agilidad natural que tiene Levi se montó encima. Observe desde abajo su eminente pecho alzado hacia delante. Esa postura de semental que me excita. Aquellos pequeños ojos entre cerrados que me miran con firmeza. No había en el mundo otra persona más bella para mí, que la que estaba ahora encima mío.

-Voy a darte tan duro, Que lamentarás El hecho de pensar Si quiera en Traicionarme -vuelve advertirme con júbilo.

Un castigó por su parte No estaba mal. Me había comportado de manera indecente y jamás le dije lo que "No tenía planeado" hacer, jejeje. Seria un castigo injusto que me llenaría de alegría. Me senté en la cama estremeciendo su cuerpo un momento, pero sin quitar mis manos un solo segundo. Atrape su rostro al irme colgando de su cuello.

-Vamos Adelantar La Noche de Bodas -sentencie besando sus labios.

.

...*...El besó del Novio y la Recepción...*...

[Levi narra]

 _Ya es Hora... Ya es Hora... Ya Está Todo Listo._

Me repetía la gente y mi misma mente, allá afuera del jardín de mi casa la gente rumoreaba, y los invitados comenzaban a tomar sus asientos esperando que "Se habrá el Telón" del Evento principal, que en este caso es Mi Boda Oficial con Eren Jaeger... Así Es me casaba... o me casaría. En unos momentos ya llevaría el apellido de "Jaeger" en mi nombre.

Termine de girar la esquina dentro del cuarto. Tuve que Insistir para que me dejaran solo unos momentos antes de ingresar al Atar. Mientras se ocuparan de las cosas como la música y arreglos florales que No permitieron ver, No importaba...De todas formas era algo pequeño. La Boda se realizaba en las instalaciones de mi hogar, Que había sido decorado por recepcionistas y otra gente. Toda la casa parecía un hotel de primera en el que se podía pasar desapercibido hasta llegar al jardín. Como una especie de pasillo que daba directo al jardín. Donde Si estaba todo La bola armada de flores, candeleros, banquillos y demás. Por el fondo se encontraba el altar blanco, en forma de arco blanco rodeado de arreglos florales.

Vuelvo a voltear la mirada de la puerta de la alcoba, en una vuelta en forma de ovalo para continuar con el conteo... _35, 36, 37... 38... vueltas, ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar?_ _Me vi tentado de nuevo a salir del cuarto, caminar por los pasillos e ir a la recepción para saber Si de una vez, El Idiota de Jaeger había ingresado o ¿no? Dudaba de que me fallara y al final No ingresara... Pero ¿Por qué este retorcijón espontaneo en el estómago? ..._ _Tenía hambre..._ _No lo creo, había comido Aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo que cosa, Ni siquiera recuerdo el sabor._ _...Tal vez es inquietud..._ _Puede que este desesperado y me sienta incomodo..._ Meditaba llegando a la ventana. Abro parte de la tela blanca, caliente e iluminada por el sol, echándole un vistazo abajo... A la recepción y a los Invitados. Había unos 30 a 40 personas como mínimo que iban ingresando con trajes y vestidos, Otros estaban sentados en las bancas esperando y charlado.

 _...Maldición tanta gente_ _... Reprocho en mi mente._ No creí que fueran tantos, ya que No conocía a muchas personas a las que les interesara La Boda de un sujeto como yo, Casándose con Mocoso Como Eren. Continuo observando abajo, donde descubro a una mujer con un vestido azul, algo escotado por la parte del frente y que llegaba al suelo. Aquel moño característico en su cabeza y esos lentes, Me era inconfundible saber quién era.

-Tch, Cuatro Ojos Molesta llegaste.

Al parecer la Loca Se tomó muy En Serio Nuestra oferta de "Sin límites de Acompañantes". Sabía que no teníamos muchos conocidos. Yo no quería gente y prefirió que fuera lo más privado y oculto posible, Pero Eren tenía que Decir: _"En Una Boda Se invita gente"._

Mierda... Su madre y demás parientes vinieron, me enfoque otra vuelta en Zoe que iba pasando a sentarse con sus acompañantes, Ja...Diría que era trajo ¡No!, arrastro y coló gratuitamente a otras personas, las mayoría colegas suyos, amigas íntimas (Uds. lectoras mías, las he colado, jejeje. Obvio que me incluyo, yo Soy la que atrapa el ramo 7w7) y demás personas y caras nuevas de jóvenes que Ni conocía. Maldita sea Mi suerte, Como pude hacerme amigo de una chismosa y revendedora de entradas Como Hanji Zoe.

...Más gente...Más Presión... Menos tiempo, daban igual a una Persona compungida, que era como me sentía ahora. Comencé a sentirme nervioso, Ya es hora. Todo estaba muy cerca...Demasiado cerca... como para evitarlo.

-Toc toc...-suena en la puerta de la habitación. Me dirijo a ella con un paso rápido.

-Rivaille -me llama del otro lado, doy vuelta a la perilla entre abriendo la puerta.

-Si... ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zoe?

-Hora de Show Rivaille -suelta con una carcajada. Chasqueo los dientes en su enfrente.

-bajo en un momento -digo volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Ella detiene la puerta con su mano a centímetros de mi rostro y el suyo, para comunicarme algo importante.

-No tardes mucho, Eren está esperando.

-Tch, Eso ya lo sé. -cierro la puerta al darme la vuelta. Pero ella continua hablando por detrás.

-A propósito Rivaille hay un par de jovencitas (por no decir cientos) que quieren sacarse fotos contigo. -murmura.

-No fastidies, No tengo Tiempo. -contesta brusco al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo. (T-T Levi nos rechazó, Que se le va hacer Así es el...Continuemos)

Me mire atentamente en ese espejo por un momento, que me pareció eterno. Tome un gran respiro dentro del traje blanco que llevaba puesto. No importaba lo que pasara de aquí en adelante... Yo Pasaría a ser Por Completo de Eren,...Y Ese Mocoso estúpido era por completo Mío,...Dejarse a alguien más. No me jodas. Esa persona es mía, Nadie me lo Iba a quitar... Fruncí el ceño victorioso en el espejo y luego abrí la puerta con un portazo bajando a la recepción.

.

En el pasillo...Todo fue diferente, Los Nervios y la ansiedad se aperaban de mí A Cada paso mientras sonaba la música que anunciaba mi llegada. Obviamente toda la gente sentada dio la vuelta a sus miradas, clavándomelas a mi persona.

 _¡Como si Necesitara algo Más Que ser el centro de Atención!_ Trate de ignorar las miradas y continúe caminando. Cada seis pasos a los costados del pasillo se encontraban unos altares de 60 cm de alto, y sobre esto un arreglo floral. Por el altar de madera iban desprendidos de sus costados telas blancas, que levantadas levemente por la brisa.

 _...Unos Malditos Pasos más... Aquel Estúpido Altar No esta tan lejos. Por la mitad del camino mis pasos comenzaban a volverse torpes, Luche enormemente porque eso detalles no se notaran, y seguía poniendo un pie delante del otro._

 _...No te marees, No caigas Preso de la Presión... ¡Maldición Rivaille, Puedes hacerlo! Me grite No te caigas, No se te ocurra tropezarte... ¡Es Una Orden Rivaille Ackerman!_

Continúe avanzando hasta llegar al final, En el último paso Eren sostuvo Mi mano regalándome una sonrisa a la que me he acostumbrado. Juro que Si no me sostenía de la mano en ese momento hubiera tropezado, aquel pasillo que me mire de reojo por atrás de mi hombro...Era el campo de batalla más difícil que atravesé jamás. No había nadie en quien apoyarme para llegar, Nadie me entregaba. Solo estaba yo... Yo era la única persona que atravesé Esa vida entera solo... Y ahora yo mismo Me entregaba a la persona de mi delante, que Sin pensarlo me Regala una sonrisa pidiéndome que Confié en él y Lo Ame incondicionalmente. Si, Esto es amor verdadero. Un Amor muy bueno y Correspondido.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a en matrimonio a Eren Jaeger y Rivaille Ackerman.

Extrañamente sus palabras bastaban para que en mi interior hallara la felicidad. Eren a mi costado apretó ligeramente la mano que sostenía la mía, parecía que me estuviera pidiendo que lo pellizcará para asegurarse de que era real lo que pasaba y yo estaba aquí presente en el Altar, casándome con él.

-Mocoso -solté en un balbuceo inaudible, Pronto seria _"Mi Mocoso Esposo"._

-Eren Jaeger, ¿Acepta usted a Levi Ackerman como Esposo? -dijo llamando nuestra atención, ya que yo había comenzado a mirarlo y Eren de la misma forma, correspondía a mi mirada

-En las buenas y las malas, En la riqueza y la pobreza -torcí levemente el rostro -...En la Salud y la Enfermedad, con la promesa firme de siempre Amarlo, Respetarlo... Hasta el fin de tus días...

 _"...Y Más Aún" Pensaba Eren "Lo he Amado En más de Una vida, ¿No es así, Heichou?"_

-Yo Eren Jaeger...-sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin dejar ese brillo predominante en sus ojos

-...te tomó a ti Levi Ackerman como mi Esposo. -Acepto.

 _"Mocoso cursi"_ Pensé esta vez yo, cuando la pregunta se repetía de igualmente para mí.

-Levi Ackerman, ¿Acepta usted a Eren Jaeger como su legítimo Esposo?

-Él es mío, De nadie más. -dirigí mi mirada él -Aceptó Mocoso.

-...A ti siempre voy a aceptarte... Esperaste innumerables veces por mí, Me salvaste en más de una forma. Con una sola mirada me enseñaste a Amar,... Y No suficiente con eso, Me hiciste Amarte, Atesorarte...Tanto Que ya Nose que es amarte sino te besó. Esas es mi forma de amarte Eren.

-...y Puedo demostrarlo en más de una forma Eren. No sólo con palabras -ofrecí mi tentación. Eren jalo minimante mis manos hacia él, atrayéndome.

-Levi... Tú Eres la única persona... Que siempre me comprendió como un Monstruo En el Pasado y la única que se atrevió a Amarme como persona. Me cuidaste y amaste, Siempre me protejiste... Luchaste por mí. Me diste todo. Te Amó y juro que te dedicaré cada día de mi Vida hacer realidad tus sueños a mi lado.

-Con los votos dichos, procedemos a que usted pueda besar al...

No espere a que ése Anciano terminara de hablar y coloque el ramo de flores, que tenía en mis manos, En su cara para ir a besar a Eren. Que al principio lo tomo con sorpresa y después fue correspondiendo, A medida que escuchábamos el bullicio a nuestro alrededor. Aumento aún más cuando Eren se atrevió a cargarme. Realmente me asusté, ya que él piso tambaleaba de igual forma que sus pies al tratar de retenerme en sus brazos.

-Mi Mocoso Esposo -murmure al besar de nuevo sus labios.

.

[Eren narra]

Pasada la ceremonia principal, Seguía El Baile Oficial como Pareja Casada. Me levante del asiento y fui extendiendo mi mano a su persona.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. Yo no bailó -decía negándose, cuando Hanji dijo cogiendo el micrófono.

-Anda Enanin acepta la propuesta que te pide tu Esposo... O es que quieres que vaya contando a tus invitados los detalles íntimos de nuestras consultas

El rostro de Rivaille se contrajo con evidente molestia, y reto al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. Quien de ustedes quiere saber el lugar donde debes besar a Rivaille para que se de Ukear.

-¡Zoe! -grita alarmado al levantarse -¡No te Atrevas!

-Retame y verás -Levi tuerce el rostro al coger mi mano y llevarme a la pista de baile.

-Ahora en la pista, Por primera vez Como pareja Oficial ¡Mi Enano Favorito Levi y Eren, Mi hermoso ex-novio Erencito!

-Ya quitenle el micrófono a esa Loca -reclamo Levi

-jejeje ¿Listo? -pregunté al tomar su mano

-Atrévete a Soltarme o Pisarme, y te... -silencio sus palabras con su boca.

-Eso Nunca pasará -le contesté, luego apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho para empezar la balada.

.

[Levi narra]

Terminada la alocada fiesta, donde esos idiotas murmuraban estupidez como cual de los dos seria el que gritaría más está noche. Molestias innecesarias, Pero al fin nos dejaron solos.

-Eren, Cuidado -dije al ver que apoya su persona hacia él costado, en el barandal de las gradas.

-S-si -dijo enrectandose. En resumen haciendo mas esfuerzo.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar

-No, Estoy bien. Ya casi llegamos -dijo terminando de subir el último escalón. Eren sin duda era un masoquista, porque no olvidaba la estúpida idea de la tradición.

Cuando por fin llegamos al cuarto me soltó sobre la cama. Yo ya estaba listo, mientras Eren pidió un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Yo fui abriendo el escotado vestido, odiaría tener que romperlo mientras me acariciaba, quería sentir sus manos palpando mi piel. No una condenada ceda blanca, que me obligaron a llevar. Ya iba por el quinto botón cuando asomo su aliento detrás de mí oreja.

-Eren -lo llame al darme la vuelta y sentir sus labios bien mi cuello.

Gire al cabeza para ver su rostro. Tenía todo el pecho expuesto, Ese calenturiento me las iba a pagar. Sabia lo mucho que me gustaba ser yo el que lo desvistiera, Como una escusa para acariciar su pecho y llegar a su estómago. Al parecer Eren no me dejaría torturarlo esta noche. Adelantó sus labios a mi boca, moviendo imparable su mandíbula, llamando a sus dientes para comenzar a morderme. Este perro travieso, Lo pondría en su lugar pronto.

-Eren -lo volví a llamar. Más el no me hizo el menor caso, estaba claro quien dominaría.

Fue acariciando mi cintura, metiendo su mano a través del vestido. Tuerce levemente el rostro al descubrir el ajustado corsé interrumpiendo su avancé. Lo sabía, termino sacando la mano. Yo no quería eso, lleve mis manos a las cuerdas del corsé y continúe jalándola hasta romperlas, sin separar mis labios de Eren, indicándole que continuará. Eren así lo hizo, siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte de mi vientre, en la que encuentra a un costado La marca de la cicatriz, No permití que ese recuerdo nos estorbara, o Eren sintiera pena. Lo ataje con rapidez. Llevando su mano a mi pierna, donde Eren encontró algo entretenido con lo que jugar. _La liga escotada de la novia_ , No tuve oportunidad de sacármela antes. Ahora Eren tendría el privilegio de hacerlo en persona. No tuve ni siquiera que decírselo, él lo comprendió de inmediato y con una sonrisa macabra fue recostándome en la cama. Levanto el vestido de mi pierna y fue acercado su boca a la cinta de tela para ir deslizándola hacia abajo y sacarla por mí píe. Eren estaba bastante juguetón hoy... Seria una noche entretenida e inolvidable la de hoy. Cerré los ojos para ir disfrutando todo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12. Luna de miel

Eren fue besándome mi pie, deteniéndose en mi rodilla para mirarme con una sonrisa. Sus besos iban provocando que mi piel erizara y temblara levemente al compás de mi corazón. Le confiaba mi cuerpo en sus manos.

Continuo moviéndose en la cama, apegando su cuerpo al mío, los besos iban siguiendo un camino ascendente lentamente. Asegurándose de que toda mi piel fuera su propiedad. Eleva mi pierna sobre sus hombros, acomodándose mejor para seguir con su camino por mi estómago con clama y sin advertencia fue introduciendo sus manos por mis hombros levantando mi cuerpo hasta que rozara contra el suyo, sentándome en la cama mientras el besaba mi cuello con sus labios ya carnosos

-E-Eren -iba diciéndole al colar mis dedos entre los mechones de cabello en su nuca

Eren se encargó de silenciar mis palabras al colocar sus labios sobre mi boca, estaba tan sediento que se tragaba mi saliva, mientras mi lengua jugaba con la suya en el interior de su paladar. Ese aliento y aire insuficiente hicieron que descansáramos unos minutos, frente a frente jadeábamos viendo al otro con deseo. Él fue el primero en recuperarla más rápido y opto por continuar, me limitaba a esperar que mi cuerpo reaccionara más con su contacto.

-Ri-Rivaille -fue llamándome mientras yo descansaba en la cama. Gire mi rostro para verlo. Pero no lo vi, más bien lo tenía pegado a un lado mío besándome el cachete, mordiéndome la oreja y luego procedió a robarme un beso imprevistamente.

Juega conmigo de esa forma tan atros, Me engaña de una forma tan amable y dulce que no me importa que..

-agh... -suelto de mis labios. Miserable, Me distree para tocarme ahi abajo. Va tanteando mi interior.

-¡agh! -gimo esta vez en alto. Eren no se detiene, esta empeñado en hacerme gozar esta noche.

-E-ere-agh... agh.. ma-maldi-to... -blasflemo al sentir la punta. Invadiendome poco a poco, lento y lleno de...

La introduce en una embestida sin advertencia viendo que me ha dilatado tanto, esa penetracion me hace soltar un grito prominente y de altitud, tanto que maldigo el verme vulnerable. Eren va aprovechándose al moverlo en mi interior provocando no solo que gritara sino que me excitara más jadeando, mi rostro, mi cuerpo. Todo ardía en mi interior. Me estaba tocando donde Me gustaba.

-Demonios. Estas muerto. -Gruñí -Sigue o te Matar-¡AHH! ¡DIABLOS SI!

Grite con fuerza y sin ninguna vergüenza, pues solo él podía oírme, Solo él podía destrozarme, matarme de esta forma.

-Eren... yo... ¡Ahh! -grite aferrándome a su cuerpo, Esta vez abrazándolo en un inicio.

-Me encanta escucharte gritar -me murmura seductoramente en el oído.

Tome su rostro con mi mano al entrecerrar los ojos, para contestar.

-Ya veremos quien grita más -le reto con la mirada clavada en esos ojos tan verdes como la naturaleza, que brillaban en la oscuridad mostrando su faceta salvaje.

Fue besando sus labios acalorados, suprimiendo ese fuego en su interior, aquel calor que me transmitía su cuerpo. Tome su cuello con ambas manos acercándolo a mí. Pero nada sale como lo planeo pues la puerta que se mantenía cerrada en un inicio Es abierta, de manera que la luz del exterior me obligara abrir los ojos, que permanecían cerrados apreciando el sabor cristalino de la saliva de Eren untada en mis labios, con la voz muy conocida que se quejaba al interrumpir.

-Chicos, por favor hay alguien que quiere dormir -reprocha en el marco

Eren suelta mis labios para dirigir su rostro a la puerta y reaccionara a las palabras que recibió de la interrupción

-Hanji-san que hace... -responde, mientras yo frunzo el ceño al ver su figura a mí delante.

-vamos Eren, me prometiste que me quedaría con la casa después de que su viaje a Londres. -le contesta al apoyar una de sus manos en el marco.

Con la poca dignidad que le queda Eren va cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas, mas yo hago presente mi voz para reclamar ese término.

-Cuando lo acordó, -mi ceño se frunce aún más, ella me iba a contestar internándose dentro.

-Espera -la detengo - ¿Londres? -murmuro girando el rostro meditando en sus palabras completas.

-Era una sorpresa para la Luna de miel -me confiesa Eren de pie a mi lado.

-Más bien apresúrense -dijo Zoe viendo su reloj -Su vuelo sale en una hora.

-¿una hora dijiste? -pregunto, Hanji se limita a asentirme.

-Tenemos tiempo -le digo sacando a Zoe, para luego ir tomando a Eren de los hombros al meterlo dentro y cerrar la puerta. Esta vez con llave, la cual tire a otro lugar mientras empujaba a Eren hacia la cama. Me abalanzaba sobre él y decía.

-Acaba lo que iniciaste Esposo mío.

.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido Rivaille! Se nos acaba el tiempo -advierte Eren sacando parte de su armario de ropa y metiéndolo en una maleta grande y negra, sobre la cama.

-¡Es tu culpa Infeliz! Te dije que pararas, ahora no puedo... -reprochaba a un costado.

-Revisa si esta todo en la maleta -me dice Eren saliendo del baño y volviendo a entrar.

Había agarrado unos cepillos, colinos y un par de toallas.

-Eren -lo llamo después de rebuscar un rato en el interior.

-Si Levi, ¿Qué falta? -preguntan en el interior del baño, sonando como lejano.

-Falta el enjuagué bucal, jabón higiénico y las toallas húmedas. Falta Todo lo importante -reprocho.

[Eren narra]

Después de discutir por una media hora con Rivaille sobre la falta de jabón higiénico en las maletas, le prometí que compraría una llegando a Londres o que el hotel nos daría en mismo. Realmente no me gustaba tener que lidiar con Levi al alistar las maletas, y es peor ahora que esta apurado. Es el mismísimo Lucifer. Bueno, concluyendo de empacar las maletas, ya era 3: 05 am, lo que significaba que estábamos retrasados. Con las maletas en la mano fuimos despidiéndonos

-Hasta luego Dr. Zoe, le agradezco que... -decía en el portón

-No hay de qué. -Atajaba -Lo menos que puede hacer la madrina de bodas es cuidar de su casa, por los tortolitos -me codeo levemente en el estómago al guiñarme el ojo.

-jeje, bueno cuide de la casa -despedía, mientras ella iba besando uno de mis cachetes.

Levi gruño viendo la escena, ella lo mira y este entrecierra los ojos.

-Vamos Levi, No seas celoso, que Tú lo tendrás toda semana.

-Tch - soltó girando el rostro. -Bien, es hora de Irnos Eren -dice

Levi iba encaminándose el taxi que habíamos llamado, mas Hanji lo detiene llamándolo por su nombre.

-Le-vii~ -canta desafinadamente -...Las llaves -pide, extendiendo la mano.

-En serio -entrecierra los ojos -Cuidaras BIEN de la Casa -le alcanza las llaves

-Hare lo mejor que pueda -se jacta ella

-Entonces No hay trato -se niega Levi

-Prometo que no me divertiré en su ausencia, de acuerdo? -la mira

-No ensucies mis sabanas... O Mejor vete a un hotel con tu amante -ataca Levi de un lado.

-Que malo eres. Tengan suerte en su viaje. -Levi se sube al taxi, ignorándola.

-¡Levi, procura afinar esos gritos! -grita ella, mientras Levi se tapa las orejas al ordenarle a chofer.

-¡Avance!

.

[Dos días después. Lunes. 14 de Agosto, Hotel Ritz -Londres]

-Habitación 503. Segunda suite a la izquierda. -murmura el hombre de la caja.

Debo admitirlo, apenas me dijo nuestro destino mi apresurada mente ya se hacía la idea de cómo usar tal información en contra para llevar acabo mi perverso plan. Pero no parece interesado, Esta absorto y por sobre todo expectante. Estando frente a frente en la habitación, la fui abriendo. Nada más que un cuarto oscuro, bien acomodado con muebles y demás accesorios. Una cama grande y acolchonada. Bastante suave para mí gusto, pero aquí lo único que importaría seria la opinión de Rivaille. Que en su primer momento, va dejando la maleta a un costado quitándome en cierre con el pelicular sonido. Suponía que ponía en orden alguna de sus cosas, pero para mí jamás fue alguien que predisca de manera exacta. Yo coloco la maleta sobre la cama mientras deslizo el cierre, y voy sacándome la ropa para dejarla a un costado más que todo para evitarme la molestia de abrirla al regresar de la ducha. Por lo que pude apreciar Rivaille se cambia para entrar a tomar una siesta en la casa, asique no vi nada de malo en querer refrescarme un rato. Tenías una semana entera No tenía por qué apresurarnos, no? Confiaba en él, y el mí. Eso debería ser más que suficiente. Aunque para ser sinceros respecto a mis deseos iban más hacia pensamientos oscuros de poseerlo en la cama. Un amante apasionado y localmente enamorado. Sería una definición. Cubriendo con la bata llego hasta la puerta del baño, prendiendo la luz encuentro todo en su lugar. Sin ninguna interrupción deseada paso a abrir la regadera. El agua caliente comienza a salir. La voy tocando ligeramente con la punta de mis dedos, ideal para meterme. Antes del avance se me ocurre un Idea, cogiendo el frasco de Shampoo giro levemente la cabeza para observar a mí detrás y descubrir que no se encuentra, continua cambiándose. Tuerzo la comisura de mis labios con desgano. Mis pies van avanzando sin emoción alguna hasta el centro de la regadera. Se encargó de refrescarme las ideas, mas no me quitaba la inconformidad _. "Esto no es para tanto. No me podré a llorar por algo tan insignificante"_ me decía, mientras las gotas resbalaban. _"Él está cansado por el viaje, fue muy lejos. Necesita dormir. Y yo bajar los humos. Nadie me lo quitará Es Mío y siempre lo será"_ Me voy consolando luego de ir colocando parte del shampoo en la cabeza, comenzando a hacer burbujas en el cabello mientras lo masajeo. Entonces descienden hasta mis hombros, imprevistamente unos pequeños brazos blanco porcelana, se colocan sobre los míos encerrando mi garganta.

-Asique planeabas darte un baño sin mí -reprocha su tierna voz a mi detrás. La sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

-Se lo mucho que te gusta las cosas limpias... -murmuro con gracia. Para mi fortuna Levi era impredecible.

No sé si fue de molestia o enfado, pero va arrojando mi cuerpo contra la pared del baño. Haciendo que volteé de frente para verlo. Su ceño y su mirada escalofriantemente tierna me miraban desde una esquina. Igual que un toro se prepara para su embestida final. Rivaille no me da tiempo para reaccionar y se apresura a acorralarme con su pequeña persona de no más de 1, 60. Pega fuerte una de sus manos al costado mi hombro. Su figura es excitante y antes de que se atreva a decir algo más, me apoderó de su voz. Me es muy fácil resbalar, frotar y juntar sus labios y los míos bajo esta cortina de vapor y agua caliente. Pero su cuerpo y el mio desean más que solo besos. Lo cargo con ambas manos, sin soltar sus labios. Levi va encerredando sus piernas en mi pelvis desnuda y mojada.

-Eren Amame... -ordena, al colgarse de mi cuerpo. Yo lo rodeo con mis manos, apresando su espalda.

Sus labios estan en estrecha cominucacion con los mios, voy avanzando unos pasos por fuera del agua que nos cubre, regresando hasta al dormitorio, donde arrojo su cuerpo sobre la cama. Cosa que quiera intentar desde el ingreso a la suite. Con un rebote y una mirada traviesa Rivaille me espera entre las sabanas. Complazco sus deseos en menos de los que espera. Sus manos resbalan de mi cuerpo al tratar de acariciarlo.

-Tch -suelta inconforme, pero avanza por mi rostro, donde si consigue agarrar algo en lo que su mano de resbalar con facilidad. Me jala las orejas en un regaño personal y silencioso.

Él está desnudo y yo también. Nuestros cuerpos se observan claramente uno al frente de otro. Comparten ese mismo calor que emana del otro desde su interior. Los besos se van intensificando para dejarte de ser inocentes y probar algo nuevo y más intenso. Algo que solo se puede descubrir cuando estás dispuesto a entregarte en cuerpo y alma. Esa loca y apasionada calidez que te advierte que la locura del amor esta por empezar. Sus besos llegan hacer tan eróticos y excitantes que tiene su propio grado de placer al permanecer preso en sí. Llego a inclinarme más, haciendo más prominente la mancha de agua en la funda, pero es lo que menos me importa pues en este momento disfruto de su compañía más por amor que por el placer que me provoca su contacto. Pero hasta él y mi mismo cuerpo lo sabe, que quiero más que la frescura de su aliento mojado con sus labios rosados. Me voy apegando a él lentamente, así natural. No quiero que note mi ansiedad en estos momentos, pero Rivaille carece de tacto y es el que se acerca con más brusquedad para apresurar el momento. Me quiere a su lado y dentro de él puedo saberlo con tan solo verlo a los ojos. Respondo a su contando acomodando mi cuerpo, sus manos reprenden mi tardanza con pellizcos, me muerde la oreja para sentirse contento y bajo su control. La ereccion se hace levanta en mi, el solo sonrie. Me acomodo en sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Entrando lenta y tortuosamente quiero que él lo goce y yo me calmé. Me detengo por la mitad. Su rostro me lo advierte ya no puede más. Sus mejillas han enrojecido en gran manera, al igual que si alguien se las hubiese coloreado con un pincel. Mi vista es estupenda y me complace. Pero al detenerme a admirarlo este me abre los ojos y me mira. Esa mirada frunce el ceño al ver que no continúo. Obedezco con rapidez y sin aviso, hago justo me reclama. Entonces lo veo y escucho por primera vez, ese grito orgásmico que suelta entre más lo intensificó. No quiero parar y él no deja de gritar. Este juego termina agotándonos a ambos. Me recuesto con él en la cama, tratando de cubrir nuestra desnudes con las sábanas. Rivaille no se aparta de mí, me reclama a cada instante que no me siente a su lado. Se acomoda ahí, sobre mi brazo y mi pecho, y la otra de sus manos apresó la mía al contorno de su vientre para asegurarse que lo abrazaba.

-Eren -pronuncia mi nombre con algo de prisa por sentir la fragancia de mis labios contra los suyos antes de dormir.

.

[Semana en Londres. Eren narra]

Un taxi negro de Londres (hackney carriage) nos condujo al Green Park. Un Gran y Hermoso parque sin duda, tan gigantesco que hasta yo me siento pequeño, jejeje. Fuimos paseando por los parajes y pasillos que a veces no tenían fin, miles de árboles... La mayoría era de un color verde vivo. Aunque Rivaille decía que no se comparaba al verde de mis ojos. Fue genial, tanto que fuimos temprano en la mañana, decidí hacerlo así para que pudiéramos apreciar mejor la tarde de sol, No tan caluroso como en casa... Ya que predijeron nevada para noche. Cansados de caminar por los pasillos fuimos a sentarnos sobre el pasto verde, suave y con aroma a naturaleza fresca. Aunque no éramos los únicos turistas por el lugar, poco a poco fue congestionándose, familias enteras venían, y no me extrañaba, te relajabas en gran manera... podía sentir un aire de libertad, con tan solo cerrar los ojos y ver como el sol iba acariciando tu piel. Cuando una sombra interrumpe mi falta de visión. Abrí los ojos con cuidad y de pronto me tomo con su rostro en frente mío, fue acariciando mis cachetes, de pronto me entro un temblor, su mano estaba fría... esa temperatura era natural en él. Achico más su ojos al acercar su rostro, quería besarme, yo gire el rostro a la multitud, y en ellas encontraba como parejas haya por lo lejos, iban besándose. Entonces no vi ninguna oposición para Rivaille y yo... me besa, antes de que gire el rostro en su dirección. El beso es tierno, algo largo, pues esta nos interrumpe la luz del sol fue colándose entre los árboles para terminar iluminándose en nuestras pupilas cerradas. Fuimos abriendo los ojos para encontrar una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. Entonces Rivaille me sorprende y gira la mano buscando algo en la canastilla de picnic, para sacar de este malvavisco y metérmelo a la boca.

-Cómelo, Mocoso -me ordena, empujando dentro de mis dientes con su dedo.

.

Al día siguiente fuimos al London Eye (Ojo de Londres), también conocido como Millennium Wheel. Es una noria-mirador de 135 m situada sobre el extremo occidental de los Jubilee Gardens. Realmente fue una experiencia pelicular la que vivimos, sobre todo por el hecho de que Rivaille no quiso subir, pero no hubo problemas porque yo me encargue de hacer subir, jejeje. Creo que la parte más graciosa de todo fue cuando la rueda su detuvo mientras estuvimos en el pico. Rivaille aferro sus manos a mi brazo, formándolas en una garra de tigre. No pude evitar reprimir una risa.

-Cállate mocoso, Ya me las pagaras cuando bajemos de aquí -me amenazo.

Claro que daría un golpe al bajar, asique mientras tanto me ríe lo más fuerte que pude.

-No creí que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas, Rivaille. -le comento tras un momento.

-No es a la alturas... es.. A Esta chatarra... -mira a una lado -Estoy seguro que caerá en cualquier momento... -decía tras mirar los engranes.

Jejeje... indescriptible, es la única palabra que me vino a la mente tras solo pensar.

.

El Museo Británico, fue nuestra siguiente parada. Íbamos como de costumbre de turistas entrando a la infraestructura.

-El museo fue una de las primeras instituciones de este tipo en Europa. Es uno de los museos más importantes y visitados del mundo. Sus colecciones abarcan campos diversos del saber humano, como la historia, la arqueología, la etnografía y el más de siete millones de objetos de todos los continentes... -iba narrando lo que decía en el boleto

-Silencio -me calle de pronto Rivaille apegándose a mi hombro.

-¿Qué sucede Rivaille? -pregunte más él se acompleja levemente.

-hace mucho frio en esta caverna gigante... -musita por lo bajo. Al friccionarse las manos. Lo podía entender a la perfección , anoche había nevado demasiado... y al parecer Rivaille bastante perceptivo con los cambios en la temperatura.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi chamarra, Amor? -ofrezco.

-No, quiero que te calles y me dejes abrazarte. -murmura a mientras yo tomo su mano.

-La sección del Antiguo Egipto es la más importante del mundo después de la del Museo Egipcio de El Cairo. La entrada al museo... -continuaba leyendo, mientras le traspasaba mi calor.

.

Pasaron varios días, al igual que semanas para que nuestro viaje acabara por lo que esta noche haría algo especial planeado para Rivaille. Lo sorprendería bastante sin duda.

-Eren, quieres quitarme la pinche tela de la cara -me decía tanteando en la nada

-Ya estamos muy cerca Levi -le conteste llevándome lo de la mano, hacia la terraza del hotel.

Fui ayudándole a subir los últimos escalones, mientras él se agarraba del barandal. Fue caminando unos pasos adelante, mas tropezó en el último y maldijo.

-Eren, diablos, creo que ya fue suficiente estupidez... ya me diste la sorpresa del viaje, quítame esta banda de la cara. -Levi se llábana las manos al vendaje para retirarlo.

-Levi No lo hagas ¡Espera! -decía, pero fue muy tarde Levi ya se la había quitado para cuando llegue.

-E-Eren... -dijo al ver arriba de mí y descubrir un cielo iluminado con su nombre, por debajo de la palabra "I love you", hecha con las llamas de los fuegos artificiales.

Los ojos de Rivaille miraban por arriba de mí, observando fijamente el cielo. Pude apreciar claramente cómo se iluminaban. La retina de sus ojos enfocaba claramente la palabra "Te Amo". Su boca se abrió, y la barbilla comenzó a temblarle.

-Creía demostrarte que mi Amor por Ti, No solo son simples palabras... que tú siempre me hiciste tocar el cielo A pesar de que no tuvieras Alas. Por eso te lo escribo en el Cielo Rivaille. Te Amo.

Rivaille tira la venda que se había quitado de los ojos para verme a cara, entonces lo descubro. Rivaille estaba... por sus ojos pude ver salir unas delgadas y muy finas lágrimas, que pulían su rostro con ternura.

-Eren... Tu eres... -no pudo terminar la oración que trataba de formular, por el contrario corre hacia mí. Estampando su rostro, de manera bruta, contra mis labios. Besando con ardor, besándome con deseo. Besándome como si me estuviera entregando su alma, al transmitirme su aliento. Pude sentir alguna de sus lágrimas resbalar por mi mentón en lo que se detuvo el beso. Es ese preciso instante maldije al mismo aire por separarme de él.

-Eres... Eres... -agarro varios de mis mechos, para jalarlos con fuerza al decir apretando los dientes

-Eres un maldito Cursi -me basa levemente -...y Te Amo Mocoso. Como a nadie en este Mundo.

Y como es tradición en la Luna de Miel, sellamos el trato con un beso.

 **...*...**

 **Hola chicas, Hai hai... Que les pareció su Luna de miel. Me disculpo por lo tarde porque la verdad, Bueno, espero que comprendan... y para terminar la cursilería y no molestarlas, les dejare un extra más, ¡Con lo que no acabara El Fic! Pero si se va... adiós la figura y silueta de Rivaille, jejeje**

 **Los próximos son capítulos exclusivos, donde Levi esta: Gordito, Pazón, Renegón y bueno etceras. ¡El Extra! Después de mucho Lemon hard, el par de tortolitos regresan a casa.**

[Eren narra]

El taxi continúo avanzando hasta llegar a nuestra casa. Yo observaba las calles mientras las pasábamos. Teniendo a un Rivaille durmiente sobre mí pecho. Su rostro y parte de la boca se veía apoyada sobre mis pectorales, mojándolos con su saliva. Su aliento caliente me estremeció al principio, pero ahora me parecía tierno.

-Un viaje agotador -comenta el taxista viendo lo agotado que se encuentra.

-¿El viaje? -murmuro viéndolo su rostro desde el retrovisor.

-Por la cantidad de maletas, asumo que fue un viaje largo y agotador El de su pareja y usted.

-Un viaje agotador -digo al recordar la imagen e Rivaille en el hotel, sentado sobre la cama y cubierto con chocolate. Nos habíamos tomado demasiadas libertades con el Servicio a la Habitación. Además que para ninguno de los dos hubo paz esa noche y por el resto de la semana. Andábamos más pegados, que dos waffles tostados juntos. Y con respecto a la cursilería No pensé que Rivaille adorara la idea de dormir junto y estar empanadeando bajo la mesa en el desayuno.

-¿Y cómo fue? -vuelve a preguntar el taxista. Yo dirijo mi mirada a Rivaille a que aún descansa contra mí, su respiración es lenta pero normal. Sus ojos tienes ojeras, pero ahora duerme. Tiene dolor, pero ya se le pasara.

-Un viaje agotador... Sin duda alguna -digo con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

El taxi frena unos diez minutos después de decirlo

Voy cancelándole al taxista, y despertando a mi amor. Moviendo levemente sus hombros, el por el contrario ronca sobre mis pectorales. Era un ángel, pero debíamos salir...

-Rivaille. Rivaille despierta -le voy pidiendo mientras él va abriendo los ojos

-Ya llegamos cariño -le digo. Rivaille me mira por unos segundos el rostro y luego va parando para abrir la puerta.

Es el primero en salir pero al avanzar un paso casi cae, lo sujeto con fuerza, sus piernas se habían dormido por el viaje tan largo y por...

-déjame ayudarte Rivaille -le pido, el me ataja

-Estaré bien, ve a sacar las maletas. -me mando obvio lo voy haciendo y ya habiendo terminado, el taxi arranca dejándonos en la entrado.

Cuando vimos algo que nos impacta, tanto a Rivaille como a mí. La casa esta rodea por varias patrullas militares.

-¡¿Pero Qué Demonios?! -reclama Rivaille apresurando su paso, yo por mi parte lo voy siguiendo.

Entonces vemos con un par de policías iban escoltando a la Dr. Hanji en pijama y esposada de la manos.

-Oficial, ¿Qué paso aquí? -pido a uno de ellos, viendo la escena que montan.

-Venta Ilegal de Productos de Belleza no factura.

Rivaille la aniquila con la mirada, después de pronunciar su nombre.

-H-a-n-j-i -aprieta bien fuerte los dientes, tanto que rechinan. Ella le devuelve la mirada.

-debes admitir Levi, que no dijiste nada Sobre una venta Ilegal

-¡En mi Propiedad! -reclama Rivaille al tratar de abalanzarse sobre ella. Esta era la primera vez que veía como Rivaille perdía la compostura.

-Respira Levi, Respira... -le pedía al retenerlo contra mis brazos.

-De que te enojas tanto Enanito. Sabes que no debes enfadarte en tu estado.

Con esas palabras. Zoe se mató a sí misma, Rivaille le enseño una lección y después de eso No volvió a prestar las llaves de la casa a nadie más.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13. Cambios en Levi

Me revolqué unas dos a tres veces en la cama. No podía dormir algo me faltaba e incomodaba al mismo tiempo. Las sabanas en mi cuerpo fueron enrollándose entre más me acomodaba en la cama. Pero llegado el momento la alarma a mi costado sonó ruidosamente en mi oído, desperté entonces sabiendo que era tarde. Ya no podía permanecer dormido, ni conciliar el sueño de vuelta. Como recién despertaba mi cuerpo estaba y se sentía pesado, sentándome en la cama descubrí que estaba solo. Mi espalda también había empezado a dolerme, me toco con pereza la región lumbar, apoyando mi mano ahí leve y precisamente.

Colocando uno a uno los pies, baje con cansancio encaminando mi paso lento hasta el armario que se hallaba a un costado de la cama. Ni siquiera miro la ropa, solo la voy cogiendo un conjunto, tirándolo a la cama mientras voy quitándome el pijama. Lo primero era la camisera de tela blanca, mientras iba levantándome su borde inferior este roza mis tetillas, lo cual me asquea y duele. Estas habían aumentado de peso y crecido unos dos centímetros, para luego caerse sobre mi pecho. Tch, era un tremendo fastidio. Eren y Zoe, me habían advertido los cambios que sufriría mi cuerpo en estas semanas. Pero debido a que por naturaleza soy hombre, mis pectorales se quedarían en aquel tamaño, no crecerían más. No estaban diseñados para eso.

Desnudo frente a la cama, me llego a observar el cuerpo entero al buscar de nuevo una de las prendas. Mi vientre también había aumentado su volumen. No era algo tan alarmante, pero ya lo podía notar, como si la parte superior de una pelota de básquet se asomara hacia afuera acomodándose encima de mi pelvis y por debajo de mí estómago. Comencé al palpar la gran masa de carne con ambas manos. Tiene una longitud d cm. No me llegaba a pesar mucho, pero sin duda era un bulto al que tendría que acostumbrarme A partir de ahora.

-...ya estas empezando hacerte notar, ¿no mocoso? -le pregunto teniendo la base de mi vientre con ambas manos

Decidí buscar una prenda que no se me ajustara tanto, ya que odiaba que la tela se estirara en mi cuerpo. Rebuscando en el armario, saque un par de camisas que no eran mías, pero si eran lo suficientemente grandes como para usarlas. Me lo voy poniendo con cuidado, midiendo la distancia de las mangas que luego tendría que recortar. Pero por lo demás se veía bien. Gire de perfil un par de veces para notar que mi gusto no estaba equivocado. Entonces mi nariz olfateo un aroma típico... el aroma de huevo frito en la sartén, mi oído llego a escuchar como salpicaba la clara al ir colocándolo en el aceite hirviendo.

-Brr~Brr~ -gruñen prepotentes mis entrañas. Moviéndose levemente, pero alertándome de algo que ya sabía.

Cerré la puerta antes de bajar por las escaleras y observar como Eren se encontraba haciendo el desayuno. Apoyando una de mis manos en el barandal bajaba con calma. Tenía que fijarme un poco en donde pisaba, ya que la barriga empieza a opacar mi visión inferior, y no llegaba a verme por completo los pies. Llame la atención de Eren al terminar de bajar el último escalón.

-Oh, buenos días Rivaille estoy... -decía dando la vuelta con el sartén en la mano.

-Rivaille... ¿Qué? -pronuncia con el rostro anonadado, viendo lo que traigo puesto. No le veo importancia a su estado y me dirijo a un costado del mesón a coger la bata de cocina.

Eren va siguiéndome mientras yo trato de ponérmela. Viendo que se me dificulta un poco, el decide hacerlo. Poniéndome el overol y atándomelo en cuello para terminar.

-¿Qué es eso? -señalo la cocina, después de haberme lavado las manos.

-Estoy haciendo un desayuno... -me contesta como si nada.

-Eso es una miseria, -reprendo con vanidad y voy quitándole el sartén para ponerme delante de la cocina.

-Así se hace -voy diciendo al coger más de un huevo y colocarlo al sartén de una sola vez. Eren mira todo lo que hago con curiosidad.

-¿Haces un Omelette? -dice tras un rato, mis manos están ocupadas cociendo la yema.

-Claro que no. Eso solo para el primer plato... iré condimentando más tarde pásame la sal. -pido con una mano.

.

[Una media hora después. En la mesa. Eren narra]

Miro la enorme montaña de comida, que me coloca en frente. Su comida por otro lado iba yendo disminuyendo de tamaño a cada minuto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no comes? -me pregunto sin entender.

-Etto... yo...-divagaba entre titubeos

-Si no quieres, Dámelo -dijo levantándose y arrebatándome el plato.

-Claro -acepte pasándole el plato, no tenía por qué oponerme. Pero Rivaille no lo interpreta así

-Estas dándome la razón como a los locos, ¿no? -me debate con una miraba pujante

-No, claro que no. No estoy haciendo eso Levi -me excusaba con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale... -me amena, para regresar minutos después a su plato. Yo por otro lado voy volteando el rostro y al hacerlo, miro el reloj, descubriendo que el tiempo me ganaba de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir -digo haciendo retroceder el asiento y provocando un ligero sonido de rechinido. Levi levanta la mirada entonces, y observa todo lo que hago.

-Te marchas tan pronto -pregunta con un tono de inquietud.

-Si -le voy contestando, tomando mis cosas. Colocando la chaqueta en la mano al ir retrocediendo con rumbo a la puerta.

-No has comido todavía -reprocha con descontento.

¿Qué? Pero el me lo quito hace un momento y ahora estaba...

-Siéntate y come. -pone las manos sobre la mesa, dejando su plato. -No saldrás hasta que hayas desayunado como corresponde.

-Pero tengo turno... Además... -decía oponiéndome, pero Levi termina levantándose por completo de la silla.

-Dije que te sientes -Rivaille me clava su mirada, tan penetrante y tenebrosa.

-Lo que tú digas, Cariño. -obedeciendo me siento, sabía que lo mejor en estos casos era no llevarle la contraria.

Me pongo a comer el plato que un inicio me quito. No tenía tiempo por lo que apresure la cucharadas para termina, pero de repente noto que Levi desde unos segundos atrás tiene puesta su mirada en mí.

-¿Qué pasa? -dije, Este no hace más que clavármela intensamente en el pecho, entonces retrocedo un poco para darme cuenta de que había derramado un pedazo de comida sobre la mesa y parte de mi polera al comer de forma apresurada.

-Te pareces a un niño -Rivaille miraba con detenimiento la mancha. -Ensucias mocoso -termina acusando

-Ah, ahora lo... -fui diciendo mas no llego a terminar mi oración, y va avanzando hasta mi regazo, haciendo para atrás la silla donde me sentaba. Se colocaba sobre mis piernas, trato de moverme, pero él ya se había acomodado. Ciento como su abultado vientre esta contra su abdomen, su calor y temperatura corporal me hacen estremecer.

-Rivaille - lo llamo, mas no me hace caso.

-¿Qué? -Se jacta, enredando su brazos alrededor de mi cuello - ...Tienes algún problema con que me siente así

-No, pero... -va interrumpiendo mis palabras con su perspicacia. Acerca más su voz a mi oído

-No te excites aun... Esposo mío -susurra juguetonamente, antes de lamerme la oreja.

-¡R-Rivaille! -me levantó de un brinco, apartando su cuerpo de mi persona con cuidado

-...S-e será mejor que me vaya -digo de nuevo, antes de que termine pasando algo mas

-Tks -murmura inconformé y sentado en la silla

-Nos vemos más tarde, Te amo -le dedico antes de salir por la puerta

\- Como tú quieras -se pone de brazos cruzados -...Aun tengo mucho que hacer aquí

.

[Eren narra]

-Con eso queda concluido el tema, mañana daremos... -antes de que terminaran de con hablar fui retirando al igual que un par de mis compañeros.

Habían pasado unas nueve semanas desde que mi esposo estaba Embarazado. Rivaille había alcanzado unos tres meses y tres semanas de gestación. Yo deseaba que los meses restantes pasaran, ya que el humor y apariencia de Rivaille iban cambiando constantemente. Unos días se encontraba de humor para todo. Incluso unas repetidas por la noche, y otros en los que lo dejaba tirado en una esquina, y ni me quería ver, pero yo si estaba ahí para lo que el necesitara y más si se trataba de su bienestar y la del feto, que en si era su hijo.

Como de costumbre iba saliendo de universidad en dirección al estacionamiento cuando me topo con unos aullidos y un palmazo que me toma desprevenido por detrás, seguido de muchas voces que decían.

-¡Felicidades Eren! -grita la mano que me impacto

Retrocedí un paso, para luego alzar la cabeza y ver a mis opresores.

-..Nos enteramos de que vas a hacer Papá -murmuran en el patio

-Bien ocultado te lo tenías -molesta Connie

-En hora buena. -aparece a un costado mí, apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-...Cuánto tiempo más nos ibas a ocultar a tus aventuras, Jaeger

-Jean... -lo miro y luego a los demás -...Chicos... ustedes ¿Cómo se...?

-Es descortés ir ocultando secretos a tus amigos Eren. -aparece la autora de todo.

-Porque se los dijo. Rivaille va a matarme -le hago recuerdo con angustia, mirándola profundamente y con mi maleta colgando de un brazo. No quería tener más problemas para "dormir" con Rivaille. Entonces uno de los comentarios por mí detrás llama mi atención.

-...Asique Rivaille era el panzón después de todo -jode Jean desde un costado entrecruzando los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! -Chillo -...Acaso no lo sabían... -pregunto, todos me van asintiendo en orden. Genial, termine de meter a la pata. Ahora si me mataría. Me golpeo la frente con las manos de forma tragedica.

-...Con razón Eren, estas tan dormido en clases. -aporta Armin tras un momento.

-No, no es eso, sino que... -decía en un intento de defenderme, que por lo visto iba perdiendo.

Entonces interrumpe jean con una prominente sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dime Eren, Lo intentaron demasiado... O fue por accidente -insinúa con sarcasmo. Me ponía más rojo a cada minuto. Ocultando tras mi mano mi rostro delatador.

.

.

[En otra parte de la cuidad. Casa de Rivaille]

-¡Achu! ¡Achu! -estornudo teniendo la escoba en mi mano.

\- Alguien está hablando de mi -digo Limpiándome con un pañuelo.

.

.

-Vamos Eren, Anímate. -me molestaban a los demás, siguiéndome en el estacionamiento.

-No -respondo buscando las llaves del coche.

-Será solo una noche -suplicaban

-Lo siento chicos, No puedo dejar solo a Rivaille. -me niego.

-No te hagas problema y tráelo. -sugiere Zoe tocando mi hombro.

-Pero... -me oponía

-...Si de todas formas, Solo falta tres meses para su cumple. -me ponía la mano para pensar en su propuesta.

-El Enano me debes muchas. -Interrumpe de nuevo -Dile que me olvidaré de dos, Si viene la fiesta de esta noche.

-Yo... -fui diciendo más ella me puso dos dedos sobre la boca.

-No le permitiré faltar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Sera mejor que venga. -amenazo levemente.

Fue quitando sus dedos, y yo por el contrario me fui subiendo al caro.

-Eren -me llamaron al escuchar el motor encenderse.

-Veré que puedo hacer. -fue mi única respuesta, No podía prometer más que eso. Ya que no puedo evitar predecir la respuesta de Rivaille.

.

-No -me responde así de seco, una vez que se lo propongo.

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena idea... Salir y divertirnos un poco -voy persuadiendo.

-Aún hay muchas cosas que limpiar por aquí y yo...

-Petra puedo hacerlo -contraataco, matando su excusa.

-¿Verdad Petra? -le pregunto girando el rostro en dirección a la cocina.

-Claro que Sí, Señor Jaeger -murmura ella muy educada, barriendo desde la cocina.

Rivaille no hace más que torcer el rostro. Viendo que se estaba perdiendo.

-No hay tiempo suficiente para alistarme. -seguía debatiendo, yo llego hasta él y voy a coger sus manos, en ellas sostenía un pequeño jarrón de porcelana que limpiaba con un trapillo.

-Habrá tiempo de sobra, si comienzas de ahora. -lo chantajeo.

Levi simplemente me mira fijamente, esperando encontrar algo que lo hiciera dudar por un minuto en mis ojos para pumm darme la negativa. Tras un minuto de silencio no encontró nada. Por lo que...

...Una media hora después...

-Le compraste algo a la Loca -pregunta desde el dormitorio, terminando de acomodarse la chalina en el cuello.

-Ella dijo; que tú sola presencia sería un regalo. -le contesto por fuera, el abre la puerta.

-Vamos -murmura pasando por mí delante.

.

Habiendo estacionado el auto ayude a salir a Rivaille, y juntos de da la mano vamos caminado hasta la puerta para ir recibiendo la gran bienvenida de Hanji, que abrió la puerta antes de que la tocáramos, sabiendo que éramos nosotros y preparando su voz desde que escucha la de Rivaille estacionando el auto.

-El invitado de honor ¡Levi! Mi Panzón favorito llego -chilla con gran emoción.

Rivaille chasquea los dientes al solo escucharla, girando el rostro en un intento frustrado de aparentar su enojo. Pero dentro todos los invitados y personas que se halla giran su atención en nuestra dirección, éramos la pareja que recién entraba. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotros, o bueno para ser específicos sobre Rivaille.

Se encontraba a mi costado izquierdo, mientras yo sujetaba su mano. En los rincones pude reconocer a varios de mis amigos que murmuraban "En serio esta embarazado". Rivaille noto la basta concentración de miradas a su alrededor, y levanto la vista para encarar a todos desde el portal.

-¿Qué están mirando? -pregunta en general. Fue cuando todos rápidamente dirigieron su mirada otro lado mientras yo voy entrando con él.

Rivaille posa sus manos sobre su algo abultado vientre y se encamina al sofá, que hay en la sala para sentarse en él. La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor le abren paso, mientras yo continuo en el portal saludando a Hanji y demás amigos. Rivaille llega al sofá y se sienta en el dejando que se cuerpo se acomode ahí esperando que yo llegue.

-Eren -me llama tras un segundo. La idea de estar rodeado de gente sin me presencia le inquietaba bastante.

-Si... -le contestaba por detrás de él, aun en el portal. Rivaille se mueve en el sofá.

-Aquí, A mi lado. Ahora -ordena, por supuesto voy apartando a la demás gente para ir a su lado.

Aparto a un par de personas de mi camino, que estaban con sus bebidas en la mano, otros hablando plácidamente con la música sonando alrededor, yo simplemente quería ir y sentarme con mi barrigón marido. Obvio, no se lo mencionaría nunca. Pero debo admitir que Rivaille ha engordado un "poquito" mas. Ocupaba casi la mitad del sofá. Me voy acomodando a su lado, haciéndome a un costado un poco para no apretar su vientre sin querer.

-Tch, Aquí hay demasiado ruido. -dice molesto y poniendo sus dedos índice a ambos costado de su vientre.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunto al ver que lo hace.

-No quiero que mi hijo, Escuche tanta basura -me reprende.

Jejeje, la sonrisa se hace presente en mi rostro espontáneamente.

-Eren... tengo sed -pide tras un momento. Salgo disparado a buscarla.

.

[Levi narra]

Sentado aquel sillón que para mi gusto, no era cómodo por el contrario era dura. Pero la cadera me molestaba mucho como para moverme a otro lado y mucho menos sin la ayuda de Eren, decido esperarlo apoyando mas mi espalda contra el sofá, queriendo tomar, una siesta. Era ilógico esto era un fiesta y había ruido por todo lado pero yo tenía sueño. Últimamente he tenido mucho sueño, cierro los ojos pesando en el sabor del poche que me traerá Eren. ¿Qué color será? ¿Qué sabor será? ¿Estará hervida? ¿Serán dos?

-S-señor Rivaille -murmura una solo voz de la multitud con temblor y miedo de interrumpir mi sueño.

-¿Si? -respondo con las manos en mi vientre, la rodeaban y protegían contantemente.

-¿co-como cuantos meses tiene? -pregunto en frente de mí, lo miro con sorpresa pues de todos los presentes este rubio fue el único que se atrevió a hablarme, y hacer una pregunta coherente, no como la sata de niños haya atrás, que seguían mirándome como quien tiene una pelota oculta tras la polera.

Mi mirada se clava en él un momento cuando iba responder otra voz me interrumpe, como aborrezco que eso pase.

-¡Armin, Torpe! -dice derramando parte del trajo, y atajando al menor de mi lado.

-¡No ves que es obvio que tiene más de Cinco! -termina de decir el de cabello castaño desteñido

Mi miraba se queda plasmada un momento, y al siguiente desciende de manera bruta. Más Hanji escucha lo que dicen e interrumpe antes de que yo abra mi boca

-Ah, Levi... esta por las quince semanas de Embarazo, no pachoncito? -codea levemente mi hombro. No tengo nada que decir a mi defensa, por lo que decido callar.

-Eso llegaría a ser tres meses y medio, no? -decía el rubio moviendo los dedos, en un intento de contar con ellos.

-...y una semana más... Rivaille está a una semana de llegar a los cuatro meses...

Hanji va trayendo la bandeja y ofreciendo algunos bocadillos a sus invitados. Todos van cogiendo uno mientras yo dirijo mi mirada alrededor del lugar para distraerme un poco. Hasta que la bandeja llega, sostenida por ambas manos

-vamos Levi, un bocadillo no te matara -empuja la bandeja más a mi

-Podría intoxicarme -cruzo los brazos sobre mi vientre, negándome. Cuando una mujer más joven y anima aparece a un costado, con varias de ellas en su manos.

-Están ricas ¡Anímate!-murmura Sasha con la boca llena de dos o tres. No parece coherente pero... voltea la vista de nuevo a la bandeja de bocadillos, no se veían tan mal... y olían comestible, voy extiendo la mano para coger una, cuando dice...

-Las hice yo misma... son totalmente orgánicas y saludables -dice zoe.

Levi iba a negarse con el enunciado "las hice yo misma", pero lo convenció cono de "son orgánicas y saludables". Cogiendo una en su mano, la mira detenidamente antes de darle una mordida. Observa a todos los demás que también la comían. Esperaría a ver qué efectos les acusaba a ellos, si morían intoxicados, rehusaría probarla, pero tras unos minutos en los que nadie muere, le da un mordisco.

-Bien, ¡A subir el volumen a la música! -Hanji anima a la gente, en medio de la sala.

-Zoe -la llamo de pronto, ella voltea a verme algo extrañada de que la nombrara.

-¿Si? ¿Qué necesitas Rivaille? -me mira con una cara de querer sacarme a bailar.

-¿De que dijiste que están hechas? -pregunto con basto interés por la receta

-Son galletas de higo. -¿higo? Una fruta muy dulce, que se me antojaba.

-¡Dónde hay más! -exijo moviéndome a la punta de sofá, preparado para salir en su búsqueda.

Hanji no sabe porque, pero tampoco se niega darle la información que Levi le exige alzando su voz.

-En la cocina... hay una olla completa de... -Levi se levanta y va esta allá, para eso Eren regresa con el vaso de agua destilada que le había pedido.

-¿Eh? ¿Rivaille a dónde vas? -le pregunta mientras el paso sin responder.

-Se fue por los bocadillos -le contesta Zoe, que ahora tenía un micrófono en la mano.

-¡Bien, Todos listos! ¡Ahora Erencito será el siguiente en Cantar "Me cambiaste la vida" en Karaoke!

-Eh, pero yo... -decía el incauto con el vaso en la mano.

. **..*...**

 **Hola chicas, Que les parece la nueva etapa de la historia... ¿les gusta el Levi Hormonal? Ahora Eren tendrá más trabajo, tiene que liderar con su embarazado marido, jejeje... comenten!**

 **Las quiero, Besos...Bye bye**

 **Nana-chan.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14. Antojos y Mas Antojos

[Eren narra]

¡Levi! ¿¡Donde estaba Levi!? Esa era la pregunta y la cuestión más grande de mi vida ¡Levi había desaparecido!

Vuelvo a tomar el teléfono en la mano y voy discando, ya de memoria el número del móvil. El timbre había sonado unas diez veces, me volvía loco escuchando esa melodía. Después de unos 2min de espero no lo cogió por lo oí nuevamente el tan típico tono de espera: " _Soy Levi, y Ahora estoy ocupado. Si es urgente vuelve llamar. Pero si eres mi Mocoso prepotente, estoy jodidamente ocupado, asique no me molestes_ " luego se cortaba.

-Leviii -gruñí por tercera vez

Entonces volteo abajo mirando a la pantalla del móvil, aún seguía grabado con el número de Levi, colgado. Creo que lo había llamado por lo menos unos 13 a 17 veces, y eso es una escatimación muy baja.

Con la preocupación persistente en la cabeza decido mirar una vez más, y esta vez escucho la perrilla girarse inmediatamente mi vista se gira en esa dirección. Veo entrando a Levi con un suéter color arena claro, que le alcanzaba a cubrir el cuello. Por la parte de sus vientre el tejido estiraba desfigurando el bordado pero mostrándolo elegante. Solo llego a distinguir la mitad del trenzado ya que estaba cubierto por una bolsa de bolsa de bombones surtidos. La mano de Rivaille estaba metida dentro tratando de buscar los de envoltura roja y apartando los de amarrillo, sabor almendra. La bolsa está colocada sobre su abultado vientre, como si este fuera un soporte ideal para la comida que querría llevarse lo más antes posible a la boca. Por su detrás estaba petra y algunos más de los encargados que hizo traer hace una par de días para que lo ayudaron con el trabajo pesado descargar las compras de último momento que hizo Rivaille.

-¡Rivaille! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! -reclamo llegando a su lado y tratando de coger sus manos, que estaban embarrados con chocolate derretido.

Rivaille termina de comer el dulce en su boca para hablar claro. Yo cancelando la llamada estaba haciendo al momento de verlo entrar.

-Te estado llamando todo el día -le recordaba furioso

-No lleve el móvil -me suelta. Genial estuve llamando a la nada todas estas horas.

Petra iba entrando junto con otros encargados trayendo y metiendo a la casa todo tipo de cosas, bolsas llenas de alimento. Por un momento olvide mi enojo y me gano la curiosidad.

-¿Qué compraste? -iba diciendo cogiendo una de las bolsas para observar su contenido dentro. En los que encontré mucha fruta fresca y algunas secas, sobre todo higo, golosinas de todo tipo y color, lo demás era el alimento necesario para el resto de la semana.

-Oh Levi -dije levantando la vista, mientras el continuaba lamiéndose el dulce de los dedos.

Me encamine a él sin que se lo esperara y lo abrazo, lo asombra un poco pero ya no le molesta.

-Eres Mi dulce de leche -le confieso rozando su mejilla mientras abrazaba su vientre y a su persona.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi enzima, Perro.- insulta de pronto -... No te has quitado las pulgas. Báñate!

-Claro que si -me defiendo aferrándome mas

-Sin mi... -reprochó tomando mi rostro -...Eso me las vas a pagar -contradijo, le sonrió.

.

Me despido con dos besos, muchas apapachos y más que todos moretones, chupetones y todo tipo de marcas que Rivaille me había puesto por todo el cuerpo. Según el asegurarse que ninguna de mis compañeras de clase intentara algo.

Fui en el auto de la casa, la verdad estos cuarto meses y medio, me han estado preocupando mucho, Rivaille a ido devorando de todo... y no es broma, un día lo encontré comiéndose un saco de azúcar porque no encontraba el dulce de leche para su mermelada... y cuando le llegaban los antojos era peor...

Últimamente ha estado obsesionado con una extraña fruta que había probado en el cumple de Hanji. La verdad creí que le duraría una semana, pero la verdad ya ha pasado tres y el sigue con ese mismo tema... incluso hoy en la mañana me despertó con un extraño olor que provenía de la cocina, tapándome la nariz fue hasta ahí... donde describí que Rivaille estaba cocinado algo en una olla gigante en el que había vaciado por lo menos dos bolsas de azúcar.

 _-¿Qué es eso Levi? -le me miraba mientras cortaba un pan por la mitad_

 _-Mermelada de higo... luego hare Pan de higo, y tal vez haga algunas magdalenas..._

 _-Lo hiciste todo tu solo... -dudaba que esas con aspecto a restos molidos de algún animal fuera lo que Rivaille afirmaba, más aun sabiendo que Rivaille no cocinaba._

 _-Por supuesto. La mermelada es orgánica, saludable y deliciosa -decía olisqueándola de lejos. Yo sonrió con timidez._

 _-¿Quieres probarla? -propone, para un segundo después ir metiéndome la cuchara en la boca. Es muy dulce, pero tiene un sabor extraño._

 _-Te quedo... te quedo... -decía tratando de tragar_

 _-...esta deliciosa -suelto al final. Si dijera lo que realmente pienso terminaría con la laringe por fuera._

Pero bueno, eso solo es un recuerdo no muy lejano de lo que paso esta semana. Termine de dar la vuelta al carro y estacionarla frente a la acera, parando en la casa de la Dra. Zoe. Había algo que tenía que devolver con urgencia.

-Toc toc... Bueno días, Dra... perdón que la interrumpa pero...

Ella me abre la puerta en bata de baño, rápidamente cubro mi rostro. Tratando de evitar hacer caer la olla que sostenía en manos.

-Oh, Eren... pasa no más... -dije jalándome a dentro

-...estás en tu casa -me decía indicándome el sofá. Me rehusé.

-No, Gracias... la verdad vengo a devolverle esto. -señalo con el rostro la olla en mis manos.

-Oh, es la que me faltaba...-se jacta de aprecio

-Rivaille se la llevo por accidente la otra semana y yo vengo a devolverla.

-Porque no lo hizo en gordito en persona -últimamente Hanji había cambiado su seudónimo a Levi de "Enanin" a "Gordito", cosa que lo hacía enfadar más. Pero eso no quería decir que Levi no lo estuviera, estaba... que reventaba según algunos que no nombrare. Hanji siempre llevaba razón en cuando al aspecto físico de Rivaille y los apodos que usaba para este. Pero si ella supiera el calvario que pase para quitarle la olla.

-...y bien - me insistía ella, sin conocer la profundidad de mis pensamientos

-Rivaille iba a hacerlo, pero no se le presento la oportunidad -le mentía, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Sabes que mentir a un doctor es ilegal, no Eren?

-bueno... el solo... lo ha puesto difícil... -admitía

-y que tal le está yendo... por lo visto Rivaille te está sacando canas a temprana edad.

-No como cree... Rivaille es... -decía, ella clava esos profundos ojos color caramelo en mis ojos.

-vamos, ven... -me abraza del brazo -siéntate y cuéntamelo todo -me invita al sofá

-No soy psiquiatra, pero tal vez te pueda ayudar con algunos consejos...

-bueno para empezar... -iba contándole mis penurias, la primera de todo era la que gran "A", abstinencia total al sexo. Seguida por mucha otras.

.

.

.

[Unos días después. Eren narra]

Las Compras de Rivaille

-Eren, no hay comida -me informa mientras yo aún pegaba la oreja en la almohada

-Rivaille... Haa -bostezaba -...son la seis de la mañana -decía cerrando los ojos

-Arriba, Nadie te paga para que estés durmiendo. Además ¡Solo yo tengo derecho a dormir hasta tarde! ¡Arriba, Holgazán!

-Porque no estás durmiendo entonces... -decía, más Rivaille desaparecía de mi vista y solo podía ver como su figura bajar por el escalón.

La respuesta, según Rivaille era simple, Tenía hambre... Y no dormiría con la panza vacía. Aún que físicamente no lo estuviera.

.

El temperamento volátil de Eren (Estrés Pre parto)

En el mercado fue peor de lo que imagine... a Rivaille se antojaba de todo, repito absolutamente de TODO lo que veía o su nariz pudiera percibir como comestible. Ya me había hecho llevar una caja de duraznos, plátano, media arroba de papa lisa, tomate, pepinos, rábano, lechuga y una Alcachofa ¡Para qué Diablos me hizo comprar una Alcachofa, Si ni quiera iba a comerla! Bueno con cada parada mi billetera bajaba de peso, y nos acercábamos a los que muchos llamarían pobreza y yo mi bancarrota.

Yo ya quería irme comenzaban a dolerme las articulaciones de tanto cargar bultos, pero y para mi mala suerte estaba en la cacha rodeados de multitud de tiendas.

Un extraño ambulante se acercó a Rivaille, viendo que este iba pesando con la mano el tamaño, peso y consistencia de las sandias de una tienda.

-Jovencito -lo llama. Rivaille voltea regalándole una mínima sonrisa, como si sintiera alagado que una persona en este mundo lo creyera más joven de lo que era, y por ende hermoso, aun en su estado. Abro levemente la boca al ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si... ¿Qué es lo que quiere, caballero? -Rivaille le respondía amablemente. Le estaba "haciendo ojitos" a ese idiota, solo Porque lo creyó más joven. Esto comenzaba a molestarme.

-...Esas sandias son muy pesadas para usted -Levi lo escuchaba atentamente, Como si en realidad creyera que ese hombre estaba preocupado por él. ¡¿Qué?! Esto era intolerable... ¡Yo vengo aquí, me tomo la molestia de cargar sus cosas... para que Rivaille este "tirándole los galgos" a otro persona! Oh, Ahora si estoy furioso. Más Rivaille no hacía nada y dejaba que continuara.

-...sería mejor que para su uso y cuido, que usted pruebe y lleve una de estas -cogió una sandía pequeña y de forma extraña de sus cajas con frutas dentro

-una sandía cuadrada... -murmura Rivaille teniéndola en manos

¿¡Cuadrada!? Era un estafador, solo quería más dinero por emplear un técnica antigua en una sandía... Como Rivaille no podía darse cuenta. Estaba por interrumpirlo cuando me di cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba poniendo sus manos sobre los dedos de Levi, mientras él iba sosteniendo a la sandía por sus costados laterales.

-Rivaille No, es un... -dije encontrado mi voz y avanzando un paso adelante

-Shh...Eren, no lo molestes... -me dijo. ¡Y Ahora lo está defendiendo! No. ¡Esto es suficiente!

Arrastre a Rivaille de los brazos, llevándomelo lejos de eso tipo...

-Vamos -dije al cargarlo, cuando se rehusó a caminar.

-No... Yo quiero una... -pataleaba al tomarse de mi cuello.

-¡Son orgánicas y sirven para la formación de tejidos en el embarazo! -le gritaba el hombre por nuestro detrás

-Vez Eren... -me decía jalando mi polera -... son buenas para el embarazo, déjame que me compre una

-Miente -dije rápidamente llevándomelo a otro parte.

.

Un antojo costoso

En el otro costado del lugar Rivaille seguía buscando con la mirada en que más podía gastar el dinero de 35$. Llego otra persona ofertarle otro alimento.

-deme tres... -Rivaille le pasa los billetes como si nada.

-Solo alcanza para uno y medio -le contesta el hombre contando el dinero. Entonces gira a mí, yo voy rebuscando en unos de mis bolsillos traseros para buscar el resto.

-Solo tengo unos 40$ mas -decía contado los billetes en mi mano.

Rivaille me los arrebata y le va pidiendo unos tres, menos mal que no le había dicho que tenía unos 25$ más o me hubiera hecho comprar otro.

La caminata continuaba, las horas pasaban y el cuerpo llegaba a pesarme. Como Rivaille no podía cansarse de buscar y buscar, comprar y comprar. Ya me dolían los pies de tanto arrastrarlos.

-mira mira... No tenemos eso... -señala unas uvas al fondo de la antigua y ya revisada tienda. Mi memoria no me fallaba, pues no quería volver a toparme con la misma tienda que me hizo perder 250$.

-Ya tenemos un caja de eso... -reprochaba tocándome el cuello, mi espalda se había adormecido.

-no son suficientes... -me repercutía en voz baja al seguir avanzando.

Continuamos caminado por el pasillo lleno de gente. Rivaille giraba constantemente la cabeza en busca de algo nuevo. Yo por otro lado continuaba preocupado... ¿Podía llamar normal a los antojos excesivos de mi marido? ¿Qué tal si no rehusarme a todo provocaba que a Rivaille le diera un coma de comida? ¿O peor que tal vez toda esa comida chatarra que comía Levi, no le hace del todo bien al bebé y peligraba? No, solo el... sino la salud de Levi. No quería ser extremista pero llegados es este punto Rivaille necesitaba ejercició. No uno tan intenso. Pero ¿Cómo decírselo a Rivaille sin que lo tome a mal?

-Rivaille... bueno yo... -quería rascarme la cabeza para relajarme un poco, pero mis manos estaban ocupadas...

-Nose... no crees que estas comiendo mucho... y Nose... crees que debas haces algún ejercicio para...

-Que tratas de insinuar Jaeger -clava sus mortales ojos en mí

-bueno esos ejercicios... no son tanto para rebajar de peso...sino para ayudarte en el proceso de dilatación cuando... estés en el proceso del parto y tengas... bueno ya sabes... contracciones y...

Rivaille observaba continuamente mi rostro, hasta que de pronto su vista se enfoca en algo atrás de mí. Levi va la tienda de capuchinos, yo llego a su lado para darme cuenta cómo le va salivando la boca y está relamiéndose los labios al ver lo que le ponen a ese capuchino. sumergía la punta de la lanza de vapor en la leche y accionar la salida de vapor. A medida que la espuma sube y el volumen de la leche crece, y El chocolate derritiéndose encima. Parecía que el vendedor lo hacía a propósito o lo que quiera era hacer era que los comparamos. O bueno que Rivaille lo comprara... se lo da una vez que está listo-

-mhm... -Rivaille se lame los labios, se ve encantador -...Esta rico -murmura.

Escuchar tantas veces esa palabra me hacía sentir mareado. Rivaille me mira mientras lo saboreaba, sonrió sacándola la billetera, el hombre se limpiaba las manos del chocolate. Para extenderla y decir

-Son 75$, Señor -

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -retrocedí alarmado con el dinero en mano. Al parecer hoy día todos los que sacaban la chequera los creían ricos y les querían robar

-¿Cuesta tanto? -pregunte calmándome

-Sí. Las cinco tazas cuestan así -ahora su respuesta tenia más sentido.

-¿Qué? Cinco tazas... Rivaille -el continuaba sorbiendo su vaso.

-No puedo comprar tanto. No hay suficiente plata para todos

-Solo dame tres -pedía la siguiente, devolviendo la que ya había acabado.

-Ya no más. No podre comprar tanto. -decía, además Rivaille se ponía hiperactivo y no hacía caso a nadie con el chocolate.

-..Solo son tres... -se defendía, agarrando la siguiente.

-Aun así es mucho. Lo lamento Rivaille pero esta vez no se puede -le fui quitando la taza que tenía en manos y devolviéndola al vendedor.

-Lo lamento señor, No llevaremos más de una -dije cancelándole, mientras Rivaille se mantenía callado y con el rostro perplejo a mi detrás.

Le fui alcanzado la plata, el hombre lo tomo con gusto. Pero cuando iba a darle la taza, el hombre se rehusó y me la devuelve.

-une taza que ya fue probada, No podé ser vendida. Eto, que sea pala el señorino -indicaba a Rivaille a mí detrás.

-no le cobare nada... sea pesente... -decia en un asento desconocido para mi

Di la vuelta donde me encontré como Levi miraba continuamente el suelo con sus manos retorciéndose en su vientre. Sus cabellos algo largos ya cubrían su rostro, pero aun así distinguí que tenía los ojos rojos y estaba punto de lagrimear.

-Levi yo...-decía acercándome

-Sa-sabes... -su voz temblaba por primera vez. Quiero tomar una de sus manos pero no me lo permite.

-¡Sabes que no puedo controlarlo! -se defendía con la voz rota

-yo... yo no pedido nada de esto -un par de lágrimas traviesas, se le escapan por su rostro.

-...yo no pedí ser tan débil...

-Levi, yo no quería herir tus sentimientos ni nada, yo solo decía... -Rivaille se va limpiando las manos con la palma de su mano, por ambos costados. Quiero hacerle compañía y me acerco, pero Levi me empuja con sus pequeñas manos, haciéndome a un lado.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! -Me empujaba más - ¡No me toques!

Me va haciendo a un lado de él, por completo y se dispone a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía por el lugar.

-¡Rivaille espera! -chillo por su detrás.

.

[En casa. Levi narra]

-Rivaille perdóname... yo simplemente... -decía Eren en la entrada. Tratando de pedir que le hiciera caso.

Voy cerrándole la puerta en la cara, no quiero verlo, no quería nombrarlo, no quiero saber que existe. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba. Lo odio mucho. De repente siento un escozor en los ojos de lágrimas que van saliendo.

¿Por qué me pasa esto? De repente me siento tan herido. Me duele aquí adentro. Mi pecho duele y se destroza. Ya no puedo respirar con calma, mientras me abrazo a mí mismo buscando consuelo. Porque Eren no es capaz de entenderme.

[Eren narra]

-Rivaille, por favor... -suplica de otro lado de la puerta.

Rivaille se encontraba dentro del cuarto, y no dejaba entrar por ninguna manera.

-Mi Amor perdóname... yo solo quería -continuaba intentando.

-¡Largo de aquí Jaeger! -Sollozaba -Hoy no dormirás conmigo. -sentenciaba.

-Levi no por favor... -volvía a suplicar de rodillas.

-No te quiero cerca mío, asique aléjate.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que me dedico, luego se sumió sus zosollos y su propio llanto. Pasaron varias horas antes de que le volviera a verle el rostro. Me quedo sentado en el suelo de la puerta de nuestra alcoba, por ninguna razón permitirá que esta maldita confusión y sus hormonas alteradas me separaran de él. Lograría que Rivaille me perdonara a como diera lugar. La puerta se abrió a las nueve de la noche, que por lo general era la hora de siesta para Rivaille. Me caía levemente adentro cuando empezó abrirse, luego me pare apoyándome en el marco.

-Rivaille... -lo llamo esperanzado, en que me dirigiera palabra. Pero su rostro es neutral y lo único que hace es darme unas frazadas y mi almohada.

-...Rivaille... -lo llame esta vez con un tono de preocupación.

Rivaille iba muy en serio con lo de no querer verme. Esa noche me vi obligado a dormir en el sofá. La verdad las cosas siempre se arreglaban antes de llegar a este punto, haciendo que Rivaille cumpla su amenaza. Estaba condenado pasar la noche solo, y a mi parecer en vela. Jamás antes me había puesto a pensar en lo terrorífica que se ven las cortinas de la sala, en lo escalofriante del aire cuando roza tus mejillas. En lo abrumador y solitario que se siente mi vida cuando no duermo abrazado a su regazo.

.

[En la mañana. Levi narra]

Un pequeño niño en mis brazos.

Baje los últimos escalones sintiendo como el aire se cargaba. Me doy cuenta de que Eren obedientemente ha dormido en el sofá. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Cuando observó las bolsas de comida. En realidad no eran unos cuantos, eran quintales enteros... Estuve haciendo cargar a Eren todo eso... Él había consentido mis caprichos a tal punto que nos quedaríamos pobres. Eren ha sido demasiado amable y yo bastante egoísta. Me siento a su lado.

-Eren -voy tocándole unos de sus hombros para que despierte.

-ah... ah... -moviendo a penas su articulaciones. Como si recién hubiera conciliado el sueño.

-Ri-ri... Rivaille mi amor... lo siento, lo siento... -decía despertándose de golpe y poniendose de rodillas a mi lado.

-Juro que no volveré a negarte nada más... te comprare más de esas tazas pero por favor no me dejes -se aferra con gran fuerza a mi vientre, temblando de miedo. Había alucinado mucho en la noche

-Eren -lo voy llamando, lo levantaba sus hombros.

-Rivaille por favor no... -me suplicaba con el rostro cansado y ojeras en sus preciosos ojos.

Bese sus labios antes de que más tonterías salieran de su boca. En realidad aquí ninguno de los dos nos debíamos nada. El beso fue seguido de un abrazo mutuo, que ambos compartimos con anhelo. Luego Eren desfalleció sobre mis rodillas un minuto después, Sequé las pequeñas evidencias de lágrimas en su rostro mientras iba acariciando su pelo con suavidad y lo veía dormir. Eren siempre ha sido mi Mocoso inmaduro. Mi bebé grande. ¿Cómo no voy a poder amar a semejante idiota?


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15. Un Pequeño Corazón

[Eren narra]

-¡Levi, No Por favor! -Elevo mi voz suplicante. Pero Rivaille se encuentra a cuatro pasos de mí con los brazos cruzados y acusándome con esa mirada suya.

-...Te juro que no fui yo... - afirmo a mi defensa y le vuelvo a recalcar. Rivaille entrecierra los ojos sin tragarse ninguna de las palabras que digo.

-Bueno si, Pero solo fue un sorbo... -le confieso al final.

-¡JAEGER! -Grita oyéndose bastante molesto a mí delante. Me escondo con rapidez tras el poste de la cocina, preparándome para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-Rivaille puedo compensártelo... -le susurro -...juro que te compró otro... -le proponía, asomando levemente la cabeza. Decido verlo a los ojos, pero en ellos solo encuentro el deseo de sangre. Trago en seco, moviendo mi garganta.

-¡Yo Te Mato! -explota imponente al ir avanzando hacia mí. Viendo a su persona acercarse, apresuro mi huida hacia en sofá. Donde cojo una de los almohadones como escudo.

-So pedazo de torpe... ¡Burro! Cómo pudiste habértelo comido, ¡Te Matare! -me arroja un almohadón a mi espalda, donde no tenía protección.

-¿Cuál es el problema?... ya dije que puedo comprar otro -me le acercaba con un almohadón en la cara a Rivaille. Este se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido al verme llegar a él, tratando de tomar una de sus manos.

-¡Los prepare Yo Mismo! -se urgió en rabia.

Yo me mantuve inerte, Rivaille me quita la almohada de la cara. Si iba a golpearme, no iba a negárselo. Me lo merecía, pero no lo hizo por el contrario se abrazó a mí.

-Ri-Rivaille... -pronuncie, de pronto él se comportaba de una manera extrañe en la que mi mente no lo pudo comprender.

-No te vayas -murmuro suavemente en mi pecho. Otra vuelta no lo volvía a entender. Entonces veo el reloj en mi muñeca, y efectivamente era las 11 am. Rivaille había visto la hora en mi reloj. Era hora de mi turno. Tenía que irme.

-Rivaille -lo llame esta vez con algo de nostalgia.

-Aun no te vayas. -vuelve hablar en su susurro, apretujándose más a mí. En un intento de hacer el abrazo más fuerte.

Me voy separando de su abrazo, al colocar mis manos en sus hombros para verlo. Rivaille arrugaba cada musculo en su rostro, tratado de reprimir la tristeza. Acaricio con cuidado una de sus mejillas, No me gustaba pensar que se pondría triste por algo que tenía que hacer y que yo no pudiera hacer nada para que eso pasara.

-Te amo, lo sabes... -dije un segundo antes de besarlo.

Rivaille mueve continuamente sus labios en contra de los míos, tratando de profundizar el beso. Inclina más su cuerpo contra mi pecho, poniéndose de puntillas pero es ahí donde descubre que la mínima distancia que le pone su vientre abultado contra mí, es un límite que no puede evitar. Termino soltando mis labios sin ganas, rechinando algo por la rabia.

-Rivaille -lo llamo, el chasquea los dientes al tocarse la abultada barriga.

-Esto se convierte en un problema -dijo poniendo una mano

-Rivaille no digas eso... Estoy feliz de saber que está creciendo sano y salvo

-Claro que Si -me afirmo tentador. -No dejare que nada le pase.

Sonríe antes de depositarle un beso más en los labios y partir.

.

Los meses había ido pasando, y mi curiosidad por descubrir a la pequeña personita en el interior de mi esposo aumentaron en gran manera. Pues Rivaille ya no podía disfrazarlo con una camisa mas grande o gases según él. Cosa que jamás le creí. Había molestado tanto Rivaille está semana y la anterior para conseguir que se moviera. Mis manos no sabían mas que tocar ese estómago abultado. Obvió que Rivaille se enojaba, yo me le tomaba mucha importancia a sus reproches, al final también era mi hijo no? Confiaba que Rivaille lo cuidaría. Mi deber seria cuidar de ellos dos. Me preocupé bastante al no percibir ningún movimiento cuando Rivaille alcanzo los cinco meses. Era una etapa muy importante en la que el feto era capaz de comunicarse por medio de leves movimientos, ya era capaz de escuchar mi voz y reconocerla. Rivaille me decía que no me preocupe que ya se moviera, pero yo no lo hice y no fue hasta que hable con la doctora Zoe, que llegue a calmarme. Le faltaba un poco mas por crecer. Tal vez exageraba, pero no estaba de mas hacerlo cuando se trataba de la vida de tu pequeño hijo.

-¡Internistas a Cirugía! -llama la bocina

Me pongo de pie y voy caminando por el pasillo. En mi avance descubro a varios de mis compañeros apresurados por llegar. Solo me faltaban dos semanas más y terminaría mi trabajo de Campo. Luego podría cambiar y trabajar con la doctora Hanji. Que aunque no lo crean era lo que más quería. Tener a mi Levi de paciente.  
.

[Levi narra]

Cinco meses habían pasado. Un total de cinco meses, una semana y dos días... y Para ser más dramático. Trece horas, 20 min y 7 segundos. Con dos suspiros míos, expulsados de mi boca mientras ponía mis brazos sobre mi columna. Paseando de una lado al otro por la sala, me da asco todo lo que veo, no tengo ánimo ni ganas. Me dirijo a la ducha, tenía que despejar estos sentimientos encontrados de mi mente. Yo no era así y tampoco me pondría a llorar.

.

[En la ducha]

Dentro de la ducha todo es diferente, mi mano se dirigió con rapidez a la llave para abrirla y dejara caer el agua caliente contra mi espalda al descubierto. De pie en esa ducha es que me llega un pensamiento

 _¿Cuánto tardaría Eren en llegar...?_

Mi mirada se volteo al reloj cerrando la ducha y el maldito minutero marca menos cuarto, apenas había pasado una media hora desde que se fue. Me siento solo. Por primera vez me siento tan extrañado de estar solo, que me repugna y deprime. Bajo la vista al suelo, apreciando las gotas que resbalaba de mi cuello hacia el suelo de cerámica. Entonces sucede, en mi interior algo se mueve y sorpresivamente me da una patada.

Miro rostro se llena de asombró. Acaso el... Me había escuchado. Sabia que anhelaba compañía, por eso se hace presente.

-Mocoso, ¿Eres tu...? -Pregunte.

En respuesta recibo otra patada. Jamás me había sentido más contento de recibir un golpe. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al momento que el sentimiento de soledad desaparece. No estaba solo. Que decía. El me escuchaba y respondía. Aunque aún existía algo de duda en mí.

-Mocoso, ¿me escuchas?

No me sentí más estúpido en otro momento que no fuera este. Preguntarle a un pedazo de carne era estúpido ¡Un momento! Él no había respondido.

-¡Oye! -reclame. Mirando mi vientre. Por dentro el niño se va dando la vuelta. Se acomodaba contra mi estómago, aprovechando el pequeño espacio, que era su hogar.

-Tan rápido planeabas dejarme solo. Enano. -le hablo, ahora de forma fluida. Su presencia se hizo innata, por lo que no vi oposición para hablarle como si estuviera en frente de mí y no en mi interior.

Esta sensación no puedo describirla, sentía claramente sus movimientos; su respirar y si me concentraba lo suficiente escuchaba su corazón. Cierro los ojos prestando suma atención. Sus latidos comiendo a ser escuchados de mi cabeza.

 _Tump..._ Se hizo un silencio corto y luego... _Tump..._ Después hubo un suspiro. Se notaba que se tomaría una siesta larga.

.

Secándome la cabeza con la toalla y una nueva muda de ropa puesta me dirijo al amplio, grande y cómodo sofá de mi sala. Pero no sin antes hacer una parada en la estantería de libros, buscando algo de música. Cogiendo a Johann Strauss - El Danubio Azul. Me recuesto con calma en el sofá. Recostarme era lo más fácil. Levantarse la odisea que atravesaba cada día.

Sabía lo importante que era estimular al niño ahora que había demostrado que la mayoría de sus extremidades y conexiones cerebrales estaban comenzando a funcionar. Voy acomodando un poco mejor mi espalda contra las almohadas, luego presiono en botón de Play del aparato. El sonido del piano empezó a sonar en mis oídos, cierro entonces los ojos concentrándome en lo que podía llegar a sentir. Que tanto podía escuchar su respirar... que tanto tanteaba sus extremidades en desarrollo... Cuantas veces podría llegar a escuchar a ese pequeño corazón latiendo a la par con el mío en mi interior. Abrazo la parte más cercana a mi pelvis. Imaginando que ya se encontraba por fuera y que estaba descansando apegado a mí pecho.

.

[Eren narra]

-Rivaille he regresado. -digo terminando de cerrar la puerta.

Dentro encontró dormido a Rivaille en el sofá. Dejando mi bata y las llaves en la mesa, me dirijo hacia el sofá primeramente para tapar ese hermoso cuerpo en el que hallaba sensualidad y belleza, más aun cuando lo estaba dormido. Lo veo por un segundo, sería mejor para una siesta más cómoda que lo llevará al dormitorio. Me inclino a su dirección y trató de levantarlo, pero su cuerpo me resulta más pesado de lo que aparenta. Pesa mucho y no logró nada más que alzar unos centímetros, al igual que lo acomodara. Desisto de la idea viendo que no soy capaz. Pero apenas pasa un segundo de mi contacto, y Rivaille abre los ojos.

-Eren ¿Qué haces? -pregunta al encontrarme tan cerca.

-Nada. -dije disimulando. Giro mi rostro a un costado.

-Me despertaste, Idiota. -reprocha dándome un leve golpe en la cabeza y luego acomodando sus piernas contra el suelo y tratando de levantar su espalda hasta sentarse

-...Tengo hambre, Ahora lo preparo. -dice levantándose mi ayuda y posando sus manos continuamente en su panza. Evitando a toda costa dejar que se separaran de esa masa voluminosa circular de su vientre. Rivaille no fue tan aprensivo antes. Lo que me llego a pensar, ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta tarde?

.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, yo continuó preparando la cena que Rivaille me había pedido. Decidí preparar algo rápido para que no me reprendiera por la tardanza pero tampoco podía hacerlo parecer simple, por lo que difícil.

.

[Levi narra]

Continuó revolviendo mis manos por la superficie de mi vientre. De pronto me había vuelto tan curioso, quería saber que era lo que hacía. Habituarme a sus horarios, a sus movimientos y a su presencia que ahora era más que solo un abultamiento de mi estómago. Era como tener un animalito en mí interior. Se movía lo escuchaba, se dormía y lo sentía. De nuevo voy tanteando solo que estaba vez mi contacto lo despierta. Se movió contra mi piel, extendiendo una de sus extremidades. Fue demasiado intenso para llamarlo leve, supe entonces que debía comunicarlo.

.

[Eren narra]

-Eren, Ven aquí. -me dice

-Sí, ya voy. -digo terminando de tostar el fideo.

-Rápido. Es importante. -me urge Rivaille. ¿Qué era tan urgente para llámarme así?

Entonces dejo todo lo que estoy haciendo y me encaminó a traspiés a nuestra alcoba.

-Ya estoy aquí... ¿Qué es eso tan importante? -pregunto una vez que ya estoy en el marco. Pero Rivaille no me contesta solo se calla, y yo lo veo desnudo de la parte superior de la espalda juntó a la cama.

\- M...m...me estás asustando, Rivaille. -le confesó ante la inseguridad

-Dame tú mano. -exige teniendo sus manos sobre el vientre.

-¿Eh? -digo cuando Rivaille me extiende una de sus manos.

-¿Para qué quieres mi man- le iba diciendo. Pero él no espera, se dirige a mí y va cogiendo mi mano para luego ponerla en la superficie de su panza.

Hanji ya nos habló de que la criatura tenía que madurar lo suficiente como que pueda moverse o yo lo pueda sentir. Levi se enojaba cada que yo podía una de mis manos sobre él, decía: _"El mocoso no se ha movido, hasta cuando seguirás tocando"._ Había dejado de insistir después de la segunda semana. Todo es distinto ahora, mi mano sobre su piel percibe su calidez y dentro de un minuto Lo siento, esa pequeña muestra de su existencia viva. La que tanto anhelé sentir desde el momento en el que vi como a Rivaille le quedaban grandes mis camisas. No pude evitarlo llore, lloraba en este preciso momento. Había esperado por cinco meses una de sus señales y ahora la tenía frente a mí. Caí de rodillas junto a mi marido. Abrazándolo de la cadera, embarrando mi rostro mojado y lloroso contra su vientre al descubierto. Cuanto deseaba estar pegado a él, en este momento.

-No puede ser... Él está... Él está ahí... Gracias Rivaille. -retuerzo con más fuerza mis brazos a su alrededor, Rivaille no se molesta por el contrario me toca la cabeza.

-Deja de llorar. -me decía, tratando de consolar mis lágrimas.

-No puedo evitarlo. -dije poniéndome de pie, el rostro de Rivaille me mira. Sus ojos se habían achicando y me miraba con ternura. Ilusionado, mis brazos rodean su cuello mientras él me palmea la cama espalda.

.

[Levi narra]

Eren duerme conmigo esa noche, pero no es cómo las otras. Esta vez es el quien cae primero en el sueño. Lo admiro por un rato metiéndome a su pecho deseaba sentir su calor cerca de mi y... *patada*, bueno no era el único. Cierro los ojos pensando que por Afuera soy abrazado por un Mocoso grande y por dentro un Mocoso pequeño qué habitaba en mí. Sonreí.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16. Las Pataditas

[Eren narra. Levi 21 semanas. 5 meses]

Mis ojos se abren cada vez más, llenos de curiosidad. Dilatando a mis pupilas haciéndolas más ovalados. Necesitaba apreciar con más cuidado y claridad esa masa voluminosa de color piel porcelana, cubierta una cuarta parte por el camisón blanquecina premamá de mi marido. Su ombligo se hizo bastante prominente estos días, por debajo de él había una línea alargada que marcaba su vientre. Muevo mis dedos poco a poco, se van acercando para tomar la masa con ambas manos y una pregunta.

-Hola bebé, ¿Cómo estás?

Pongo la voz más acaramela que tenía, tan suave como un balbuceo muy cálida, igual que un abrazo fraternal. Voy rozando su tersa piel, esa que es el hogar de mi hijo.

-Eren. No lo molestes, El mocoso está durmiendo -habla Levi con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, ya. -acuerdo, regresando la vista a su vientre para darle un beso suave

-Dulces Sueños mi hijito... -murmuró besando lanzar te superior del vientre, pero obtengo un movimiento leve por respuesta y un chasquido inconforme de los labios de Levi.

-Tch, ya lo despertaste Jaeger -me comunica abriendo los ojos.

Me muevo en la cama entonces descubriendo qué mi cariño había sido correspondido. Me ácido, sentandome para ver mejor a mi esposo. Este va retorciendo las manos al contorno de su estómago.

-Se está moviendo mucho... Y todo por tu persistencia Mocoso -Levi pone sus mano a su alrededor

-A ver, a ver... déjame ver -digo bastante animado acomodándome en el cama. De rodillas contra el colchón me le voy acercando.

Levi se mantiene quieto y con la cabeza recostada sobre las almohadas. Me friccionó un poco las manos para traspasarle calor, tengo miedo de que se le baje la temperatura o algo. Pero por el contrario mi tacto es torpe y provoco que Levi se incomode un poco, su estómago tiembla unos momentos. Luego el me sonríe entonces pasa así, segundo a segundo el calor va invadiendo de nuevo mi ser acompañado por un latir algo apresurado.

-Eren -me llama tras un segundo, pero al ve que no contesto y estoy mas concentrado en el niño. Es que decide levantarse.

Abro brutamente los ojos y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Rivaille me esta mirando y aun más, acerca una de sus manos a mi rostro para hacerme una caricia. Trato de llamar su nombre pero no encuentra mí voz, el me calla, de pronto posa sus labios sobre los míos y va colando sus manos alrededor de mi nuca. Termina jalando un par de mechones varias veces como señal de que me acerqué, en muy poco tiempo ya tenemos a nuestras lenguas bailando y a mis manos inquietas posándose alrededor de sus caderas. Rivaille se mueve con dificultad a mi lado, pero logra llegar a estar de rodillas contra mí. Por alguna razón no quiere soltarme y yo no quiero dejarlo ir. Lo amo, el esperá mí hijo ¿Que mas puedo pedir?

-No voy a dejar que te vayas temprano hoy, Eren -me amenza, tan suave y placebo en mi oreja. Que quiero abalanzarme contra él, perder él control y amarlo con locura.

¿Quién me lo va impedir?

Es mi pareja, mi marido.

El beso continúa, por un momento olvido que necesito el aire para respirar y sólo lo necesito a el para vivir. Al fin de cuentas, Rivaille acaba contra mí hombro tratando de controlar esa respiración irregular, esas inspiraciones ruidosas que aparentan jadeos. Rodeo su cuerpo con manos desnudas. Rivaille aun continua recuperando el aliento en mi hombro. Ese qué siempre esta dispuesto para el, para escuchar sus penas, para darle soporte, para que sepa qué soy su apoyo incondicional.

-Eren -me llama otra vez, pero su voz esta vez se oye cansada.

Estando abrazado a él en unos segundos me doy cuenta de que su temperatura corporal está muy elevada, Giro mi rostro extrañado y le dirijo mi mirada a Rivaille en el que descubro que tiene unas gotas por la frente, que va resbalándole por los costados de sus orejas. Quito mis manos con rapidez y las pongo sobre su frente. Efectivamente Levi esta con fiebre.

-Levi -lo voy llamando con alarma.

Rivaille se mantiene con los ojos cerrados, y las cejas algo descendidas por la temperatura y la jaqueca en el cabeza característica de la fiebre prenatal.

-Eren... -pronuncia esta vez, apenas cerrando los ojos.

Me doy cuenta de que esta grave, y voy dejando su cuerpo con cuidado contra las almohadas. Luego salto de la cama rumbo a la recamara por el teléfono.

.

[Transcurridas unas horas]

La mano de una mujer castaña, va tocando su frente, apartando un poco los cabellos para tomarle la temperatura.

-Uff... ya. -expresa entusiasta -...La temperatura del Enano estaba por los cielos, pero ya ha bajado

-¿Está segura de que se pondrá mejor? -No puedo evitar preguntar algo inquieto.

El cuerpo de Rivaille se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá. Tras la pregunta ta me voy a sentar por delante, colocando su cabeza en mis rodillas. Peinando su lacio cabello con mis dedos.

-Claro. Solo le hace falta más reposo y estará genial. -me consolaba

-De acuerdo. -me volteo a él -... ¿Hay algo que quieres que te traiga, Amor?

Una pequeña sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro al verme tan dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-Unas galletas de anís con chipas de chocolate, Pescado frito con limón, trata de durazno, también quiero... -Rivaille iba nombrando cada platillo que se ocurría, yo me limitaba sonreír. No estaba seguro de poder prepara todo eso.

-No Levi, -Nos interrumpe moviendo con el dedo, y llamando su atención -...Eren no debes consentirlo tanto

-Los enfermos como Rivaille, deben tomar sopa de vegetales. -Levi le lanza una mirada apenas termina de decirlo.

-Anímate Enano, Las verduras te harán crecer grande y fuerte -comenta entusiasta.

-Eren, ¿Puedes matarla? -me pide dejando caer ese ceño fruncido en la frente

-Mmm -me lo pienso, -...Ha, Esto sería ¿Sopa de verduras?

-Si -me afirma ella mientras le saca la lengua, Rivaille le devolvía gestos desde el sofá. Era tan hermoso cuando actua tan inmaduro.

-No acuerdo muy bien de la receta -decía con timidez de que Levi me echara patadas de su lado, por no estar a su favor.

-No te preocupes, yo la sé de memoria -se pone anotarlo en un papel. Yo voy a cocina y lo cojo, leyendo digo:

-una zanahoria, media cebolla, un par de dientes de ajo, un pimiento verde y otro rojo, un puñado de guisantes, un calabacín, aceite de oliva. Sal, pimienta al gusto y otras especias... -murmuro.

Levi me mira extrañado desde el sofá. Tocando su estómago con las manos para hablarle.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco planeo comer eso. Escaparemos de aquí, cuando la loca se vaya -le decía.

-No lo creo Levi, yo no soy aquí. La que ni puede moverse sin ayuda -le comenta Zoe.

[Por la tarde del mismo día. Levi narra]

Eran por lo menos 5 De la tarde. Eren partió como de costumbre. "Él deber llama", se fue citando esas estúpidas palabras junto a Zoe. Rabia Si, Rabia me daba que no se quedará conmigo. Que no me acompañara. Aun con lo mucho que me incomodaba que Eren pusiera sus manos con torpeza sobre la piel desnuda de mi vientre, me agradaba ver Mocoso le respondía a los estímulos que este le daba. Ya antes, antes de que el crío lo vea. Eren se hacia amar. ¿Como lo sé? Porque De esa forma me enamoré... Pero ese bastardo, Apenas Hanji le había mencionado que No era necesario qué se quedara atendiendo, cuidando y consintiendo a su marido embarazado. Fue que beso mí frente y se marchó. Cuanto odiaba qué me besara, que me marcara se esta forma, -me acaricio ese pequeño sector de piel en mi frente -, En la qué yo tengo un recuerdo suyo para extrañarlo.

Esa forma suya qué tiene Eren de amarme es la que me hace adicto. Es la que... -Mis manos poco a poco se acercaron ami vientre abultado- Sin duda este hijo era el producto de su amor. Pongo la palma de mi mano alrededor de esta esfera de carne y grasa. Como lo asumo, la criatura se mueve buscando esa figura extraña q ir opaca su visión y lo cuida. Me lanza un ligero golpe, avisándome que me ha encontrado. La muevo por el otro costado, al extremo contrario de donde se encontraba. De nuevo siento la contracción de los músculos, y le moviento de ese pequeño cuerpo. Va pateando en cualquier región en el que colocó mi mano sobre mi piel. Es nuestra forma de jugar, y manterlo alerta. Si en algún momento no responde, ya se que algo anda mal y de inmediato llamaría a hanji. *Patada*, mi rostro se asombra al principio y luego lo admiro con amor, distinguíendo claramente la parte elevada de mi piel, como dije él es muy juguetón.

[Por la noche de ese día. Eren narra]

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la casa, tenía a Rivaille a mi costado pero el parecía más cohibido a hablarme, simplemente se miraba la panza en un interrogatorio silencioso. Cogi el control cambiando el canal en la tv, buscando alguna película más para distraerme de la situación de tensión que otra cosa, pero es ahí cuando Levi me pregunta.

-Eren, ¿Me veo bien?

La pregunta es tan abierta y repentina que me toma con la guardia baja y no puedo evitar abrir la boca con asombro. Rivaille aun mantienen la vista fija en mi rostro, precisamente en mis labios. Esperando lo siguiente que voy a decir.

-Levi... -murmuró dejando a un lado el control de la tv

-Contesta gusano. -dice apretando los dientes. Esta urgencia en el parecía muy importante.

-Levi tu... -voy diciendo acercando un poco. Teniendo especial cuidado en mis movimientos y la palabras que usaría.

-...llegas muy tarde... y ya no me tocas, -va soltando sus sospechas en reproche, su vista estaba perdida en algún mar de sus pensamientos

-...Es por mi apariencia, ¿Verdad? -me habla casi de inmediato, creyendo que esa era la razón de mi ausencia estos días.

-No, cómo crees... -contesto con ánimos

-Mentiroso. -me insulta, poniendose de pie con esfuerzos y sin creer mis palabras.

Yo lo sigo sin dificultad, cojo su mano antes de que llegue a las escaleras. Obvio, se me resistió los primeros instantes luego lo solté y cogí de rostro para besarlo con sutileza pero Amor.

-Necesito más que un beso. -aparta mí rostro después de un minuto.

Camina hacia mí dirección, enérgico y furioso como el toro antes de embestir al hombre. Retrocedo unos pasos, cuando coloca sus manos en mi pecho. La parte trasera de mis rodillas chocan con el respaldo y caigo de espaldas contra el sofá.

Rivaille se acomoda a mi lado en el sofá. Esta por empezar algo, estoy seguro. Su trato a pasado a ser más tosco. Sin advertencia se sienta en mi encima, acerca su rostro, sus labios a mi cuello. Cierro los ojos disfrutando los sentimientos que afloran con su contacto íntimo. Íntimo. Rivaille y yo no hemos intimado hace ya unos meses. La Razón, mí temor y sus ganas esporádicas. Pero de un momento a otro Rivaille se detiene y pone con rapidez su manos alrededor de su vientre. Abro los ojos con dificultad, mi cabeza esta hecha un lío, me siento dopado.

-¡Eren Tócame Ahora! -grita a mi lado, alejando su rostro alarmado. Sentadose al otro costado del sofá

-Levi no... -decía refiriéndome al sexo.

Rivaille mantiene su vista en su estómago. Se había levantado él camisón oscuro para palparlo desnudo. Escuchando mi negativa, levanto la vista a mi persona con furia.

-Tienes una oportunidad de 1 a 10, de que lo vuelva a repetir. -amenaza.

Efectivamente Rivaille no me dejaba tocarlo abiertamente, debía aprovechar. Estiro mí mano en su dirección, veo cómo su piel tiembla levemente ante mi contacto. La muevo de un lado al otro sin saber que hacer. Levi parece molesto, y coge mí mano con las suyas, creí que iba reprenderme Pero no guía a mi mano al centro de su vientre, en el qué se asoma un contactó espontaneo y casi violento. Era el bebé, mi bebé.

[Levi narra]

Las manos de Eren seguían siendo torpes y tímidas. La criatura solo se movía con naturalidad. Despertando, estirándose y siendo lo que es, una criatura inocente.

-Sientes a tu bebé Eren. -le afirmó. No es pregunta, yo se que es así.

-Sí. -Eren me lo confirma dentro de un rato

Otra vuelta la mirada de Eren va para mi vientre al descubierto. Los ojos, sus pupilas, la mirada misma se le perdía, admirando aunque sea un leve movimiento. Ese brillo qué descubrí recientemente en sus pupilas cuando le respondía. Dejo caer mis manos a los costados mientras el continua jugando.

 _*_ _Patada*_

El niño responde a Eren casi de inmediato.

* _patada*_

Vuelve a hacerlo, resulta algo molesto ahora

* _p_ _atada*_

Tks, bueno es un niño y esta jugando.

 _*_ _Patada Tatakae!_ (눈_눈) *

-Uh-huh, -suelto un respiro, casi haciendo una trompita con los labios, aguantando ligero dolor que llego a sentir de sorpresa. Mientras los manos lo van abrazando por los costados, inclinandome algo adelante.

-Esa si fue en serio, Mocoso -le reclamó con las manos en la base de la esfera de carne de mi vientre.

-¡Esta bailando! -comenta entusiasta Eren. Claro, como el no era él que recibía los golpes.

-Sientes todas las patadas que me está dando... -le pregunto, mientras el continúa toqueteando por los costados a su hijo.

-Sí. Lo siento todo. -responde sin poder reprimir la sonrisa en la cara de perro que tiene.

-Te las duplicare todos a ti cuando salga. -lo amenazó teniendo las manos a ambos costados.

-Jeje... Jeje -Eren no hace más que reírse, Sabe lo que le espera cuando la criatura salga.

-No creo que puedas darme una patada en tu "Estado" actual -me habla Eren, con un particular tono de burla en su voz al apartarse.

De inmediato cubro mí vientre al descubierto con el camisón para dirigir a él en protesta.

-Que estas diciendo... Crees que No puedo enseñarte una lección En mi Estado. -voy tronando mis dedos, poniéndome de pie.

Eren también se pone de pie, voy hasta el y elevó parte de mi rodilla con la intención de golpearle el talón. Pero retrocede con rapidez invicto, sonriéndome.

-Esta vez no podrá mandarme a volar de una patada, Heichou -se me burló.

Voy avanzando Pero el retrocede dos pasos en lo que yo avanzo uno. Las carcajadas de Eren eran un fastidió. Y como dice el sabio refrán; Si no puedes acercarte, Atraélos.

Rodeo mí vientre con ambas manos y un rostro perturbado y de dolor. Eren rápidamente se me acerca, llamándome con alarma.

-¡¿Levi, Qué sucede?! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Caíste Mocoso -me burlo, dándole un codazo y mandándolo al suelo con la nariz sangrante. Me doy la vuelta para verlo retorcerse en el piso.

 _Ese día Eren Jaeger recordó con terror Porqué llamaban a Levi Ackerman, El hombre más fuerte del mundo._

 **...*...**  
 **jeje... A Eren le gusta meterse en problemas con su marido... Uff, que tal? jejeje, ¿Muy hormonal el capitulo?**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17. Necesidad

[Levi narra. 26 semanas. Seis meses]

Mis caderas se habían hinchado un poco más este mes. No puedo decir que eso no dificultaba mi movilidad un poco más cada día, en realidad lo hacía a la maravilla. Ya no podía sentarme en la cama sin ayuda. Ahora ando recostado sobre la cama, posando ambas manos en mi vientre, ha crecido tanto que ya no puedo tocar la punta de mis dedos contrarios, cuando pongo mis manos a ambos costados. Miro un rato ese candelabro simple colgado en el techo, estaba apagado por lo que no me molesta mientras estoy recostado intentando volverme a dormir. Sobo mis manos arriba y abajo, como acunándolo. Friccionando levemente mi piel más que todo para sesionarme que este cómodo. Así es, si yo llego a ser su hogar, cuna o una manta que lo protege quiero hacerlo bien. De esa manera no puedo darme el lujo de no proporcionarle calor cuando lo requiere. *patada* Oh, vaya. Había movido mucho las manos y lo desperté.

-Ya se despertó, ¡Eren! -llamo al minuto siguiente.

Ese mocoso lo sabía bien, estaba encargado de hacer mis mandados, quehaceres y alimentarme. En sus tareas diarias estaba incluido ayudarme a pararme. Es su mayoría de parte, que yo me encuentre así. Aunque no lo niego. Tener a este niño también era algo que yo quería. Ese deseo se había fortalecido entre más semanas pasaran. Hacerlo era algo de disfruté aún más. A pesar de estos malestares matutinos.

-¡Eren! -reclamo postrado entre las sabanas. Ya era la segunda vez que lo llamaba, iba a regañarle por hacerme esperar tenía que limpiar la letrina en la tarde.

-Sí, ¿Qué necesita? -me dice una voz femenina llegando hasta la recamara.

Giro mi visión en esa dirección descubriendo a Petra en el marco de la puerta. Ella se encontraba con su uniforme de mucama puesto, con las manos vacías y con toda la disponibilidad de ayudarme en la mirada de ese rostro sonriente.

-Petra ¿Qué haces acá? -digo acomodando mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, y las almohadas.

-No ves que llame a Eren -termino decir colocando de nuevo una mano en mi estómago.

-El Sr. Eren no se encuentra en la residencia ahora -me informa avanzando dos pasos dentro, en mi rumbo.

-Tch, Ese idiota siempre fuera cuando lo necesito. Ayúdame tu entonces -le doy permiso para tocarme. Ya que el contacto de otros es algo que detesto aun. No ha cambado en nada. No me gusta que me pongan las manos encima y mucho menos al niño que llevo.

Petra se me va acercando con cautela, cogiendo uno de mis brazos mientras yo voy posando los pies en el suelo. Luego con cuidado estira de mi mano y me voy levantando. Esa era la única ayuda que necesitaba o requería. Por el resto no había que hacer drama, caminar o comer podía hacerlo sin problemas.

-¿Cómo se siente? -me pregunta al rato no entiendo la indirecta para mí, hasta que veo que observa mis manos alrededor del bulto que cuido en mi estómago.

-Cansado, Embarazado y con hambre -digo la verdad y lo más obvio. Pues no tengo nada que ocultar a estas alturas.

-Aguante un poco más, ya solo le faltan dos meses más -le alienta, mientras camina a mi lado.

[En la cocina]

Termino mi bocadillo, pero por el contrario a sentirme contento o satisfecho. Estoy molesto e irritado. Eren lo había vuelto a hacer y estaba solo en esta casa. La pila de agua en el fregadero de la cocina se abre, giro mi rostro al escuchar ese ruido que interrumpe mi pensamiento mientras Petra va enjuagando el vaso. Es verdad, ella está aquí y también *Patada* Lo acaricio con calma al recibir su respuesta. Lo sé, Enano. Estas aquí también. Pero yo quiero más. Quiero a Eren. Quiero a ese idiota aquí. Quiero que él sea el que me ayude. Quiero que él sea el que me despierte. Quiero a Eren, ¡Maldición! -pongo una de mis manos sobre las sienes con pesar. -Necesito a ese Maldito mocoso que tanto amo... Lo... *patada* -bajo la mano de mi frente y lo acarició. Lose, lo sé muy bien. No tengo porque tener estos tipos de pensamientos que me ponen mal. También lo siente.

Elevo la visión entonces al perchero de la puerta. Me encamino a él y me lo voy poniendo. Luego abro la puerta, antes de salir aparto un poco las tela de la chaqueta para coger la masa por los costados.

-Vamos a visitar a tu papá -le comunico con entusiasmó.

.

[Eren narra]

-Erencito~... Erencito~ -me va llamando. Yo, apenas y muevo los parpados para despertarme. Era increíble que no hubiera podido llegar a dormir a casa anoche y me quedara terminando de rellenar memorándums, revisando y dejando ordenado las recetas de la Dra. Zoe. Volvía a roncar con una mano en mi boca y la otra con el lapicero en la mano sobre el escritorio.

-Ya es de día -me informa la voz, tocando mi rostro y dándome ligeras palmadas en el cachete.

-Eh, día... ¿Qué, cuándo? -decía tocándome el rostro con mi propia mano al reconocer su voz y hacer esfuerzos para abrir los ojos.

-Dra. Zoe, yo estaba despierto... termine de archivar a sus pacientes y... haa... -bostezo, sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos.

-No lo dudo -me dice tomándolo en sus manos, revisando los papeles. Anoche me había soñado conmigo teniendo que rellenar más hojas de esas, o yo mismo cortándome con el filo de unos de esos papeles.

-¡Buen trabajo Erencito! Ve por un café y luego acompáñame al consultorio. Tenemos más trabajo... -aconseja y comunica al mismo tiempo que se ponerse la bata y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Si -digo siguiéndola.

.

[Levi narra]

Ingresando en el interior de hospital. Descubrí un aroma fuerte, era de fármacos desde la entrada. Camine tranquilo por los pasillos rodeados de gente.

-Sí, ¿Qué busca? -me preguntaba la mujer castaña una vez que llego a la recepción.

-A la Dra. Zoe -demando tras un rato, colocando una de mis manos por la baranda, mirando en el interior varios papeles. Entonces llego a escuchar su voz mis espaldas.

-¡Oh, que milagro~! ¿Qué haces por acá Levi? -Dice y se me acerca por detrás, doy la vuelta de inmediato

-Dónde está Mi Esposo -mi voz se oye brusca, ya que veo a mucha mujer merodeando acá.

-Tranquila fiera -se burla -Eren está en la sala de maternidad

-Perfecto, vamos a buscarlo -digo dando media vuelta.

En el transcurso comenzaba a imaginar ese rostro suyo lleno de ilusión al encontrarme aquí. Dentro de la sala se encuentran varias mujeres, cientos, cada una en el mismo estado que en el mío. Muchas sosteniendo su vientre, teniendo esa misma vista embobada que yo, esa que había conseguido provocar mi hijo en mí al moverse constantemente en mi interior. Voy buscando con la mirada a Eren. No es difícil de encontrar es la única persona masculina de bata blanco, avanzo a él atajando a varias de ellas con una mano, la otro seguía en mi vientre, hasta llegar a encontrarlo en una esquina de la pared. Rodeado de mujeres, eso no me molesto sino el hecho de que Eren las estuviera tocando y agarrando por el vientre. Vientre de otras mujeres. Es cierto que era estricto con él, pero tampoco quería que posara sus manos en nadie más.

-Oye Mocoso insignificante, ¡Ven aquí! -le reclamo entre el gentío de mujeres.

Eren levanta la vista de pronto, alejando su mano de inmediato del vientre de la mujer rubia. Buscándome con la mirada, tras un segundo me encuentra bastante molesto.

-¡Levi! -grita mi nombre al correr en mi dirección y abrazarme, sus pesados brazos me rodean la espalda.

-...Viniste a verme, Que alegría -dice ahogando su rostro en mi cuello, acaricio su pelo por un rato y luego lo aparto de mi lado para ver su cara. Tiene esos ojos cristalizados llenos de emoción. Pero aun así yo sigo molesto.

-Estabas teniendo un trato especial con esas mocosas ¿no?-me le quejo.

-No. -Me niega -Eso no fue un trato especial. -decía, luego me coge por la piernas, cargándome contra su pecho.

-Esto sí...-me contesta viéndose orgulloso al tenerme bajo su poder.

.

Salimos de la sala haciendo ese espectáculo. Luego Eren me baja en el pasillo.

-Ven, Te mostraré algo -me dice al guiarme en el interior. Me mete en un consultorio vacío, la luz estaba apagada, quien sea al que le correspondiera hoy no estaba.

-¿Qué hacemos acá Eren? -le pregunto, viéndolo meter su mano a hurtadillas en el escritorio y sacar el estetoscopio. Su rostro mostraba cierta travesura y alegría al tenerlo en su mano.

-Lo tengo... -susurra para si

-¿Qué harás con eso? -le demando unos cuatro pasos detrás de él, por la puerta. Me sonríe.

-...Es bastante lindo apegar la oreja en tu vientre para poder llegar a escuchar... Pero este artefacto, puedo hacerlo mucho mejor y dar sonidos más refinados... ¿No te gustaría escuchar la risa de nuestro bebé Levi...? -me habla con esa voz acaramela que busca conquistarme.

Le doy la señal de aprobación y Eren me lo va colocando sobre el vientre. Cierra los ojos un rato para poder escuchar lo que el aparato puede hacerle oír. Prácticamente lo mueve por un rato hasta encontrar un buen sonido.

-Ya está... -me va comunicando al ver con éxito mi vientre. -...Es hermoso tienes que oírlo -me pide, sacándose ese artefacto de la orejas y poniéndolo en los míos.

Al principio no escucha nada, me sentí bastante frustrado, pero esperando unos segundos y al mismo tiempo que siento su movimiento contraerse es que escucho sonidos, si bien son muy sonoros o delicados. Mas parece contracciones de alguna válvula abrirse y cerrarse, me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de que se trataba de su corazón. Los sonidillos fuera de ese enfoque eran movimientos de su cuerpo. Eren en cambió continúa apegando la oreja. Sintiéndose más que feliz al hacerlo.

El estómago me gruñe un segundo después.

-Ese no fue el bebé...-me dice con una sonrisa -¿Tienes hambre?

-Conoces la respuesta.

[Eren narra]

-Quédate aquí -le digo sentándolo en el sofá

-Mientras yo voy a ver qué hay en la cocina -le informe, luego beso sus labios un rato antes de partir.

¿Cono me hacía amarlo? Sinceramente no tenía límites.

.

Después de recoger unas cuantas cosas y algo de jugo de los suplementos que pude encontrar, me encamino de nuevo al consultorio. Pero no lo encuentro, salgo algo apresurado a buscarlo.

¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? Cuando le dije que no se moviera. El hospital era gigantesco, eso quería decir que me tomaría mucho tiempo buscarlo. Eso sí adivinaba en qué dirección había partido.

-Hernán -llamo un momento, tocándole el hombro -Sabes que pasó paciente qué traje al consultorio de la Dr. Zoe

-Si hablas de bajito algo distraído. Lo mande con Natalie para las prácticas de maternidad.

Consiguiendo la dirección me apresuró a la sala, y me lo encuentro ahí. Recostado sobre uno de la colchones, practicando respiraciones de parto.

-Eren -reclama mí nombre al verme en la puerta. Voy avanzando hasta el interior y me siento alrededor de mi esposo. Tomando su vientre por la base al abrazarlo

-Las prácticas son en pareja, ¿Por qué no me esperaste? -le susurró al oído

-Trato de no disfrutarlo mucho, Eren. -me contesta, y yo le sonrío.

.

[Levi narra]

Era de noche y me encontraba recostado en mi cómodo sofá, viendo la tele. Una película qué no me interesaba para nada, sólo era una excusa para ignorar a Eren. Bostezo de pronto, moviendo la boca, esa lengua en mi interior qué aun buscaba algo dulce para no dormirme. Con el control de la tv en manos miro de reojo el reloj 9:48. Por lo general me entraba el sueño a estas horas. En las que yo me recostaba en la cama, Eren venia después de sus pendientes a abrazarme y dormir así. Pero hoy no le daría el gusto. Mucho menos después de lo que vi que hizo en la tarde. En un poco más de tiempo mis párpados iban cayendo. En la primera caída vi la luz tenue del televisor. En la otra vagamente el color rojo de un anunció y en la siguiente una mano extendida que me alcazaba algo con una taza con su peculiar voz.

-Una taza caliente de chocolate con chispas y tres malvaviscos de azúcar -Eren me la pasa con una sonrisa algo presumida en el rostro al ver qué le voy dando los primeros sorbos.

-Estas tratando de chantajearme para qué te perdone... y deje montarme -revelo sus planes, ya que se cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo.

-Vamos Levi. No puedes estar molesto conmigo todo el día -me dice sentándose a mi lado en el sola.

-Rétame... -contesto, dirigiendo mi vista una vez más a la tv

-No eres justo. -reprocho, haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos al ver que rehusó su contacto al menor indicio.

-Levi junior estaría de mi lado -comenta tras un momento después de acariciar mi estómago con un "no ve", y luego ir tomar el control con sus manos.

-Claro que no. -digo, pero mi vientre no está de acuerdo y la criatura se mueve.

-Porque le contestas, Enano. -le reprendo. Eren va acercándose a mí en el sofá, viendo que tiene el apoyo de su hijo en la discusión.

-Ves esta de mi parte. -Eren me va acariciando el mentón. Sabe cómo hacerme ceder. Toma mi rostro con ambas manos mirándome fijamente a los ojos, engatusándome con esa mirada dulce y atrevida. Quiere más que solo mi presencia centímetros, quiere besarme, quiere...

-Eren, llama mí nombre -cierro ojos, cayendo rendido -Antes de que me arrepienta...

Eren sonríe, sabe que ha triunfado y sabe que esta vez voy ceder a sus deseos. Se apresura a besarme, rosando al principio, dando uno que otro toque, haciendo que me incline más a él. Le pida más, asegurándose que no lo voy a detener llegado el momento.

[Eren narra]

Había pasado mucho, un par de meses desde qué habíamos tenido algo de intimidad. Quise esperar está el momento en que el me lo pidiera. Mi palpitar se vuelve más violento. La mirada comienza a descender con deseó, voy cogiendo su cadera en mi pelvis, tomando sus glúteos con mis manos y acercando lo a mí. Rivaille cuela su lengua en mi paladar... Juguetea con mi saliva en sus labios, me tienta al enseñarme una punta de sobresalir. Una mano va lentamente se introduce por mi suéter.

 _Rivaille, Esta muy sensible lo sé... Pero debo ser justo...La criatura no corre ningún peligro..._

-Mmmh -murmuró ruborizando parte de su rostro. Es una droga innata de verlo así.

 _No pierdas el control_.

De ver como el color rojo va tiñendo poco a poco su rostro, y esa mirada se vuelve tan dulce y seductora.

 _No pierdas el control..._

Mi cuerpo tiembla y el corazón quiere saltar con solo ver esa imagen en él.

 _No pierdas el..._

 _-_ agh -gime excitado con ese rostro por completo rojizo Y debilitado.

 _A la miérda control..._ -razona mi cabeza al abalanzarse contra él besando ese cuello tan expuesto y alargado.

Lo voy besando repetidas veces, mis labios no hacen más que tronar cuando suelto su piel y continuó mi camino hasta su pecho. Levi me aparta con brusquedad, quejándose al ver el poco espacio en el sofá.

-r-rivail... -reclamo entre balbuceos ahogados en mi garganta.

-Eren hazlo como corresponde, o te dejare tirado -me amenazó

Comprendí de inmediato, el sofá no era el lugar apropiado para esto.

[Dormitorio]

Me tendí desnudo abajo de él. Levi me recostó sobre la cama, lo observo a centímetros. Está muy junto a mí. Se inclina contra mi pecho. Ya ciento, pero levemente, su vientre abultado sobre mi abdomen. Rivaille va sobre poniéndose en contra de miembro. Me conoce tan bien, sabe dónde colocarse para ponerme duro. Lo voy dejando, Él es mi tortura y mi ambición. Le doy un beso, comunicándole que lo haría despacio. Me levanto cogiendo su rostro en mis manos, sin soltarlo. La delicia de su paladar me llama, me separo dejando su rastro de mi saliva en sus labios. Lo hallo sentado frente a mi, desciendo mis manos por su cadera. Llengango a su vientre desnudo y expuesto. Le doy un beso. Ascendiendo desde su ombligo hasta su clavicula. Rivaille embriagado en mis labios va tomando mi lugar al recostarse en la cama. Cerrando los ojos, dandome la espalda de forma inconsiente. Detrás de él bordeo su pelvis con mis manos, abrazándome a la piel desnuda. Quiero hacerlo con calma por lo que me introduzco despacio y seductoramente. Metiendo la punta en ese esfinter de musculos relajados. Levi se entraña un poco al inicio por la llegada de mi miembro. No lo hemos hecho en tiempo. La sensacion de la dilatacion lo estremece, mi glande lo hace tiritar ya que de inicio duele.

-agh... Eren... -dice al reprimir un poco su voz, aguantando el llanto.

Esta tan sensible ahora. Le beso como consuelo y el no tarda en aceptarme y soltar gemidos, esos de los que me encantan y quiero oír sin importar que. Moviendo levemente las caderas. Lo apreso con los brazos contra mío. Sabe que no puede escapar, ya es muy tarde. Yo no iba a soltar. Comienzo a moverme lento, teniendo cuidado de lastimarlo.

-¡Ahh~!- suelta Levi recostándose una vez más contra las almohadas. La estreches a aumento, al permanecer tiempo inactivo. Observo una vez ese rostro erótico y sudando.

-Rivaille... Estas... -digo entre jadeos, aun abrazando ese cuerpo por la espalda. A su lado en la cama. Se que va rendirse pronto.

-Más... dame mas...-me pide cerrando otra vez lo ojos, colocando su mano contra el pecho en un intento de contralor su ritmo cardíaco, pero sin éxito. Esta experiencia de vuelta ahora y en su estado. Lo extraña, lo excita y enloquele. La criatura se mueve cuando grita. Una sensacion por demas nueva y que quiere probar un poco. Vuelvo a hacerlo, el placer me esta invadiendo. Voy embistiendolo hasta llegar al límite. No soy capaz de resistirme y me vengo. Sintiéndome lo suficientemente satisfecho y a él descompuesto, es que me aparto, palpando aun esa piel que me atrae con locura.

-... Otra vez volviste a acabar en mí y mancharme... pero..-me reprocha con un beso -...Me gusto -confiesa ahora desplomándose contra las sabanas, palpando su vientre y mirando como la criatura se mueve con deleite.

-Te amo tanto... lo juro Rivaille eres lo que mas quiero... -le confieso una y otra vez. Ya no sé qué más pruebas darle, si repetirlo tantas veces hasta que pierda el encanto, para empezar a llamarlo "Amor mío"... o seguir igual de enamorado hasta que el brillo en mis ojos desaparezca.

-Abrázame... -ordena al escuchar mi voz en su cuello. No puedo reusarme, No lo haré, Mucho menos ahora después de estar tan juntos, tan unidos que parecíamos una sola figura ardiendo en la oscuridad de la alcoba.

Mis brazos lo van rodeando por la cintura, hasta toparse con esa masa circular. Una leve sonrisa se me escapa al descubrir que se mueve con entusiasmó, estirando la piel que lo recubre. Trato de sostenerlo por completo al extender los dedos de mi palma cuando me doy cuenta que ya no alcanza mis dedos para abrazarlo por completo. Ha crecido más.

-...Ya no te puedo rodear por completo con mis manos... -le susurro a Levi a su espalda. Él se da la vuelta con dificultad para dirigir su boca a mis labios. Pensé que iba besarme pero por el contrario a eso. Muerde con sus pequeños dientes mi oreja.

-Ay, ay... Eso duele -pronuncio gimiendo de dolor al cerrar uno de mis ojos. Colocando varios de mis dedos en el cartílago rojizo de mí oreja.

-Vuelve a decirme gordo, y te castigó -me amenaza con esa mirada tan fila que al principio me perturbada y luego me provoca una carcajada.

-Nunca más -sentenció adueñándome de esos labios sabor chocolate con chispas.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18. La Visita

[Eren narra]

Mis ojos repasaron la pequeña entrada de cartón una y otra vez. En las que veo cuatro palabras impresas en ella.

 _ **"Cinema" "3:15 Pm" "Sala 8" "Minions"**_

Termino de colocarme la chaqueta y estoy más que listo, ahí parado en la puerta. Pero mi marido, doy un visto de solazo a las escaleras y por ahí arriba en una de los cuartos estaba el, terminando de alistarse.

-¡Rivaille Apúrate! ¡Llegaremos tarde! -le reclamo al recordar la hora del entrada en el ticket.

-¡Cállate! Estaré listo en 5 min -me da por respuesta

Yo sabía que eso no era una buena señal para saliéramos temprano, sino el aviso que daba para llegar retrasados. Guarde el ticket en la chaqueta y me dispuse a subir las escaleras y descubrí cuál era la razón de su tardanza. Llegando hasta la puerta de la alcoba, miro su figura pequeña, teniendo dificultad al ponerse el suéter, al jalarlo repetidas veces por la parte del vientre.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -me ofrezco.

Rivaille me vio unos instantes después de que lo dijera. Se acerca a mí, apoyado de una mano en el marco de la puerta, lo veo con grandes esperanzas de abrazarlo. Pero un segundo después de estar frente a él, me cierra la puerta en la cara. Autosuficiente, me lo dejo muy claro.

[En el Cine. Eren narra]

Hoy era trece de septiembre, una bella tarde en la que el Sol brillaba y por supuesto era feriado. No tenía escusas de trabajo, y podía dedicarle todo el tiempo que quisiera a Levi. Era un día perfecto por lo que decidimos salir a pasear. En lo personal me alegraba que aceptara mi invitación, ya que por lo general a él no le gustaba salir mucho. Pero si era conmigo no se hacía problemas. Fuimos avanzando en el interior del cimena. Rivaille estaba a mi lado, pero de improviso lo abrazo. Colgando mis brazos en su espalda mientras el terminara su bolsa de frituras. Como lo predigo Rivaille no tarda más de unos dos segundos para fruncir el ceño.

-Te quiero mucho -le susurro lamiendo parte de su mejilla y saboreando parte de los residuos de queso en él.

Rivaille está lejos de hacerme caso y continúa escarbando más frituras en el fondo de la bolsa.

-Vamos a tomar el ascensor -propuse con ánimo

-No quiero -me contesta rápido al hacer un puchero con sus labios.

Ah, jeje me había olvido que era claustrofóbico, aunque eso solo se aplicaba con los Ascensores. En una oportunidad lo escuche decir: " _Malditas Cajas de Metal"._ Pero en esta ocasión no me iba a dar el caso de ceder. Agarre su mano impidiendo su avance por la escalera eléctrica, jalandolo hacía la pared en la que se encontraba el ascensor.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Suelta! -me reclama al rato.

-Eso No sucederá jamás Rivaille. -le susurró atrayendo a toda su persona a mi pecho, voy tocando la flechita de arriba. Manteniéndolo preso en mis brazos, esperando a que se abra.

-Entre más te alejes, más me iré acercando a ti. No me quiero separar jamás. -lo amenazo tomando su rostro en mis manos, mientras el brillo esmeralda en mis ojos atrapa a los suyos.  
Después de unos segundos las puertas se cierran a nuestra espalda. En ese pequeño espacio con espejos y luces, es que aprovechó para arrebatarle un beso. Rivaille me va correspondiendo dentro de un rato, y terminamos besándonos dentro, mientras la maquinita seguía subiendo. Poco a poco intensificamos el beso entre más cerca estamos. No recordaba cuantos pisos faltaba para llegar, pero tampoco me detendría. Lo seguí besando hasta sentir su saliva dentro de mi boca, Levi va posando sus manos en mi cuello, acercando más su cuerpo contra el mío, poniéndose de puntillas. De no ser porque estábamos fuera de casa, me le hubiera saltado encima y hubiera hecho una escena memorable en el ascensor. No es como si no pudiéramos ahora pero se nos dificultaba. Fui metiendo mi mano en el interior de su suéter, arruinando la figura esbelta que había conseguido horas atrás con tanto esfuerzo. Levi no me detuvo, pues también estaba metiendo su mano en lugares indebidos. El ascensor no es un lugar seguro para el amor, siendo tan oportuno abre las puertas con un tono tradicional de espera. Abro entonces los ojos al darnos cuenta de que no estamos tan solos, ni en privado para amarnos a rienda suelta.

-Oh por todo lo... -dice la voz de una mujer mayor antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. Las otras personas solo se nos quedan mirando, obvio ese resto eran adolescentes.

-Rivaille...-llamo al ver su rostro de ojos cerrados, alargando el cuello y sus labios, pidiéndome que el beso continúe.

-R-Rivaille...tenemos compañía -digo al ver como el caballero mayor auxilia a la dama que se había desmayado hace rato.

-Tch -chasqueó los dientes al abrir los ojos y descubrir a unas cuatro chicas mirándonos, una anciana desmaya, y un caballero auxiliándola, el rostro de su marido alejado varios pares de centímetros, con el sonrojo peculiar en su mejillas.

-Piso equivocado. El Ascensor está ocupado -dice apretando el botón de cerrado con el dedo.

-¡Rivaille! -reclamo dentro, sintiendo como el ascensor va subiendo de nuevo. -...Ese era el piso...

Rivaille jala de mi camisa y me atrae de nuevo a sus labios. Luego me susurra

-Sigamos con el juego un poco más... Aún falta dos pisos -me sigue besando al tomar de nuevo mi rostro en llamas, esas mejillas ardiendo con su manos frías -... ¿no Eren?

-Si...-rozo sus labios -...Aún falta...dos pisos más...

Continúo con el beso en el interior de aquel ascensor.

.

[Media hora después]

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido el principio de la película -le digo al ver su sombra sentada a mi lado.

Después de que decidimos dejar de jugar, fue que fuimos a comprar el alimento. Yo escogí una Pipoca grande, Levi prefirió unos nachos. En todo caso el era el de los antojos, y no yo.

Tras una media hora de película, me doy cuenta de que la pipoca que compre con intenciones de sabotaje no funciona. Mi plan cursi era que a mitad de la película mientras Levi cogiera parte de las pocas, su mano y la mía chocaran, Si al igual qué en las peliculas. Pero esto es la vida real. Agacho La cabeza con el pensamiento de "Compre uno tan grande y Rivaille ni se molesta en coger un miserable trozo, tal vez está más entretenido con lo que compro... Y yo acá maldiciendo los 20$ que me costó la mega porción". Frustrado, regreso la mirada a la pantalla en la que veo a uno de los minions saltándole en la cabeza a otro, diciendo: Petete Petete...

-Mmmm -pronuncio sin abrir los labios y llevando mi mano a las pipocas, es entonces qué mientras rebusco en el fondo. Las qué están llenas de mantequilla pero me topo con otra mano, No creo la situación por lo que la voy palpando hasta encontrar el metal en su dedo anular. Era él sin duda. Apretó su mano sintiéndome satisfecho pero los planes de esa otra mano son distintas a las mías, está se dirige al interior de mi palma para quitarme las pocas pipocas con mantequilla que había conseguido. Arrebatando mi botín se lo lleva a la boca. No pude evitar sonreír con la mano aun entre las pipocas. Rivaille no se tardo en preguntar la razón de mis carcajadas repentinas para él.

-¿Porque sonríes y lloras al mismo tiempo? -me reprende. Llevo mi mano a la boca intentando acallar las risas, pero siento resbalar una lágrima.

-Uno siempre sonríe o llora cuando su sueño se vuelve realidad. -me defiendo, él acerca su rostro al mió para decirme lo estúpido qué parezco en este momento y luego besarme en la oscuridad de la sala.

Terminada la pelucila nos levantamos y vamos recogiendo el desastre que dejamos en las sillas. Bajamos las gradas esta vez no quería ser resposable de quería que llamaran a una ambulacia para ancianos. Rivaille continuaba a mi lado dando los ultimos sorbos a su refrescó. Por la entrada no hicimos más que caminar pero los sonidos de sorbidos incesantes por conseguir mas de ese liquido gaseoso, que prestará sus labios a algo más me molestaba. Estaba apunto de reclamar cuando lo tira a un basurero y nos vemos en la esquina. Observo él basurero un rato mientras levi le presta atención a otra cosa en la lejanía.

-Eren -me llama -...Ve a coger un taxi -su mirada sigue perdida en algo, quiero ver de que se trata mas me ataja con la mano.

Hago lo que me pidió, y tengo al taxi estacionado en una esquina, pero no encuentro a Levi. Se le esta haciendo costumbre dejarme tirado. Entonces lo divisó en la tienda comprando unos dulces... Tal vez no era tan malo qué...

-Ring~ Ring~ -reclama al vibrar en constancia el móvil.

-No es tuyo Levi -le pregunto, ya que tenemos el mismo tono de móvil.

-No traigo el mío. -me informa al meterse otro dulce a la boca.

Entonces para que le doy un teléfono. Protestó en mi mente. Luego voy metiendo mí mano en mi bolsillo, sacando el aparato al colocarlo sobre mi oreja.

 ** _Esta Levi Ackerman contigo..._** -me pregunta la voz del auricular

-Si. ¿Quien habla? -digo mirando como Levi seguía desgutando de la varidad de sabores

 _ **Soy Farlan Church. Un conocido de Rivaille..**_

-¿Conocido? ¿F-fala qué? -digo

Rivaille me observa mientras hablaba, pero a penas escucho su nombre me quito móvil para hablarse con él. Dejándome con la bolsa de dulces en la mano.

-Farlan, Isabel ¿Son ustedes? -Pregunta sosteniendo él móvil con ambas manos, incapaz de creer era de quienes se trataban.  
.

[Levi narra]

-Farlan, Isabel ¿Son ustedes?

 ** _Si, estamos aquí de visita._**

Me contesta Farlan cuando escucho un ruido extraño, parecido al desplazamiento del teléfono a otro persona.

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Hola hermano! ¿Cómo estas?**_

Grita esa imprudente voz de Isabel. Escuchar su voz de nuevo después mucho tiempo me hace sonríer.

 _ **¡Hermano, vinimos a visitarte!**_ \- chilla animada

-Ya no vino en la mansión de mi Padre -les informó con algo de nostalgia en mi voz

 ** _Lo sabemos, Vamos para tu casa. Mikasa nos dio tu nueva dirección_**

-¡¿Qué?! Isabel No... -me cuelga. Esa mocosa jamás hace lo que le digo.

Guardo el móvil y empujó a Eren abriendo la puerta, dentro del auto le paso la información de mi vivienda con rapidez al conductor.

-Conduzca rápido -demandó. Cerrando la puerta. Debía llegar lo más antes posible a casa.

[Eren narra]

Rivaille giro la llave de la puerta en tres minutos, adentrándose apurado a la habitación de la casa.

-¡Eren! Limpia la casa, yo voy a cambiarme -me ordenó subiendo las escaleras.

-Si claro -le contestó, terminado de sacar la llave de la puerta, y cerrándola. Depositandola sobre el mesón la de cocina, es que mi mente llego a razonar por completo en el enunciado de Rivaille.

-¡Eh! ¿Cambiarse? -murmuro confundido al recoger las mantas y chompas del sofá.

No comprendí la razón del apuro repentino de mi marido. En realidad eran tan importante esas visitas que tendría... o Levi quería hacer algo, de lo que no estaba al tanto. Termino de recoger todas las ropas que veo en el sofá y comienzo a llevarme las tazas la mesa. Esto era trabajo de Petra ¿¡Donde ésta Petra?! -Reclamo mentalmente, y luego recuerdo -¡Mierda! Es feriado. Ella no trabaja hoy... Abro la pila del fregadero y comienzo a lavar los vasos, pero por arriba de mi cabeza escucho repetidos pasos. Al parecer Levi está rondando varias veces por el cuarto, ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Antes de que pueda ponerme a pensar en una de mis teorías alocadas. El timbre de la casa suena.

-¡Eren abre! -escucho que me comunica desde arriba, claro él también había oído el timbre sonar.

Dejo los vasos, me seco ambas mano con la toalla y encamino al sofá. La puerta estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la sala. Casi al frente. Como no puedo hacerlos esperar voy a la puerta dejando mis pendientes. Bien, No creo qué Levi se moleste porqué no barrí... O eso espero.

-Bienvenidos a... -iba diciendo al abrir la puerta, cuando una chica me salta encima. Sujetándose de mi cuerpo por el cuello, gritando: ¡Levi-Aniki!

-Gracias... -dice el hombre rubio por su detrás, entrado al vestíbulo.

-¡Eh! -Reclama ella -...Tú no eres Levi -dice mirandome, levantado un poco el rostro que tenía pegado a mi pecho. Yo me quedo inerte un rato.

-Ya deja de acosar a mi pareja, Isabel -la voz de Levi se hace presente bajando el último escalón de la grada.

-¡Levi-Aniki! -grita ella, soltándose de mi de inmediato, y corriendo en dirección de Levi. Caigo en el suelo. Mientras mí vista está prendida en la imagen de Rivaille al pie de las escaleras. Estaba vistiendo una cangurera oscura, lo bastante grande para que las evidencias de su embarazo se vieran ocultas. Pero la mujer pelirroja que recién entro se me hace muy extraña, más aun cuando es tan cariñosa.

-Lo ayudo... -una mano se extiende en mi al mismo tiempo que escucho la voz.

Desvió entonces mi vista a la del hombre que me ofrece ayuda, asiento algo perdido, ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

Veo que Rivaille detiene a la chica, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros. Delimitando su espacio, indicándole que se siente en el sofá, por su parte Levi hace lo mismo, teniendo algo dificultad, pero disimulándolo con indiferencia. Notó esos detalles sobre mi marido, yo que lo conozco bien, no se me escapa nada. Me le voy acercando mientras el otro hombre toma asiento.

-Rivaille te ayudo... -decía sabiendo que le costaba hacerlo.

-No déjame. Yo puedo hacerlo -me ataja con una mano. Obligándome a sentarme con los invitados, mientras el cogía el sofá individual. No lo entiendo Rivaille siempre me pedía que lo ayude y ahora no quiere.

A penas me siento, la peliroja habla. Era una voz muy cantarína y alegre la que tenia la chica.

-Eren ¿no? -pregunta inclinando un poco su rostro en mi dirección, lanzándome una mirada inquieta y curiosa.

-S-sí... -asiento, por alguna razón. Esta mujer me recordaba en actitud acusadora a la Dra. Zoe.

-...Asique eres la pareja de Levi -continua hablando al mismo tiempo que acomoda un mechón tras su oreja.

-Es mi marido. Nos casamos, Metiche -responde Rivaille. Cansado de que me interrogara, a manera de saber más sobre él.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -grito haciendo para atrás en el asiento, impactada por la noticia.

-¡Rivaille! -hasta yo le llego a reclamar. ¿Qué razón tenia Rivaille para dejar tan afuera de su vida a sus amigos?

-Te casaste y No nos dijiste... -le reclama la mujer en tono de molestia.

-Tch, ruidosa -dice él tapándose los oídos. Evitando tocar su vientre.

-Levi que mal Aniki eres... -Isabel, la muchacha le saca lengua, pero Levi solo le acomoda en el sofá.

No entendía la razón de porque Levi les había ocultado eso. También estaba actuando raro.

[Levi narra]

Tch, Tanto escándalo. Recriminó al minuto siguiente se escuchar el bullicio que arma Isabela. Eren me mira con incógnita y reprensión. No tengo tiempo para reprimendas.

-¿Cuando llegaron? -pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Hace un par de horas... ¿Que pasa? ...No estas feliz de vernos... Han pasado cinco años y tú. Sigues poniendo esa cara de amargado... -reprocha haciendo un puchero con los labios. Tan infantil como de costumbre.

-Mmm -de mi boca solo puedo soltar gruñidos de protesta.

-¡Que estamos esperando A Celebrar! -grita nuevamente, ignorándome al alzar ambas manos hacia arriba.

Su chillona voz me impacienta y alegra, Isabel fue una de las personas de las que me hice amigo. Su presencia para mi significa tanto, que estimula parte de mi conciencia. Recibiendo una respuesta del cuerpo. Me Patea Sí, levemente pero me patea. Ellos no logran notarlo ya que están distraídos con el bullicioso que forma Isabel. Que yo aprovecho para envolver mi vientre un momento con mis manos.

 _No te emociones tanto, Mocoso... Compera conmigo... -_ le susurró a mi vientre.

Como casi siempre pasa, mi voz es la única capaz de calmarla, junto con la de Eren.

-¡Isabel! Sabes que no puedes tomar en tu estado... -la reprende Farlan haciendo que se siente en el sofá otra vez

-¿Estado? -murmuró en forma de pregunta.

-Así es Aniki. -me mira con excesiva emoción -... ¡Voy a tener un bebe! ...

En mi interior me estremezco. Esto es peor de lo que pensé. Isabel por nada del mundo, debía enterase de que yo estaba esperando también. Mucho menos antes de la fiestas. Me quedo callado en el sillón. Pensando en algún infalible plan para despacharlos lo mas rápido posible de mi casa.

-¿Estas embarazada? -Escuchó la voz de Eren haciendole la misma pregunta.

-Claro que Si -le contesta emocionada. Luego se va revolviendo su cuerpo en el sofá para levantarse la playera mostaza que traía. Ahí, por encima de esa piel acaramelado esta un pequño vuelto. Ella lo acaricia sonríendo. Me veo tentado a hacer lo mismo pero no lo hago.

-Ya no puedo usar mi faja jeje -se ríe volviendo a cubrir su vientre.

-Idiota. Nos has cambiado en nada. -le reprochó al verla rascarse su cabeza

-Tú tampoco -me reprende, como sólo ella y Eren se atreven a hacerlo, con una sonrisa en labios y una mirada retadora en los iris.

-¿Que tal les ha ido? -pregunto haciendo tiempo mientras Eren va por unos bocadillos y refresco.

-Eh, No hay nada nuevo en Italy... -comenta ella después de servirse un sorbo del refrescó que va sirviendo Eren. No espera a que se lo llene y lo toma. Luego con ambas manos va cogiendo las galletas recién horneadas que hizo.

Las miro con deseo mientras una a una van desapareciendo en la boca de Isabel. _Debo ser fuerte, solo unas horas más y tendría mis propias galletas,_ me decía desviando la mira de la mesilla de la sala

-¿Otra galleta más? -les va ofreciendo Eren a Farlan, alcanzando la bandeja.

 _¡Puto Mocoso de Mierda Por acá!_ Proteste llamándolo mentalmente. _¡Tengo hambre!_ Grito sin poder usar la voz.

-...No te inquietes tanto por nosotros Aniki -me dice al ver que fue ma puños en mis manos

-...Todo anda normal allá, Sin presiones o diversión... Es realmente aburrido. Por eso decidimos venir a visitarte...

Menciona Isabel, terminando de comerce la última galleta con chispas de chocolate.

-... A fastidiar dirás... -Me acomodo insatisfecho en el sillón. Guardaba las esperanzas de que dejara esa última galleta de lado, y que yo en algúna oportunidad se la arrebatará Aunque mi plan acaso en gran fracasó.

-¿Deseas tomar unas nueve a diez galletas más de la bandeja? -La voz de Eren aparece a mi lado, junto con el aroma de galletas horneadas en la charola.

Rápidamente cojo todas las que hay ocultándolas en mis bolsillos. Eren sonríe a besarme una mejilla y decir qué horneara más tarde. Antes de que se vaya lo jalo de la camisa dándole un beso en los labios. Yo no era de expresar mucho y mucho menos hacer estas escenas en público, pero me salia en el alma besar a ese hombre que me apoyaba a pesar de que no supiera mis planes. Le susurro un inaudible "te amo" y lo dejo ir.

-Wow, mis ojos no lo pueden creer... En verdad eres tu Levi-Aniki? -pronuncia Isabel con un rostro incrédulo pero amable.

-No quiero comentarios Isabel... ¿Cuando están planeando regresar?

-Decidimos tomarnos unos días... ¿Que pasa hermano? Querés que te déjenos a solas con tú Ma-ri-do... -va deletreando con voz juguetona

-Seguro hiciste muchas travesuras en la cama con él, ¿no?

Eren escupe la mayoría del liquido que tomaba.

-Isabel No es de tu incumbencia -la reprende con rapidez farlan. Mientras Eren disculpaba por derramar el liquido en su ropa.

-Pero Farlan, No me digas que tú tampoco no quieres saber cómo...- El color característico de vergüenza se hace notar en la mejilla y el rostro de Eren. No sabe disimular nada bien, lo sé.

-Sí lo hice. No es tu problema. -digo. Por el contrarío a rebajar el sonrojo colorado en el rostro de Eren. Éste se hace más prominente.

[Tras unas horas más]

-Fue un gusto conocerte Eren...-Isabel va despidiéndose de Eren al besarle una mejillas. Mostrando algo de rubor en esa sonrisa, aparentemente inocente.

-...Gracias por cuidar bien de mi hermano... -dice ella

-N-No podría hacerlo de otra forma...-El mocoso no puede evitar sentir el peso de esas palabras.

Isabela acerca sus labios al oído de Eren para susurrarle algo, que según ella creo que no soy capaz de escuchar.

"Aunque se queje síguele dando. Eso lo pone de buen humor" le comenta entretenida. El rostro de Eren arde en llamas y en más de tres colores al escuchar ese consejo de labios, que según él creía era jóvenes y vírgenes.

-¡ISABEL! - la miro al reprenderla por su nombre. Ella se va separando de Eren y se va a un costado con Farlan. Mientras yo miro por un costado.

-Tu solo inténtalo y te castro -lo amenazo, inmediatamente Eren asiente.

-Si amor -me conforma con su voz. se van levantando y yo en la silla tambien lo hago, solo que cuidado y sin que se note que me toma esfuerzo en el rostro.

-bien, ya nos vamos... -comenta esta vez Farlan frente la puerta con Isabel colgado de su brazo.

-Que tengan buen viaje -les desea Eren abriéndoles la puerta para que salgan.

Yo no aguanto más el olor tostado de las galletas en la cocina, que me encamino a ella viendo que ya no tengo porque fingir más... o al menos es lo que creo. Antes de que crucen esa puerta Isabel comenta retorciendo las manos al sujetar esa cartera de cuero negro en sus hombros.

-¿Por cierto cuantos meses tienes hermano?

-Diablos...-maldigo al morder un borde la galleta.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Estas embarazado! -chilla saltando de alegría.

-¿Cómo lo...? - no me da tiempo suficiente a terminar de preguntar, que suelta e nombre de su informante.

-¡Mikasa Tenía razón! -gritan nuevamente al cerrar las manos en un puño y voltearse a ver a Farlan -...después de todo esta embarazado

-Esa mocosa chismosa, va contándoles mis secretos a todo el mundo -recrimino para mí mismo sosteniendo el platillo con galletas en una mano y sobre mi vientre, pues ya no tengo que estar ocultándolo tanto.

-No puedes evitarlo Somos primas. Nos contamos todo -me decía Isabel al mostrar una sonrisa traviesa. Mi rostro palidece. ¿Qué otro tipo de información les habrá dado Mikasa sobre mí?

-Un hombre embarazado. Ciertamente eso es imposible... -iba pronunciando por su detrás-

-...Yo no lo creo. No creo que estes embarazado Levi -me daba su opinión Farlan al respeto. Aunque también lo note inconforme.

Le paso el platillo a Eren, que los sostiene en sus manos confundido mientras me le acerco a Farlan que conserva las manos cruzados sobre el pecho a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. Me mira con un rostro de desconfianza al principio al ver a mi persona en su en frente, casi retándolo con la mirada. Con un rostro particularmente serio.

-¿Q-que sucede Rivaille? -me pregunta, por el contrario a responderle yo me llevo las manos a la borde inferior del canguro que traigo puesto, para levantar la tela de lana presurizado.

Entonces poco a poco voy alzando la tela delgado bajo a la caperuza que va cubriéndome. Dejando entre ver ahí el particular tono marfil de mi piel desnuda. Mostrando por completo esa gran masa de carne, un abultamiento mismo de mi vientre hacia delante. Ese mismo que sostengo con ambas manos ahora.

-Oh, ahí esta... -la voz de isabel es la única en escucharse después de ver lo que hago, inclina su rostro en la dirección de mi barriga, extendiendo la mano y queriéndolo tocar. Peor la reacción de farlan es por completo diferente.

Retrocede un paso con algo de alarma en su rostro. Primeramente creía que era un jugo lo que hacía al acercarme a el así, tan amenazante como de costumbre, pero al ver mi vientre expuesto y lo que significa no hace más que mirarme con temor.

-Es.. es que no puedo creerlo... - murmuro regresando el paso, y de la misma forma tratando de acercar su mano a mi vientre. Pero deteniéndose el ver el filo neutral de mi mirada sobre él.

-Toca... -le susurro apartando un momento las manos de Isabel. Avanzando un poco en su dirección.

Farlan traga en seco y se toma su tiempo en acercarse y tocar mi piel. Pues su mano aun dudaba de aquel contacto. Para cuando llega a ponerla sobre mi piel, la sientes tan caliente, todo el calor que le puedo dar. Tal vez algo lisa y estirada pero está lleno de vida. Dentro de mi e mocoso esta tan emocionado. Ha comido por lo que se mueve, responde a cualquier estímulo y contacto que recibe del exterior.

-Ah.. -es el único vocablo que sale de la boca de Farlan al apreciar su contacto y cerciorarse de que tengo una vida en mi interior.

-Lo ves mi amor, Rivaille esta... -le decía Isabel tocando su hombro pero este no resiste la noticia por completo. A su mente le toma un poco más analizar el hecho de que; "Su mejor amigo de la infancia, es un hombre capaz de embarazarse, y que ahora iba a ser tío de la criatura que saludaba"

La mano de Farlan cae tan rápido de mi vientre como su cuerpo a mis pies. Retrocedo un paso para darle algo de espacio a Isabel que trata de despertarlo. Eren llega a ponerse a mi costado viendo a mi amigo tirado en el suelo, viendo como el había afectado al noticia.

-Eren,..Trae algo de agua -pido quitándole el plato de las manos y regresando a la cocina.

-C-claro... ¿Qué?... Mejor lo subo a la alcoba... -sugiera al cargarse uno de sus brazos en el cuello.

-No es necesario. Déjalo por el sofá -digo sirviendo me un vaso de leche que acompaña a mi ración de galletas.

Eren hace lo que digo, Isabel se encamina en mi dirección al ver que su marido tardara un momento en reaccionar. Voy sobando mi vaso, la leche esta tibia y agradable para mi garganta. Cuando escucho una voz.

-Hermano... -pronuncia agachando al cabeza al entrar. Espero a que se siente y me cuente su problema.

-...Hermano, -repite con menos volumen. Dirijo mi mirada a ella, claramente diciéndole que continué.

-No puedo evitar sentirme triste... -su mirada se pierde en el suelo.-... Otra vuelta siento que no confias en nosotros... en mi... -entafiza al verme a los ojos.

-¿Puedes decirme cual es la razón para no invitarnos a tu boda?

-No fuiste la única persona a la que no invite. No le dije a nadie, ni a mi padre, ni a...

-¡Mikasa lo sabia! ¡No confías en nosotros, Igual que en el pasado! Aniki yo te... yo te odio. No eres justo conmigo ¡No lo eres! -me grita, y en su rostro evidencio lagrimas.

-Isabel... -llama, sigue sin mirarme -...Isabela... -tomo su rostro en mis manos, limpiando esas lagrimas.

-Eres mi hermana, mi primera familia... Lo siento... -me disculpo abrazándola. Sintiendo su pena en el acto, ya que tambien es mía.

-Lo siento mucho, Isabel. -ella corresponde a mi abrazo sin tardanza.

-Quiero que confíes un poco mas en nosotros, Aniki -me sonríe. Le asiento.

La verdad había una razón para que los evitara, los mantuviera alejados y a salvo. Esa razón se podía definirse en un solo nombre. Erwin Smith. Mi mente repite ese nombre después de mucho tiempo. Sintiendose aun culpable.

Isabel va cambiando la tonalidad de su rostro para verme de nuevo, solo que esta vez mas anima y con una sonrisa picara en el rostro al preguntar.

-¿...y para cuanto es el nene?

-No te importa -le contesto más ella aleja de mí el plato de galletas y va pellizcando mis cachetes.

-claro que si -estira la piel en mi rostro, tratando de sacarme una sonrisa -...Ese bebe es sobrino mío y quiero consentirlo mucho

-Espera a que nazca entonces -la aparto bajándome del banquillo.

.

Contrario a hacerle caso Peliroja lo va siguiendo por detrás, sonando bastante animada.

-Oh, claro que si... Estaré aquí con la cámara cada día después de su nacimiento, en el hospital, en tu casa... -ennumeraba con sus dedos.

-lalalala -Rivaille se iba tapando las orejas. Ya se había añadido un nombre a la lista de personas que no lo dejarían en paz cuando nazca la criatura.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19. Ecografia

[Levi narra]

Eren estaba inquieto, caminando de un lado para el otro por toda la casa, rondando cada esquina. Podía notar con extraña facilidad que estaba entusiasmado.

Jueves 15 de Octubre.

Era la fecha que nos habían dado para la ecografía correspondiente. Hoy era el día en que descubriríamos el misterio de estos 7 meses y medio. Si, hoy sabríamos el sexo de la criatura. Hanji me había citado para eso hoy a las tres de la tarde.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi! -me llama apresurado, sostiene en manos un libro celeste.

-...Ya tomaste a los tres litros de agua -me pregunta, leyendo un párrafo.

-...No debes comer nada, en lo que respecta a una hora o dos...

-Eren ya deja de molestarme -suelto caminando en dirección a la cocina.

-Pero Rivaille aquí dice... -me contrae, señalando con su dedo el párrafo subrayado. Freno mi avance de golpe, poniendo una mano sobre el mesón.

-Eren, Dame ese libro -pido con brusquedad. Este me mira con desconfianza pero al descubrir que estaba a punto de fruncir el ceño, me lo alcanza.

Sostengo el libro en mis manos, y veo claramente las indicaciones que Eren me ha estado repitiendo durante la media hora restante, antes de ir al consultorio. También me doy cuenta de que en algunos párrafos aumento dosis, y calculo operación de gramo por peso. Para asegurarse por completo de que tomara la dosis necesaria. Continúo mi lectura y veo como encerró palabras importantes como "alimentación" "tranquilidad" y "cuidado". Cosas que según él me faltaban. Cierro el libro sin leer más, luego prosigo a tirarlo por mí detrás. Eren como arco reflejo levanta la mano y contrae un poco más el rostro, junto a su cuello, hacia delante al ver como vuela centímetros por detrás de mi espalda.

-Bien -concluyo avanzando dos pasos hacia la puerta.

Mientras Eren va a revisar la cocina para ver en donde había caído en condenado libro.

No tengo tiempo para esperarlo por lo que decido salir. Teniendo las llaves del auto me aproximo al asiento del piloto pero Eren llega en menos tiempo del que me toma a mi dar quince pasos, y se para ha mi delante.

-¡Rivaille, Pero ¿Qué está haciendo?! -suelta la pregunta algo alarmado al verme con las llaves del caro en la mano.

-Voy a la cita. ¿Qué más? -le atajo con una mano al avanzar y abrir la puerta del auto.

-Sí, sí pero tu lugar está en el asiento del copiloto -me dice cogiendo una de mis manos, quitándome el llavero.

-¿Qué? Mocoso yo... -

-Es para mayor seguridad de ambos. Por favor Rivaille -me suplica al juntar las manos en una plegaria silenciosa.

-Tch. Como sea -suelto dentro de un momento y me doy la vuelta para retomar el otro asiento.

-Gracias -me dice Eren, metiéndose dentro. Abro la puerta con fastidio y me siento de igual forma. Pero Eren aun no enciende el auto.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué espera Mocoso? Llegaremos tarde.-reprendo al ver como Eren introduce la llave dentro pero no la gira para encenderlo. Luego de escuchar mis palabras en protesta voltea ese rostro suyo hacia mí, cierra los ojos y me muestra una sonrisas juguetona y carismática al recordarme.

-Ponte el cinturón -un tick nervioso llega aparecer en mi ojo, pero hago lo que dice. Lo conecto a un costado, asegurándome de que Eren escuche el sonido.

-Listo, Andando Mocoso que se nos hace tarde. -Comunico al darme acomodar parte de la espalda contra el respaldo.

-Por supuesto -me confirma Eren al momento siguiente en el que auto comienza a salir en reto del estacionamiento.

.

[Hospital]

Como es costumbre vamos pasando por los pasillos de azulejo. Eren se distrae con unos cartelones pegados en los muros mientras yo me quedo con las manos al contorno de mi vientre. Ha estado durmiendo desde que el auto entro en la autopista. Claro ahora continúa reposando supongo que este tipo de viajes dejan cansado a cualquiera, de hecho...

-Haa -Bostezo sin previo aviso cuando giramos la esquina, me pongo la mano contra la boca. También había dormido algo en el auto, pero no puedo darme privilegios de dormir todo el día como mi criatura.

-Amor... -me llama Eren, al ver que apoyado parte de mi cabeza a su hombro, también había jalado parte de su brazo, estirando la manga de su jersey.

-Rivaille ¿Estas bien? -Su voz se escucha algo preocupada al abrazarme de un costado -...Si quieres, podemos volver otro día -Ahora su voz expresaba nostalgia y comprensión.

Dio otro bostezo más, pero esta vez alzando las manos, como símbolo de que despertaba. Me sobe un rato los ojos, para pestañear un rato y estar más despierto.

-Claro que no -le respondo al abrazarme a él otra vez. -... No quiero que se ponga a llamar como Loca otra vuelta a la casa, agotando el recibidor de mensajes de voz, diciendo que debo venir... Simplemente cómprame un jugo y alguno que otro dulce para despertarme y estaré bien.

-Si amor -contesta dándome un roce de sus labios en una de mis mejillas, mientras sus brazos contorneaban mi cuerpo desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi vientre, donde también se topó con la mías, sostenido por ambos lo mirábamos con amor y nos sacaba una sonrisa cuando *patada* jeje, solté una risillas y Eren las acompaño con sus carcajadas al entra al consultorio número 4.

-Jeje... Buenos días Dra. Hanji -decía Eren apegado a mí en la puerta.

-Oh Erencito... Mi pareja favorita, Adelante... Pasen por favor -pedía asiendo espacio con las manos al interior con una sonrisa algo psicópata en el rostro.

-Deja de sonreír tanto Loca -reprendo avanzado los siguientes pasos solo, ya que Eren me suelta para darle la mano a la loca de Zoe.

-Estas muy aprensivo últimamente, gordito -comenta, se notaba que lo último lo dijo con afán de molestarme.

-Bien, ¡Vamos a la consulta~! -canto de camino al interior, pasando por mi costado esquivando con gran dramatismo mi cuerpo y a la criatura que envuelvo en mis brazos. Mientras Eren aparece a mi costado tomando mi mano y guiándome al interior con entusiasmo.

-Primero que todo el peso~ -otra vuelta su chillona voz molesta a mis oídos. Luego señala a un costado, lo vi perfectamente ahí, junto a un afiche de maternidad a mi enemigo durante los últimos tres meses, por naturaleza desde hace días atrás también. La balanza.

Voy poniendo un pie después de otro, Eren me ayuda a equilibrarme un poco ya que no distingo con mucho facilidad mis pies después de que la barriga me haya crecido tanto. La pequeña aguja va balanceándose de un lado al otro entre los números que pareció en el interior del aparato. Yo la observo todo el rato mientras va a parar el número 70, 4 - 72, 2. La miro con recelo y bastante rabia, estaba muy claro que tendría que ponerme hacer mucha dieta. Horas de ejerció abdominal para bajar los seis kilos y medio de más.

-Bien, bien... ya es tiempo -dice Hanji aplaudiendo por detrás, mientras Eren se me acerca ayudándome a bajar el pequeño escalón.

Hanji por otro lado, va a ver el resultado de mi peso en la balanza haciendo un gesto extraño en el rostro al tocarse el mentón.

-Llevas un peso poco equilibrado, Enanin~ -me informa algo cantarina y satisfecha. Como le fascinaba verme sufrir de esta manera, en la que ella tenga el control de mis síntomas y yo no pueda hacer nada hasta pasado el resultado.

-Tch - me cruzo de brazos, mirando a otro lado, pretendiendo no escuchar lo que dijo.

-Eren, lo has estado consintiendo mucho... -le pregunta al acercarse a mi marido esta vez, e irle codea parte de la región baja del abdomen.

-Yo... Bueno... -confesaba Eren tras rascarse la cabeza.

No poder ser mar obvio, este Mocoso Idiota no sabe mentir... y esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de él. Ver su hermoso rostro colorado al besarme o decirme que me ama. No puedo evitar caer en el encanto natural que tienen esas robustas mejillas.

Pasado el momento Hanji estira una cinta en sus manos enseñándomela con un peculiar sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sabía que en esta parte no podía evitar su contacto enfermo. Me obliga a levantar las manos para que la coloque alrededor de mi vientre, midiendo su circunferencia. Entre lo que ella lo coloca, yo volteo a ver a Eren en una esquina, esta atrás de mi sonriéndome de como siempre, sabe que al único que quiero que inspeccione mi cuerpo es a él.

Zoe termina después de un rato, marcando con un dedo el número que le muestras la cinta y murmurando sobre él.

-Mmm... -meditaba a solas con la cinta.

-¿Sucede algo? -Pregunta Eren, tanto como yo.

-No... ¡Pasemos a la Eco 4D! -chilla animada avanzando por nuestro costado.

A pesar de que su voz me molesta, también parece relajarme, porque en el momento de la pregunta una de mis manos estrujo mi estómago al igual que veía las manos de Eren y su visión ponerse tensas. Pero al ver que lo toma con calma y tan fascinada como siempre, ambos suponemos que nos es nada malo y caminamos por su detrás. Pasamos a otra sala cuando algo no ha dejado molestarme y coge uno de los brazos de Eren.

-Si Rivaille... -me contesta voltea su rostro para verme solo a mí.

-Ya sabes -contesto entrelazando nuestras manos, para que se note que estoy ansioso.

-De acuerdo -me susurra al besarme la mejilla y adelantarse a la puerta.

Llegando al cuarto distingo la camilla. Me voy recostando en ella, Hanji viendo que necesito algo de ayuda para subir los escalones va alcanzándome su mano. Pero repito, No quiero la ayudan de nadie que no sea mi marido. Voy poniendo el primer pie en el escalón pero no hayo el siguiente por lo que Hanji interviene.

-Vamos, no te hagas rogar Levi -me dice tomando mi mano.

Tomo su mano, como sea no importa. Dos meses de aguantar la peste de no poder mis pies no me matará. Me recuesto sobre el colchón inflado de color marrón mientras ella se pone a buscar en sus utensilios el líquido transparente que me permitiría ver a mi hijo en la pantalla. Logra encontrarlo después de tirar unas cosas. Cuando lo tiene en sus manos voltea hacia mí.

-Bien, fuera camisa Levi~ -tuerzo la boca un rato, ya me había acomodado sobre la camilla y volver a levantarse, o sentarme cuando estaba recostado me daba pereza, asique simplemente levante el camisón que traía puesto, dejando ver claramente mi pequeño bulto excedente de grasa.

-Bastante gordito. Justo lo que imagine -habla palpando la parte superior d mi vientre.

-Cállate y haz tu trabajo -le recuerdo de inmediato que yo no había venido a jugar, ni a recibir burlas de su parte. De hecho no planeaba venir, preferiría mil veces la comodidad de mi hermoso sillón cama que 10 minutos en el consultorio de Zoe. Pero también tenía claro que estas revisiones eran necesarias para cerciorarme de la salud y bienestar de mi bebé.

Hanji va vertiendo parte del líquido contra mi piel. Luego con el pequeño aparato en su mano, comienza hacer círculos, dispersando ese líquido en la parte superior. Presionando levemente al costado y buscando una imagen clara en la pantalla.

-Esta frio -me quejo al primer contacto.

-Tranquilo, ya se calentará con la temperatura de tu cuerpo -me decía al continuar buscando.

-¿Dónde está el mocoso? -reclamo girando el rostro hacia el costado derecho donde se encontraba la puerta. Eren había estado ausente toda la charla.

-Aquí estoy Levi -contesta Eren recién entrando con una bolsita.

Llega a pararse a mi costado. Interponiéndose entre mi visión y la puerta, pone una mano contra la mía.

-Trajiste lo que te dije -Me sonríe y va entregándome la bolsita con el pequeño envoltura dentro.

-Mmm... -murmuró tendiéndolo en mis manos -...Es muy pequeño.

-Te juro que era el más grande que tenían -se defiende, levantando ambas manso cuando llego a verlo. Eren sabía que esa mirado significaba "Seguro, no me estas mintiendo, no?" Porque lo pagaría muy caro de lo contrario.

Voy comiendo los primeros caramelos rojos que encuentro en la superficie.

-Y bien, Muéstrame a mi hijo Loca -demando después de tres minutos dando vueltas al aparatito sobre mi estómago.

-Tranquilo Gordito... Enfocar es lo que más tiempo cuesta -veo como Hanji trata de hacerlo, mientras yo volteo a ver a Eren.

-Sabes lo que pasará si tengo la razón, no mocoso? - le hago recuerdo mordiendo el siguiente caramelo.

-Aceptare mi castigo con gusto, Levi -ruborizaba con entusiasmó esas mejillas suyas al sonreír.

-¿De qué hablan? -interrumpe Zoe más atenta a nuestra charla que a la imagen en pantalla.

-Es sobre el tema referido al sexo del bebé. -le aclaraba Eren.

-Es mi mini-Eren losé... Estoy seguro de que este enano es un varón. -decía sujetando a mi nene con ambas manos, para asegurar mi teoría. El instinto en mi decía, quería y deseaba que fuera así. Sin importar lo que Eren dijera.

-No Levi. -me negaba con el dedo -...Será una niña y la consentiré mucho -acariciaba mi vientre traspasándole su cariño con topes tal vez torpes, pero enamorados.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiona Zoe -...O solo lo dices por llevarle la contraria a Rivaille -pregunta, esta vez mire con detenimiento a Eren. Acaso Eren estaba queriendo llevarme la contra en este asunto.

-No. Yo creo firmemente en ello -Eren ríe malo, al mostrar un sonrisa bastante sospechosa.

-Y Si es lo que yo digo Levi-love... Me dejaras jugar contigo esta noche -susurra acercándose a mi oreja, para ir mordiéndomela como el perro capricho que es.

-Mocoso, ni sueñes que yo voy a perder. Te voy a...-besa mis labios antes que empiece la pelea.

-Dejemos que la suerte decida... - me recita al soltar parte de mis labios, pero no mis mejillas o mi rostro.

La voz alarmante de Zoe como siempre es la que hace que volteemos la mirada hacia su persona.

-¡Wow! La criatura se está moviendo mucho...-dice la tocar la superficie, y recibir respuesta rápidas y simultaneas del embrión ante su contacto.

-Levi -me llama -...has comido dulces últimamente...

-No -contesto a meter entre los bolsillos de Eren la envoltura de caramelos. Eren se limitaba a sonreír y reprimir un par de risillas.

.

Pasando una media a hora, logramos ver a la criatura en la pantalla. Con lo emocionado y cursi que es Eren se pone a llorar al escuchar en el monitor la risa y el latir del pequeño.

Zoe nos va mostrando cuanto ha crecido, y la terminación de sus extremidades completas y desarrolladas. Ahora entendía un poco más la razón de su insistencia en moverse en las mañanas al hacerme despertar, o el hipo que según creía yo tenía mi estómago. No era más que un intento suyo por comunicarse, unas carcajadas por algo que habrá escuchado en nuestras discusiones, o simplemente quería que le prestáramos más atención.

-...E-es hermoso... Es... -Eren a mi lado, apenas y podía hablar.

-Ve por el soplamocos, mocoso ensuciaras mí... -Eren vuelve a besarme con la frase de:

-Te amo Rivaille-

De acuerdo, lo admito de vez en cuando me gustaba que fuera tan idiotamente cursi.

Después de otro respiro que nos damos. Zoe sigue ajustando la imagen de la pantalla, para que se pudiera definir el sexo. Aunque parece que ha este paso no se lograra nada.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto ya cansado, y viéndola ella también en el mimo estado.

-No lo sé... Creo que-comunicaba cuando la imagen en pantalla se vuelve oscura y el aparato se apaga.

-Se averió -informa al probar una y otra vez los cables, pero sin conseguir encenderlo.

-Entonces me voy -digo asqueado. Al final fue una pérdida de tiempo, y solo tengo a este mocoso aquí a mi lado lagrimeando con las imágenes de la ecografía en sus manos.

-A ver tu que eres médico, dime que es... -le demando al pasarle la siguiente imagen en el pasillo, saliendo del consultorio.

-Digo que es mi hermosa nena -dice

-¡Trae acá! -se lo quito al ver la fotografía en blanco y negro, y no distinguir o reconocer Absolutamente Nada.

-Yo digo que esto de aquí -señalo la imagen -Es su pichura (pene) y Es niño!

Eren no hace más que reírse de mi suposición al ver la fotografía y ver lo que señalo.

-Levi, Eso es su dedo -dice señalando -Mira, tiene cuatro iguales -se ríe.

-A la mierda Jaeger. Cállate -le voy dando la imagen al tratar de adelantarme.

Eren la mente en su bolsillo, me sigue buscando que le dé un beso al abrazarme antes de que lleguemos al estacionamiento.

.

La doctora en el consultorio va revisando las millones de entrecruzaciones de cables en el suelo, hasta encontrar la trayectoria del cable que le faltaba al aparato y enchufarlo. Dándose cuanta de que esa manera el aparato funciona a la diez maravillas.

-jejeje, Al final resulto que lo conecte mal. -comenta sarcástica la mujer al acomodarse los lentes, rascarse la cabeza y ver como su paciente se iba alejando de su consultorio con su marido, colgado de su cuello enseñándole una fotografía y riéndose al mostrársela.

...*...

 **Hola Mis Locas 3 (De cariño les digo así, No se vayan a ofender .) La maldad de Zoe no tiene límites, mira que dejarles a la espera, Pobre Levi y Eren querían ver a su bebito jeje.**

 **Aquí toy yo con otro capítulo. No se lo esperaban tan rápido ¿Verdad?**

 **Bueno actualice muy rápido por dos hermosas razones.**

 **1.- Tenía ganas de continuarle mucho.**

 **2.- Porque,...Hm, queria decir que para hacer esta historia me inspire en otra. Como saben en el Fandum de Snk hay mucho Riren.  
**

 **Y a mis inicios en el mundo de la escritura. Me encariñe demasiado con el Fanfic: ELG (Esta en los Genes [Levi x Eren] de Curlies *w*), me fascino y hasta ahora espero actualizacion pero... lo que queria explicar no era eso, sino que... En este Fanfic que hago, su "Pasado" con los titanes y eso, esta inspirado en la novela de curlies.**

 **Como un adelanto les doy esto:**

 _...El karma regresa..._

 _ **¡Eren, ya Basta! ¡Está MUERTO ¡No Sigas Mas!**_

 _Yo No merecía tener un hijo..._

 **El próximo capítulo será un especial de Eren... Rememorando el pasado...**

 **¿Por qué Eren no pudo ser un buen padre? ¿Por qué lo será mejor ahora? ¿Cuál es el secreto que oculta esa peligrosa sonrisa inocente del castaño?**

 **Un capitulo enteramente narrado desde la perpectiva de Eren. El Futuro Buen Papá.**

 **.**

 **Tambien...tenía un favor muy grande que pedirles a todas ustedes, lectoras queridas... Se dieron cuenta de la parte de la discusión, entre Eren y Levi, sobre el sexo del Bebé, pues... *juega con sus dedos*...Me gustaría su opinión al respecto. Ya saben, el ¿Niño? ¿Niña? ...¿O prefieren que sea sorpresa?... Lo dejo a votación para hacerlo justo.**

 **-Si quieren Nena o Nene, o la sorpresa, díganme en los review. Si pueden sugerencia de nombres más, jeje**

 **Bueno eso es todo, hasta luego, bye bye**

 **Nana-chan.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Advertencia:**_ Pañuelos. Les recomiendo la canción para el final de capitulo. watch?v=Mnhr7wn0noE

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Snk. No me pertenecen. Puntos de vista y Recuerdos en negrilla, inspirados y dedicados a la Hermosa novela ELG, y a su respectiva autora.

 _[Fanfic: El Regalo de Rivaille]_

Capitulo 20. Rememorando el Pasado

[Eren Jaeger narra]

Doy un bostezo largo despertando a dos pasos de llegar a la cocina. Había iniciado un nuevo día. Vierto en agua caliente con tres cucharas de azúcar en mi taza, luego le doy un ligero sorbo para probar el aroma de los granos del café impregnando mis poros nasales y como me corresponde todas las mañana me encamino a la alcoba de mi hogar.

Subiendo las escaleras me pongo a pensar que prepararse para ser padre no es nada fácil. Claro que tenia mis miedos y propias dudas, pero casi todas se esfumaban cuando él besaba mis labios y me decía que me quería. Yo estaría ahí para protegerlo siempre.

-Maldita sea... -lo escucho blasfemar, mientras tira una de las tantas prendas al suelo. Sus manos se entretienen buscando otra ropa en el armario.

-Doble bordado, Tela transparente ¡Mis polainas! -más y más prendas iban cayendo al suelo, yo voy reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Estas dos últimas semanas había alcanzado las 28 semanas y estaba a una de los ocho meses. Su cuerpo cambio una maravilla en este corto tiempo, Aunque de lo que más quejaba era; de que No le entraba nada de la ropa que encontraba, por esa razón justamente Levi se encontraba frustrado y molesto. Sus pequeños pies también se habían hinchado por comer tanto dulce, cosa que le había advertido semanas atrás. Aun así no podía evitar la risilla burlona en mi garganta al seguir observándolo buscar algo que ponerse.

-El Karma regresa. -le digo al pensar cómo se me burló Rivaille de mi cuándo me pasó lo mismo, hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás.

-Ponte una falda. -le sugiero riendo, al tomar otro sorbo de mi taza.

-Ni lo sueñes. No Caire tan bajó -sentencio y se acercó al armario para ir sacando de los cajones un buzo deportivo, lo bastante ancho para no incomodar a su vejiga.

Esa era la ventaja de vivir en la actualidad. Podía ponerse cualquier pantalón deportivo. En cambio yo tuve que aguantárselas por vivir en una era tan ambigua y con titanes.

-Miserable... Maldito... Desgraciado -lo escuchaba refunfuñar entre dientes al acercarse al lumbral de la puerta -...Es tu puta culpa que yo este así, Jaeger -insulta pasando el marco.

-Levi, solo jugaba. No tienes por qué molestarte tanto conmigo. -digo atrapándolo por la cintura antes de que lo atraviese por completo. Este se detiene pero se niega hablarme.

-Cariño, no lo dije en serio. -comenzaba a rogarle piedad. Pero como sucede en casi la mayoría de los casos se niega escuchar mis palabras y se encamina al sofá.

Claro yo lo voy siguiendo como el buen perro faldero que soy. Creo que va hacia la sala cuando en el trayecto cambia de rumbo a la cocina, lo sigo de cerca para ver que toma el pocillo con galletas de fruta seca. Esas que le encantaban y se deshacían en su boca, dejando restos por sus labios y parte de las mejillas. Me siento a esperar en el sofá, encendiendo la tele no encuentro nada nuevo en los canales por lo que les voy cambiando hasta ver que Levi se acerca con el pocillo en ambas manos que rodean su vientre. Tarda un poco ya que sus pasos son algo lentos, lo observo como de costumbre hasta que llega tocándose parte de la espalda se sienta, decido soltar el control e irme a su lado en el sofá. Acercándome a tocarlo, noto su temperatura elevada y ese aroma característico en su piel que me vuelve loco. Me abrazo a el por su cintura, a él no le importa mi cercanía y esta mas ocupado en acabarse las galletas, me levanto lo suficiente para ver que el pocillo con 20 galletas ahora solo tiene la mitad. Algo celoso de que su atención se entretenía con ellas, me cojo una de entre sus dedos y me la llevo a la boca, Levi se da cuenta y detiene mi mano. Queriéndomela cortar.

-No puedo probar una -dije excusándome

-Mmm no, Todas son Mías-

-Levi -lo llamo con una mirada dulce. Sin advertencia me acerco a su rostro y beso su mejilla haciéndole tragar la galleta en su boca.

Levi seguía insistiendo en que la pequeña criatura era un varón, para ser sincero yo quería lo mismo. Pero yo debo admitirlo adoraba llevarle contraria, más aun ver su cara de enfado. Pelear por este tipo de cosas me alegraba bastante.

 _El día anterior Rivaille y yo nos pusimos ha arrinconar el cuarto del futuro bebé. No teníamos muchas cosas, solo lo básico, muebles y eso. Pero yo le había insistido mucho a Levi para que en el transcurso de esta semana y la otra se lo pensara. Ya era demasiado que tuviera un cuarto y no una ¡Cuna! "¡Levi por favor, ¿Donde va a dormir?!" le reclame en esa oportunidad. A lo que el me respondió. "Conmigo tonto. En la cama, como siempre lo hace..." . Al final de cuentas, pude convencerlo y opto por ir a comprar una, junto con su ropa las segundas semanas de diciembre. En esa ocasión me quede observando por un momento a Levi terminando de guardar las mantas en el pequeño armario de niño. Mientras yo en cambio estaba en la entrada de la habitación con un bote de pintura en la mano._

 _-Eren, ¿Que haces? -me pregunta al retenerme con una manos antes de que entrara_

 _-Voy a pintar el cuarto de la nena -digo enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa y entrando. Levi me sigue, mientras yo me puse a sacar los pinceles y empezar a pintar el muro de rosa._

 _-Rosa... No es adecuado para un niño, ¿Quieres volverlo marica o que? -demandaba por mi detrás, observando cada cosa que hacia._

 _-No, -voltee el rostro para verlo -...A las niñas les gusta el rosa. -objete._

 _-Eren, ya dije que sera varón. Un nene. Tendrá pene, asique saca la pintura azul y colorea las paredes"_

Yo rompo a reír a su lado, apenas el recuerdo concluye. Era tan divertido.

-¿Que es tan gracioso, idiota? -me reclama segundo después de haber escuchado mi risa.

Oh oh, a empezado a insultarme esto quiere decir que lo moleste.

-Solo me puse a recordar amor -le confieso entre risillas.

-...- Levi regresa su vista al plato nuevamente, tratando de coger las ultimas migajas con sus dedos. Yo voy colocando mis manos alrededor de su vientre. Puedo notar lo esféricamente irregular que se a puesto estos últimos meses. Toma aquel vientre hinchado entre mis manos, lo he visto crecer durante meses en el interior de mi marido. He escuchado su risa y sentido sus movimientos, ahora un poco mas escasos par la falta de espacio. Pero aun así, no dejo de amarlo. Amar esa pequeña criaturita.

Sonrió ingenuamente al besar la superficie una vez mas y apreciarlo de lejos. Esperando por el a cada segundo. Quiero ser un buen padre para esa personita, quiero ser un buen marido para mi esposo, Quiero ser un buen hombre que se quedara con el y lo amara, aun si las cosas se tornaran oscuras yo estaría sosteniendo su mano esta el final dándole el único apoyo que pueda al decirle "Tu puedes". Beso su mano ahora, el no se pone a pensar mucho en el contacto repentino. Le había pedido a la Doctora Hanji que me dejara estar con el en estos últimos meses, pues ya estaba en la recta final y yo temía que algo malo pasara si yo no estaba cerca o a su lado para cuidarlo cuando llegara el momento.

 _ **Lo quiero firme, Cadete Jaeger -reclama autoritario el recuerdo.**_

 _ **¡Si señor! -era la respuesta que le deba al ponerme una mano al pecho.**_

Dejo que el recuerdo se desvanezca y poco a poco la nubla en mi mente se va. Lose muy bien. Ambos estas muy lejos de ese pasado ahora. inclino mi cabeza hacia abajo para descubrir que tienes los ojos cerrados

-Ahora es mi turno para protegerlo, Heichou... -voy atajándole parte de los mechones en su frente. Se ha dormido apegado a mi pecho otra vez.

Después de un rato, lo subo arriba, dejando cuidadosamente acostado sobre el colchón de la cama. Se retuerce un poco entre las sabanas, buscándome con sus manos. Entro a la cama con el segundos después. Dejando que me jale de una mano a la cama para que sepa que estoy acá con el. Resguardando su sueño y bienestar toda la noche.

-Esperas que te consienta amor mio -le digo acomodándole la almohada en la cabeza. El suspira contra ella un par de veces al cerrar los ojos.

-Mmm, si -dice y luego da un largo bostezo. El sueño lo estaba llamando con presura.

Me acorruco a su lado por la espalda, masajeando parte de su cadera elevada ya que Rivaille dormía de costado en la cama. En poco tiempo lo escucho roncar, aunque no lo crean lo hace mas que todo por la posición de su pecho. Su rostro esta suave y relajado. Es un ángel durmiendo. Lo veo mas feliz y rellenito estos días.

 _ **Te matare Mocoso, Vuelve a decirme gordo y te matare...**_

Los recuerdos en mi mente fluyen entre mas lo observo. Acaricio parte del cabello negro que va cayéndole en el rostro. Es entonces cuando recibo una llamada al teléfono que me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Claro, claro en este momento esta durmiendo -le contesto a su duda, acercándome a la ventana, girando el rostro hacia tras para verlo dormir profundamente en la cama.

-No, no puedo salir ahora. va a darse cuenta -le recalco acercándolo más a mi oreja, casi susurrándole. Alejándome unos pasos de la cama

Rivaille entre abre los ojos revolviéndose entre las sabanas. Se había despertado por el tono de mi móvil, lo conocía muy bien.

-Eren... -nombre levantado la cabeza y escuchando parte de mi charla.

-Sera en otra ocasión, no puedo examinarla ahora -decía. Levi escucha con atención todo lo que digo. -...muy bien, gracias por su comprensión. Hasta pronto -me despido colgando.

-¿Quién era? -Demanda, casi como una orden al verme guardarlo-

-Con la Doctora Zoe -le contesto al sonreír.

-No me creas un tonto, mocoso. -dice enojado ¿acaso esta celoso?

-Dime de una vez. Con quien hablabas...

-Con nadie en especial, solo es una paciente de la . -me excuso

-Ha te diviertes con otras mientras yo... -iba levantando su cuerpo, pero como es un movimiento brusco y repentino, se le llega a estirar la piel. Puedo apreciarlo con claridad, en frente de mi Rivaille frunce el ceño con dolor, agarrandose el vientre con ambas manos.

-Ah... -logró soltar de entre sus labios. Lo veo palidecer ante el dolor y respirar con dificultad.

-¡Rivaille! -grito tan pronto como lo veo descompuesto, y sufriendo dolores.

-Que mal momento escogiste para estirarte, Enano -le reprende tratando de controlar su respiración y la repentina contracción espontanea.

Me arrojo a la cama a su lado, poniendo mi mano en su hombro y otra en su vientre lo mas rápido posibleasegurándose de que todo está en orden. La criatura parece cesar su movimiento, paso entonces mis manos a su rostro con inquietud.

-¡Rivaille Miraré! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes un desgarre? -preguntaba continuamente

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Hanji? ¿Te llevo al hospital? ¡Dime! -decía desesperado, Rivaille podía apreciar lo dilatada que estaban mis pupilas, lo elevada y rápida respuesta de mi voz.

-Eren tranquilízate... Ya pasó. Estoy bien -me asegura viendome a los ojos con clama, y una mirada seria.

-Están bien... Están bien... -repito más para convencerme a mí. Levi me va asintiendo.

Suspiro pausadamente, colocando una de mis manos en la frente y jalándola para arriba llevándose unos mechones con él. Mi corazón habia saltado como un potrillo asustado.

-Demonios me dieron un susto. Un poco más casi me da un infarto -le aseguro.

-Tanto te importa mi salud, Mocoso -pregunta a mi lado, alzo la vista para que pueda verme a los ojos.

-Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Si algo te pasara yo... -Levi me mira detenidamente, el labio superior comenzó a temblarme al hablar, lo sabe estoy a punto de llorar...

-Eren -me llama al mismo tiempo que va cogiendo mi rostro.

-...Te...te juro que muero Rivaille.-le digo cerrando los ojos

-No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos -le confieso mi mayor temor y las lágrimas me salen una a una. Tenia tanto miedo que una de las cosas mas grades en mi vida se esfumaran. No volvieran... lo perdiera y mas... Que yo no fuera capaz de salvarlo.

-No digas eso -pronuncia al darse cuenta que me derrumbo en sus brazos. Rivaille me abraza con sus camisón blanco, tratando de que con su abrazo al menos parara de llorar. Yo hundo mi rostro en su pecho, igual que un niño. Levi es mi vida, no sabría vivir sin él.

.

[A la mañana siguiente. Eren narra]

Los rayos del sol me despertaron la mañana siguiente. Me levanto dando un gran bostezo, abriendo la boca por un momento al irme sentando en la cama. La habitación comenzaba a iluminarse a pesar de faltar una media hora para que sean las ocho. Apartando la frazada fui levantándome y dejando aun dormido a Levi dentro de la cama y envuelto en sabanas por la parte inferior del cuerpo. Su rostro continuaba recostado sobre almohada de costado. Aquella nariz delgada y fina inspiraba suavemente al entrando a su organismo, llenando de aire sus pulmones y elevando un poco todo su pequeño cuerpo en la cama. Sonríe sacando del armario mi playera, ya que naturalmente dormía sin camisa por órdenes Rivaille. Claro que no nos divertíamos todas las noches, pero en ocasiones a Rivaille se le daba por jugar y yo podía oponerme a sus deseos, porque no solo eran suyos, también míos. Era un deseo carnal completamente compartido. Termine de bajar la playera rozando los costados de estómago. Cuando viéndome en el espejo, mi rostro se ruborizo y quedo perplejo ante la idea que cruza en mi mente.

 _¿Y Qué Pasaría Si yo También Me Embarazara?_

Cierro los ojos un minuto tratando de calmarme. Eso era algo absurdo, completamente absurdo. Rivaille acabaría matándome como se me ocurriera algo así. "Mocoso Idiota, para eso me embarazas... para luego embarazarte Tu... No me jodas y ve a trabajar"

Si, estaba seguro que esa sería la reacción de Rivaille o peor... _Pero a pesar de todo hay un sentimiento en mi interior que no me deja en paz, Aquella sensación de pena y dolor... Un recuerdo doloroso en el que yo... había perdido Algo. Algo muy importante para Mí. Algo que habitaba en mí..._

 _ **"Quería morir... Quería desaparecer... Quería simplemente Morir al saber la cruda verdad"**_

 _¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué tenía que saber?_

 _¿Por qué No logro recordar Nada?_

Suspire cansado, al rosear el aceite en el sartén para freír unos huevos sin yema por desayuno. Llegando a la cocina.

 _ **"Tu Hijo está Muerto Eren Jaeger. Acéptalo de una vez"**_

La pequeña botella se resbala de entre mis dedos y se estrella contra el suelo a un paso de mí. Destrozando en miles de pequeños fragmentos de cristal, dejando esparcido el líquido.

Esa voz, era la de aquel hombre... un doctor creo, una vieja voz de mis recuerdos me escupe la verdad.

 _¿Qué Cosa? ¿Yo? ¿Había Perdido Un Hijo?_

Entonces un gran dolor se apodero de Mí. Sosteniendo la cuchara de palo con la otra mano, esta temblaba. Dentro de mi pecho algo fue destrozándose. Mi corazón. Había un dolor desgarrador que amenazaba con destrozarme, extirparme y arrancarme el corazón sin piedad al solo pensar... ¡No! Al solo recordar. Que lo había perdido. Que lo había matado.

No puedo evitar el caer de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo con ambas manos a mi vientre vacío. A mis propias entrañas que lloraban porque no se encontraba dentro lo que quería.

 _ **¡Eren! Grita la voz de mi recuerdo. La voz del Rivaille de mis recuerdos.**_

 _ **¡Eren, ya Basta! ¡Está MUERTO! ¡No Sigas Mas!**_

Por mis ojos terminan resbalando un par de gruesas gotas de agua salada. Eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento y dolor. Era verdad... yo... Lo había Perdido. Lo había matado. Soy un Asesino. Cubrí mi rostro ahora con mis manos mientras lloraba.

 _¿Cómo pude? ¿Qué había Hecho?_

Había matado a mi hijo

 _Yo No merecía tener un hijo..._

Pero... ¿Puedo remediarlo? ¿Puedo Ser un mejor Padre ahora?

-Eren -la voz de Rivaille me llama desde el pasillo, acercándose a la cocina hasta apoyarse en el marco para bostezar.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? -observo como se frotaba un ojo. Estaba claro que recién despertaba

-Tch, Tu Hijo tiene hambre... Prepara Algo de comida. -me reprende poniendo una de su manos sobre ese vientre hinchado.

Mis ojos se iluminan al pararme del suelo y ver su figura completa en mi delante.

Era verdad esta era otra vida. Una nueva oportunidad. Mi hijo... Aquel hermoso bebé que perdí y No pude conocer... Está Vivo. Rivaille lo tiene.

-Rivaille -nombro con la voz rota al llegar a él y abrazarlo de sorpresa.

-Eren ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa? -me pregunta, mientras yo descansó el rostro en su hombro, donde él se da cuenta que un par de mis lágrimas resbalan contra su piel y la clavícula.

-Tuviste un mal sueño... -me pregunta mientras revuelve mi pelo con su mano.

-Lo siento... Lo siento tanto Rivaille... Nuestro bebé yo lo mate... yo lo... -confesé entre gemidos mientras sollozaba.

Levi pudo darse cuenta de que no hablaba de ahora, sino del pasado. Uno que me mortifica y que no puedo superar sin él.

-Eren Mírame -pide cogiendo mi rostro mojado entre sus manos. -...No es tu culpa...

-..Soy un mal padre Levi -frunzo el ceño a pesar de lo que diga

-No, no es así... Eso ya paso, Eren óyeme. Olvida el pasado, lo importante es que estas acá ahora, conmigo, con nuestro hijo... -pone una de mis manos sobre su vientre.

-... Y si no lo hago bien. ¿Qué tal si no soy un buen padre después de todo?

-...Aprenderemos juntos...-me alienta secándome las lágrimas. Suspiro entendiendo mejor las cosas.

No puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero puedo hacer algo mejor por el futuro.

 **[Extra: Canción de Cuna]**

Llegada la noche, en nuestra alcoba me quedo a su lado, abrazado a él y casi, como siempre ocurre, Rivaille va durmiéndose en mi pecho. Siempre espero a que este lo suficientemente dormido para irlo acostando como es debido contra la almohada. Esta noche también lo hago. Voy tapando ese hermoso cuerpo, desnudo por la parte de abajo y cubierto con una tela blanca por la parte de arriba. Levanto una de las sabanas que cubren su cuerpo, espiando ese bulto en su vientre cubierto. Extiendo la mano en aquella dirección y lo acaricio por fuera, encima de la tela que recubre su estómago.

-Bebé... -le digo, hablando por primera vez con timidez -...L-lo...Lo siento, -agacho la cabeza un momento y cierro los ojos, luego vuelvo a levantarla para verlo.

-Te quiero mucho -confieso con una lagrima -...Sabes, tu mamá me pegara mucho por esto -rió leve -Pero quiero decirte algo, me esforzare mucho... tal vez sea torpe y tímido en un inicio al cargarte, pero no dudes que te quiero... Tu madre y tú son lo que más me importa...

Me voy secando los moquillos colados con las manos, y apoyo mi cabeza contra el colchón de la cama, aun extendiendo la mano para empezar a cantar.

- _ **...Yo sé que algún día~ Sucederá~**_

 _ **...Esta guerra ya~ Va a terminar~**_

 _ **...Podremos salir~ de estas murallas~**_

 _ **...Y ver así~ las olas de mar chocar~...**_

 _ **...Esa brisa que suena~ A libertad~**_

 _ **...Nos llevara~ a un mundo libre ya~**_

 _ **...Esos días y horas~ no ande importar~**_

 _ **...Si conmigo están~ Yo podre sonreír otra vez~...**_

Las lágrimas restantes en mi rostro, terminan de salir. Yo voy dando otro suspiro para volver a cantar.

 _ **...El sol ha de brillar~ en los más alto hoy~**_

 _ **...Y cosquillas en tus pies~ el agua hará...**_

 _ **...Regresará esa risa~ una vez más~**_

 _ **...Esa sonrisa que la sangre~ y el dolor me borro~...**_

 _ **...Le cantare a la Libertad~**_

 _ **... y mis lagrimas me ande acompañar~...**_

 _ **...Lucho por un mundo más feliz~**_

 _ **...Donde puedas sonreír tambien~...**_

 _ **...Así seremos libres tu y yo~**_

 _ **... Ya no hay porque mas llorar~... No lo hagas~**_

 _ **...Esas penas haz de olvidar~ Ya lo veras~...**_

 _ **...Solo escucha mi voz~.**_ ** _..Somos libres~ Ya no hay mas dolor~_**

 ** _...No hay ya nada que temer afuera~Yo te voy a proteger..._**

 _ **...Si conmigo estás~ Yo podre sonreír en paz~**_ _ **Siempre para ti...~**_

-Buenas noches, Bebé -sentencio cubriendo con las sabanas al cuerpo de Levi, que sin que lo notara asemejo una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que me pusiera de pie, le diera la espalda y saliera de la alcoba.

...*...

 **Holaaaaaaaaa chicas ¿Como están? ...** **Uff~ La U no me deja vivir, me han atosigado de trabajos y exposiciones. Encima para rematar mi existencia se acercan los finales.. x.x...Correcto moriré, mmm pero no dejare de escribir es como si segunda vida jejeje**

 **Primeramente, les estoy agradecida a todas y cada una de ustedes que se toma la molesta de leer. ¡Mil Gracias a Todas la que votaron! ¡Me hacen muy feliz \\*o*/!**

 **Nose si ustedes, pero yo extrañe mucho a levi en este cap. Pero debían saber su triste pasado. La canción me la invente yo, asique no se rían** **. ... y bueno,** **Que dicen... ¿Quieren que haga un Especial de Eren mpreg?**

 **No se enojen se que esto es un Levi-Mpreg, solo es una idea, jejeje.** **Tal vez lo haga mas adelante. Por otro lado, la contracción de Levi, no quiere decir que rompió bolsa, nada que ver, eso solo un anticipo para el partito, que como ya dije sera natural. Auch. Nuestro gordito esta a dos caps de dar a luz. Wiii~ me siento emocionada. Les aviso que Eren tiene un sorpresita para Levi en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Las extrañe mucho. Se me cuidan. Besos,** **bye bye**

Nana-chan.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Advertencia:**_ ¡Más pañuelos! En serio... No es juego *va por su caja de cotonetes*

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Snk. No me pertenecen. Puntos de vista y Recuerdos en negrilla, inspirados y dedicados a la Hermosa novela ELG, y a su respectiva autora.

 _[Fanfic: El Regalo de Rivaille]_

Capitulo 21. Un Perro Travieso

[Eren narra]

Debía ser muy cuidadoso, un solo fallo y Levi me cortaría los dedos. Rivaille está esperando que su Chef-Marido personal, le terminara de preparar aquel tarta de frutas que había pedido. Un antojo muy dulce. Rivaille lo estimulaba con mucha azúcar, era más que todo para incentivarlo a moverse.

Dirigí mis manos con los guantes respectivos de cocina, una vez que el pequeño sonido "Track" había sonado alertando que la tarta ya estaba lista. Tengo mucho cuidado de donde meto los pies pues estoy algo nervioso por la reacción de Levi, no sé cómo lo tome cuando se lo presente. Es su regaló después de todo.

-Ggrr~ ggrr~ -el gruñir del estómago de mi marido se hace presente cuando el aroma de la tarta escapa de la superficie hacia sus poros nasales.

-¡Ya está listo el desayuno! -le comunico haciendo media bocina con mis manos. Luego procedo a sacarme los guantes. Rivaille apaga la tele y se va poniendo en pie con bastante esfuerzo, ya que su panza ha crecido más, no solo en tamaño, también en peso.

Escucho parte de sus quejidos a unos cuantos pasos de la cocina. Voy colocando los cubiertos a lado del platillo. Rivaille llega y se acomoda en la silla correspondiente. Observando vacilante por un rato la tarta. Yo voy quitándome el overol cuando Rivaille regresa los cubiertos a la mesa y voltea a verme con una inquisición de sospecha.

-Asique ese es tu plan engordarme más, Mocoso. -me acusa, apenas cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho -

-Que va, Rivaille yo no quiero nada de eso -me interrumpe regresando el tenedor a su mano y mordiendo el primer bocado.

-Te digo desde ya No va a funcionar. No va a pasar... Mi dieta empezara, semanas después de tener al niño oiste...Ahm Ahm -lo veo devorarse las rebanadas de poco en poco. Realmente me hacía feliz, esta nueva oportunidad. Esta vez no fallaría, voy cogiendo mi abrigo mientras el puño en mi mano derecha se mantiene fuerte y dispuesto a la lucha.

-Tch, Maldición -lo escucho blasfemar antes de terminar de arreglarme el abrigo

-¿Qué sucede Levi? -pregunto al caminar dos pasos en su dirección y verlo levantarse de la mesa

-Otra vez. Tengo que estar yendo cada diez minutos al baño. Porqué tu hijo No se aguanta Jaeger -reprocha su voz ya de pie.

-Cuando salga, le enseñare una buena lección sobre retener fluidos -comunicaba al darle un par de palmaditas a la superficie de su estómago mientras entraba en el baño.

Simplemente no hallo razón para no amar a ese hombre. La sonrisa aparece en mi rostro espontáneamente, pero cuando estoy apunto de soltar un carcajada es cuando se me eriza toda la piel de golpe. Aquella corriente eléctrica sube por mi espalda al sentir la humeda lengua lamiéndome el tobillo izquierdo por debajo de la mesa. Giro mi rostro en aquella dirección, y lo encuentro sumiso y agachando la cabeza al verme con eso ojitos de caramelo.

-Shh~ -le reprendo cantarinamente, al poner mi dedo contra mis labios.

El animal baja las orejas avergonzado por la reprimenda que le doy. No puedo enojarme con una criatura tan inocente. Le acaricio rápidamente la cabeza, para que empiece a mover su colita con grandes ánimos.

-...Ocúltate...-le susurro mientras voy empujando esa cabecita vez por dentro de la caja otra vez.

-¿Eren? -Rivaille va saliendo del baño -¿Con quién hablas?

-Nadie amor. -me le acerco y voy besándole la frente -Te veo en la tarde, cuídate mucho y no hagas esfuerzos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo tengo muy claro -suelta con algo de enfado regresando a la cocina. Sabía que odiaba que lo dejara solo en la casa, pero la verdad ya no estaría tan solo. Además tengo que cerciorarme que la doctora Hanji cumpla con el número en el requerimiento de pacientes. Una revisión rápida y tendría dos semanas libres con mi marido, más que todo en estas fiestas que se acercan.

-¡¿QUIÉN SÉ LO COMIÓ?! -La voz de Levi en forma de demanda molesta me detiene una vez que abro la puerta. Inevitablemente giro su cabeza en rumbo a mi dirección con acusación en esa mirada nada dócil.

-No fuiste tú, ¿Verdad Eren? -Su amenaza se escucha claramente, más aun al ver de esa manera tan macabra... " _Te cortare los dedos por poner la mano encima de mi tarta dulce_ " decía mirada. No era necesario que hable, sabia a la perfección que mi vida corría peligro cuando el resplandor rojo aparecía a un costado de sus iris.

-Yo lo dejé para tí. -Trago duro, mientras su mirada sigue clavada en mi rostro

-...Debiste comerlo sin saberlo. -le suelto con una par de ligeras risas, el sudor resbala frió por costados de mis mechones. Conocía lo suficiente a Levi para saber que me mataría por comer uno de sus antojos sin permiso.

[Levi narra]

-Me llamas mentiroso. -contesto de manera automática al irme acercando. El mocoso actuaba de forma extraña, además me doy cuenta de que en el poco tiempo en que me dispongo a verlo esta suda frió.

Voy avanzando un paso hacia él.

 _Estas muerto Eren... Esposo mío te rebanare, Te asesinare... Te destripare y luego sacare todo mi bocadillo de tu estómago. Sé perfectamente que tú lo tienes ¡Dámelo!_

Mi mente reclama con bastante altitud y deseos de consumar aquella obra macabra mientras más centímetros avanzo. Me había quedado esperando por esa tarta desde las seis de la mañana. Hora en la que se mentalizo el antojo, para luego esperar minino dos horas para que se termine la realización de este. Como lo había imaginado el sabor se deshizo en mi boca apenas probé bocado. Eren le había dado al clavo en el sabor del chocolate glaseado y frutillas, ingredientes fundamentales que hice comprar hace semanas atrás. Esa tortilla era una de los pocos antojos que Eren pudo hacer realidad, y que me complació enteramente con la primera mordida. Se volvió tan apetitosa para mí, que no lo dejaría irse sin que me la devolviera o hiciera otra. Iba darle su merecida paliza por comerse aquel platillo, que por derecho (estar embarazado) ¡Era Mío!

Eren ya se mentaliza lo tortura y sufrimiento que le haría pasar cuando lograra alcanzarlo. Centímetros, y eso milímetros para que mi puño se estampara contra esa cara polvorienta que temblaba de miedo. Pero es a un paso de realizarlo que una pequeña figura por debajo de la mesa se escurre entre mis piernas, hasta llegar a las de Eren. Retrocedo los pasos que iba a dar para observar con detenimiento como Eren se inclina de rodillas para sostener entre sus manos a un cachorro de semanas de nacimiento.

El animal acostumbrado a las manos de Eren se retuerce feliz y contento. Agitando la cola de un lado al otro, lamiéndole la cara y llenándolo de gérmenes. En es acto es que también me doy cuenta de que parte del glaseado de la torta esta en su hocico. Volteo la vista entonces al plato a medio comer por el que reclame a se diez minutos, para percatarme que ahora solo quedan migajas. De hecho ya no queda mi rastro alguno de mi tortilla.

-Lo trajiste tú. -demando al mismo momento de cruzar las manos sobre el pecho. Eren asiente, sonrojándose y riéndose ante las caricias del cachorro contra su mejilla

-No te dijo Zoe lo peligroso que es para un embarazo la proximidad con los animales. -reprocho admirando la escena que se da entre esos dos.

-¡Ah! -exclama en un quejido la voz de Eren, abriendo la boca y achicando los ojos con ternura, al igual que se pusiera a llorar y rogar por el animal ese

-Ya vendí a mis gatitos por eso Levi, pero la Dra. Hanji no dijo nada sobre un cachorro. -un gruñido escapa de mis labios.

-Mocoso. -lo insulto al segundo siguiente.

Luego voy dejando que es recuerdo se esfume mientras reposo el rostro entre la almohada. Eren no tenia remedio. Nos quedamos con el animal, que según el recogió, pero a mi no me engañaba ese animal tenia pinta de ser comprado para su pedigrí. Al fina de cuentas deje que se quedara con la condición de que Eren, lo mantuviera y aseara constantemente. Dejando al animal dormir por fuera de nuestra alcoba, encerrado en uno de los estudios.

Casi había pasado una infernal semana con aquella mascota. A iniciados de diciembre mi vientre se termina de abultar todo lo que puede. La criatura ya no se mueve con tanto afán. Se la pasa durmiendo casi la mayor parte de día. El sueño se apodera de mi en las tardes y no puede evitar quedar quedarme en cama, ya que su pecho también me molesta. Caminar se vuelve un fastidio para mis pies.

¡Wau! ¡Wau! -A la mente me viene el recuerdo de sus ladridos chillones, no lo suficientemente graves para una edad perruna adulta aceptable para mis oídos.

En poco tiempo el ceño se me va frunciendo. Tener a ese perro aquí se convertía en un problema. Necesito silencio y paz, al menos cuando descanso mi respectiva siesta de la tarde. Me coloco la almohada sobre el rostro para no escuchar esos infernales ladridos. Funciona los primeros momentos, luego me lo quitó de encima, escuchando una ligera paz en la alcoba, regresa la almohada al lugar en el que pertenece, cerrando aún más los ojos y tratando de recordar de que iba ese sueño que tenía al recostarme a dormir.

En poco tiempo diviso la cara de Eren, esta sonriéndome. Se me acerca con naturalidad y me abraza. Tomo su rostro en mis manos.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso?_ -le pregunto al ver que tiene expresión tan dócil y de deseo.

Eren no me contesta con palabras y lleva su mano a mi vientre, que este sueño, esta plano.

 _-Quiero un hijo tuyo, Levi_ -me confiesa después de apartar la mano.

Yo voy acercando mas mi persona a el. Le doy un beso dejando que el me deje llevar por el camino correcto. Pensar que a su lado ya no temblare de miedo, ni perderé mas batallas. Pensar que no... no... no lo dejare ir... está vez.

Ceso el beso, haciendo caer mí frente a su mandíbula. Descendiendo mis brazos hacia su pecho sujetando las orilleras de ese chaleco mostaza, que llevaba por uniforme.

 _-No... No quiero volver a perderte Eren.._ -confieso, ya acompañada de titubeos y lagrimas en los ojos.

La brisa va colándose por nuestra espalda, mientras parte de mis mechones se mueven hacia delante, chocando con su uniforme, su ropa, su bolsillo abotonado con aquel signo de la tropa de exploración

 _-Eren yo... Lo lamento... No puede protegerte..._ _ **No pude protegerlos...**_ _A ninguno de los dos... yo.._. - Mis manos ahora eran las que temblaban y ocultaban ese rostro con lágrimas en el pecho de Eren.

 _-Levi.. -_ Me llama al levantarme el rostro. Observo el suyo, y me doy cuenta que en el no hay lágrimas ni dolor, esta sonriéndome cómo siempre, cómo antes...

Sin aviso acerca más su rostro al mio, haciendo que nuestras frentes de cochen una a la otra, cómo polos opuestos bajo está puesta de sol...

 _Son amantes prófugos, fugitivos del destino, perdidos y Eternos compañeros... Asique está muestra de Amor y complejidad es correcta. Es una marca de nuestro pasado, y la señal para encontrarnos en un futuro._

 _-Eren..._ -vuelvo a nombrar, pero él abre los ojos y va acercando su boca hacia mí.

Voy esperándolo en silencio como de costumbre, esperando por sus labios, por ese aroma suyo que me da aliento para seguir luchando.

Antes de que puede sentir mis labios unirse contra los suyos. Es que su lengua se pasa por mi mejilla una y otra vez, como queriéndome embarrar todo el rostro con su saliva. Retrocedo parte de mi rostro con asco, que se supone que está haciendo.

-Eren... Perro travieso... -Balbuceo medio dormido contra la almohada -... Ven aquí, que te voy a dar tú merecido...-hablaba sin pensar, hasta darme cuenta de que este sentimiento y acción de succión contra mi piel es más real, que parte de mi sueño.

Voy abriendo los ojos entonces y descubro aquella cara y hocico de cachorro a cinco centímetros de mi rostro. Aquellos jadeos y aliento a galletas me llegan en unos minutos.

-Tch -vocifero al irme sentando en la cama, el perro se va apartando bajando de la cama. Sentándose en el suelo, sacando su lengua rasado una y otra vez con la cabeza fija y alta en mi dirección.

-Perro pulgoso -maldigo al acomodar parta de la sábana blanca en la cama. Luego giro la cabeza otra vuelta en su rumbo, sigue sentado en la alfombra del dormitorio. Su lengua entra y sale de s boca acá rato mientras más jadea en el silencio de la habitació voy limpiando el rostro viendo que me lo había llenado de baba y gérmenes, en eso descubro mis ojos irritados. Asique había llorado en sueños.

-¡Wau! -ladra en mi dirección, lo veo. Sigue esperando que le preste atención. Se limita a cerrar el hocico, ver detenidamente. Como si quiera mi permiso, añorara una orden o cariño.

En aquel aspecto se parece mucho a Eren. Siempre lo había comparado con un perro, un chucho insoportable al que me gustaba patear.

.

Pasada una hora bajo a la cocina. El perro obedientemente me sigue a donde vaya. Me siento en el sofá una vez conseguido el bocadillo y un vaso de leche.

-Ven aquí - le digo señalando el sofá, después de ver que se ha sentado frente a mí y por mis piernas. El cachorro no tarda en ponerse en cuatro patas, y llegar reptando a mi lado. Veo que baja la cabeza al verme, sus patas están bien pegadas a su cuerpo cuando avanza en mi dirección, características únicas de temor hacia su superior. Dejo a un lado el platillo y llevo mi mano en dirección a su cuerpo. Ni tenia porque sentirse apanicado yo no era malo, tampoco iba hacerle daño. El cachorro ve mi mano acercarse, tiembla unos instantes, y luego retrocede cerrando los ojos.

Me quedo inmóvil viendo esa reacción hacia mí, era natural que la gente, los animales, todos en realidad se alejaran de mí. De hecho antes de me hizo costumbre la idea de que " _Estár solo es Mejor_ ". Dolía tanto las perdidas, que prefería no buscar más amistades. Solo era trabajo y ya... Ahora... La mano que extendí se pone a temblar.

-No me tengas miedo... -murmuró sin darme cuenta al contraer los dedos hacia atrás, casi formando un puño, con la misma llegada de un pensamiento.

 _¿Y Si la criatura en mi interior, también me tiene miedo?_

Soy un asesino, derrame sangre eso no lo puedo cambiar... Pero si él también lo hace...No podría reprenderlo...No sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que me mira así, con miedo...

Abrazo mi vientre sin pensar, mis brazos lo rodean, solo que ahora tengo miedo que el abrazo que le dé no sea correspondido...

-Por favor... No tengas miedo... yo no... -gemía al agachar la cabeza en rumbo a mi vientre.

Antes de que las lágrimas aparezcan en mi rostro esa lengüita vuelve a pasarse contra mi piel, pero esta vez es sobre mi mano. Levanto la vista viendo que me lame. Lo veo por un rato, antes de acariciarlo, ladra un poco al principio y luego se deja acariciar. Lo voy cargando, para ser una cría de semanas era pesado y caliente, su cola su mantiene inerte al igual que sus patas cuando los sostengo de los brazos en lo alto, por encima de mi rostro.

-Trataste de consolarme antes, ¿no? -le pregunto, solo se limita a mirarme con esos ojos caramelo, amarillentos ocre por los costando y verde olivo por el centro. En realidad se parece bastante a Eren.

-¿Cómo fue que entraste sin permiso a mi alcoba, cachorro? -la cola del perro se comienza a batir, mientras alarga la lengua hacia mi nariz.

Abro los ojos asombra un momento, dirigiéndome a la cara del cachorro. Luego lo pongo sobre mi vientre, contra mi pecho y en mis brazos.

 _¿Así se sentirá sostener a un niño en brazos?_

No hallo una respuesta, mi criatura solo se mueve levemente para avisar que ha despertado de su siesta.

-Vuelve a dormir Enano, ya son más de las cuatro -reprendo colocando una mano sobre la superficie de mi barriga.

La criatura contrario a hacerme caso su mueve más, el cachorro a mi costado se pone a ladrar.

-He dicho a dormir, ¡Mocosos! -palmeo un par de veces mi estómago y acaricio al perro mientras me pongo a tararear aquello canción de cuna que había escuchado en mis sueños.

 **[Especial Eren-Mpreg. Eren narra]**

Era un mentiroso. Hoy no fui a trabajar en realidad estoy en otro lado muy distinto a estar encerrado. Debo admitirlo de una vez... No he dejado de pensar en esa criatura. Mi bebé.

Suelto un suspiro, recargó mi cuerpo en el respaldo de la banca y cierro los ojos, escuchando primeramente las voces de gente desconocida en el parque. Me veo tentado a abrirlos un par de veces y ver lo que esas voces chillonas que los niños hacen, pero no los cierro y voy dejando que el recuerdo doloroso fluya en mi mente.

Dentro de poco, ya no hay voces de niños. Solo gritos de hombres y mujeres a mi alrededor, gritando de miedo y terror. Luego son consumidas por un silencio que prefiero ignorar, mientras la muerte se los lleva. Abro los ojos con calma entonces, el escenario a cambiado. Ahora me veo a mi mismo sentado en esos colchones de madera que aparentaban ser mi lecho. Distingo claramente el metal frió y duro, ese olor a mercurio, grilletes alrededor de mis muñecas. Mientras que ambas manos abrazaban algo alrededor de mi vientre. Un bulto pequeño. Mi piel se podía ver entre los espacios de esa vieja camisa blanca de botones abiertos. Desciendo la mirada a mi vientre hinchado ahora. En mi mente solo había un pensamiento:

 _"...Te voy a proteger mi bebé. Tú eres mi hijo. El hijo de Rivaille"_

Lo abrazo con más intensidad ahora. Rodeándolo por completo con mis manos. Sintiendo como responde a mi cariño con movimientos leves. Ya era muy tarde...

-Es hora de dormir. No quiero que tu padre me castigue porque te estoy malcriando. -sonríe un poco, antes de ponerme a tararear.

 _ **-...Yo sé que algún día~ sucederá...**_

 _ **...Conseguiremos la victoria~**_

 _ **...Podremos salir de estas murallas...**_

 _ **...y ver así~ las olas de mar chocar...**_

Cierro los ojos y dejando que mi voz se lo único que oiga antes de caer en su sueño.

 _ **... El sol ha de brillar...en lo más alto hoy ~**_

 _ **...y cosquillas en tus pies...el agua hará...**_

 _ **...Esa brisa que suena~...A libertad...**_

 _ **...Podremos volar libres~ en ese gran cielo azul...**_

 _ **Escucha ese grito... El atardecer ya llega...**_

 _ **Yo lucho por un mundo más feliz**_

 _ **Donde tú puedas sonreír también**_

 _ **Así seremos libres tú y yo...**_

 _ **...Esos días y horas no me ande importar~**_

 _ **Si conmigo estás... yo podre sonreír otra vez...**_

-Mi querido bebé... Duerme muy bien -digo al darme cuenta que ha cesado su movimiento, y ahora solo se siento sus respiraciones leves contra mi ombligo.

 ** _En mis brazos estas... descansa yo te voy cuidar_**

 _ **Toda la noche, a tu lado voy a estar... Siempre...**_

Si había una cosa por lo que era capaz de dar la vida era esta. La criatura que habitaba en mi interior, la que era producto de mi amor con Levi... La criatura que nunca pude conocer...

Era un monstruo aquí... Había una guerra Sí. Pero yo amaba a pesar de que estuviera prohibido.

Suspiro, y los recuerdos continúan.

 ** _-Esa cosa dentro tuyo... No tiene permiso para vivir_** -sentencia la voz de un hombre en el juicio.

Lo comprendí en ese mismo instante. A mi criatura no le darían el privilegio de nacer. Ser libre. Dé que pudiera mostrarle ese mundo exterior que tanto ansiaba conocer.

-¡NO! ¡No me lo quiten! -grito despavorido y sin consuelo. Lo busco con la mirada -¡ES MI BEBÉ Levi! ¡Es Mi Bebé!

Lo veo a los ojos. Trato de hacerle entender, mientras una mano abraza mi vientre, que si me lo quitan. No solo estarían matando a una persona, a mí también...

Levi cierra los ojos.

Entonces me hallo en otra escena delante de mí.

Estoy en un hospital. En la parte de laboratorios. En un cuarto vacío por detrás y de frente lleno de frascos que no paro de admirar con terror. Contienen partes humanas que no soy capaz de distinguir y no quiero hacerlo tampoco. Mis pasos llegan a ser algo torpes tratando de seguir la mujer de bata blanca. Ella se detiene al final. No puedo ver que admira agachando la cabeza, solo escucho su susurro en voz de lamento.

" _Es este... Aquí está_ ".

No comprendo bien que es lo que trata de decirme, pero por alguna razón mis pies avanzan los dos pasos restantes y mi brazo le ataja el hombro para que pueda ver que es lo que tapa su figura.

Lo veo claramente entonces. Es un pequeño feto en un tubo. En ese pequeño frasco rodeado de sangre...

Acerco ambas de mis manos a tocar ese cristal opaco.

-Está muy frio, mi criatura -digo eludiendo cualquier realidad, cualquier posible realidad en la que estuviera muerto y sea incapaz de responderme.

-De seguro no estás cómodo ahí adentro... -hablo para mí mismo.

Levi y la doctora no hacen más que admirar como caigo lentamente en la locura.

-Necesito sacarlo ahí y darle calor -reprendo con suavidad, girando mi rostro levemente hacia la doctora. La mujer solo me mira con pena y arrepentimiento. Ella sería la primera en morir.

-Eren -me llama Levi alzando algo la voz, pero teniendo cuidado al reprenderme con esa mirada. Sabía que debía aceptarlo en algún momento. Pero soy su madre, y una madre no olvida nunca.

-No llores, Estoy aquí. No me apartare de ti bebé -digo regresando a mi delirio y mi vista a su frasco.

- _ **¡Eren!**_ -grita bastante molesto Rivaille, avanza hacia mí para tomarme de ambos brazos y apartarme de mi criatura.

-No Levi, ¡¿Qué haces?! -grito con alarma, sin quitar la vista del niño.

-Vámonos ya, Eren. Regresa al dormitorio. -Me jala -Necesitas descansar.

-¡No Levi! ¡No me puedo ir! -Chillo forcejando su agarre y regresando tres pasos -...No ves que necesita de mí. Tengo que consolarlo ¡ESTÁ LLORANDÓ!

- _ **Eren, ¡Ya Basta!**_ -suelta mis hombros y toma mi rostro - _ **¡Está MUERTO! ¡No Sigas Mas!**_

-No... -pido entre balbuceos -...No digas eso...-aferro ambas manos en su pecho, al hundir mi rostro en lágrimas en su pecho.

- _ **Tu Hijo está Muerto Eren Jaeger. Acéptalo de una vez**_ -dice unos de los hombres con bata mientras yo decaigo en el dolor.

No le hago el menor caso, ni siquiera me dispongo a escucharlo, me concentro más en lo que ahora se está deshaciéndose en mi pecho. Entonces la doctora levanta la mirada y avanza un paso para comunicarme.

-Lo siento mucho Eren. -Dice su voz, me limito a ver a la doctora a la cara -...El niño no sobrevivió al experimento... Tu cuerpo nunca pudo aceptarlo como se debe.

-Ha-a... -Ya no puedo articular palabras. Sólo son quejidos ahogados en la garganta que repiten mis labios. Las lágrimas se amontonan y van cayendo, recorren su camino por mi mejilla hasta tocar parte de mi pecho, en el uniforme, hasta formarse una a una las gotas que van cayendo por mi mandíbula o simplemente caen al suelo frente a mí.

No... No puede ser ¡NO TIENE QUÉ SER VERDAD!

Mis piernas, ahora débiles y sin voluntad van retrocediendo hacia atrás. Queriendo alejarse de esta pesadilla. Retrocedo un paso alejándome de Levi, otro más alejándome de todos, y luego, cuando sé que ya no hay donde huir, caigo al suelo. A esta cruel realidad termina por invadirme.

-No es cierto...-otra vez balbuceo. No quiero aceptarlo, me he vuelto loco del dolor

-¡NO ES CIERTO! -Exploto de rabia y llanto -...Él está aquí... está aquí... conmigo... Bebé no...me dejes...-no dejo de tocar ese estomago vacío.

-Eren -Levi toca hombro en el suelo. Yo llora con mas intensidad, abrazando mi estomago plano.

-Mi bebé... Bebé no... -tapo con mis manos la cara, dejando entre ver el suelo blanco por mis dedos

-...Es Su Culpa... -vocifero con molestia tras un rato. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho se convertía en rabia.

-Eren -dice alterado Levi por mi costado.

-Ellos me obligaron... -me pongo de pie sin siquiera pensarlo - ... Me volvieron un asesino...

-¡Eren! -le grita viendo que he perdido la cordura.

-¡Ellos Me lo quitaron Levi! -Lo miro asesino y furioso, luego volteo a la doctora y demás personal. Lanzándoles la misma mirada envuelta en unos ojos cristalinos, rojos, de iris verde jade que ahora los amenazaban.

-... ¡Ustedes lo tienen! ¡Devuélvanmelo! ¡DEVUÉLVANMELO! ¡REGRESENME A MI HIJO! ...O los Matare ¡Los Matare a todos! -Ya No soy consciente de nada, ni de las consecuencias ni de la perdida. Solo hay rabia, dolor, deseos de venganza, sangre, muerte en mi mente... Tenía que hacerles pagar ¡lo que me hicieron!

-¡EREN NO! -la voz de Levi se presente segundos antes de que yo pueda morderme la mano.

.

" _Esa bestia esta fuera de control. Ha matado a tres hombres. Será ejecutada_ "

-Tch, Mierda -aprieta la mano al caminar por los pasillos pensando en la noticia.

-Levi... -nombra el hombre.

-¿Qué Mierda Quieres Ahora? ...-se detiene frente a él, bloqueándole el paso -...No vez que estoy ocupado -.

-Sólo hay una forma para salvar a Eren -lo veo fijamente - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer Smith?

.

Los grilletes siguen alrededor de mis manos, mi visión se enfoca en el suelo. Observando ese pequeña columna de sol que entra desde el exterior. Un par de lágrimas secas se cuelan en mis mejillas, mientras que otras salen por los costados amontándose en el suelo.

 _ **...Regresara esa risa~ una vez mas**_

 _ **Esa sonrisa que la sangre y el dolor me borro...**_

 _ **Le cantare a la libertad una vez más...**_

 _ **... y mis lágrimas me ande acompañar**_

Los labios me tiemblan al inicio de las estrofas y luego continúa como gemidos hasta terminar de cantar.

 ** _Escucha ese grito... El atardecer ya llega..._**

 _ **Yo lucho por un mundo más feliz**_

 ** _Donde tú puedas sonreír también_**

 ** _Así seremos libres tú y yo..._**

~3~

 _ **Ya no hay porque más llorar...Esas penas haz de olvidar**_

 _ **Solo escucha mi voz... ¡Somos libres! ... Ya no hay más dolor**_

 _ **No hay ya nada que temer afuera... Yo te voy a proteger**_

 _ **...Si conmigo estás... Yo podre sonreír en paz... Siempre para ti mi amor...**_

Termino de cantar, pero mis lágrimas no cesan.

-Eren -dice por fuera.

-Levi - nombro sin levantar cabeza. No quiero que me vea llorar más.

-Eren mírame - Levanta la vista y lo veo por detrás de los barrotes. Mi mirada tiene de dolor

-Voy a sacarte de aquí Eren. Vamos a escapar de estas murallas. -abro los ojos en sobre salto, mientras el limpia mis lágrimas con su mano.

-Viviremos por fuera, los dos. Seremos una familia de nuevo Eren. Solo espérame un poco más -me pide

-Si Levi -le sonrió. "Eren volvía, aunque sea un poco", piensa al levantarse.

-¡Heichou! -Grito y el voltea a verme -Lo amo, lo sabes Levi

-Yo también. Más que a mi propia vida. Aguanta un poco más

-Lo esperare aquí. Siempre Heichou

Doy un suspiro, lo otro que recuerdo es hacer la pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Rivaille, Comandante Smith?

-Lo siento Eren. Pero Rivaille no vendrá... -segundos después de escuchar su repuesta su katana atraviesa mi corazón y me veo envuelto en sangre.

Suspiro cesando el recuerdo. Así fue como llegue a estar encerrado.

Era una cruel mentira lo que lo me decían. No fue una orden judicial la que me arrebato a mi hijo. No fue mi cuerpo el que rechazo al embrión. Fueron ellos lo que me arrebataron a mi bebé en pleno nacimiento. Todo porque... Por seguir ordenes de un solo hombre. El mismo que nos había traicionado. El mismo que comunico a las autoridades de que mantenía a la criatura a salvo en mi interior a pesar de que el experimento se hubiera cancelado. Había dejado que mataran a mi niño.

Las lagrimas del pasado y del ahora, lloran con la misma intensidad. Lloran una perdida. Mi mala fortuna. Mis infinitos deseos de conocerlo.

.

[Eren narra]

Llego a casa, demasiado tarde. Lo más seguro es que Levi ya este durmiendo. Debía acabarse toda la cena de mi parte cuando no llegue. Termino de girar la llave para entrar pero y para sorpresa mía, me lo encuentro en la cocina de brazos cruzados, y durmiendo en la silla. El cachorro, Arthur, se había dormido en sus piernas también, con el trato que tenía Levi hacia el animal sabía lo que le haría si lo llagaba a descubirir durmiendo en sus piernas. Se lo voy quitando con una mano, mientras que con la otra topa su figura con una mantilla caliente.

-Levi...No tenías por qué esperarme, te había dicho que llegaría tarde... -le susurro en el oído del durmiente

-Mocoso, ¿Eres tú? -me pregunta durmiendo en mi pecho.

-Sí. Levi soy yo -le contesto.

-Mocoso de Mierda, ¿Dónde estabas? -su voz se oye molestosamente tierna, y sonrió.

-Eso ya no importa Levi. -le digo ingresando en la alcoba, y dejándolo recostado en la cama.

El cachorro no deja de rondar por mis piernas, poniendo sus patitas delanteras sobre el acolchonado la cama, alzando el rostro para ver al durmiente Levi que bosteza contra las almohadas otra vez.

-Ven... -le digo cogiéndolo de la pancita al levantarlo de la cama y llevármelo para afuera.

Arthur ladra un poco en mis manos, es entonces cuando Levi abre los ojos y se sienta en la cama.

-Eren, ¿Qué haces con mi bebé? -me dice

-¿Eh? -murmuro confundido por fuera de la alcoba

-Suéltalo -demanda Levi poniedose de pie.

-De acuerdo -acepto liberando al cachorro en el suelo que bate con mas fuerza la cola, y le ladra tiernamente

¿Cuándo fue que esos dos se hicieron amigos?

Mi mente buscaba la respuesta, cuando Levi llama.

-Ven, vámonos Eren a la cama -dice al mover una mano en señal de que lo siguiera.

-Claro -dije siguiéndolo al verlo entrar en la alcoba.

-No tú, el perro -me aclara de pronto Levi.

-Pero se llama Arthur -objete. Mientras el perro lo sigue, veo claramente como Levi le abre la puerta del cuarto para que duerma con nosotros. Arthur ingresa en el cuarto, siguiendo a Levi a la cama.

-Traidor -murmuro viendo eso.

-...Un momento, acaso dijo que aquel perro pulgoso, que ya no me agradaba, dormiria en la cama con Rivaille... ¡Levi Espera, ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?! -proteste

-Conoces el sofá, ¿o no?

-Levi no seas injusto, yo quiero dormir contigo.  
.

 **[Extra: .Una pesadilla.]**

[Levi narra]

Después de unas horas, me pongo a dormir. Parece un sueño normal al principio. Me retuerzo en la cama buscando a Eren. El cuarto esta oscuro, por lo que tanteo con mis manos el lado de la cama que le corresponde a Eren, está vacía. ¿Por qué no está durmiendo a mi lado?

Se escucha el sonido de un paso por fuera de la habitación, me pongo de pie de inmediato, extrañamente no le hallo dificultad al hacerlo y también tengo prisa. En menos de lo que espero ya estoy en el marco de la puerta. Eren baja las escaleras una a una con silencio y una extraña mortalidad. Entre viendo por su hombro me doy cuenta de que carga en sus manos una sábana blanca de cama.

-Oye Eren.-lo llamo después de que ya he bajado el ultimo escalón.

Ya que Eren es alto, no pude distinguir con claridad que es lo que sostiene. Se detiene llegando a la cocina, mirando a la ventana que da al exterior de la casa. No entiendo su comportamiento.

-Eren - lo vuelvo a llamar con preocupación esta vez, ¿Por qué esta tan callado?

No me contesta. Avanzo tocándole el hombro, haciendo que voltee el rostro hacia mí y me hable. Entonces veo el peor rostro de dolor que haya visto jamás. Estaba pálido y por completo sin color, tenía ojeras alrededor de esos ojos que contenían llanto, su mirada sólo reflejaba tristeza e inmenso dolor... Aquella sonrisa que tenía, se había borrado y quedo remplazada por una cuenca hacía abajó.

Retrocedo un paso hacia atrás, soltando su hombro.

-Eren, porque estas... -termina de girar por completo su cuerpo en mi dirección.

Puedo verlo entonces. Esa manta blanca que creí ver no era del todo blanca, esa manta también estaba embarrada en sangre. Veo un pequeño cuerpo dentro de ellas, estaba incompleto, apenas tenía uno meses, y estaba sin vida.

Tenía la boquita abierta, ojos hinchados sin iris distinguible y cerrados, su piel era roja, arruga y húmeda. Unas gotas gruesas de sangre recorrían ese pequeño cuerpo antes de caer al pisó. Logro identificar el cordón umbilical entré sus pequeñas piernas deformes y delgadas, todo su cuerpo parecía el de una momia o un cadáver.

Retrocedí un paso y en ése paso me doy cuenta que la ropa que traía puesta, en este sueño, de una camisa y un pantalón al despertarme y venir abajo. Es remplazada ahora por el de un mandil blanco de quirófano, que por la parte baja esta embarrado. Es un líquido caliente y espeso, pegajoso que se escurre hacia el suelo, son gotas de sangre que van resbalando por mis piernas hasta hacer un mínimo charco. Dejando a mis pies inmersos en ese color rojo magenta.

 _¿Qué clase de sueño era este?_

 _Acaso el feto muerto que sostiene Eren en brazos_ _ **¿Era mi bebé?**_

 _Era aquel pequeño bulto al que le había hablado estos los últimos días... Era aquella personita por la que había aprendido a cantar... O arrullar a Arthur en sus brazos._

 _Eso no podía ser... ¿¡Dónde estoy!?_

Observo que Eren sigue sosteniendo al niño muerto en brazos entonces ¿Dónde está él?

 _El Rivaille al qué velaban ¡¿Dónde estaba?!_

 _Esto no es más que un estúpido sueño. Una maldita pesadilla. Continuo retrocediendo alejándome de Eren._

 _Debo regresar al cuarto, despertar de esta tontería..._ Me dispongo a subir los escalones con prisa ignorando las manchas y gotas de sangre esparcida en mi deheso por las escaleras. Continuo subiendo con los pies ensangrentados. A mitad del camino escucho cómo Eren va arrullando contra su pecho aquel feto. Tratandolo con cuidado, lo apretuja suavemente y sin hacerle daño. Le cantaba como si estuviera con vida, cómo si el mismo lo hubiera dado a luz y lo hubiera perdido.

Doy los últimos arrancones a mis pies, hasta llegar abriendo la puerta de par en par, pero lo que descubro dentro no es lo que esperaba. Era yo, mi mismo cuerpo, un Rivaille diferente. Me acerco con calma y sigilo, observo mi rostro sudado, cansado por el esfuerzo y dormido sobre la cama. Mis pies siguen avanzando sin pensar, en mi intromisión me encuentro a Zoe. Ella se acerca a mi cuerpo sin notarme. Va cubriendo mis piernas con unas sábanas. No entiendo el porqué de su mortífero silencio al hacerlo mientras que ella continuaba acomodando mi rostro en línea recta con sus manos cruzadas sobre el estómago al igual que si se lo hubiera pedido en un favor personal. La tela se extiende y sigue subiendo por su estomago, pasa por mis hombros, debía doblarla unas dos veces debajo de mis manos, así me gustaba, si estaba asistiéndome después del parto lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir con mis preferencias. Mas no hace nada, observa mi rostro un rato, tengo los ojos cerrados y los labios algo juntos, un par de mis mechones esta sobre mi ojo derecho, pero es como siempre. Ella suspira y termina cubriendo mi rostro bajo la tela blanca.

 _No, no... Esto no puede ser... ¡Yo no podía estar muerto! No voy a fallecer en el parto ¡No puedo!... Se lo prometí a Eren..._

Hanji se levanta al ver que me encuentro gritando y agarrándome la cabeza de frustración, se da la vuelta viéndome con un rostro muy sombrío al preguntar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podrías estar muerto Rivaille?

-Ha,- abro los ojos bruscamente en la almohada, luego me siento en la cama, ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia el baño, enciendo la luz y luego abro la pila. Cogiendo el agua espero un momento. Me unto el agua en la cara con ellas tratando de deshacerme de esa ideas. Cojo de regreso la toalla y me seco el rostro, unas cuantas gotas van resbalando por el costado y mis orejas.

-Maldita sea -blasfemo arrogando la toalla -...Solo fue un estúpido sueño -me vuelvo a repetir y me toco en ese sector de piel en la superficie, que deja entre ver mi piel.

-...El sigue aquí... -me confirmo, su patada en respuesta me reconforta, luego la sigue otra más fuerte.

-Oye tranquilo, No tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo porque te desperté. -reprendo con algo de calma -... Lose Enano, no quiero perderte -arrugo parte del rostro al soltar quejidos en mi garganta

-Levi -Es la voz de Eren, me llama al escuchar que estoy llorando. Minuto después aparece en la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué paso Levi? ¡¿Estas bien!? -siento sus pesadas manos en mis hombros, trata desesperadamente de que le de una respuesta.

-...Solo era un estúpido sueño, No era real... No lo era... -digo, estas palabras para Eren no tienen sentido, pero de igual forma corresponde a mi abrazo cuando se lo pido.

-Levi... -me llama entre mas escondo la cabeza en su pecho.

-No quiero perderlo -Es mi único deseo. La única frase que puedo decir antes de comenzar a sollozar.

Eren se exalta un poco al ver que nombro tal cosa. -¡No! ¡Eso no! -grita al retenerme de los hombros otra vez frente a el.

-Levi... Me oyes ¡Eso jamás! -me miro al tomar mi rostro con sus manos -Nunca en la vida... dejare que eso pase... -con aquella declaración me vuelve a abrazar, pero esta vez sin intenciones de soltarme.

 **...*...**

 **Holo~ *esquiva cualquier palo que intenten lanzarle*... Lo se, lo siento mucho. El Extra tiene una inspiración muy mala de mi parte, pero es importante, estar al tanto. ...En cuanto al Especial ustedes me lo pidieron, asique las complací, perdón si las hice llorar. Si tienen alguna duda sobre el Mpreg. Lo explicare ahora**

 **-Eren se embaraza por una misión, su tarea era procrear al hombre mas fuerte. Es ayudado por Levi. Obvio al principio es compromiso, y luego se hace amor entre mas vaya creciendo la pancita de Eren**

 **-La Misión es secreta. Los Altos mandos no estaban Enterados. Solo el escuadrón de levi, hanji, los amigos de Eren. Claro todos, guardan el secreto. Pero es hasta ese momento en que Erwin lo descubre todo. Informa de la Creación del tal individuo (Hijo de Eren). Con la intención de deshacerse de el y tener a Levi. De modo que encierran a Eren, y lo obligan a abortar. De ahí el inicio del Especial.**

 **Tenia un capitulo entero explicando todo este rollo, pero y en mi sincera opinion, este fin es un Mpreg ERERI! El Embarazado es Levi! y hacer todo un cap con Eren mpreg, me mareo un poco, osea no pude... y me confundí, por eso prefiero explicarlo por acá. Como dije; "Su pasado (Eren Mpreg)". Esta inspirado en el Novela Esta en los Genes de Curlies por ser mi primer Mpreg Riren. Pueden buscarlo, yo solo la uso de punto de referencia para el se vayan a confundir, por favor.**

 **Bien *suspira*.. Acabando un poco con la tristeza, y para alegrarlas un poco, ya que tal vez lloraron conmigo T-T. El próximo cap, todo es un poco mas feliz!**

 **Como siempre, les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios. Se me cuidan mucho! Las quiero, y nos leemos dentro de poco, bye bye~**

 **Nana-chan.**

 **Pd; No me mateis!**  
 **La idea de Eren celosillo por el perro me encanto nose si a ustedes también ლ(⌒▽⌒ლ)**


	22. Chapter 22

_[Fanfic: El Regalo de Rivaille]_

Capitulo 22 ** _[Especial Navideño]_**

 **Nota:**

 _ **Holas Mis Locas ¡¿Cómo están?! \\*0*/ Espero que la estén pasando bien... y Pues como dice el título, esto es un Capitulo Súper especial. Donde se celebrará el cumple años de Levi y el baby shower del Bebé~**_

 ** _Les explicare algo antes de continuar. Este cap y el próximo esta narrado por días. Me refiero que todos los invitados cuentan lo que hicieron durante todo el día que se planeaba la fiesta. Espero que lo entiendan y les guste. Trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para poner mucha comedia a este cap. ya que No es mi fuerte. Espero que se rían conmigo~ Como siempre las quiero mucho. Felices fiestas, y poss la conti esta planeada para el cumple de Levi. Nos leemos en navidad, bye bye~_ **

**Advertencias:** _Saltos en el tiempo. Escenas repetidas._

 _ **Happy Baby Levi: Parte.1:**_ _Planificación_

[Día de Eren]

El aroma del quesillo cortado. Verduras frescas lavadas por la pila de agua fría. El encantador color rojo de los tomates, a lado de la cebolla. Juntos a estos estaba el reciente de aceite, que cojo con mi mano derecha para derramar un chorro en el sartén y empezar a preparar los huevos. Petra por mi derecha amasaba las masillas con el rodillo, para posteriormente usar los moldes de estrellas y árboles navideños. Renos, hombres de nieve, ositos de felpa y corazones. Mientras que la tarta se horneaba, desprendiendo al mismo tiempo el característico olor de galletas horneadas y la masa tostar.

-Señor, ¿Está seguro de querer continuar con esto...? -me dice ella al mismo tiempo que cogía el primer molde de estrella en sus manos.

-...Mire que podría enojarse mucho -comenta algo preocupada.

Me rió alegremente al imaginarme su enojo. Sabia de ante mano que a Rivaille no le gustaban las fiestas, ni mucho menos las sorpresas. Odiaba el ruido innecesario. Pero en esta oportunidad sería una ocasión especial, además que Hanji y yo habíamos planeado esto desde el primer día de diciembre

-Claro que se enojara -le respondo de manera tardía al deslizar los huevos en aceite. -...Pero no tiene porqué enterarse hasta que se arme todo...

-No cree que el señor se dará cuenta de lo que planea -

-Por el contrario. Si no soy yo el que se hace cargo de esta "parte" (Fase 1 del plan), Sé que Rivaille sospecharía...

Le confieso, ella me asiente regresando a las masitas aun con duda.

-Pero señor Eren, yo... -me decía tratando de murmurar a mi lado, para no despertar al bello durmiente de Levi, allá arriba. En la amplia cama de matrimonio de nuestra alcoba.

Claramente sus intentos son inútiles, pues la voz de Levi me llama al segundo siguiente, interrumpiendo a Petra.

-Eren... -pronuncia mi nombre con altitud -¡¿Dónde estás?! -esa hermosa voz suya se escuchaba autoritaria.

Vaya cumpleañero, que se despierta molesto, precisamente hoy.

-Acá abajo, cariño. Preparo el desayuno -le informo -¿Quieres algo en específico? -digo acercándome a las graderías, para hacer que mi voz se escuche desde abajo, pero llegue a la alcoba.

-Sí. Quiero que vengas acá ¡AHORA! -demanda.

-De acuerdo -acepto dejando la sartén, y quitándome el overol al ponerme a subir las gradas.

-Petra encárgate del resto -digo guiñándole un ojo. Petra va a esconder alguno de los preparativos ya listos. No puede permitir que Levi vea su torta hornear antes de tiempo.

Voy llegando a la habitación, abro con cuidado de no rechinar la puerta, temiéndome encontrar con su ceño fruncido, sentado sobre la cama. Contrario a lo que pienso, había vuelto a dormir en la suavidad del colchón. Su cuerpo durmiente aún estaba reposando. Me da la espalda a medias. Mostrándome la esculta figura de sus piernas enredas entre las sabanas, su robusto trasero haciendo un montanilla menor a la de abultado vientre más arriba. Mientras sus manos abrazan con fuerza esa almohada de Embarazo, rellano de poliéster es un plástico. Sin duda era la almohada favorita de Levi. Recuerdo perfectamente que me insistió bastante para comprarla. Avanzó un paso en rumbo a ese cuerpo que me excita cuando lo admiro dormido, de pronto Arthur se cuela entre mis piernas protéstate. Estaba por ladrar, cuando le cierro el hocico y veo a Levi aun respirando tranquilo, con esos ojillos cerrados, y una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. ¿Qué estará soñando? El perro me reclama que lo suelte al mover su cabeza de un lado al otro, jalando mi mano más a él, mientras retrocedían sus patas. Lo suelto e indicó que guarde silencio. Luego voy acercándome a la cama, por su costado, acomodándome por su detrás. Voy acercando mis labios a su oreja para despertarlo con delicadeza y amor.

-¿Me llamaste...? -susurro, al tiempo que mis manos descienden por su cuello, y se enredan en su estómago.

-Claro que te llame, -me contesta al abrir los ojos, se voltea hacia mí con dificultad. Dándose cuenta de que me encuentro a su lado y lo bastante cerca de el

-...Ahora deja de actuar como un presumido y cálmalo...-me dice, apartando mis manos de su cuello. -...Se mueve mucho cuando no estas. -me dice en susurro al volver a cerrar los ojos.

Últimamente Rivaille se la pasa acostado en el dormitorio. Durmiendo la mayor parte de día. Desciendo mis manos al abultado vientre, para encontrarlo caliente, enredado en esas telas blancas y ropa de mi marido. Acariciando la superficie me doy cuenta de cuan tersa, y palpitante es su piel a mi contacto. Inclino la cabeza en su dirección y me llega ese olor a bebé, leche, y cremas que Levi se ponía para evitar las estrías.

-Buenos días bebé -lo saludo al depositarle un beso suave.

Levi se mueve un poco al sentir el roce de mis labios en su piel. Llega a mirarme desde las almohadas, mientras yo levanto la cabeza para verlo. Reconoce con facilidad el deseo en mis labios. Se mueve ligeramente hacia a mí, tratando de alcanzar mis labios, yo veo sus intentos de complacerme y soy el que se acerca los centímetros restantes. Terminando así con el beso mañanero que ambos tenemos planeado.

-Buenos días, mi embarazado marido... que pase un día muy grato -digo en tono de burla.

-Tch -Levi ignora por completo mi comentario y va colocando sus manos a ambos costados.

-Hoy te levantaste muy temprano, ¿Por qué será? -murmura al tomarme mis orejas. A pesar de que lo evitara Levi es Levi, me conocía bastante para saber que me traía algo entre manos.

-Quería darte la sorpresa de un desayuno en la cama, pero lo arruinaste... -le dije lo que quería, dejarle creer que me había atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-¿En serio, solo fue eso...? -pregunta acariciándome ahora el cachete

-Claro... No querías un buffet al estilo francés...-le mencionó y casi al instante siguiente Levi se sienta con brusquedad en la cama.

-¡EN SERIO! ¡¿Preparaste TODO eso?! -grita emocionado, perdido en su delirio que le empalaga la boca.

-No me diste suficiente tiempo -reprocho, Levi solo desciende la mirada con molestia.

.

Llegados al comedor. Levi se sienta a mi lado, claro yo estoy con el pero la molestia en su mirada no ha desaparecido. Sigue limitándose a no dirigirme palabras, y acariciar al perro en su regazo. Pienso ahora, que fue demasiado estúpido de mi parte darle tal regalo, creo que y esta le compre a mi remplazo. El mencionado bate la cola al ladrarle chillonamente a Levi, mientras este le rasca las orejas. _"Está decidido entonces, cuando no se entere mi marido, voy a conseguirle un nuevo hogar a ese cachorro."_ El perro se aleja de Levi segundos después, al parecer fue a tomar su agüita de pocillo que había comprado. _"Eso es, disfruta mientras puedas..."_ lo amenazaba en silencio. Luego dirijo mi vista Levi, sigue tanteando con el tenedor en la mano las galletas y la leche en la mesa, y frente a él.

-Y bien... -pregunto ya que las mira con desdén.

-Yo quería mi buffet -continua reprochando sobre ese tema. Ruedo los ojos aparentando que no tiene importancia. Oh, Levi si supieras que Si lo hice, sin omitir un solo bocadillo tal como te gusta, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la noche.

-No te preocupes será para otra ocasión...-decía al reír de ironía, mentalmente claro. Todas las delicias culinarias que te he preparado.

-Yo lo quería ahora. -su voz continua con el tono cortante, de pronto levanta la nariz hacia el techo. Olisquea el aire.

-Eren juro que olí una quesadilla por aquí... -me decía al tratar de ponerse de pie. Oh, oh... creo que no debería subestimar al olfato sobre natural de Levi en su etapa de gestación.

-Noo~ Son ideas tuyas -le ataja con una mano, mientras que con la otra le indicaba a Petra que metiera todo a dentro.

Por suerte Levi no se da cuenta de ninguna de la señales en desespero que le hago a Petra, mientras el gira la cabeza. Me ignora e independientemente se pone a levantar el periódico de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué haces Levi?! ¡No lo leas! -digo con algo de alarma, al ver que había comenzado a desdoblarlo para leer el encabezado.

-¿Por qué? -reclama con el ceño fruncido, yo estrujo más el periódico enrollado en mi mano. Por nada del mundo puedo permitir que Levi se dé cuenta de la fecha. No había evitado hacer todos los preparativos correspondientes para eso. Levi este mes se aisló de casi todo el mundo, y lo único que hacía era dormir y ver la tele. Obvio que yo le había evitado los noticieros y demás en la última semana. Para ser más claros, Levi no sabe ni en qué fecha estamos.

-¿Por qué? ...pues... -me pongo a pensar rápidamente en una excusa

-... Por qué lo usare de leña para la chimenea jejeje -suelto humorístico al reír bastante nervioso

-No tenemos chimenea -contraatacó, esta vez entrecerrando los ojos al verme.

-No importa yo... -iba justificándome cuando el sonido de una nueva llamada llega a mi celular. Cosa que agradezco en silencio pues interrumpe la discusión que estaba por tener con Rivaille.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla? -voy contestando. Levi sigue mirándome, pero Arthur lo distrae de su enojo, lamiéndole la mano. Mientras yo escucho la respuesta de la otra línea.

 _ **"Erencito,...ya está lista la casa"**_

-No -respondo al toser con disimulo, evitando que Levi reconozca su voz -,... Me temo que mi "Pan relleno", No ha desalojado la cocina -digo en clave mientras Levi va sorbiendo su vaso de leche caliente.

" ** _Oh, el Enano sigue ahí... Entonces esperare en la otra cuadra_** "

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya está aquí! -grito alarmado. Entonces Rivaille me mira.

-Ten cuidado Levi... Esas galletas de por ahí, están muy calientes -digo disimulando.

Me mira por un rato y luego vuelve a comer. Me voy levantando de la mesa con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, alejándome lo suficiente para que Levi no me oiga mientras y voy levantando parte de las cortinas de la ventana para ver si la doctora está rodando de verdad por fuera de la casa.

-...Dra. Hanji, todavía no. -Digo más tranquilo -...Sigo aquí, y Levi también -le informa, girando un rato para verlo comer aun las galletas en la mesa.

 _ **"Esperare unos 20 min, ¡Apúrate!"**_

Me aconseja antes de cortar la llamada. Suspire, guardando el celular en mi bolsillo. Regreso paso a paso a la mesa, hasta estar frente a él otra vez.

-Levi -llamo. Rivaille para de comer y se me pone a verme.

 _Bien, es el momento de la verdad_ -Suspiro de nuevo - _Es ahora Eren... Miente, como solo tú sabes hacer_

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -pregunta con tan poca elocuencia pues estoy interrumpiendo su desayuno, y eso no le gusta.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde Levi. Vamos -le digo cogiendo su abrigo del sofá.

-¿A dónde?...yo no tenía planeado salir -protesta cortante y bastante confundido.

-No lo recuerdas, -suspiro tocándome las cienes con las puntas de mi dedos -...Rivaille quedamos que hoy compraríamos algunas ropas para el bebé -le digo nostálgico.

-No quiero salir y lo sabes Jaeger -se encamina hacia el sofá y se va acurruca en el -... Estoy muy cansado para eso -va sobándose la panza con las manos.

-Vamos Levi, No es bueno que te quedes acá sentado, sin hacer nada -le sugiero siguiéndolo hasta el sofá.

-Estoy embarazado, puedo sentarme en el sofá cuanto quiera -protesta.

-Esa no es excusa -rebató

-¡Claro que lo es! -Rivaille hace caso omiso de mis gritos en protesta y enciende la televisión.

-Rivaille Si te la pasas aquí encerrado ¡El niño va a nacer con sueño y no prestará atención en clases!

-Estás exagerando como una vieja melodramática, Jaeger...

-¡Pienso en el bienestar de nuestro hijo! -Voy calmándome al ver que enarca una ceja -...Solo digo que sería bueno para ti y para el bebé caminar un poco, pero si no quieres está bien. -acepto formando un puchero con la boca. Me la está poniendo difícil, aunque esto yo ya me lo veía venir.

-...Quédate aquí, yo iré con Petra... -Levi rueda los ojos, demostrándome claramente que le importa un comino mis palabras.

-Perfecto entonces. Yo voy a ir a escoger los más hermosos y delicados vestidos para Mi...N-e-n-a, sin tu presencia, ya que a ti no te importa para nada el bienestar de nuestro hijo... -decía aparentando molestia, en parte también estaba ofendido. Por lo que camino rápido para que note mi actuación al llegar a la puerta.

-¡Eren! -reclama, al mismo tiempo que escucho apagarse la televisión, y verlo ponerse de pie. Sonreía con la victoria en puerta.

-No puedo permitir que hagas semejante locura. Espérame yo también voy -me informa al pedirme su abrigo. Se lo voy pasando al regalarle otra sonrisa. Era tan fácil leer.

-No te preocupes amor, si estás muy cansado te puedo cargar. No tendrás que caminar tanto... -le sugería, aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo ahora, con su voluminosa barriga

-Tch, que fastidioso... Para eso esta el auto -va poniendo un pie fuera, mientras yo suspiro por su detrás. Tenía que seguir con la siguiente etapa de plan. Recibo un msm en la pantalla de mi teléfono con disimulo para leer una sola palabra en el mensaje.

"...Distracción".

Doy otro suspiro leve y lo voy siguiendo. La tarea que me habían encargado no era la más fácil del mundo. Debía mantener entretenido a Levi fuera de casa por unas nueve horas. Es correcto en este momento estaba pidiéndole al cielo que se apiadara de mi alma, si es que Rivaille llegaba a descubrirme. Pero debía darles tiempo suficiente a los chicos para que armen todo en la ausencia de Levi y mía.

Avanzo en siguiente paso, pero antes doy un vistazo atrás, quería darle un último vistazo a la entrada de mi hogar en caso de que Levi no permita volver a entrar. Entonces me encuentro la figura fugitiva de la doctora Zoe trepándose por una de nuestras verjas metálicas para entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera del jardín...Mi rostro se queda llena de estupor al ver la escena. Recordaba haberle dado mis llaves para que entrara después de que nosotros nos hubieras...

-¿Qué miras Eren? -me pregunta Levi al haberse detenido a mi lado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Nada! ¡Levi Nada! -Suelto algo exaltado al ponerme las manos en los bolsillos traseros -...Buscaba las llaves del caro.

-Pues Jaeger, mueve el culo. No tengo todo el día -reprocha entrando en el caro.

.

[Por la Tarde. Eren narra]

No habían palabras que justificarán mi enojo esa tarde. Aquella mujer no tenía el derecho alguno de tratar mal a Levi por...

-Eren... -su voz me llama al ver que mis manos estrujan demasiado el babero en mis manos.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta, acercando tímidamente sus manos a la mano mía, que tiembla de rabia.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo... -me recuerda. El coraje me invade otra vez al tomar su rostro con mis manos.

De nuevo fui demasiado impulsivo, y eso casi provocado que lastimen a Levi.

-Lo lamento Levi... de saber que esta tienda no era de tu agrado, la habría evitado... -suelto entre sozollos de arrepentimiento.

-Estoy bien. No me pasó nada -me asegura al verme a la cara, y tratar de limpiar mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

Realmente era un idiota. Arriesgar así a mi pareja en gestación, No debía tener perdón. Levi mueve ligeramente la mano en mi mejilla. Yo lo veo a los ojos. Aun me está mirando, esa mirada suya tiene preocupación por mí. No, no puedo agriarle así el día a Levi.

-¡Mira, Mira cariño! -Digo con bastante entusiasmo. Rivaille solo me sigue con la mirada al ver que me aparto de su lado y voy a la sección de ropa.

-¿No es hermoso este traje para el niño? -le indico un conjunto de conejillo en color amarillo, que sostengo en la mano derecha. Levi hace un mohín con la boca.

Los próximos instantes Levi y yo nos la pasamos discutiendo entre esto y aquello, en lo que respecta a la ropa de la criatura. Yo elegía rosa y Levi azul. Yo buscaba sonajeras y Levi un biberón. Terminada la compra, nos concentramos más en lo que el bebé parecía querer, ya que empezó a moverse en cuanto pasábamos por la sección de peluches y osos de falta. Algunos eran musicales por lo que me puse a hacerlos sonar cerca de la panza de Levi. Era lindo ver que respondía. Incluso Levi parecía reír cuando le hacia la pregunta estúpida de "¿Te gusta la canción bebé?", y este respondía con tres patadas.

Me alejo un momento de la estoica melodía de la risa de mi marido para colgar el teléfono.

-Si doctora, ¿Qué sucede? -.

 _ **"Eren, plan concretado. La bomba está lista para ser lanzada en la casa."**_

 _ **"Regresa con el gruñón. Ahora, ¿Me copias Eren?"**_

-Copiado. -contesto al colgar la llamada.

.

[De regreso en la casa de Levi. En la entrada. 6:45 de la tarde]

-Eren, no te olvides de la última caja -dice Levi al bajar.

Yo voy cerrando el maletero del auto, cargando la última carga de compras de la tarde. La acomodo bajo mi hombro, evitándose que se resbalara al interponer mi pie hasta que escuchar la contracción de la cerradura del maletero. Levi iba desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras yo ahora voy balanceando mi cuerpo de un lado al otro, evitando que los tres cajones se me caigan, obvio tampoco soltaba ambas bolsas de plástico en manos. Creo que me tome muy en serio mi encomienda de distraerlo. Habíamos recorrido como una media ciudad buscando tiendas de ropa, y artículos maternos. Accesorios armables para la habitación. Cortinas, juguetes, y alguno que otro mueble que compre con escusa para no regresar antes cuando Rivaille se aburría de los juguetes y la ropa. Me reprendía llamándome exagerado cuando comparaba juguetes para un niño de uno año o dos, pero tampoco se negaba a comprarlo o escoger el color cuando se lo pedía. Al fin y al cabo es para su hijo también.

Llegando a la puerta, acomodo las cosas a un costado mientras busca la llave con la luz del candelero exterior. Levi en cambio se iba terminando el pudin de chocolate que me hizo comprar de camino. Voy revolviendo con timidez las manos en mi bolsillo. Levi termina el pudin en su mano, y me ataja de la puerta para abrir con su llave de la casa al ver que no traigo la mía.

-Espera Levi, ¡NO! -Gritaba al verlo girar la llave en la perilla y abrir la puerta.

Temía que la doctora cumpliera su promesa de poner la casa patas arriba para cuando volviéramos. Estaba seguro que Levi me mataría si ella hubiese ensuciado algo en...

-Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué están las luces apagadas en mi casa?! -reclamaba al avanzar un paso en la oscuridad de la casa.

Yo logro ver que tantea en la pared buscando el interruptor, en la sala veo vagamente entre la oscuridad a un par de cuerpos moviéndose con algo en manos. Cuando veo que Levi avanzo un paso y prende la luz es cuando un arcoíris de colores de papel nos cae encima.

.

[Día de Hanji]

En el hotel Frankfurt. Habitación numero 108 Suena repetidamente la alarma de un despertador bullicioso a las 6:35 de la mañana. En la oscuridad y con poco silencio, nos vamos acercando a ver entre el desorden de la ropa tirada en el suelo y los zapatos al pie da la cama. Un brazo que se asoma, desde el interior de las sabanas azules del colchón blanco. Mientras que en las montañas irregulares de la cama se aprecia la figura de un cuerpo femenino reposando en el amplio colchón de matrimonió. La mujer de cabello castaño rojizo despeinado se revolcaba aun lado y al otro, estirando varias veces su pie fuera de la cama. Con su mano derecha la mujer buscaba y encuentra a la alarma sonar a su costado. Apretando el botón correspondiente el espantoso sonido calla. La mujer se revuelve otro par de veces entre las sabanas, anoche había tenido demasiada acción con su novio. A parte de que estas horas no eran las horas en las que la tan aclamada doctora se despertaba, pero había una razón específica el día de hoy para usar el despertador y abrir los ojos tan temprano. Una pequeña sonrisa se asemeja en su rostro al irlo sacando de entre los edredones. Debía hacer la maldad del día a su querido paciente que cumplía años. Entonces ella rueda un par de veces mas, de izquierda a derecha hasta hacer por fin caer de la cama.

Segundos después de escuchar el sonido sordo de su cuerpo en el suelo va arrestándose de manera consciente pero sin tener los ojos abiertos hasta llegar a su meta, la puerta de su baño. Se espera pacientemente el cambio de ropa y aseo personal de la doctora.

.

10 minutos después~

La puerta del baño continúa cerrada.

.

30 minutos

Sigue cerrada la puerta.

.

Una hora después. [7:35 de la mañana]

La cámara se nos desenfoca, aun con la puerta cerrada. Que de un momento a otro se abre, y de ahí sale una cambiada, alistada, con lentes nuevos puestos, oliendo a colinas de monte. Una bien preparada doctora Hanji Zoe, jejeje.

[Hanji narra]

Encamino mi paso hasta el recibidor de mi hogar, pero antes voy abriendo una de las alacenas, revisando entre las primeras cajas de la cuales saco unos de los tantos celulares baratos que tengo, ya que Levi me bloquea el número constantemente. Introduzco el número correspondiente de la ficha medica de mi paciente para hacer la siguiente llamada.

-Ha contactado como la Mansión Ackerman ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -dice la voz gentil de una sirvienta por el otro lado de la línea.

-Comuníqueme con el Señor Ackerman -pido cordialmente.

-Un momento, por favor -es su respuesta mientras yo me acomodo en la silla, terminando de atarme los cordones de las botas de montaña que había escogido usar el día de hoy.

Se escucha un par de sonidos sordos, y luego una voz.

-Soy Kanney Ackerman, ¿Quién habla? - pregunta la voz tosca de hombre mayor.

-Soy la Dra. Ginecóloga y Obstetra personal de su hijo, Hanji Zoe. -anuncio, el hombre se toma un momento para contestar.

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Hoy es 24 de diciembre y es...

-El cumpleaños de mi hijo, ya estaba enterado. -dice con obvio fastidio.

-Quería informarle que hacemos una fiesta... -iba diciendo pero su voz me interrumpe

-Para el pequeño rabo verde. De acuerdo me apunto, ¿Dónde será?

-En su domicilio. La residencia Jaeger -informo al tomar la libreta y el lapicero en mano.

-Adornar la cueva del lobo con listones y globos, les será muy difícil hacer que Levi abandone la comodidad de su hogar. -sugería.

-No se preocupe, ya tengo a mi Agente Especial Jaeger infiltrado en esto. Él se encargara de distraer al lobo~

-Bien, Eren estará ahí... ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga entonces?

-La idea es sorprenderlo.-digo al formar una sonrisa y empezar a aguantarme la risa mientras me mordía los labios superiores en un intento de reprimir a la desesperación de empezar con la emboscada.

-Lo veo difícil -hablaba el señor por el otro lado de la línea.

-Usted lo conoce bien, -voy serenando mi voz -...Sabe a quienes valora lo suficiente para quererlos en su fiesta de cumpleaños, baby shower y reventón navideño, ¿no?

-De acuerdo, me encargare de que su vuelo aterrice esta misma tarde -aporta bastante entusiasta, al soltar una carcajada.

-Gracias por su cooperación -voy cortando la llamada.

Dirijo mi mirada ahora a la pequeña libreta que tengo. Respiración tras respiración en mi pecho, los lentes se me van empuñando cuando leo.

 _Plan de Reventón en la casa del Enano._

 _-Fase 1 (Eren Jaeger): [Distracción]_

 _-Fase 2 (Papá Kanney): [Aporte monetario]_

 _-Fase 3 (La Súper Hanji): [Infiltración en propiedad ajena-Decorado y armado-Regalito sorpresa en bañera de Levi]_

 _-Fase 4 (Enano gruñón): [Enfadado-Hambriento-Dilatado]_

Alisto mí maleta y me la hecho encima.

Por la calle acomodo más mis lentes. Caminando tranquila y danzante pues, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa del Enano. Mirando la hora, me pongo a marcar un número y hacer una llamada.

 _"Sí, ¿Quién habla?"_ -me contesta la tierna voz del castaño-

-Erencito,...ya está lista la casa -requiero la información mientras camino.

-No -me responde al empezar a toser forzado -,...M-me temo que mi "Pan relleno", No ha desalojado la cocina -formula en clave.

-Oh, el Enano sigue ahí -digo dándome cuanta de la situación -...Entonces esperare 20 min en la otra cuadra ¡Apúrate! -cierro la llama y descuelgo parte de mi mochila.

Tenía razón al haber traído mi equipo de caza montañas.

[Una media hora más tarde]

Me hallo dentro de la residencia del Enano. Tengo algo revuelto el cabello, con una que otra hoja en el moño de mi cabeza pero ninguna lesión.

-¡Señora Hanji! -Grita alarmada al acercarse a mí -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Claro, sin ningún problema Señorita Petra. -contesto.

-Pudo llamar a la ventana, y yo le habría abierto la puerta -decía agachando su cabeza.

-No hay necesidad, me gusta la entrar de fugitiva. ¡Bien! ¿Cómo está todo por acá? ¿Tenemos la casa hasta la seis, no? -ella me asiente mientras yo me pongo a rondar en la sala -...Eren nos entretiene al barrigón hasta eso... Debo hacer un par de llamadas para que vengan los decoradores, amigos, y demás fiestón

-Señora Hanji, perdón que la interrumpa, pero hasta eso... estaré terminando los preparativos para la cena. Si requiere algo, no dude en llamarme, estaré en la cocina.

-Sí, si... ve no más... yo me encargare de poner este lugar patas arriba -la llamada entra -... Si, equipo de planificación de reventones... Si habrá, una fiesta, acá en la residencia Jaeger... Necesito el paquete "Bomba navideña" para las tres a más tardar.

.

[Cuatro horas más tarde]

Las luces navideñas embellecían cada rincón de la casa. Chispeando y cambiando de color del azul al rojo, amarrillo y demás gama de colores. La mayoría de la gente, amigos e invitados han llegado. Es entonces cuando veo que van dejándole un montón regalos bajo el árbol, que yo también tenía una sorpresa preparada para Levi.

-¿A dónde va, doctora Zoe? -pregunta la muy intuitiva asiática de Mikasa, viendo que subo las escaleras con el rumbo a la habitación de Levi.

-Iré a dejarle mi regalo a Levi en su almohada. Ha de ser inolvidable mi presente -murmuro subiendo, ella no me detiene.

Segundos más tarde estoy des encorchando el vino, y un par de champañas cuando tengo una conversación con el señor Ackerman, en la que sale muy molesto con el esposo de la amiga de Levi, de nombre Farlan. Paso entonces a discar el número de Erencito en el teléfono, ya era hora de que el enano gruñón regresara a casa.

-Copiado -es la respuesta que me da Eren desde la otra línea.

-Está listo... ¡Vienen para acá! ¡A sus posiciones! -informo haciendo una bocina con mis manos.

Treinta minutos más tarde, apagamos las luces, y esperamos la llegada de Levi. Todo esta perfecto para la emboscada. Hay un par de siseos entre colegas universitarios de Eren. Una tal Armin, y un joven llamado Jean. Después de ellos escuchamos ruidos por fuera de la casa, el auto de Eren había llegado.

-Quietos, Esperen... Esperen... -los calmaba. Luego todos miramos al frente, listos con el confeti en manos cuando la puerta se abre.

-Listos,.. Ahora ¡ATAQUEN! -grito dando la señal correspondiente para el despliegue del confeti en la cara de Enano Levi.

.

[Día de Kanney y Mikasa]

[Kanney narra]

-Suflé de chocolate... -voy pidiendo por postre mañanero a la sirvienta que se va con mi pedido.

El rechinido del teléfono suena en unos pocos minutos y ella me lo pasa, comunicándome que cierta mujer quiere hablarme. Resultante del llamado, era una conocida y amiga de mi hijo.

-El cumpleaños de mi hijo Levi -solté tomando la cucharilla en mi mano para empezar con mi postre -...Ya estaba enterado, Soy su padre. -la mujer continua hablando.

-Una fiesta para el pequeño rabo verde -me limpio con la servilleta -De acuerdo, me apunto ¿Dónde planean la emboscada? -solté humorístico

Cuando mi hija llega a la mesa, sentándose en la silla correspondiente, aun costado de mío en el comedor. Mientras yo pienso que este día se pondría de lo más interesante.

La doctora me sigue contándome al oído, mientras Mikasa va tomando su taza.

-Les será muy difícil que Levi abandone la comodidad de su sofá -digo, Mikasa, mi hija me mira. La charla le llama la atención al mencionar el nombre de su hermano y más aún el nombre de Eren Jaeger en la conversación.

-¿Eren va a estar en esa fiesta? -murmura en una pregunta para el auricular.

-Bien, Eren si estará ahí... -hablo para responderle a su pregunta, ella suspira al volver a sentarse satisfecha en la silla

-...Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? - me lo informa al segundo siguiente.

Traer a esa par de mocosos no sería problema para mí.

"Gracias por su cooperación" me dijo, y colgó la llamada. Fui cruzándome de brazos y cerrando los ojos en el asiento.

-Padre -me llama Mikasa al verme pensativo.

-Hija mía, te tengo una tarea -voy diciendo con calma

-Padre asistiremos a esa fiesta, ¿verdad? -me pregunta algo nerviosa, lose por su tono de voz tan débil y mortificado.

-No hay ningún problema con eso. Si recuerdas de lado de quien se sentara Eren Jaeger -digo, y ella suspira

-Losé padre. -Admite sosegada -...El amor de Eren no me corresponde

-¿Quiero que traigas los regalos de Levi? -le digo

-Bien, partiré ahora mismo a Italia. -Mikasa se levanta de su silla con rapidez y se va yendo por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de mi visión. Yo me quedo viendo la mesa, acomodando mis brazos por detrás de la nuca al imaginármelo.

-Pintar de rosado el pelaje tan negro de ese lobo gris, ya quiero ver la cara que pones, querido hijo jejejeje

[Horas más tarde. Mikasa narra]

-ñUna fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Levi? -inquiría el de cabello ceniza, mientras que la de rojiza saltaba por el pasillo rumbo al despacho de mi padre.

-En realidad quieren perder la cabeza ¿no? -comenta el mismo chico, Farlan.

-Hay muchos suicidas natos por acá -digo al avanzar, sin poder evitar recordar a Eren, y las palabras que mi padre había dicho sobre el _"Podemos ir. No hay ningún problema con eso... Si recuerdas de lado de quien se sentara Eren Jaeger"_ sigo caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho.

\- Aquí los tienes Padre -comunico bastante seria. Mientras el no hace más que mirar por mi detrás, y ver a los amigos de la infancia de Levi.

-¡¿En serio harán esto?! ¡ES INCREÍBLE! -chilla saltando sin poder evitarlo la de pelo rojizo.

-Isabel no saltes, es peligroso -le reprendía su pareja.

-Tranquilo amor, solo estoy de cuatro meses. No pasa nada -le atajo con la mano para mirarnos con los ojos brillosos y llenos de esperanza, de que en lo que acabo de decir no fuese una cruel mentira. Ambos le asentimos con severidad. Ella deshizo la súplica con sus manos, y dijo.

-Oh, realmente es genial entonces, ¡¿A QUÉ HORA SERÁ?! -No podía evitar el alzar la voz de emoción.

-Por la noche -le informo, sonando algo tajante.

-Ya No puedo esperar... -dice agarrándose la mano y mordiéndose los labios inferiores desesperada. Cuando recuerda.

-Pero Si será una celebración. No tenemos un obsequio para el Farlan... -voltea la vista a su marido con preocupación

-Tienen hasta las seis para encontrar uno -decreta mi padre al ver su desespero.

-¡UNO BIEN GRANDE! -Chilla otra vez -Ven Farlan, ¡Ya sé que le daremos! -lo arrastra de una mano y sale corriendo del despacho. Me quedo observándolos, cuando la voz de mi padre me llama.

-Tú también deberías ir por uno. Levi sigue siendo tu hermano -me recuerda.

-Jum, -hago un mohín en la mandíbula -, que curioso. Hace seis mes atrás me decías lo contrario Padre. No te preocupes, ya encontrare algo que darle a mi hermano Levi. -sentencia saliendo del despacho de él también.

[Por la noche. Mikasa narra]

-Mikasa, ¿las bostas de Navidad? -me dice la voz de Isabel llamándome en el árbol.

-Mmm,...de acuerdo -concuerdo llevando las bostas y dejándolas a un costado.

-¿Pasa algo? -me dice nostálgica. Su instinto materno comenzaba funcionar más.

-No, -niego todo, viendo que aun puedo hacerlo y no tengo un nudo en la garganta. Me pongo a admirar un poca más el lugar. Ese hogar donde el aroma de Eren reside. Aquel sofá, donde estoy segura que pasaba las tardes y bellas noches acompañado de su marido, que para mi desgracia era mi parentela y hermano. No lo odiaba, claro que no, pero si envidiaba algo. La pareja que el tenia, la oportunidad de vivir con Eren, y por supuesto su amor.

-...No pasa nada,... Supongo que las tardes en este lugar deben ser muy agradables -digo al envidiar esa vida.

-¿Te sientes cómoda aquí? -me pregunta al ver mi tono de melancolía y tristeza.

-Levi es mi hermano -es la única respuesta que se me ocurre darle. Deber, familia, sangre. Cadenas muy grandes que te obligan a cumplir.

-No hablo de eso -me ataja al tomar una de mis manos frías.

-Está bien, -le digo mirándola a los ojos y luego a la bota navideña en mis manos -...Le debo esto y más.

-Farlan, faltan más vasos en la mesa -escuchamos la voz de Hanji llamando al chico.

-Sí, ya voy -contesta el al coger la bandeja llena de vasos de cristal en manos.

-Mikasa, tal vez tú debas tomar unas vacaciones. Con gusto te recibiré en mi hogar, allá en Italia y ... -decía ella en un intento de reconfortar mi alma hecha pedazos.

-Claro, estaría encantada en... -respondía cuando el crujir de 10 vasos de cristal rompiéndose interrumpen mis palabras, mientras nosotras volteamos a ver como reprende a Farlan que pide disculpas de rodillas por arruinar los vasos de ceremonia de papá. Isabel suelta un par de risas cálidas y yo la acompaño con carcajadas dudosas a su lado.

[Kanney narra]

-Sr. Ackerman, los platos van para acá -voy pasándoselos a la mujer castaño rojizo y de lentes.

-...y gracias -me dice, yo la miro sin comprender la indirecta, ¿Qué?

-Se lo mucho que significara que haga esto por Levi -me aclara

-No tiene que agradecer, Sé que- suena por mí detrás la bandeja de vidrio que había confiado en manos de ese crio.

-Pedazo de torpe, ¡¿Qué hiciste?! -voy reclamando en alto. Acabada de romper los vasos de Ceremonia Especial de la Familia Ackerman que Habían pasado Generación tras Generación.

-Lo siento, lo siento -decía en disculpa el joven arrodillándose frente a mí, al juntar las manos -Por favor no me mate señor, fue un accidente...

Me lo voy pesando un rato. Cuando su chillona voz informa a todos.

-Chicos a sus posiciones ¡YA VIENEN! -Todos y cada uno de los invitados van a ocultarse tras el sofá, en la sala y la cocina. Los más valientes y a los que se le asignó el baño de confeti a mi bastardo enano, éramos mi hija Mikasa, yo por supuesto, la doctora Zoe, Jean, la niña Isabel y el bastardo rubio que rompió mis vasos.

\- Espérense... -nos calma la mujer, mientras vemos sombras por debajo de la puerta. Se escuchaban sus voces afuera.

-Levi No empujes, que la abro yo -decía el marido de mi hijo, el crió de ojos verdes. Eren.

-Quita inútil, que para eso tengo yo la llave -reprende al segundo siguiente al voz de Levi, introduciendo la llave en la puerta, y girando de esta hasta abrirla.

-¡Ataquen! -grita la doctora y de inmediato vemos su figura en la puerta que accionamos los confetis estampando los trozos de pales de colores en la cara de mi hijo Levi al gritar en omiso coro:

-¡SORPRESA!-.

...

 **Wow! Ya viene Levi! Jejeje... ¿Les gusto? ¿Se rieron? Ser algo pésima en comedia . ...Si creen que falta algo y no entendieron algunos de los días es porque faltan tres días más. Levi complementa a Eren. Cerrando con broche de oro, por supuesto. Farlan e Isabela completan a Hanji, Kanney y Mikasa jejeje.. Espero que les esté gustando, y para dejarlas con más ganas, he aquí un poco de lo que se viene.**

 _[Adelanto]_

 _-La Estrella de los Ackerman_

 _-Se puedes saber, ¿Que hacen todos ustedes_ _ _en MI casa_?_

 _-Oh, están bajo el muérdago, es significa que..._

 _-Gracias Eren -le sonríe -, Fue un memorable cumpleaños.  
_


End file.
